Savior
by AJK86
Summary: "What if I saved her, so she could save me?" Derek Morgan reconnects with a woman he had saved on a previous case. Catherine Johnson walks into a bar to find the man who saved her life, rekindling a spark between them that both had ignored. MorganOC
1. Chapter 1

_\- It's been a while. Figure I may try my hand at this again. –_

 **Savior**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-xx-**

As her blue eyes glanced across the bar, Catherine picked up on a familiar laugh.

 _Agent Morgan?_

Her eyes darted throughout the dimly lit hole-in-the-wall until she spotted him. He was leaning against a barstool, delivering a joke to a woman who was most definitely a few drinks deep. She giggled when he delivered the punch line.

Cate stifled a laugh herself as the blonde on the stool lost her balance and slid off. Derek caught her effortlessly. Through laughs, the blonde excused herself to the restroom.

Derek sighed and rested his arm on the bar top.

He was about to get the bartender's attention when he spotted her. Derek knew she was familiar but couldn't pinpoint from where.

In his line of work, he had met so many people that it was tough to keep track.

But there was something about her. And by the way she averted his gaze he knew they had met before.

Cate busied herself with the drink in her hand. She swirled the straw around the melting ice and hoped to God that he didn't see her.

Her breath caught in her throat as the goose bumps rose on her arms. She could feel him standing behind her.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Derek make his way towards her.

Catherine turned herself around just as Derek approached her. "Agent Morgan," she greeted.

"My apologies if I can't remember your name," he replied.

She smirked. "Catherine Johnson," she offered, and extended her hand. Derek took her delicate hand in both of his. "We met about two years ago."

Morgan nodded. "We did," he agreed.

He watched a cloudy expression take over her features, when it finally came to mind. Her eyes became a steely gray, and her hand gripped the glass a little tighter.

She could have sworn her scar was burning at the mere thought of it.

 **-xx-**

 _It won't ever happen to me._ Damn, was she wrong. Her mother had called her every morning with the news reports. Three real-estate agents had been slain at their showings.

Multiple knife wounds led to blood loss. One suspect was on the loose. The FBI was on the case.

Her senses heightened as the last couple walked out of the two bedroom condo she had been showing today. The words of her mother rang in her ear as she remembered there was a single man walking around the home.

She had turned to blow out the candle that was placed on the kitchen island when she heard the front door close and lock.

Catherine glanced around the bare kitchen. There was nothing here to help her in the event she needed it.

It all flew by in what felt like moments. This predator was in the condo with her, inching closer and closer to her. She could see the knife in his hand, and sobbed when he stroked her cheek with it.

As his hands felt up under her blouse, the door flew open, seeming to have been kicked in. An arm wrapped around her neck and the cold blade was placed against her back.

Four agents swarmed into the building, guns aimed at the man behind her. She could feel blood begin to trickle down her back as he would jab the knife every time he yelled back at the agents.

Cate had lost track of what was being shouted around her. The one time she looked up, she caught the gaze of a darker skinned agent. He was asking _Dennis Stone_ to put down the knife and "release the woman."

Tears continued to rush down her cheeks, but she kept her eyes locked on his. "I will kill her," she heard from behind her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pursed her lips together.

Blue eyes locked on dark brown, "And I will kill you," the agent replied.

Her knees buckled when the knife entered her body. As she collapsed to the ground – a beautiful tile job that she had boasted about just an hour before – she watched bullets hit the man who had been holding her.

A blonde woman donning an FBI vest rushed to the offender's side and checked his pulse. "He's gone," she said.

Cate slowly turned her head to stare at the ceiling. The same agent she had locked eyes with was kneeling next to her; his hands were clasped over her wound. "Stay with me, Catherine. I need you to keep your eyes open."

The softness in his voice brought her back. "I can't," she mumbled.

She caught his eyes once more, as tears trailed down her cheeks to the cold tile beneath her. "Where's the medic?" he yelled as her eyes closed.

 **-xx-**

She watched Derek hand money to the bartender for their two drinks. The pair walked away from the bar to an open table in the back.

Cate focused on squeezing the lime into her drink as Derek glanced her way. "So, Miss Johnson, how have you been?"

She smirked, "as well as can be expected, I guess." Her reply brought a soft expression to Derek's face. "Some days are easy, some are hell. I think that's to be expected."

"I apologize that I did not check in with you after the debriefing," Derek offered.

Cate shook her head, "No need. We need more people like you out saving the world." The compliment brought a shy smile to his face.

It wasn't a buzz of alcohol that she was feeling, but there was something about the man sitting across from her. There were butterflies in her stomach, and she fought to keep her composure, all while feeling so at ease next to him.

He was a real life superhero.

"What brought you here tonight, Catherine?" he asked as he took a sip of his beer.

She shrugged. "I needed to get out," Cate scanned the floor. "Somewhere where no one knows me. So I can at least pretend to be normal."

The brunette placed her straw to her lips and took a sip. Derek watched her every move.

There was something about this woman. Why were they brought back together? He fought to forget her name when the case was over. He was not supposed to keep in touch with victims, but there was something keeping him interested.

When she walked out of the bureau office after the debriefing, he knew he wouldn't see her again. And it was probably for the best.

But here he was, sitting across from the brunette with the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was much longer than it was two years ago. Derek could have sworn it was a different shade of brown now too.

She was sparse of any jewelry, with the exception of one bracelet adorning her left wrist. "I Love You" in multicolored beads, with a heart attached to it.

He fought to remember her file. _No children._ Maybe he had missed the chance by letting her walk out of the office.

Cate noticed his eyes on her wrist. "Ah, my niece made this for me," she smiled. "She's 6. My princess."

He smiled at how her face lit up. "It's cute," he replied.

"She's been my motivation for the past two years," again her eyes went steely. He could see her bite the inside of her lip as she decided how to go into detail. "The countless surgeries and blood transfusions have not been easy. But seeing Madison – _that_ makes everything so worth it."

Derek fought with himself after he left her hospital room for the first time. Why could they have not pinned down where Dennis Stone would be going that day? Catherine would have never been hurt.

But he never would have known her.

It was such a terrible situation that brought the two into each other's lives. Derek knew he wasn't going to screw up this second chance. She walked into this bar tonight for a reason.

Maybe the reason was to have Derek walk away from the blonde at the bar. Or maybe there was something better out there for him.

 **-xx-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Savior**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-xx-**

Catherine awoke the next morning with a slight pep in her step. There was a new number in her phone from the night before, and a permanent smile attached to her face.

They played pool and had a few more drinks until Cate called it a night. _Big showing tomorrow!_ She boasted, but Derek saw that the smile did not make its way to her eyes.

Truth be told, she absolutely adored the house she was showing. Cate loved her job, but finding a home for a family was her favorite part. She could watch kids taking in their new home all day long. It was just so special.

She longed for the day to buy her own home, but truly enjoyed finding dream homes for her clients.

However, showing homes after her attack brought on panic attacks. She would catch herself steadying on the counter when showing a kitchen off. And a candle never made its way back into a home she showed. She barely lit a candle in her own condo anymore.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she checked her cell phone. There were a few emails regarding today's showing, and she sent off quick replies to those.

A text from her mother – _Good luck today! Find the perfect family! Love, Mom_

She smiled. Her mother was her biggest supporter. Dad had told her to leave the real estate business behind. He hated it now. It almost took his youngest daughter from him, and he wanted no part in it. Her mother knew it was her passion, though, and supported her daughter through it all.

Helena had even gone to the first few showings Cate put on when she was medically cleared. It gave Catherine a sense of calm to have her mother there – and her mother could sell a house! She had a knack of pointing out the little things to clients – the perfect type of furniture or wall color for each room.

When Cate scanned her text messages, she found one that she wasn't expecting. _Derek._ He only put his first name when he entered his information into her cell phone, but that was all she needed. It even came with a silly Snapchat filtered photo of the two of them as his contact picture.

 _You've got this. I'm only a call away. x_

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

When she walked out of the FBI Building a year and a half ago, she never expected to see Derek Morgan again. But she would never forget the man who held her hand as she was being worked on by medics in the condo, and again in the ambulance.

He made it a mission to visit her in the hospital. Derek personally ran her debriefing meeting. He gave her his office number in the event she needed anything.

No matter how many times she started to dial the number on his card, she never followed through with hitting send.

But this simple text message he sent her brought those butterflies back to the surface. After a few drinks last night, she gained enough courage to flirt. Derek was forever the gentleman, and never let her buy a drink, nor did he act on the flirtation. She was not going to be a one-night only woman.

She sent back a simple smiley face with an _xo_ typed in next to it, and prepared herself for the day.

 **-xx-**

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh! Let's chat tomorrow. I will be in my office all day!" Cate smiled and waved to the newly married couple as they walked out of the three bedroom home.

Catherine turned around to tidy up the paperwork she had left on the dining room table when she heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" she called out, and paused from her work to look up from the table.

Derek walked through the door with a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Cate," he greeted.

"Hi," she squeaked out through the smile breaking through across her lips.

"For you," he said as he handed her the soft pink roses. She graciously took them and placed them to her nose. "How'd it go?"

Smiling as the scent of fresh roses filtered through her nose, "Really good. I have a few potentials. I am definitely going to have a full day of work tomorrow!"

He laughed, "on a Sunday?"

Cate nodded. "Work never ends!" She slowly placed the roses on the dining room table as she finished sorting away her paperwork into their respective folders, and then into her bag.

Derek lost himself in watching her. A black pencil skirt that fit in all the right places, topped with a white and blue striped button up blouse. The kitten heels were his favorite though. Without them, she was around 5'7", and the two inches those heels added put her at a perfect height for his 6'1" frame.

"See something you like?" she quipped as she started into the kitchen.

Derek smirked. Yes, he most certainly did. "You look great, Cate."

She smiled back at him, "thank you." The brunette walked back into the dining space with a Styrofoam coffee cup in hand. "I definitely like what I see."

He couldn't help the smile he flashed in her direction. After his morning work out, he switched into a pair of loose jeans and a dress shirt. She had seen him all dressed up for work, dressed down at a bar, but today he wanted to impress her. It seemed to be working so far.

"This is a good surprise. Thank you." She sat on the arm of a chair at the dining table. Cate took a sip of her coffee and smiled at him.

"I wasn't going to wait to see you again," he admitted honestly. The blush creeping into her cheeks made her look away from the man in front of her. When she bit her lower lip to keep her beaming smile at bay, he clenched his fist.

Derek was going to enjoy courting her. He was not rushing anything and taking the chance of letting her slip out of his life again.

There was a spark between the two of them, and neither could deny it. Cate placed her cup onto the table and pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

She caught herself watching Derek's movements. He wandered through the living and dining space of the home, taking in the little quirks that she loved about this house. "This is one of my favorites. Hope it makes a family really happy."

She sighed as she looked into the back yard. It was perfect for cookouts and parties. There was a huge lot for a swing-set. That was probably something she wouldn't get to attain.

Catherine pushed away any man who led on to wanting a family over the past two years. If it was mentioned, she never called them back.

Deep down, it was something she truly wanted, but with the injuries she sustained, there was a very slim chance of making her own family. She had decided to not prolong relationships with the potential of losing them for that reason.

Derek looked over at her so deep in thought. Her hand was instinctively on the handle to the door, and her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth. "What are you thinking about?"

She turned towards him and feigned a smile, "nothing really." Cate shook her head, clearing the thoughts that crept in and finished filing everything away into her laptop bag and purse. "What are you up to on this fine day?" she asked, hoping to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I was hoping you would join me for dinner," he offered. She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"I'd love to," she replied. Casting one last glance around the home, she made sure all the lights were off and the back door was locked. "I would like to get home to change, so where can I meet you?"

He smirked, "I think you look perfect."

The blush was back. It was amazing to Derek to know that he had that control over this woman. Best yet, was everything he said to her was meaningful.

Derek couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at her expression. "If you'd like, I can follow you home and then we can go from there?"

Cate nodded, "sounds like a plan."

Derek started towards the door, and held it open for her to cross through when she followed him. She breathed in the fresh spring air, and slipped on her sunglasses.

As Derek opened her car door for her, she smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, and let his hand linger on hers for a moment on the door handle. "I'll follow you."

She nodded as he closed the door. Cate placed her head back on the head rest of her SUV and let out a deep breath.

Something about this man was too perfect. But for once in her life, she was going to be treated like a princess.

 **-xx-**

"Home sweet home," she welcomed as she unlocked the door to her condo.

It was a cute little two bedroom, just enough for Catherine. The beige and blue living room was spacious but homey at the same time. The entertainment center was filled with trinkets from past vacations and picture frames filled with family and friends.

"Where were you thinking of going?" she asked as she slipped out of her heels.

Derek shrugged. "What are you in the mood for?" he asked as he eased himself onto the couch. "There's a new Italian spot around here. Rossi said it was legit Italian."

Cate smiled fondly at the mention of Dave Rossi. She had met him once in the hospital and again at Quantico. "I am always in the mood for Italian," she quipped. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be out in a few. There's some beer in the fridge, I think?"

The brunette sauntered off down the hallway towards the two bedrooms. One was the master bedroom, and the other had been turned into her at-home office.

A few minutes later, Derek looked up from his cell phone to see Catherine walk back towards the living room. She was in a pair of tight jeans and a loose cream colored top. Cate had a brown cardigan draped over her arm, and her cell phone to her ear. "Maddy, how about you and I go out tomorrow? We can go to a movie, or go shopping. Whichever you want!"

The smile that crossed Cate's face when her niece replied to her was infectious. Derek could not control the smile on his face at her pleasure.

"I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon, okay? I have some work in the morning, and then I am all yours, kiddo."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Cate placed her phone on the kitchen island and went to grab her heels from earlier. "Someone has you wrapped around their finger."

She beamed. "She definitely does. But I absolutely love it!"

Her hair was in a simple bun, and her face had a fresh application of makeup. Derek loved how she enhanced her natural beauty with some eye liner and mascara. The gloss on her lips made him grip the couch.

When she turned her back to him for a moment, the low back on her top showed off her shoulder tattoo. It was an anchor with watercolor roses.

"I like that tattoo." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "You wear it well."

Derek stood from the couch and walked to the brunette at the counter. He slipped his finger around her top to see the rest of the piece. _**Life's roughest storms prove the strength in our anchors**_ was in script beneath the anchor.

Derek pursed his lips. If only they had figured out the case just hours before, she never would have faced that storm.

He slowly ran his thumb over the ink and felt Cate take a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he started.

She shook her head and turned around. "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for." Cate took his hand in hers. "I proved to myself how strong I am. There is nothing to apologize for."

Derek placed his other hand to her cheek, and grinned when she relaxed into his touch. He stroked her cheek, with tenderness she had never felt.

"Ready to go?" she asked, knowing full well neither wanted to leave the apartment.

He nodded and stepped back. The two walked out of the condo together, and after Catherine made sure to lock the door, she snuck her hand into Derek's as they walked to his SUV.

 **-xx-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Savior**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-xx-**

Cate pushed her plate and sighed in contentment. "Tell Rossi I agree. This place is amazing!" she boasted.

Derek smirked as he watched her pick up the wine glass and swirl her wine. He was equally as full, and as satisfied. To him, his company was the best part of the evening.

"I am a sucker for pasta," she laughed. "If it was calorie free, I'd live on it!"

Derek laughed. She was absolutely glowing and he liked to think that he had a hand in making her happy. When they parted ways the night before, he prayed that the team did not get a case for the weekend. He wanted to spend every moment possible with this woman.

"Alright then, Derek. What is your guilty pleasure?"

The smile breaking through her smirk brought a smile to his face. "Sweets." Her eyebrows rose. "What? You weren't expecting that?"

Cate shook her head. "Nope, not at all." She took a sip of her wine. "I don't disagree though. Those are legit guilty pleasures." On purpose, she stretched her legs out under the table and slid her foot up his calf. "I've got to know – what's the number one thing that brings Derek Morgan to his knees?"

 _You_ , he thought selfishly. "A good, homemade chocolate chip cookie, when they're warm from the oven."

She licked her lips, much to Derek's pleasure. "Now that –" she grinned, "sounds amazing. Vanilla ice cream melting on top, too!" Cate closed her eyes, picturing the dessert. "That's it," she announced. "We can skip dessert here, and grab some cookie dough before we head back to my place."

Derek leaned forward, and could have sworn a growl escaped his throat. "You are perfect, you know that right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

The black man sitting across from her shook his head. "You don't see how amazing you are."

She fought the grin coming to the surface. They had really just gotten to know each other within the past 24 hours. She was no where near perfect, and was more broken than she cared to tell.

But she couldn't contain the childlike excitement she got every time she caught him looking in her direction. How a man of his stature was interested in someone like her, she would never know. She didn't want to question it, either.

Catherine had never had anyone make her feel as special as Derek Morgan had in such a short time. He made her feel like the most special and most beautiful woman in the world, though he knew full well of her scars.

She was going to reply when the waitress came over to check on their table. Derek swiftly asked for the bill and she scurried off.

"I did say _homemade_ chocolate chip cookies, though. What is this about getting cookie dough on the way home?"

She raised an eyebrow at the way he nonchalantly said _home._ "Do I look like Betty Crocker?" He laughed, "You're lucky I'm willing to attempt pre-made cookies. I don't know the last time my oven was used!"

"Nope – you said cookies. We're making cookies." She grinned.

The waitress came back with the bill as Derek handed her his credit card. "Thank you. Today has been perfect."

They talked over dinner like they had known each other for years. Catherine told Derek about her family – her parents and three older siblings. She gushed about Madison Rose, her six year old niece and goddaughter. Finding out the probability of having her own children pushed Cate into bonding more with her niece. They spent weekends together when Cate wasn't working, and the six year old was so spoiled by her Aunt.

Derek talked at length about his two sisters and his mother. He spoke of his BAU counterparts as family, as well. Catherine was intrigued as he told her stories from work. She had met a few members of his team between hospital visits and trips to Quantico, but she got to hear a different side of them from the stories Derek told.

As Derek signed the bill and slipped his card back into his wallet, he stood from the table and pulled out Cate's chair for her. She smiled as she stood and straightened out her cardigan. Derek led the two through the crowded restaurant, reminding himself to thank Dave for the last minute reservations. Cate snuck her hand into the one he had extended for her.

She couldn't help but smile. The past two days had been a whirlwind. From walking into a crowded bar that she didn't know, to seeing Agent Morgan for the first time in two years – and then this amazing day he had planned. The house she showed earlier was getting tons of hits and her e-mail was going crazy with potential. But nothing compared to the safety she felt as her hand rested inside of Derek's.

It was the same safety that she knew previously as he clenched his hands to stop her from bleeding out two years ago. As they exited the restaurant, she lost her breath as soon as the wind hit her face. She stopped in her tracks and reached out for the bench by the front door.

Derek stopped on a dime and turned to her. "Cate? What's the matter?"

She held up a hand as she sat on the bench. Tears threatened her eyes as she fought to regain her composure. "I'm okay," she replied, forcing a smile to her face.

Derek knelt on the ground in front of her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and feigned a smile. Cate withdrew her hand from Derek's grasp, and folded both hands together on her lap. "Not so perfect," she mumbled.

He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, "still perfect." She pursed her lips together in a tight smile. "You can tell me what's going on."

"I get hit with memories every once in a while," she confessed. She reached out for his hand. "Smells, words," she began. "Feelings," she squeezed his hand. "They're so out of the blue. Holding your hand makes me feel," she smiled, "so safe, and protected. And then I remember how you held me."

Cate fought back a cry. "Baby," he choked out, promising himself not to lose it.

She blinked away tears that threatened again. "I hate it." She sighed. "I was on Cloud 9 all day, and then it hits me like a ton of bricks."

Derek ran his fingers over Cate's knuckles. "I'm not going anywhere. I will fight this with you," he promised. He placed his lips to her knuckles.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," she confessed, daring to look into his eyes.

Derek smirked and shook his head. "You are not a mess," he confirmed. "We'll work through this. This is all normal." He fought to not recite Reid's statistics about PTSD. It wasn't what Cate needed to hear at the moment.

After letting out a few deep breaths, and finally being able to fill her lungs with the fresh air, she gripped Derek's hand with both of hers. "Cookies?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled. "Ready if you are."

She nodded as he stood. Cate took his hand and stood next to him. "Ready!"

Derek wrapped an arm around her as they walked together to his truck.

 **-xx-**

The cookie sheets sat on the stove, fresh from the oven. Cate was sitting on the corner of the counter, indulging in the dessert they made together.

Derek got his way. She found a recipe online that seemed easy enough and the two went to work on their treat.

Flour and chocolate chips littered the kitchen counters and Cate's jeans. But watching Derek as he devoured the cookies and ice cream brought a smile to her face.

When he looked up at her, she was sucking on the spoon in her mouth. Derek placed his bowl into the sink and started to stride towards her. He stood between her legs and took a bite off of her spoon.

"Hey! That's mine, Mister!" She joked, a bright smile taking over her face.

Derek took the bowl from her hands and placed it on the counter. Cate instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Stay tonight?" It almost sounded like a plea, but she was not going to let him walk away from her tonight.

He nodded, and in moments his lips were placed on hers.

It may have been the shortest kiss of their lives, but it was the most meaningful.

Derek wrapped his arms around her body as her legs wrapped around his waist. "I would love to stay." She grinned.

He picked her up from her seat on the counter, and placed his hands on her bottom as he carried her to the couch. Once they were both situated, Cate sat on his lap facing him with a leg on either side.

Cate sighed. "What's going through that mind of yours, beautiful?"

"It's just," she started and paused, trying to plan her words the best she could. "What if everything we've gone through, was to get here?"

Derek's hand rubbed her back.

"I know this is fast. It's really fast." She traced her fingers on the back of his neck and his shoulders. "But if everything I've dealt with in the past two years was what I had to go through to be here with you, I'd say it was worth it."

Cate's confession caught him off guard, as did the memory of her lying lifeless on the ground. "I wish you didn't have to go through all of that." She nodded as his hand rested on her cheek.

"If it never happened, we may have never crossed paths." Derek placed his lips to her forehead.

They both seemed at a loss for words, stuck in their own thoughts. Cate rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes starting to flutter closed. "Why don't you go get in bed? I need to grab my bag from my truck and I'll camp out here."

She cocked her head to the side when he mentioned a bag. "Your bag?"

"I keep one in the truck at all times. Never know if we'll be called away for a case." She nodded and giggled.

"You're not sleeping out here," she warned. He smirked.

After crawling off of his lap, she started towards the bedroom down the hall.

 **-xx-**

 _This will be the last chapter until Monday. Reviews help the writing process._

 _-A_


	4. Chapter 4

**Savior**

 **Chapter 4**

-xx-

Derek threw the pillow back over his head as the sun began to shine through the bedroom window. His arm stretched out to find the other side of the bed was empty.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the bedroom. A light gray adorned the walls, with deep purple curtains around the windows. Derek stretched out before rising from the bed.

As he stepped out of the bedroom, he noticed the door to the office was ajar.

Derek knocked on the door and was greeted by a big smile on Cate's face. "Mornin'" she offered.

He grinned at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. Her hair was in a top knot and glasses adorned her face. She was free of any makeup and proudly showing off the few freckles she had.

Cate sat at her desk in floral short shorts and a black sports bra.

"Morning, beautiful." The blush crept into her cheeks.

"There's coffee in the kitchen. I am just finishing up a bid and I will meet you out there."

Derek crossed the threshold of the office and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I could wake up to this every morning."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She grinned. "I know - really professional." Cate pointed to her outfit as her laughter filled the office. "I was going to hit the gym but figured I'd get some work done while you slept."

"I'll head there with you when you're ready." She smiled as he backed out of the room in search of coffee.

A few minutes later, Cate closed her laptop and headed towards the kitchen. She carried her coffee mug with her when she spotted Derek sitting at the kitchen island typing away on his cell phone.

After pausing a moment in the hallway to admire the man in her kitchen, she walked towards him.

Cate placed her mug next to his and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She kissed his shoulder before he turned his face towards her. She kissed him before resting her chin on his bare shoulder.

 _Goddamn, he is jacked_ , she thought to herself.

Pulling herself away from him, she walked towards the coffee pot on the counter and refilled her mug.

"You and your tattoos. You're just full of surprises."

She grinned. "Keeping it interesting," she replied.

Cate walked around the island to Derek. She stretched her right arm above her head to give him a good look at the tattoo on her rib cage. She had an intricate dream catcher with water color roses similar to the piece on her shoulder.

Derek traced his fingers over it, admiring the detail.

"A beautiful piece on a beautiful canvas," he said as he admired her body.

His hands crept around her torso, and lingered on the scar that took up a good portion of her left side.

Cate's breath caught in her throat as he delicately touched it. His eyes met hers as a tear escaped her blue orbs. "Nothing," he started, "definitely not this," he directed to her scar, "can ever change how beautiful you are to me."

She fumbled with the words to reply with. Instead, she rested her arm on his shoulder, wrapping her hand around his head. When their lips met, Cate couldn't help the tears that escaped. Derek placed a hand to each cheek and held the brunette close.

 **-xx-**

Shopping bags littered the living room as Cate and her niece went through all of their finds from their shopping spree that afternoon.

Outfits were spread across the three seat couch, art sets were placed on the coffee table. Cate smiled from her seat on the loveseat. "Maddy, did you have fun today?"

The six year old blonde beamed. "So much fun! Thank you Auntie Cate!"

"Anything for my girl," her aunt replied. Cate stretched her legs onto the coffee table, watching her niece put together her clothes. "I've got to admit – you've got good taste. You must have gotten it from your aunt."

Maddy laughed. "Mommy doesn't let me buy fun things like you do!" Cate laughed. She was a sucker for that petite blonde and a total pushover whenever Madison asked for anything.

They had gone to a movie early that afternoon before wandering around the mall. Madison got to pick out new earrings and bracelets at one store, and a handful of outfits from another. They grabbed a few art kits to keep at Auntie's so Madison could update the paintings Cate hung in her home office.

As Cate watched her niece play with her new things, her phone lit up with a call. _Derek._

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey yourself," he replied. Her smile grew at the sound of his voice. "How's my girl?"

She laughed, "Tired." Maddy looked in her direction and gave her a smile. "First I try your workout, and then I followed this one around the mall. I am officially tired."

The laugh on the other end of the line made her roll her eyes. He worked her hard that morning when he joined her at the gym.

"I was about to order dinner for the two of us before my sister arrives."

Derek laughed when he heard the six year old in the background sing about ordering pizza. "Where are you ordering from?"

"We prefer Rocky's down the street. It's our usual dinner," she smiled as the blonde danced around the room.

"Do you want a delivery man?"

Her eyes fluttered at the possibility of seeing Derek again. "You know the answer to that."

She could hear his smile through the phone. "Call it in and I'll pick it up."

"You're the best. See you soon."

Cate hung up the phone and got to work ordering their dinner on her cell phone. "Auntie Cate?"

The brunette's head perked up. "What's up?"

"Who was that?"

Cate just smiled. "That was Auntie's friend, Derek. He's going to join us for dinner, okay?"

Madison nodded. "Sounds fun!" The six year old went back to coloring in her newest coloring book.

Forty minutes later, Cate walked out of her bedroom as the doorbell rang. She checked through the peephole and saw Derek standing on the other side, two boxes of pizza in hand.

"Delivery!" he jokingly shouted through the door.

The brunette tucked her hair behind her ear and unlocked the door. She leaned against the door and smirked. "Sexiest delivery man Rocky's has ever hired."

He beamed in her direction. After placing a kiss to his lips, she moved out of the way for him to walk through the door.

Derek carried the boxes to the kitchen and placed them on the island. "Maddy, dinner is here, baby."

The blonde ran into the kitchen. "Hi!" She offered to Derek.

"You must be Madison," she nodded. "My name is Derek."

"I know. You're friends with my Auntie."

Derek nodded. "I am." He leaned on the island to talk to the six year old sitting across from him. "I heard that you are Auntie Cate's personal artist."

Madison beamed. "She buys me all these really cool art sets! Auntie Cate is the best!"

The brunette in the room smiled as she plated the pizza for her niece. She placed the plate in front of the blonde. "I'm the best because I don't say no," she joked.

Her niece giggled.

The three settled into dinner, and Cate couldn't help but smile as she watched Derek converse with her goddaughter. He was a natural when it came to making the child laugh. Was there anything he wasn't good at?

Madison was the most important person in her life, and watching Derek ease into her niece's world made the butterflies in her stomach race.

An hour later, Derek had cleaned the dishes, and was currently sitting on the couch with Madison next to him watching a movie.

Cate sat at the kitchen island with her laptop going over a final bid for her clients.

Maddy had snuggled her way next to Derek, slipping under his arm. Derek had the couch reclined to make it more comfortable for her.

Neither of the couch's occupants looked up from the TV when the front door opened. "Hey Jackie," Cate greeted as her sister walked into her home.

"Cate," her sister replied. Jackie threw her keys onto the counter as she entered the kitchen. "How bad was today?"

Cate looked up at her sister and smirked. "She knows how to work me." The two sisters laughed. "But that's what her fairy godmother is supposed to do."

The brunette shuffled around a few papers on the counter. Jackie took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and sat across from her younger sister. "Is this the house from yesterday?"

"Yeah," Cate replied. "They want to move it quick. A couple came in yesterday and fell in love. I'm hoping to wrap it up for them.

"Wow," Jackie replied. "That was quick."

Cate shrugged.

The two sisters looked almost identical, and the seventeen month age gap between the two of them only helped that. Jackie currently wore her hair in a short bob and was prone to a bright red lip, as opposed to Cate's long, loose curls and minimal makeup.

"Hi mom!" The two women turned towards the living room to see Madison leaning over the back of the couch.

"Hey Mad," her mother replied.

Derek put the recliner down and stood from the couch. With a few strides, he entered the kitchen and extended his hand. "Jackie, this is Derek. Derek, this is my older sister Jacqueline."

Jackie pursed her lips together and took his hand in hers. "I remember you."

Derek nodded, but saw Cate grip her bottle of water and stare blankly at her laptop. "You have an extremely smart little girl."

Cate smiled, while Jackie beamed. "She is pretty amazing," she agreed. "Maddy, it's a school night. Are you ready?"

The blonde sighed and slid off of the couch. "Yes, Mommy." She finished getting her shopping bags ready to head out the door. Madison ran into the kitchen and caught Derek in a hug around his waist. "Thank you for pizza, Derek."

He crouched down in front of the petite blonde. "You are very welcome, Miss Madison. I'll see you soon, okay?" She nodded.

Cate said goodnight to her niece and sister. Derek busied himself turning off the movie from Netflix.

Once the door was closed and locked, she walked to the couch and sat down next to Derek. He threw his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Thank you, again, for dinner."

He kissed the top of her head. "My pleasure." The two relaxed in the silence of the house, letting the weekend wash over them.

Cate let out a yawn as she focused on the circles he was running on her back. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked. She nodded against his shoulder. "Then this is where I'll be." Cate smiled.

"It's a good thing you keep a bag in your truck," she mentioned. He smirked.

 **-xx-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Savior**

 **Chapter 5**

-xx-

Reaching over to the empty space in her bed caused Cate to sigh. She glanced at the clock and noticed it read 8:23am.

She threw her head back onto the pillow, knowing full well that Derek had left already for work.

How had he eased himself so easily into her life in just forty-eight hours? For a woman who had walls built up around herself, she let him in pretty quickly.

The history between them was daunting. He saw her at her most vulnerable, and apparently that did not change his mind in the slightest.

She just could not figure out why he would be so interested in her after everything in the past.

He saved her life. That was one thing she would never be able to thank him for. Because of Derek Morgan, she had another chance with her family and friends. She was able to further her career.

Because of Derek Morgan, she was alive today.

Was it fair to either one of them to have those weeks lingering in the back of their minds?

She had nightmares all the time. The scars on her back and stomach were evidence that she could never go back to the life she once lived.

However, over two nights with Derek in her bed, she never once had a nightmare. She never woke up in a cold sweat, panicking. She didn't cry until she vomited. His mere presence next to her was all she needed.

He was the calm in the midst of her storm.

Watching Derek hang out with her niece was the highlight of the weekend. Madison had a great sense of character, so when she warmed right up to Derek, Cate was amazed.

The sound of her cell phone ring broke her out of her reverie. _Jackie_.

"What?!" she answered, earning a laugh from the other end.

"Well good morning to you, too," Jackie quipped. "Long night?"

Cate scoffed. "Give me some credit, Jack."

Jackie laughed again at her younger sister. "Sorry! I expected some juicy details this morning! The man spent two nights at your place!"

The brunette rolled her eyes as she unplugged her cell phone and placed the call on speaker phone. She stretched as she stood from her bed. "I think I found one of the only gentlemen in the world."

She could sense her sister's smile on the other end. "Well good. I don't like just anyone being around my kid."

"Do you really think I'd do that to Maddy?" Cate sauntered out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the kitchen. If she was being honest, she was a bit sad to not see Derek sitting at the kitchen island. "Is this all too quick?" she asked her sister.

Knowing Jackie, she was shrugging. "Who am I to say anything? Steve and I have been together since high school," she replied. "I live vicariously through you."

Cate laughed. "It's time to raise your standards, sis. I'm not the party girl I was in college. You don't want to live my life."

Her sister's sigh made her roll her eyes. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed a hand written note propped up on the vase of roses Derek gave her. The smile taking over her face was proof that he could still get to her even when he wasn't in the room.

 _You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you._

 _Call me when you wake._

 _xo Derek_

"Are you hearing anything I say?"

Cate stifled a laugh, "Um, no?"

Jackie scoffed. "Never mind. What did Mr. Perfect do that has you all flustered?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. Her sister knew her so well. "Why is it so damn attractive that he stopped to leave me a note on his way out this morning?"

The laughter through the phone startled Cate. "Ah, young love," her sister cooed.

"Shut up," Cate replied. "I'm allowed to feel good every once in a while, you know."

"Well, if he makes you happy, I'm happy." It sounded so sappy coming from her sister. "Is it weird though?"

Cate knew exactly what her sister was referring to. She took a deep breath before attempting a reply. "Some times," she replied honestly. "We went out to dinner and I got hit with the worst flashback."

Jackie's voice softened. "I'm sorry, sis."

The brunette pursed her lips. "It was so out of the blue," she continued. "He holds my hand and I feel so," she paused, "safe. And then I randomly thought back to that apartment." Her words became staggered, "he held my wound, Jack," the growing lump in her throat caught her off guard. "He kept me alive."

There were tears threatening to fall, but she blinked them back. Jackie knew enough to not interrupt.

"But I haven't had a nightmare in two nights." She sniffled, "I think just his mere presence is enough to keep those at bay." Cate set up the coffee pot and pulled a mug from the cabinet. "Is that bad? I feel like I'm using him to protect me."

"He's not a bad protector, C," her sister replied. "You definitely could have done worse."

Jackie knew the joke would bring a smile to her younger sister's face. "Definitely a win in the looks column," she agreed. "Why would someone who looks like _that_ ," she emphasized, "be interested in me?"

"Because he didn't meet your older sister first?" It was working – jokes usually helped keep Cate's mind away from her attack. Jackie was one of the only ones who could pull her back from the edge. When Cate laughed, she continued, "The good thing for him is we look so alike."

Cate giggled, "whatever you say, J."

"You good?" her sister asked. When she got a 'yeah' reply she continued, "Good. Because my Boss was expecting these reports twenty minutes ago. I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good. Love you."

Cate hung up the phone and found herself staring at the note.

Not wanting to interrupt him at work, she typed a quick text to him.

 _Good morning. Missed you for coffee this AM. Xo_

When she pressed send, she busied herself preparing her coffee and checking her email.

Within an hour, she was so busy doing prep work and sending paperwork into the office, Cate jolted when her phone rang.

The goofy face staring back at her brought a smile to her face.

 **-xx-**

"I will let you know when I am on my way from the office and we can grab some dinner."

Jennifer Jareau started towards Derek's desk when she saw him talking on his cell phone. As he hung up the phone, he turned in her direction, a bright smile crossing his face. "I wouldn't be planning dinner just yet."

Derek's face dropped as they looked toward Aaron Hotcher's office. Hotch stood inside in deep conversation with Rossi and Emily Prentiss. "That does not look good," he muttered.

"Who was that on the phone?" The blonde asked, leaning against Derek's phone. When an eyebrow rose in her direction, she put her hands up. "It's not everyday someone makes Thee Derek Morgan smile like that," she offered. "This woman must be special."

 _You have no idea_ , he thought. "She is," he replied. Derek fought with himself but knew JJ would always steer him in the right direction. "Do you remember the case a few years ago? Dennis Stone killed three real estate agents in the metro area?"

JJ took a moment to remember back. "Ah, yeah, I think so." She pursed her lips, "we caught him just as he was about to attack again."

"He did attack again, JJ," he blurted out. Derek put his hand up and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He pushed back from his desk. "Catherine Johnson." He pointed to his phone, "I ran into her on Friday night at Sully's."

JJ nodded. "I remember her. You were smitten then," she began. She noted the look on Derek's face and paused. "How is she?"

"Jayje," he started, knowing he could trust one of his best friends. "I spent the weekend with her."

The blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow. That's big for you!" she exclaimed.

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's crazy, JJ. I knew there was something about her then, but I let her walk away because she was a victim."

JJ placed her hands on her hips. "And she came back into your life. You don't think that's a coincidence?"

He shrugged. "I'm not complaining. That's for sure." Derek smiled. "There's something about her, Jayje. I just can't stay away."

She smiled, but was interrupted by Hotch's office door opening. "Let's hope you don't have to break off your dinner plans."

Derek nodded and stood from his desk. He followed JJ to the War Room, not feeling very optimistic.

 **-xx-**

"Yeah, I get it," Cate answered into the phone. She feigned a smile to not sound disappointed. "I'll take a rain check."

She could picture the smirk on his face, "any where you want, doll." She could hear him mumble something on the other end of the phone. "I've got to go. We're about to hop in the jet."

Cate nodded, knowing he couldn't see her. "Be safe, okay?" It sounded like she was begging, and it broke Derek's heart.

"I'll be home to you soon."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

 **-xx-**

 _I try to not post a chapter until the next is ready to go. My house has been hit by that awful flu bug all week, so writing was put on the back burner. Here's hoping it's a one illness winter!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Savior**

 **Chapter 6**

 **-xx-**

 _I'll be home tonight, baby._

Those five words rang in her ears all day. Cate could have sworn that time stopped when Derek told her over the phone.

She had previously set us plans with her sister and a few friends to hit a bar with a live band. Cate was on the verge of cancelling when Derek called her to explain the bad weather the team was currently riding out. He urged her to go out with her friends and promised he would call when they landed.

The brunette currently sat at a table with her sister and two close friends from high school, Jessica and Lauren. A third friend, Meagan, was off on the dance floor.

The band on stage crooned "Lover, Lover" by Jerrod Neimann. Cate sang along quietly as the friends conversed.

"So Cate, when are you going to introduce us to the new man?" Jessica asked.

Cate blushed and looked towards the blonde. "Eventually," she replied, a sly smile taking over her face.

Lauren held a hand up. "Isn't he the agent from your case? How does that work?!"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't think it's against any rule? It was two years ago, and the case is closed."

She nibbled on her lower lip as Lauren nodded. "That's fair," she replied before taking a sip of her drink.

Conversation went back to Jackie's day at the salon, and jokes about Meagan making new friends on the dance floor.

At least she didn't think it was against any rules of the FBI. The last thing she wanted was to get Derek in trouble.

This new relationship definitely had its challenges. Cate's PTSD, Derek's work schedule; but somehow it flowed perfectly together.

The brunette excused herself to head to the bar, taking empty glasses and bottles with her as she went. She slid between people standing at the entranceway to the dance floor and stage.

Just as she was going to reach the bar, she saw two dark brown eyes scanning the bar area.

Her heart pounded out of her chest as she locked eyes with the man she longed to see. When she last saw him Monday morning as his alarm went off, she didn't expect to wait five days to see him next.

Cate placed the bottles and glasses on the closest table to her and rushed through the crows as quickly as she could. She apologized as she bumped into people on the way, but they were the last thing on her mind.

When Derek wrapped her up in her arms, her lips found his within seconds. She placed her arms around his neck, pulling his as close as physically possible.

The two finally had to pull apart, both breathing heavy and in need of air. Cate pushed up on her toes to fully immerse herself in Derek's hold. She rested her face in his neck, breathing in the scent she was all too familiar with, and truly missing for the past week.

"I missed you," she mumbled against his skin.

There mere touch of her lips on his skin gave him goose bumps. For someone who prided himself on landing any woman he wanted, this specific woman held the strings. There was something electric about her, something that drew him back in every time they spoke, or video chatted.

"I thought you weren't going to be in until after midnight?" Cate rested back on the ground, placing her hands to either side of his waist, her fingers getting caught up in the belt loops on his jeans.

He kissed her forehead. "JJ and I borrowed a bureau car and drove back early," he admitted. Derek didn't want to let her go. He slowly ushered her towards the bar and placed an order for the two of them. Cate smiled as he already knew her usual drink.

Derek kept his arm around her waist, and Cate could not wipe away the grin resting on her face. "That's like a six hour drive!"

The black man shrugged. "I wasn't waiting any longer to see you," he replied honestly. His eyes softened as he looked down to the brunette and took her in. Half of her long brown locks were pulled into a clip on the back of her head, the rest falling in loose curls down her back. She had her signature eyeliner and glossed lips; letting the few freckles she had show around her nose. Derek thought she absolutely rocked the black hi-low tunic dress she had on, complete with a belt accenting her natural waistline.

Her breath caught in her throat. "I'm not complaining at all." She tucked a loose piece of hair back behind her shoulder and snuggled into his side as they waited for their drinks.

The pair headed toward the table Cate had vacated with their drinks in hand. Derek kept a hand on the brunette's waist as she slipped back through to the table. Once she was seated, she introduced Derek to Jessica, as Lauren had gone off to the dance floor to find Meagan. Jackie waved as a welcome.

Derek settled with both arms draped over Cate's shoulders as she sat in front of him. Cate tilted her head back and Derek placed his ear next to her lips. "One drink and we head out?" she asked, eager for alone time with the man she missed.

"If that's what you want," he replied. She nodded. He kissed the side of her forehead before standing back up. He would be a liar if he said he couldn't wait to get her out of there. It wasn't fair to ask her to give up Girls Night to wait for him to come arrive back in DC, but he didn't feel like sharing his woman right now.

Within the hour, the two said their goodbyes to her friends and sister. Once they were out of the bar and on the sidewalk, Derek took her hand into his. "I did not drive," she had promised him earlier in the day that she would Uber to and from the bar. There were too many times when she had left her car parked outside a bar and taken a taxi home when she had been out with her girls. "So I am at your mercy, Mr. Morgan."

Derek winked at her. He happened to be the photographer for their last round of tequila shots, and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth when he watched Cate suck on the lime. She muttered about hating tequila under her breath, receiving a slap to the arm from her sister; the same sister who initiated the multiple tequila shots of the evening. "Don't be giving me any ideas, Miss Johnson," he warned.

Cate rolled her eyes at him. "I assume you can gather your own ideas at this point in time,"

He laughed, "That is very true. However, we should be getting you to bed." Cate sulked. "I didn't say you were going by yourself," he winked at her, causing a smile to break through.

 **-xx-**

Derek propped himself up on one arm as he watched the sleeping woman next to him.

Two weeks ago, five days out in the field for work was what he looked forward to. Derek loved his job; it was most definitely his calling in life. He protected the good in the world by locking up and eradicating the bad. He wanted to make the world safer for his family, as well as his potential future family.

But the very first night away from Cate proved to be challenging. He fought to call her in the middle of the night, to hear the raspy voice that dripped with sleep. That voice drove him crazy. He had reached out to an empty side of the bed night after night, many times waking several hours too early.

Derek was never able to get back to sleep. Instead, he would fire up his laptop, shoot off an e-mail to Catherine's private e-mail, and brainstorm on their current case.

The lack of sleep could have been costly during the firefight that broke out upon bringing in their suspect. But Cate was in the back of his mind the entire time. He promised to be safe, and promised to come home to her.

He saw field work in a much different light over the past week. Before, he would be the first to break down a door, or chase a perp. This week, he was a little more stand-offish than ever before. There was something waiting for him at home.

Derek took in every inch of the woman in his bed. She was nothing like the others who came before. They took up one night, and Derek knew there was something different about this woman.

She was naturally beautiful, and knew how to accentuate those beautiful features. He knew her scars made her self conscious; he saw it first hand when they went to the gym. Cate could walk around her home in a sports bra, but threw a tank top on the second she walked out the door.

As she lay in his bed, one of his t-shirts draping from her petite frame, he was in awe of how strong she was. Most people would crumble in spite of what she had been through. She had explained to him that most of her scars were on the inside – mental and physical. But to go back to the work that put her in danger was remarkable. He saw it everyday; people gave up their lives after attacks like she sustained.

He could see just a sliver of the scar on her abdomen from the way she was laying. Derek could still remember the fear in her eyes as he placed his hands over it, becoming covered in her blood.

If anything else, it made their bond tighter.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he reached out to brush her hair from her face. A smile took over Cate's face, as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hi," she mumbled, noting the reaction she received from him.

Derek placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Good morning," he offered. "I hope I didn't wake you."

The brunette smiled. "Best sleep I've had in a week," she replied.

"Tequila will do that to you," Derek joked. She rolled her eyes. "There's water and Advil on your side of the table if you need it."

Cate slowly sat up in bed, and stretched her legs out. "You are perfect," she purred. She reached out for him as he sat up next to her.

She took the medicine, hoping to kick the headache that was starting, all while cursing her sister for the tequila.

In one swift move, she straddled her legs over Derek's lap. She placed a hand to each shoulder and planted a kiss on his lips. "I missed you," she admitted.

Derek wrapped both arms around her waist. "Now this is a nice wake up." Derek's broad grin lit up his face. "You need to watch yourself, Cate. It is very difficult for me to behave myself around you."

He slipped his hands up the back of the t-shirt she was wearing. Her breath caught in her throat as his hands worked up and down her back. "Maybe I don't want you to behave anymore," she offered.

The honesty in her eyes scared him a bit. Derek Morgan was never one to back away from a beautiful woman - and this beautiful woman in his bed was asking him very nicely.

 **-xx-**

 _Reviews make me happy and keep the good vibes coming. xo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Savior**

 **Chapter 7**

 **-xx-**

Cate rested her chin on her hand as it was propped up on the table. She smiled as she watched the man sitting across the table from her type away on his cell phone.

After their eventful morning, the pair decided to head out to grab coffee and breakfast.

The two were obviously work-a-holics; Derek was currently sending a follow up to a report that he had sent in before he left Ohio with JJ the day before and Cate's phone was going off with clients asking about a house that just popped up.

As he placed his phone face down onto the table, he grinned at her. She was wearing one of his zip-up sweatshirts over the dress she had worn the night before. Her hair was piled in a messy bun on the top of her head and she was bare of any makeup. Her pale pink lips caught his attention every time he looked at her.

The brunette cradled her cup of coffee, her eyes locked on Derek's. No matter what she did, she could not hide the smile taking over her face. She normally wasn't one to have sex early in a relationship but Derek was different than any past relationship. They may have only been back in each other's lives for one week, but it felt like much longer.

She would never spend a night, let alone a weekend, with a man so quickly in her life, but being with Derek made her feel safe and comfortable. They fell in step with each other perfectly. It didn't seem like eight days since she saw him across the bar from her.

"So," she started as she placed her coffee cup back to the table. "I have a gala event next weekend." Derek smirked. She grinned. "It's our yearly awards banquet, and they make it into a charity dinner dance kind of thing." Cate ran her fingers around the rim of her mug. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Derek smiled, "I'd love to."

She laughed. "You answered that way too quickly. You obviously don't know what you're getting into," she joked. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear before continuing. "Hours of speeches, and donations, and dealing with assholes." Her blue eyes rolled at the thought. "But I am being recognized this year."

"Being recognized for what exactly?" He was sincere and didn't jump to the conclusion of her being rewarded to continuing to work as if nothing had happened to her on the job.

She smiled a true smile that lit her eyes up, "I'm number four in the district for sales over the past year." Cate was damn proud of her accomplishments. "$12.5 million in twelve months isn't too shabby."

Derek let out a light whistle. "Damn, baby," he grinned. "You are amazing in all facets of your life." He reached across the small table to take her hand in his, "and I would love to accompany you next weekend." She blushed.

"I cannot wait to see you all dressed up," she beamed at the thought. Jeans did him just well, so she could not wait to see him in a suit. "I have an appointment later this afternoon with a friend of my mom's. She runs a boutique that I frequent for events like this. I have no need for gowns to take up my closet, so I borrow them from her shop."

Derek rubbed his fingers over her knuckles as he held her hand. "I'll join you if you'd like," he offered. She tilted her head, a look of shock taking over her face. "What? I can't watch my lady try on dresses?" Derek joked.

"If that is how you want to spend your day, then you're on." Catherine had never met a man in her life that wanted anything to do with shopping or watching her try on clothing. But it was the way that he said _my lady_ that made her heart skip a beat.

"And maybe while we're out, you can grab some stuff to leave at my place," he offered before raising his coffee mug to his lips. Cate's eyebrow rose. "Whatever you want to have there. It beats having to go from your place to mine, and you won't have to re-wear a dress the next morning," the blush rose in Cate's cheeks at the comment. "Not that I'm complaining," he added.

Cate pursed her lips together to fight the school girl grin that was dying to escape. "Do I get my own drawer," she asked jokingly.

He nodded, "You can have whatever you want." Derek's eyes eased as the sincerity dripped from his voice.

The brunette buried herself further into his sweatshirt. "But I enjoy stealing your clothes so much more," she joked, referring to the t-shirt he had given her the night before and the sweatshirt she swiped on the way out the door for breakfast.

"They do look good on you," he replied, noting the pink rising in her cheeks. "For real, Cate, I want you to be comfortable at my place, too."

Cate nodded. "Deal," she began, "if you don't live out of your Go Bag at mine." He grinned.

Derek reached for her hand again and lifted it to his lips. "Deal," he replied as his phone went off with a text message alert. Rolling his eyes, he flipped his phone over on the table and swiped the screen to open it.

Cate tried to busy herself as he checked his text, and took one last sip of her coffee.

As she started sorting the plates on the table for the waitress to clear out, Derek finished his reply and placed his phone back down. "Garcia," he started as he gestured to the phone, "She talked Rossi into having a Family Dinner at his place tomorrow night." He smiled. "It's not that hard for her to convince him of anything, though."

The brunette laughed. "That sounds like fun. Do you guys get together out of the office a lot?"

He shrugged. "Dinner at Rossi's is a monthly thing, it seems. Penelope doesn't get to see us all too often when we're on the road, so she tries to put something together when we've been away for a while."

Cate smiled, "She sounds great."

"She is," he started, a smile taking over face, "She definitely keeps our team together." Derek handed the check off to their waitress as she was walking by. She thanked him and walked off when he explained it was all set.

"That'll be good for you to get to see them all outside of work. It must be relaxing."

Derek shook his head, "Not always. Rossi loves to teach us how to cook authentic Italian," Derek smirked. "It doesn't always work so well, but he enjoys it, and we enjoy the wine." He enjoyed the laugh that escaped Cate's mouth. "Would you like to join me at Rossi's?"

Cate pursed her lips together, "I wouldn't want to intrude on your team," she started.

"Family night is every one," he offered as he stood from the table. He took Cate's hand as she stood. "JJ brings her husband and kids. Hotch always brings his son, Jack, and sometimes his girlfriend joins. Reid has brought his mom a few times." The two started to walk out of the small café, Derek being sure to hold the door open for her. "I would really like if you came with me."

His enthusiasm warmed her heart. "Sure," she replied. If he was willing to go to a Gala with her next weekend, the least she could do was accompany him to dinner with his team.

 **-xx-**

Derek threw his legs up on the coffee table as Cate finished hanging a few pieces in the spare closet in Derek's master bedroom. She placed a pair of sneakers and a pair of flip flops on the floor of the closet, as well as necessities in the drawer Derek cleaned out for her. She was only kidding with him when she asked about her own drawer, but he made it his mission to clean one out for her.

Cate included the black man as much as possible when she was picking things out to have at his house. She shook her head, thinking how crazy it was to be leaving things at his house. But she felt appreciated as she put away her underwear, knowing how big of a step it was for any man to give up their own space.

When everything was put away, she walked into the living room to find Derek sprawled on the couch watching ESPN.

She walked to the couch and sat down, straddling his lap. She placed a hand to either side of his face and kissed him.

Derek could not contain the smirk on his face when the two pulled apart. "What did I do to deserve that?" he pondered.

She shrugged. "You spoil me, so I wanted to repay the favor a bit."

Cate went to move off of his lap, but he placed a hand to each side of her waist and held her where she was. "You're not going anywhere," he replied. Derek grabbed the remote and turned the volume down on the TV. He watched the emotions play through her eyes. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Cate looked down for a moment, until Derek's fingers lifted her chin. "This is fast," she admitted. The brunette released a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. As she nibbled on her lip, her fingers fiddled with the string hanging from his hooded sweatshirt. "It's not a bad thing," she continued, not able to meet his eyes, "In fact, it's amazing."

Derek placed his hand to her cheek. She leaned into the touch and licked her lips. "What's the matter, baby?"

A smile danced on her lips at the nickname. "For once in my life, I feel like I'm exactly where I belong when I'm with you." The honesty in her voice caused him to adjust to sit up straight with her on his lap. "How is it possible to feel this strongly for someone after one week?" she mused, the sentence not truly directed at him.

He kissed her softly. "If it helps, you're not the only one feeling that way." Cate's eyes moved to his dark brown orbs, taking in every speck of color in them. Derek's arms wrapped under her cardigan and around her waist. "I am definitely falling for you, Catherine Johnson."

It was the perfect thing she could hear at that moment in time. Cate slipped her arms around his neck and planted another kiss to his lips. "Right back at ya, Derek Morgan."

 **-xx-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Savior**

 **Chapter 8**

 **-xx-**

Derek noticed the woman sitting in his passenger seat wringing her hands together and rubbing them up and down the front of her blue jeans. Cate was absent mindedly staring out the window, barely paying attention to the gum she was slowly chewing.

He reached across the center console of his SUV to take place his hand on top of hers. Startled, Cate turned towards him and forced a smile to her face.

"What's up, beautiful?" he asked, his eyes averting the road to check on her.

She shrugged.

Derek pulled to a stop at a red light and turned to Cate. "Are you okay?" His eyes softened. She was too quiet; normally she would sing along to the radio, or make conversation.

Her blue eyes slowly regained color and a smile crossed her lips. "Yeah." One word, but it was a start. She took a deep breath. "I'm a little nervous," she admitted, looking back down at her hands.

The light turned green, causing Derek to start driving again. "What are you nervous about?"

Again, she shrugged. "Better question is 'what aren't I nervous about?'" Cate slid her gum under her tongue and sighed. "My flashbacks," she began as her fingers slowly found Derek's. "They come from anywhere. Phrases. Voices." Cate took a deep breath and turned back to the window. "I just don't want to embarrass you."

Derek took her hand in his and caught her out of the side of his eye. He turned the truck over to the side of the road, killed the ignition and turned to her. Cate slowly turned towards him. "You could never embarrass me," he promised. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her to look at him. "We can turn around and go home. Just say the word."

It pained him to see her so nervous, but he knew where it was coming from. She had had one flashback about him, and it scared him to think about what would happen if she was in a room with the people who saved her that day. JJ and Rossi entered the apartment after Derek kicked the door in.

The brunette shook her head. "I'll be okay." She said it more to herself than to Derek, convincing herself that it was just one night.

She let out a deep breath and sent a genuine smile in Derek's direction. He grinned back at her. "If it's too much, we can go right back home."

Cate beamed at the way he said _home_. She could only pray that he stayed in DC this week after noting how long her week was when he was away.

Closing the space between them, Cate placed her lips on his. "You are so good to me," she murmured against his lips.

"You deserve it, baby." He kissed her forehead. "My goal is to make you feel like the most amazing woman in the world, every single day of my life." His words took her breath away. Derek closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Cate, but I would do it ten fold to have you."

She fought with her words; Cate had never felt like she did when Derek was around. There was nothing special about her, but he brought a spark to her life that made every thing she had previously gone through seem like nothing.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he started the SUV back up. She nodded, holding his hand tightly.

Minutes later, they pulled into the long driveway leading to David Rossi's home. Cate smirked, "You live in an apartment, and Rossi lives here?!" She laughed, pointing to the estate in front of her. "Something seems wrong with this picture," she added as a joke.

Derek smirked. "I don't write books on the side of working for the FBI," he joked back. "And I have enough put away, from working and the houses I've flipped."

Cate's eyebrow rose as she turned to him. "Houses you've flipped?"

He laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender. "It's a little side hobby. It makes me feel good to knock down walls."

She laughed, "You are just full of surprises." Cate took one last deep breath as Derek got out of the truck and walked to her side to open her door.

She gripped Derek's hand with both of hers as she followed him up the path to the front door, taking in the beautiful home. Derek rang the doorbell before opening the door when he heard Rossi bellow from inside. "You good?" he asked, turning back to the brunette. She settled a smile to her face and nodded.

The pair walked down the hallway into the open kitchen at the back of the home. Cate's senses were filled with the dish Dave was currently preparing in the kitchen, taking her back to her first date with Derek.

The two turned into the kitchen to see the team sitting around the island, glasses of wine in hand.

"Is this a first?" Eyes flew in the blonde's direction, "Derek didn't come to Family Dinner by himself!"

Blush grew in his cheeks as he nodded. "Funny, Jayje," he replied. He wrapped an arm around Cate's waist, "Every one, this is my girlfriend, Cate."

Cate tried to keep her facial expression from seeming startled at Derek's introduction as she smiled and gave a quick wave as he named every one in the room. "Thank you for the invitation, Dave. Your home is beautiful," she remarked, smiling in the Italian's direction.

"Welcome, bella," he replied, working diligently at the kitchen counter.

"And thank you for the recommendation of Galli Ristorante last weekend! It was amazing," she gushed as Derek stepped away to say hello to his team.

Rossi grinned, "Grazie," he replied.

"Ah, Rossi didn't tell you he's an investor, did he?" Cate turned to the bubbly blonde who had stepped in to Derek's spot next to her. "Penelope," she offered as she extended her hand to Cate. "Now I can see why Derek is so smitten."

The blush crept into Cate's cheeks at the statement. When Cate took Penelope's to shake it, the blonde pulled her into a hug.

 **-xx-**

After dinner, that for the most part was not as awkward as Cate expected it to be, she excused herself to the back deck for a breath of fresh air.

Derek watched her from the island in the kitchen; she clutched her glass of wine in one hand as she sat on the back steps staring into the dark back yard.

"It's a lot for her," JJ mused as she stood next to Derek's seat. "Let her have a minute and I'll go talk to her."

Derek turned to the blonde woman standing next to him. She was his best friend on the team, and knew he could trust her to help Cate feel a bit more comfortable around their team. "Thanks J," he murmured, his eyes darting back to the brunette on the back deck.

"She seems great," she added before taking a sip of her wine. "And you seem genuinely happy."

He smiled and nodded, "I am." Derek fiddled with the glass in his hand. "She's pretty amazing, JJ. I don't know how I got so lucky."

JJ smirked and placed a hand to his shoulder. "It is nice to hear you talk like that. You deserve to be happy."

She picked up her glass of wine before stepping towards the French doors leading to the back yard. JJ situated herself next to Cate on the back steps. Cate turned as the blonde sat next to her and smiled.

"Sorry, you were probably expecting Morgan," JJ mused. She noticed Cate was focused on the wine glass in her hand, barely recognizing the breeze coming through the back yard. "We can be a bit much on off nights."

Cate smiled. "You guys are all great," she replied. "It's good to see Derek enjoy himself, too." She let out a small sigh. "I wish I could have met you differently."

JJ pursed her lips together. "Me too," she answered. "That's the worst part of this job; hoping that people can put their lives back together after something horrific."

The two women took sips from their glasses. "I'll get through it," Cate announced, turning to JJ. "I think with time the flashbacks will stop." Jennifer nodded. "I hope so, at least."

The blonde placed a comforting hand to Cate's leg. "You're strong, Cate. And with Morgan in your corner, I think you'll get through it."

Cate gave her a smile. "He's so good to me," she glanced over her shoulder into the kitchen. Derek was standing at the island in deep discussion with Hotch and Rossi. He caught her glance and gave a quick smile. "Can I be honest?" she asked.

"Of course," JJ replied, not showing that the question was unexpected.

"I could see myself marrying him," Cate mused, trying to suppress her smile. "And that scares me."

Her honesty startled JJ; but then again, Derek said almost the same thing to her when they drove back from their last case. "Why does that scare you?"

Cate shrugged. "I'm not what he deserves. He deserves perfect, and I'm," she paused, "broken."

The blonde didn't have an answer for her; she pursed her lips and let Cate continue.

"He deserves a family, and I may not be able to give that to him."

Cate had never expressed those feelings to anyone, but hoped that JJ wouldn't go off and tell Derek what she said. JJ gave her hand a squeeze. "Can I be honest?" The brunette nodded. "I have _never_ seen Derek Morgan this interested in any woman as long as I've known him." Cate bowed her head, hoping she wouldn't let him down. "I just spent six and a half hours in a car with a man who would not stop talking about you. We've worked together for over ten years, and you are the only woman he has ever introduced to us."

The brunette gave JJ a quick grin before taking the last sip of her wine.

"I'm not saying that because you're sitting here," JJ stated. "You're so different from any other woman that he's met – those are his exact words. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Just as Cate was going to respond, she heard the door behind them open. Penelope stuck her head outside. "Dessert time!" she announced.

Cate laughed. "I don't think I can handle another bite!"

JJ smiled. "You need to bring your full appetite when Rossi hosts Family Dinner!"

The two stood from the steps and started back into the house.

 **-xx-**

 _Thoughts? Anyone?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Savior**

 **Chapter 9**

 **-xx-**

" _Girlfriend, huh?" Cate joked from the passenger seat._

 _Derek glanced at her while keeping an eye on the road. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other between Cate's two hands. "What?"_

 _She laughed, "No warning, that's how you introduce me?"_

 _Derek scoffed. "Was I supposed to ask you first? Or say something different." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Hey guys, this is Cate, the woman I am head over heels for?" She giggled. "This is Cate, the most amazing woman I have ever laid my eyes on, who I'll do anything for."_

 _Her nails raked over his hand and wrist. "Keep going," she goaded._

" _Cate, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Derek tried his best to focus on the road in front of them and not the mere touch that was enough to drive him over the edge. "Catherine Johnson, the woman I hope to be lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with."_

 _Her breath caught in her throat at his proclamation. "Derek," she started, but lost her words._

" _I'm not lying, Cate." Derek pulled into the parking garage to his apartment building. After their shopping trip the day before, Cate had stopped to grab her truck on the way back to Derek's, just in case she needed to run out to meet clients. He parked next to her SUV._

 _The pair walked hand in hand into the apartment building. As they waited for the elevator, Derek wrapped her up in his arms._

" _I don't know what you do to me, Catie, but I really like it."_

 _She grinned. "No one has called me that since I was a kid." He smirked. "But I like when you say it."_

 _He planted a soft kiss to her lips as the elevator bell dinged before the doors opened._

 **-xx-**

Derek had provided Cate with her own key to his apartment and to the building in the event she wanted to crash there after work.

He had been out of the state at a Profiling Symposium with Emily for the past 48 hours, and Derek could not wait to get into his own bed. When he parked in the garage and saw Cate's white SUV parked in his second spot, he couldn't contain his smile.

She had mentioned a few errands she had to run before the Gala tomorrow evening, and then said she would be meeting her parents for dinner. Cate had never told him that she planned to stay at his place, though he wasn't complaining.

He placed his keys down on the table next to his front door, trying to make the least amount of noise that he could as he noticed all of the lights were off in the kitchen and living room. Derek started towards the bedroom, his go-bag thrown over his shoulder.

"No, get off of me!"

Derek became alarmed as he heard Cate call out from the bedroom.

"Don't touch me!"

He placed his duffle bag down in the hallway and took off towards the room.

"Please. Don't leave me," he could hear her cry.

Derek opened the door to the bedroom and saw Cate hunched over on the bed. He rushed to her, wrapped her up in his arms, checking her over for injuries.

"Don't touch me!" She wailed again, flailing her body out of Derek's grasp. The brunette curled up into the pillow, sobbing. "Don't."

It was only then that Derek noticed that she had broken out into a sweat, though the air conditioner was on in the bedroom. Her eyes seemed to be barely open, and tears were streaming down her face. "Baby," he started, reaching a hand to her shoulder.

Cate's body eased into the delicate touch as a whimper escaped her mouth. "Derek?" she mumbled, as she slowly moved her face away from the pillow.

"I'm here, baby." He helped the brunette sit up, and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm here," he repeated, brushing her hair from her sweaty face.

Cate slowly opened her eyes, noting that she was in Derek's bedroom instead of her own. She slowly leaned out of his grasp, her own body heat making his touch unbearable. "I'm sorry," she murmured. Her breathing was heavy as the sobbing began again.

She hunched herself over on the bed again, letting the tears continue down her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Derek started as he rubbed her back. His cool touch brought goose bumps to her skin.

She let out a few deep breaths, trying to fully wake herself up. Cate pushed her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. "I hate this," she cried, as she dared to look at Derek. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Derek kicked his boots off and laid on the bed next to her. "There is absolutely nothing you need to be sorry for." She relaxed into the rubbing motion he created on her back. "Is there any thing I can do for you?"

He understood that everyone handled their PTSD led nightmares differently, and he would absolutely not push her.

She shook her head. "You're everything I need." Cate curled against his body. She could feel the cold radiate off of him from the air conditioner. Even in a tank top and pajama shorts, she was overheating and a sweaty mess. "This is probably not what you wanted to come home to."

"You, in my bed, is exactly what I wanted to come home to." Derek placed a kiss to the back of her head and snuggled her closer.

The glimmer of a smile crossed her lips. "Hopefully future nights that I surprise you by being here won't be so exciting."

Cate stifled a yawn. "Let's get you back to sleep, baby," she rolled towards him. Derek placed a soft kiss to her lips. "You have a big day tomorrow."

The brunette nodded. Derek caressed her cheek, watching her closely. "I'm very happy you're home." The black man smiled.

"There is no place I'd rather be," he began, "than right here with you." Derek kissed her with a ferocity she had never felt before from him.

He would admit he was scared when he walked into the apartment and heard her yelling. He panicked upon seeing her in distress, caught up in her nightmares.

Cate had mentioned to him how bad her nightmares could be, but seeing it first hand tore him up. She was a remarkably strong woman, and seeing the one thing that could destroy her first hand broke his heart.

He felt a shiver take over her body as he pulled her closer to his body. She wrapped herself up in the blanket she had brought over to his place as a sense of security washed over her.

Derek was home, and she was where she felt the safest – in his arms. It was one night away from him, though she spent it in his bed, hoping her surroundings would keep her nightmares at bay.

As comfortable as she felt at the moment, she was equal parts embarrassed. Cate never wanted Derek to see her when her nightmares took over, but the way he stepped right in to care for her warmed her heart.

She remembered how busy her day would be later on. "I'm okay," she mumbled to Derek.

Derek grunted in agreement. "I'm still not going anywhere." She smiled through the darkness. "I can shower in the morning. I'm way too comfortable right now."

Cate giggled. "You're still dressed," she pointed out, her fingers finding the belt loop on his jeans.

He shrugged. "Not the first time I've slept fully dressed."

She rolled her eyes. "Too many layers on," she mused, her fingers finding the hem of his shirt. Even with the haze of the street lights, she couldn't fight the smile at the sight of the man in front of her. He was dressed in a Henley and dark jeans; simple for some, but just enough to make Cate swoon.

"You are too much, Catie," he replied, planting a soft kiss to her lips.

Derek stood from the bed to undress. Cate pushed herself onto the pillows and watched in the man in front of her. When he returned moments later in only sweatpants, she sighed in contentment.

He lay back on the bed next to the brunette and pulled her to his side. Cate lazily drew across his abs as his fingers ran through her hair. Derek looked down a few minutes later when her fingers stopped to see her fast asleep. "Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered before placing a kiss to her forehead.

 **-xx-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Savior**

 **Chapter 10**

 **-xx-**

When the pair finally woke up, Cate dared to check the clock on the bedside table. _10:05._ The red lights glared in her direction. In a panic, she jumped from the bed, in route to the bathroom to get ready to head off to her appointment at her sister's salon.

Derek watched from the bed amused, as she circled back through the bedroom to grab a pair of shoes. She noticed his expression and sighed. "Good morning, baby," he said as he propped himself up on the pillows.

"Good morning," she replied, walking towards him. Cate planted a kiss to his lips. "I would love to stay for coffee, but I'm going to be late and my sister is going to kill me."

He smirked as he stood from the bed. "I thought your appointment wasn't until noon."

"I have to stop for coffee," she replied, "And then I have to pick my dress up."

Derek enveloped her in his arms. She squealed and tried to escape his grasp. "You're not going without a proper morning kiss." She beamed as he took her lips with his. Cate wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the floor.

"You're bad," she warned as he placed her back to the wood floor. "Bad news, Mister." Derek could only smirk in her direction. "I have places to be and you make me want to stay here forever."

Derek let her start to pull away as he ran his fingers down her arm to her hand before taking her hand in his. "I would never do that," he teased.

Cate fought the butterflies in her belly that multiplied at his touch. "Derek," she paused, caught up in his intense gaze.

He placed a hand to her cheek. "I can pick up your dress." He stepped closer to her. "Grab a coffee in the lobby." He let go of her hand to take her by the waist. "Tell your sister it was my fault you were late."

The brunette brushed her hair out of her face. "You are trouble." His lips were on her neck. "D," she sighed. "I really need to go."

Cate got to the door of the bedroom before turning to look at Derek over her shoulder.

The confidence exuding off of that man was enough to make most women blush. His sweatpants laid low on his hips, and her eyes traced every inch of his impressive abdomen.

Cate threw her cell phone on to the dresser next to her. "Fuck it." She crossed the room towards him. "Make me late, but make it worth it." Her crystal blue eyes lit up as he picked her up to place her on the bed.

 **-xx-**

"Thanks for showing up, Cate," her sister scolded as she slid through the door to the salon. The younger brunette blushed. "Jesus, you're blushing like a school girl."

Cate walked into the salon with her head bowed. "Sorry. I thought you wanted to live vicariously through me." The two laughed. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got a little held up."

"Oh, you were help up for sure." Jackie took the coffee her sister offered her. "Where the hell is this from?"

Cate smirked. "The coffee shop in Derek's apartment building." She pursed her lips together to contain the smile that was fighting to break free. "It's actually not that bad."

The older sister shook her head. "Is it fun?"

The brunette took a seat in her sister's stylist chair. "Fun?" She scoffed and placed her coffee on the counter. "I'm 34, Jackie. It's not supposed to be fun anymore."

The look on Catherine's face was all that her sister needed. This woman was head over heels for the man who saved her life. If it wasn't coincidence that Derek re-emerged in her life, she didn't know what was. But the two seemed crazy happy and that was all that mattered to Jackie.

"Besides," Cate started. "He's met you and Mom and hasn't run. He's a keeper."

"Or crazy," Jackie retorted. The two laughed. "He better be treating you right."

Cate smiled at her sister in the mirror. "Or what? You'll jump him?" she asked, jokingly.

"Me?" Jackie couldn't contain her laughter. "This is why we have two older brothers, Cate. I don't have to lift a finger."

 **-xx-**

Cate unlocked the door to Derek's apartment a few hours later, with her hair and make up ready for the Gala. Hours spent at Luxe Beauty Bar, the salon her sister owned always called for a few glasses of champagne as the color set in her hair.

Derek had her gown hanging in the living room from the curtain rod and there was a small navy blue gift bag sitting on the table. As she stepped into the living room to inspect the bag, Derek popped up in the doorway. "Hey baby," he greeted.

She peeked over her shoulder at the man behind her. She fought to catch her breath when she saw him in his black dress pants and white dress shirt. "Hey yourself." Derek crossed the threshold into the living room. "Look at you."

He beamed, spread out his arms and did a small turn for her. She giggled in approval. Derek picked up the bag from the table and handed it to her. "Your aunt told me you already had earrings picked out for tonight, so I thought you may need a little something else."

Her eyebrow rose in suspense as he handed her the bag. She pulled out a jewelry box and opened it to reveal a diamond lariat bracelet. Cate's jaw dropped as she pulled the piece of jewelry from the box. "Derek," she looked up at him, a grin taking over his face as her mouth remained opened. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Beautiful piece for a beautiful woman," he replied, earning a bright smile from Cate. He watched her run a manicured finger over the stones, her smile never breaking. "You need to go get ready," he reminded her.

Cate nodded before kissing him again. "You are too much, Derek Morgan."

He grinned and winked at her. "This is only the beginning," he promised before sneaking out of the room.

The brunette ran her fingers over the delicate stones, never once losing her smile.

 **-xx-**

" _I just want to feel sexy for one night." She sighed as she stepped out of the fitting room in yet another dress that she did not love._

 _Derek shook his head from his spot on the couch. "You could be wearing a paper bag and still be the sexiest woman in the room."_

Cate took one last look into the full length mirror in the closet. She was wearing a Monique Lhuiller gown from her aunt's shop; it was a gorgeous navy blue and a combination of a lace gown with tulle overlays that accented her natural waist line. Her heels were the same shade of navy though they were unseen under the bottom of the gown.

She corrected the positioning of the tulle shoulder draped over her left shoulder. From the simple diamond teardrop earrings to the bracelet from Derek, she was ready to go. Her sister did her hair up with a French braid framing her face and leading into a low bun to show off the back of her dress. Cate let her sister go to town with her makeup as well with a subtle smoky eye and her signature pink glossy lip.

Cate smiled at her reflection before leaving the bedroom. Once her heel hit the floor in the kitchen, Derek turned around to see her standing in the entry way. "Wow," was all he could mutter as he took her in.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you ready to go?"

Derek took a few steps across the kitchen and placed a hand to her waist. "You are absolutely stunning." Her cheeks broke out in a blush.

"Thank you," she mumbled, lost in the sight of him dressed up. She knew she loved him in jeans, but the way those dress pants fit him made her want to stay home. "You clean up nicely," she replied as he pecked her lips.

Derek reached around her to grab his jacket from the chair behind her. "I cannot wait to see what you have on under that dress later."

Cate flashed him a grin as she started towards the door. She grabbed her clutch from the table by the door. "Who said I have anything on under this?"

 **-xx-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Savior**

 **Chapter 11**

 **-xx-**

Derek could not contain the smile on his face as he watched Cate saunter through the ballroom. She stopped to talk to several of her peers, giving each her full attention and award winning smile. She would introduce Derek to every person they spoke with; her grin when she stated 'boyfriend' could have made him blush.

The two perused the silent auctions and raffle baskets, joking with each other as they put tickets into random baskets.

Only he knew she was nervous about making an acceptance speech later in the evening. The tight knit group of realtors that worked beneath her brought over a round of shots, not knowing she was grateful to calm her nerves.

As Derek looked through the ballroom, he could only beam when he admitted he was with the most beautiful woman in the room. The dress she wore seemed to have been made for her and fit her like a glove, accenting every curve on her body. Her natural beauty shone through the make up her sister applied, and he caught himself watching her dimple whenever she laughed or became animated in conversation.

His chest filled with pride as she showed off the bracelet he gifted to her. Cate's mother, Helena, showed her appreciation to Derek treating her daughter well.

Cate had walked off with a friend to hit the ladies room, leaving Derek with her mother. "You're very good for her, Agent Morgan," Helena commented as they watched the brunette walk through the crowd. "She seems very happy."

The smile on the older woman's face brought one to Derek's. "She makes me extremely happy, ma'am," he replied. "And please, call me Derek."

A soft laugh left her lips. "Only if you call me Helena." The black man nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I need to say hello to a few former colleagues," she stated, gesturing to a couple who were seated a few tables away.

Derek started towards the bar as he waited for Catherine to return. A twinge of hurt hit him as he recalled her mother calling him Agent; was that all they would remember him as? He shook the thought from his mind as he continued to the bar.

"Who let the Fed in?" he heard from behind him. Derek stalled for a moment, confirming the voice was speaking to him. He slowly turned around to see a blonde man with his arms crossed over his chest. "Remember me, _Agent Morgan_?"

The question dripped with sarcasm and the stench of hard liquor. Derek straightened himself up and faced him directly. "Should I?" he replied. Derek remembered who it was.

 **-xx-**

"Grace, c'mon," the brunette goaded. "I can't leave him with my mother for too long."

The redhead laughed. "You make your mom out to seem crazy!" she exclaimed as the twosome walked back into the ballroom. "What exactly, Derek, are your intentions with my daughter?" Grace feigned a different voice, causing Cate to bust out laughing.

"That's something my father will say," Grace placed a hand on Cate's forearm as the two laughed harder.

"You are the youngest daughter, Cate," she reminded her friend. "And your Dad has always been over protective of you."

The brunette smirked. "Oh, the joys of having a Police Chief as your dad." Cate stopped in her tracks when she saw Derek near the bar. "Fucking Cole," she mumbled. She started in the direction of Derek and the blonde man.

With the crowd near the bar area, she kept having to skirt around people and tables on her way to the two men.

Cate forced a smile to her face as she walked up to the two. "What are you doing, Cole?" she asked, willing herself to keep her voice level.

The blonde haired man turned to her and grinned. "Ah, Cat," he started, his arrogance playing through. "Look who I found!" he exclaimed, "the guy who saved your life!"

His voice boomed, causing people around them to turn to look at the trio. Cate could feel her cheeks start to get warmer by the second. Her fingers traced the bracelet on her wrist, making herself take long, deep breaths. "What do you want?" she asked plainly.

"Aw," he started, "you brought the guy who didn't let you bleed out as a date tonight?" He swayed from his left foot to his right, slightly off balance. Her nose turned up at the smell that came off of him. "That's really cute, _Cat_." He purred, knowing how much disdain she had for the nickname.

Derek could sense her anger and reached next to him to take her hand. "I do remember you," the black man began. "You're the piece of shit who could not be bothered to visit his girlfriend in the hospital."

Cate bit her lip when he put it all together. At the time of Cate's attack, she had been dating Cole off and on for almost two years. In all of the time she spent in the hospital, Cole had only been in one time to see her. It was her sister, Jackie, who told Cole that the two were done. Jackie had said that Cate needed to worry about regaining her strength and not wonder where he was all the time. The blonde took the news better than Jackie expected – he never once begged to see her; he just explained that he _understood_ what Jackie was telling him.

Cate could have sworn that Cole was following her around when she was finally able to drive herself and go out by herself. Flowers and packages would show up out of the blue on her doorstep.

"I was told to stay away," Cole spat at Derek.

Cate scoffed, causing him to turn to her. He began to lose his balance again, reaching out for a person walking by to steady himself. "After three weeks of you not showing up, Cole." Cate placed a hand to her hip. "After you were able to get into my client list and call up every client I had. You took clients and sales out from under me as I was in the operating room!" She tightened the grip she had on Derek's hand. "Do you want to know why I'm here tonight, Cole?"

The blonde man looked away from the brunette. Her eyes were steely gray with anger, and her eyebrow arched.

"I'm here tonight because I am number _four_ in our district, and as expected, you're _nothing.´_ His eyes flashed towards her as she continued. "I made something of myself in spite of you. I'm not a piece of shit like you are."

Cole stumbled towards the brunette, but did not expect Derek to step in front of her hand. He placed his hands to the drunken man's chest, holding him away from Cate.

"You can get as angry as you want, Cole, but remember this." She took a step in the direction of their table, standing next to him, looking him dead in the eye. "I am a top five real estate agent, and you're at the bottom of the barrel. You are _nothing_. You have _nothing_. And you have no one to blame for that but yourself."

Cate placed a hand to Derek's arm as he released the blonde. Her lips were pursed together and her jaw was set straight. The blue in her eyes slowly came back as she calmed herself down. Derek's hand found her waist as she started towards their table.

"He should have let you die!" Cole called after them.

Cate let out the deep breath she did not realize she was holding and laughed. She could only shake her head as she led Derek back to their table.

The two walked silently back to where her mother and aunt sat. Her aunt could tell by the look on her face that she was in need of a drink; she winked in Cate's direction and took off to the bar.

Derek took a seat and eased Cate into his lap. "I'm sorry, baby."

She wiped the gloomy look off of her face and turned to him. " _You_ have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." He placed his lips to hers. "He started drinking not too long after Jackie talked to him," she mumbled.

"Don't think that that is your fault," he replied, rubbing his hand over her arm. "You moved on, and as you said, made something of yourself. Do not let him bring you down." He smirked, "tonight is your night, baby."

She grinned. "Thank you," she searched into his deep brown eyes, a sense of calm and comfort taking over her body. "For coming tonight. I'm pretty excited to show you off," the brunette joked.

Derek kissed her arm that was in front of him from how she sat on his lap. "I'm not the one looking like a million bucks tonight," he replied, taking in every inch of her.

Cate blushed. "I don't agree with that statement at all."

She turned as her aunt returned to the table with drinks for the four of them. She smiled a thank you as she took her glass of wine. Derek placed his glass of whiskey on the table and leant closer to her ear. "I still want to know what's on under that dress."

Derek could have sworn her felt her shiver at his words. She could not respond as the host for the evening took the stage.

 **-xx-**

My apologies for the massive delay. Between two sick kids, life, work, etc. this fell by the way side. I had written this chapter – and then deleted it, twice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Savior**

 **Chapter 12**

 **-xx-**

Cate smirked as she picked up the two wine glasses and empty bottle of wine from the table on Derek's balcony. After the Gala, the two went back to his apartment for the evening. Cate opened a bottle of wine that she had won from the raffles and the two relaxed on the balcony as they watched the city sleep beneath them.

She placed the three items on the counter in the kitchen and returned to the balcony with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. The brunette leaned forward on the railing as a soft wind swept her hair from her face.

Her brown hair lay in curls behind her shoulders and her face was bare of any make up from the night before.

She thought back to the night before; she beamed with pride of having Derek escort her to her company's biggest event of the year. He was so proud of her and made sure every person he spoke to knew it.

He video-taped her acceptance speech on his phone and made sure to show her when they arrived back at his place. She noted the change in his lock screen photo when his phone lit up in the car after the ceremony. It was a photo he had taken earlier in the night; Cate sat at their table, her eyes fixated on the stage and her chin resting on the palm of her hand. She had a slight smile on her face, and her dimple was on full display.

Cate never even knew Derek took the photo of her, but he commented how beautiful she looked in it.

Her phone beeped on the chair behind her. She braced herself for an early morning e-mail from a client, but was surprised to find the professional photos from the night before sitting in her inbox.

The brunette placed her coffee mug on the table and took a seat. She browsed through the photos and saved several. She grinned at the photo of her with her mother; they were both beaming. Helena Johnson was her rock after her attack. The older woman rarely left the hospital, and stayed with her daughter when she was cleared to go home.

Another photo caught her eye; the couple was dancing and not paying any attention to the photographer. Cate saw it on her own face, the love and adoration she had for the man who saved her life. Derek looked equally as smitten, the smile on his face giving it away completely. His eyes twinkled in the stillness of the photo.

She thought back to the dancing from the previous night. Derek played off that he was not the best dancer, but after the show he put on for her, she definitely disagreed. He held her just perfectly, and twirled her to the amusement of the small crowd who watched them from the tables close-by.

Cate saved another photo, the two at their table sharing a kiss after her acceptance speech. She set it as her wallpaper on her phone and set the phone back on the table. The brunette picked up her coffee mug and watched the city come to life on the Sunday morning.

The thoughts of Cole and Derek's standoff took precedence in her mind. Cole was never one to attend big events like the Gala; Cate had to beg him a few years before to join her. In their two years together, he only went one time and claimed it was a waste of his time.

 _Why did he show up last night?_ She thought, clenching her teeth at the realization. She was listed on the invite as a Top 5 Realtor receiving accolades at the event.

 _How did he know Derek was going to be there?_ She cringed at the idea of him following her but as the pieces came together, she knew it was possible. The flowers and gifts left at her condo was another clue.

There had been murmurs in her office about his drinking habits. Cole moved to another branch when Cate was in the hospital, and took several of her clients with him. He would seldom touch a beer, let alone hard liquor when the two dated. But she could not look past his intoxication the night before.

"Good morning, beautiful," Cate jumped at the voice in the doorway.

She fixed a bright smile to her face as she pushed her thoughts to the side. "Mornin'," she offered. Derek stood in the threshold of the door with a mug of coffee in his hand. "Thank you for last night."

He grinned. "Anytime." The black man took a seat behind her on the chaise. He placed his chin to her shoulder. "This is the reason I got this place," he mused, relishing in the early morning quiet. "I can come out here and unwind after a long week."

"It's very relaxing," Cate agreed.

Derek kissed her shoulder. "There's an even better view this morning."

She could not control the smile taking over her face. He could say something so simple and she would blush like a school girl. Derek Morgan had a way of making her feel so protected and safe, yet the sexiest woman in the room. She sat on the balcony in a pair of sweatpants and a spaghetti strap tank top, yet he made her feel like a million dollars.

A simple kiss to her skin made her body react to him in a way it never had to any other man. She would catch him watching her across the room, and it was enough to take her breath away.

"What is on the agenda for today?" he asked as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

Cate shrugged. "I have nothing planned," she replied.

"I usually spend my Sundays getting ready for the work week." Derek stood from the seat and rested against the railing. He smiled in Cate's direction as she relaxed back on the seat. "But I was hoping we could grab some dinner?" She grinned. "Take a trip out to the winery this afternoon?"

Cate's eyes lit up. "You know me so well," she could not keep the smile from her face. "I'd love to." She placed her coffee mug on the table and sat up. "I do need to get back to my place to grab a few things so I can hit the office tomorrow morning, but other than that, I am all yours today."

"And hopefully all week," he smirked. "We're supposed to be free from travel this week, which means I get to come home to my lovely lady every night."

She stood up next to him at the railing and looked out over the city. "Oh no," she quipped, "you're going to get sick of me pretty quick."

The black man laughed. "I hardly doubt that." He looked next to him as the brunette. "I could never get sick of being with you."

The honesty and emotion in his voice caused a lump to grow in her throat. She pursed her lips, watching his face. The brown eyes she watched so closely two years ago softened when they looked at her now. His touch may no longer keep her alive, but made her body come to life with the slightest sensation.

"I think I love you," she blurted out, shocked at how easily the admission escaped her lips.

Her blue eyes widened, and her fingers went to her lips to cover them and keep them closed. Derek cautiously moved her hand from her face and placed his lips to hers. Her arm instinctively wrapped around his neck as his snaked around her back.

"Good," he stated when the two pulled apart. "Because I know I love you."

There was no string of words that ever sounded more perfect to Cate's ear. The adoration she had for this man was solid and exploded from every pore on her body. She could never keep the permanent grin from her face when he was around. But to hear him recite those three words was enough to cause her heart to burst.

-xx-

Thank you, thank you for the kind words after the last chapter! The kiddos are both feeling much better! This story has been on my mind so much that I'm letting the muse get her way and we're typing away! xo


	13. Chapter 13

**Savior**

 **Chapter 13**

 **-xx-**

"You're making the other women here jealous," Derek said as he wrapped his arms around Cate from behind. She jumped a bit at the touch, but quickly found herself in the comfort she had grown used to.

She fought back a laugh at his words. "Should I apologize to them for having such a sexy boyfriend," she asked jokingly.

Derek chuckled as Cate placed her hand on his forearm, the other holding her glass, and leaned into his chest. "You are too much sometimes, Catie," he kissed her cheek. "But I wouldn't want you any other way."

He had stepped away for a moment to use the restroom, and caught himself watching his girlfriend on the patio of the winery when he walked back outside. She looked so at peace in front of the vineyard. Her phone was tucked away and she had a glass of wine in her hand with a smile on her face.

Cate wore an ivory cold shoulder top tucked into a navy floral maxi skirt, with her hair in a simple pony tail. Her silhouette watching the sun setting on the vineyard caused a bright smile to take over his face and made for the perfect picture. She was truly perfect in his eyes, no matter how much she argued against 'perfection.'

"You knew just what I needed," Cate sighed contently as he tightened his grip around her.

The two shared a delicious meal and then had a chance to tour the vineyard. She never said she knew much about wine, other than what she liked to drink, but seeing everything first hand was exciting to the two of them. Derek preferred whiskey to wine, but would do anything to make his lady happy.

He ushered the brunette towards a set of wicker chairs and couch. "What's on your mind, beautiful?" he asked.

Cate turned her attention from the sunset to the man beside her. "Huh?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Derek gave her hand a squeeze. "I can tell something is going on up there," he gestured to her head. "You can tell me anything."

She gave a polite smile and held back the sigh she wanted so badly to release. "Last night," she began, and pursed her lips together. "In the five years I've know him, Cole has only gone to one Gala." She licked her suddenly dry lips. "One time. And it was with me."

Cate averted her eyes from Derek's careful watch. She felt so embarrassed bringing her ex up in this location. "And you're trying to figure out why he was there last night."

The brunette nodded. "Okay, profiler," she joked, bringing a smile to his face. "But yeah, that's what I'm wondering." She shook her head, "There's just something nagging me about it."

Derek ran his fingers over her knuckles.

Cate sighed. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry," she mumbled as she raised her glass to her lips.

The black man shook his head. "I asked," he reminded her. "Bounce it off of me. What didn't feel right?"

She met his eyes, blue searching brown for the answers she wished so hard for. "I had to beg him the one time he actually came. He barely stayed an hour." She bit her lip. "But last night, he sat there, _all night long._ "

Cate shook her head. There was something and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I felt like I was being watched all night," she confessed. The smile she put on the evening before was all for show. She felt uncomfortable for a majority of the night, but did not let anyone in on how she felt. "And not just when I was on stage. During dinner, and then again when we went to dance."

The memory caused a smile to take over her face. She could almost feel Derek twirl her across the dance floor in her mind. "Why didn't you say something?"

The brunette shrugged. "I thought I was overreacting," she admitted. "If I said something, it would make it real." She paused and slowly nibbled on her lower lip. "I've heard rumors," Cate placed her glass on the table in front of them, "about Cole's drinking. Even after he did what he did, I didn't want to believe what every one said."

Derek smirked, "you do find the best in every one."

She gave him a tight lipped smile. "I try, at least. That's how I was raised." She turned her head to watch the sunset, unsure of what else to say. "Last night was the first time he said something to me in two years. After my sister talked to him, he decided to move to another branch." Cate chuckled. "I still think my brothers had something to do with it," she mused, mentioning her older twin brothers.

"That's what brothers are for," Derek replied. "I'd kill any one who messed with my sisters."

Cate placed her hand on top of his, her nails slowly raking across his knuckles. "They're lucky to have you," she said, a smile taking over her face as she attempted to change the subject. "Alex followed in my Dad's footsteps and became a police officer. He thinks he's intimidating because of it," the brunette giggled softly. "He's intimidating because he's 6'3" and built well."

Derek grinned. His sisters would describe him the exact same way, but would never mention how he protected them growing up in Chicago.

"We had been in the same buildings," she snapped herself back to the current conversation. "But he had never said a word to me." Cate shook her head. "Now I see it was because he wasn't drunk enough." She scoffed. "I can't help but feel guilty."

The black man took her hand in his, causing her to turn to face him. "You are not responsible for his actions, Cate." She pursed her lips together, letting his words wash over her. "You have been through hell, so do not take what he has done and it turn it against yourself."

Derek slid to the ground in front of his girlfriend and kneeled before her.

"What he does now is his own problem, not yours." He placed a hand to her cheek and smiled when she leaned into his touch. "I will say I am glad he let you go." She blushed and tucked her face away from him. "He has no idea what he is missing."

Cate could have sworn she felt butterflies in her belly every time Derek spoke to her like that. He always knew the perfect thing to say to her.

"But if it makes you feel better, I will have someone look into it for you." She gave a tight lipped smile.

"You don't have to do that," she reassured him. "I'm sure I'm just overreacting. He would never do anything crazy." Derek handed her the glass of wine as he situated himself next to her on the couch.

He ran his hand up and down her thigh. "I don't have to, but I want to." Sincerity dripped from his voice, catching Cate slightly off guard. "You may not think he's capable of doing something crazy, but alcohol can make any body go against what they normally do." She frowned. "I trust your judgment, baby, but I see a lot in my line of work," he reminded the brunette. "And besides, I have a few guys who owe me a few favors."

Cate laughed and placed her head on Derek's shoulder as the sun finally set all the way. He took her hand into his and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"You mean way too much to me to not be cautious." Cate let out a content sigh and nuzzled further into his side.

-xx-


	14. Chapter 14

**Savior**

 **Chapter 14**

 **-xx-**

"Do you ever get off of your phone?" the black man jumped at the voice behind him. Jennifer Jareau was walking towards her desk and laughed at him. "You promised me pictures from this weekend!"

The giddy blonde placed her briefcase and purse on her desk before heading to Derek's desk. Derek sat up in his chair and brought his personal e-mail up on his computer screen. He had e-mailed himself copies of his personal photos from the Gala as well as the professional photos Cate sent him.

"Holy crap, you did good!" Derek turned to the voice behind the twosome. Penelope bee-lined her way to his desk and hunched over his shoulder to check out the screen. "She is gorgeous, Derek."

He could only grin. "Yes, she is, baby girl."

"Aw," she started, "you have a new lady in your life and I'm still your baby girl."

Derek shook his head. "You're the OG, Penelope," he reminded her with a rhyme.

He stopped on his favorite photo; he had an arm wrapped around Cate and only he knew that she secretly had her hand in his back pocket. They both wore matching grins. He had to continually remind himself that that was his girlfriend. She looked radiant at the Gala, but no better than any other moment he had spent with her.

"She must be special if she got you all gussied up," JJ replied as she leant against his desk to watch the slideshow.

He laughed off her comment. "You have no idea, Jayje." His longtime friend smiled at him, pleased that he finally found someone who would make him equally as happy. Derek played off the Playboy mantra too hard sometimes, and JJ was quick to point it out. "I got all the way to the office this morning before I realized she left a country station on in my truck."

"Ooooh," Garcia sang, "It's _looove,_ JJ!" She exclaimed.

"Shush, woman," he joked. "I do have a persona to uphold."

The two blondes laughed at their co-worker. "We all know who you really are, deep down, Derek," JJ reminded him. "She's good for you." The blonde grinned at her best friend and started towards her desk as Hotch and Rossi entered the room.

Derek was not quick enough to close his browser as the two men peeked over his shoulder. "So you do know how to get dressed up," Rossi stated, "I wonder why you don't do it at work."

The black man peeked at his work attire, dark jeans and a dress shirt. He saw nothing wrong with the way he dressed for the office, and laughed in Rossi's direction. "Sometimes it's best to save it for special occasions," he quipped.

Hotch only shook his head at his team. "The plan is to stay local this week, so catch up on any paperwork that you need to."

The agents dispersed to their respective desks and offices. Derek waited until Hotch and Rossi had shut their office doors before taking off down the hall towards Garcia's 'lair'. "Baby girl," he said in a harsh whisper. The blonde turned around and raised an eyebrow in his direction. "I need your help."

She entered the pass code to her office and ushered her friend inside. "What can Her Majesty do for you?" she asked as she took a seat in front of her computer screens.

Derek grinned at her response and shut the door behind him. "I need a background check."

"Deep dive or simple check?" she replied as she fired up her computers.

"What's it gonna cost me for a deep dive?"

The blonde laughed. "For you, Chocolate Thunder?" She peeked over her shoulder at him and winked. "Nothing. What's up?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you check out a Cole Hanson for me?"

-xx-

"Your place sounds good," Derek replied into his cell phone. "I will see you in a bit, baby."

He grinned at Cate's response on the other end before disconnecting the call. He slid his phone back into his pocket and continued down the hall to Garcia's office. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard Penelope call him from the inside.

"How's it look, baby girl?"

She smiled at the nickname and pulled a folder out from under other paperwork. "He doesn't seem that bad," she offered as she handed the folder to him. "Public intoxication about a year ago, but his daddy had that wiped away."

Derek flipped through the pages quickly. "And who's 'Daddy'?"

Garcia turned in her chair to face him. "Some hot shot lawyer by name of Frederick Hanson. It seems Freddy treats his eldest son pretty well. During Cole's time in college, he was transferring him money every week." Derek scoffed. "And I'm not talking what most parents would send. I mean, like thousands, over the time he spent in school."

"Does Cate show up in here at all?"

Garcia frowned. "I put two and two together that they were dating." Penelope busied herself with a fuzzy pen on her desk and signed off on some paperwork she had. "Some photos and stuff from realtor magazines. Cole became a big player in the game when people realized who his father was." The blonde watched Derek's face intently, noting there was no change in his demeanor. "There's nothing scandalous about her in the slightest. But when people figured out that Law Firm Baby was dating the Police Chief's daughter, they made it into a bigger deal than it really seems like it was."

"Thanks, Penelope," Derek sighed and clutched the folder tightly. "I owe you one."

She just grinned. "No you don't, silly." She punched him softly in the arm. "What's the problem with this guy?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "He came up to me at the Gala," Derek told her. "There's just something about him that I don't like."

Penelope pursed her lips. "It's not just 'cause he's Cate's ex, right?"

The black man shook his head. "It's the way he looked at her." Anger flashed briefly in Derek's eyes at the memory. "He made Cate feel uncomfortable all night. Of course she didn't tell me until after the event was over," he carried on. Garcia placed her hand to his forearm. "I just don't like him, P."

"Don't take this the wrong way, sweet cheeks," the blonde grinned, "but you sound kind of jealous."

Derek let out a deep sigh. "Pen, he told her I should have let her die." He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his anger at bay. "He called me out by _Agent_." Derek ran a hand over his head and took a few steps around her office. "Cate said she was getting flowers and gifts left at her condo. What if he's been watching her?"

Garcia's eyes widened at his realization. "Then you need to stop him, Derek!"

Penelope was not sure if that was exactly what she should have said, as he hurried a thank you and took off out of her office.

-xx-


	15. Chapter 15

**Savior**

 **Chapter 15**

 **-xx-**

Cate danced around her kitchen with her cell phone hooked up to the Bluetooth speaker. Country echoed throughout her home as she carelessly paraded around in a simple black tank top and multicolored leggings.

Unbeknownst to her, Derek had slipped through the front door and was currently standing in the doorway watching his girlfriend with a smirk on his face. Her hair was tucked in a messy bun on the top of her head, and bopped back and forth with each movement.

When she turned away from the dinner on the stove to grab her glass of wine on the center island, she let out a soft scream when she saw Derek in the threshold. "How long have you been standing there?!" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Long enough to admire those leggings," he replied, the smile never leaving his face.

He took a few steps into the kitchen and placed his briefcase on a stool at the island. In seconds, he had his arms wrapped around the petite brunette, with his lips on hers.

"Something smells good" he mentioned as she squirmed out of his grasp to continue working on dinner. "I thought you couldn't cook?" he emphasized the last part of the question with air quotes.

Cate laughed. "I don't _bake_ ," she reminded him. "I _can_ cook, but I don't like to cook for only myself." She reached onto the counter for her glass and took a sip of her wine. "My Yia Yia left quite a few recipes to my mom, and this is one of my favorites," she pointed in the direction of the stove. "It's a simple chicken and penne, but packed with flavor."

Her smile was infectious as she took off back to the stove. She turned the music down just enough to hear him if he spoke, but continued to dance around as she put the finishing touches on their meal. She placed two plates on the island and took a seat next to Derek as the two began to dig into the food. "This is delicious, Cate."

She beamed her thank you and continued eating. "I'm glad you like it. It's nice having someone to cook for, too."

"You're always full of surprises." The brunette laughed.

-xx-

Derek shuffled through his briefcase and haphazardly placed paperwork and folders on the island as his cell phone rang in the bag. He excused himself to the front porch to talk to Hotch on the phone regarding a possible case that came into his boss's office that afternoon.

Cate walked out of her office and headed into the kitchen for a refill of her wine. She placed her glass on the counter and walked to the refrigerator to grab the bottle.

The brunette poured herself a second glass and put the bottle back into the fridge. Before returning to her office, she noticed Derek's paperwork spread out of the island. She took it upon herself to straighten up the papers, but stopped when a name caught her eye. _Hanson._

She checked over her shoulder to see if she could see Derek, but could hear him through the half open front door. Her curiosity got the best of her and she peeked into the folder quickly.

-xx-

"What the _fuck_ is this?" The brunette stood with her hand on one hip and the folder in her other. He had just walked back into the living room from the front porch.

Derek slid his cell phone into his pocket and saw what folder his girlfriend had clasped in her hand. "Let me explain, Cate."

She laughed and shook her head. "Is it me or Cole that you're looking into?"

His shoulders sagged as he took a step towards her. "It's not what it looks like, Catie."

"What do you _think_ it looks like?" she replied harshly.

Derek let out a sigh and ushered to the couch. "Can we sit and talk this out, please?"

He took a few steps and sat on the couch. Cate only turned on her heel watching him. "So what is it?"

Derek patted the seat next to him on the couch, but retracted his hand when she glared in his direction. "I'm overprotective," he admitted with a deep breath. She rolled her eyes and threw the folder in his direction, papers flying across the living room. "What would you do if your girlfriend told you that her ex was a creep and sent her flowers after they broke up?"

Cate's eyebrow rose at the question. "How do you know it was him?" Her shoulders sagged in resignation. "No, don't answer that," she said as the realization crossed her mind. "Is this what dating a Federal Agent entails?"

"No," he replied. He stood from the couch and cautiously took a step towards the brunette. "I overstepped my boundaries."

She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip, knowing full well the affect that had on the man in front of her. "Oh, you think?" she replied sarcastically.

"Catie," he said softly, "I'm sorry." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should not have looked into him," she gave him a sarcastic look, "but I can't stand back and let someone potentially hurt you." Cate averted her gaze from Derek. "This is all I know, baby. I know how to get rid of a threat." He cleared his suddenly dry throat. "A threat that could hurt something," he reached for her arm, "or some _one_ that I love."

Cate licked her lips and slowly raised her eyes to meet Derek's. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Derek took one more step towards her and slid his hand down her arm to take her hand in his. "You have nothing to be sorry for." His other hand rested under her chin and slowly lifted her face to meet him. "I should have told you." He scoffed. "Hell, I probably shouldn't have had Garcia look into his record."

Again, her eyebrow rose. "You roped Penelope into doing this?"

He laughed. "I sure as hell can't."

She grinned. "Too busy busting down doors, huh?" Derek chuckled. "I do wish you had told me," she admitted.

"I agree," he replied. "I should have." Derek's hands slid down to her waist. "It's in my nature to keep the ladies in my life protected." Cate's eyebrow rose. "My mother and sisters," he assured her. "And most importantly, you."

The brunette could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. She bowed her head away from Derek for a moment, slightly embarrassed at her reaction to finding the file. She could not hold back the smile that crossed her lips when Derek kissed her forehead.

She uncrossed her arms and slid her fingers through his belt loops. "You mean too much to me, Cate." The sincerity in his voice made her heart race. "I'm not letting you go, and definitely not letting anything happen to you."

"So," she started, her voice cracking, "what do I do now? About Cole?"

Derek pursed his lips. "There's nothing we really can do right now." She sighed. "He technically hasn't done anything to you." Derek placed his hand to her cheek when he felt her take a sharp inhale of breath. "He won't do anything, either," he reinforced.

"I know you think I'm crazy," blue eyes turned to brown, "but my gut says he won't do anything." Cate licked her lips. "I see that his drinking is out of control, and that scares me. I won't deny that." She furrowed her eyebrows. "But he's not malicious, Derek," she admitted. "Honestly, I think he's jealous."

She fought to concentrate on the conversation at hand as the pad of his thumb rubbed circles on her cheek. "If he sends anything else here, I will find him, Cate," he warned, all the while not taking his eyes off of the woman in front of him.

She smirked. "Hopefully he took a hint the other night." Cate pulled tighter on his belt loop. "I have never been as happy as I am when I'm with you." Derek beamed at her admission.

-xx-


	16. Chapter 16

**Savior**

 **Chapter 16**

 **-xx-**

"I am heading out of my doctor's office now," Cate said into her cell phone as she slid her sunglasses on. "I can make it to the Dockside in about twenty minutes?"

She smiled at Derek's reply on the other end as she reached her SUV. The two said their goodbyes as she reached into her purse to grab her car keys.

Cate looked up from her purse to see Cole standing in front of her truck. "Cole, what are you doing?" She tried her best to keep her voice calm.

"I needed to see you," he replied. His normally well kept hair was hanging in his eyes, and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a few days.

The brunette backed herself closer to the driver's side door. "Why?" she asked.

He brushed his hair out of his face with one hand and sighed. "I miss you, Cate."

Cate pursed her lips. "Cole, you need to move on."

The sentence caused his face to distort in anger. "No," he said firmly. " _He_ doesn't deserve you," he spat.

She pursed her lips. "Cole, we're through," she reminded him. "I've moved on. It's time that you did too."

He shook his head. She noticed his hands were shoved deep inside a hooded sweatshirt, which was strange considering the warm temperature. "Come back to me, Cat," his hands jostled around in the pocket.

Cole had yet to look away from the brunette, so she could not pull her cell phone from her purse. "I can't, Cole. I'm sorry." She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, making full eye contact with the blonde man. "Please, Cole," she pleaded, "I'm begging you. Move on."

Her heart broke as she saw the man standing in front of her. He looked so different from the man she knew. Cole always looked so confident and powerful. He would rarely leave the house in less than a suit and tie. His blonde hair was usually gelled back; it was one of the things she loved about him.

He stood before her in ripped jeans and a hoodie, his entire look was disheveled.

"I need you back, Cate."

She shook her head. "No, you don't." The emotion that overcame caused her to grip the door handle on her SUV. "You need help, Cole."

His eyes flashed with anger at her words. "You're just like everyone else," he scoffed at her. "Always acting like you're better than me." She bit the inside of her lip as he took a step in her direction. "You're not better than me, Catherine," he spit. "You're dating a _black man."_ He sneered when he said that.

Cate noticed herself stand up straighter when the words left his mouth. "So that's what this is about?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "His skin color? Really, Cole? That's your issue?" Cate hit the unlock button to her truck and placed a hand to her hip. "I don't have time to listen to this bullshit, Cole."

She whipped open the door and threw her purse inside. 

"Get your shit together," she warned, "And stay away from me." He took another step towards her, but stopped when she held her hand up. "I mean it, Cole. Leave me alone. Get yourself some help. You need it."

Cate slid into her truck and locked the doors immediately. As she started her SUV up, she grabbed her phone from her purse. Two missed calls from Derek. She set her phone to the Bluetooth in the vehicle, all while keeping an eye on Cole.

She lowered the driver's side window slightly as Derek's voice echoed through the truck. "Baby, where are you?"

"I'm on my way. I got caught up," she replied, staring through Cole as he slowly backed away from her truck. When he was far enough away, she backed out of the parking spot and pulled out of the lot. "I'll explain when I get there," she assured him.

-xx-

Cate rushed into the restaurant, her eyes searching for Derek. She could hear Penelope's laughter carry through the bar and grill, and it caused a smile to take over her face. She took a deep breath before heading towards them.

She made her way to the table where Derek sat with Penelope, JJ and David. She winked in Garcia's direction as she slid into the booth next to Derek and pecked his cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late," she pursed her lips into a smile.

Under the table, she reached for Derek's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Is everything okay, Cate?" Garcia asked.

She nodded. "I'm good, thanks." The waitress returned to their table and set out the round of drinks they had ordered. "Much better now," she mused when she placed her usual cocktail in front of her.

"You sounded like you needed it," Derek said as his hand rested on her lap. She turned to him and gave a smile, letting him know they would talk later.

Garcia cleared her throat, and lifted her martini in the air. "TGIF, my friends," she toasted as the others raised their glasses. "We made it through another week!"

"Is it just me, or do the weeks seem longer when we're in Quantico?" JJ mused as she surveyed the menu.

Penelope let out a giggle. "Those are my favorite weeks!" She leaned back in her seat, a grin taking over her face. "I know my Super Heroes are safe when they're at Home Base."

The table broke into smiles at Penelope's admission.

-xx-

Derek placed a hand to each cheek and pressed his lips to hers. "I will see you at home," he mumbled against her lips.

She smiled. "Absolutely."

The black man made no attempt to let go of her, his eyes locking on to hers. He took in every freckle on her face, and watched her perfect lips spread into a shy smile.

"Don't mind us back here," Penelope joked from behind the couple.

Cate's cheeks turned a quick shade of red as Derek only smirked. "Sorry," Cate said, sheepishly.

Garcia grinned. "I'm just happy to see Derek this in _looove_ ," she sang.

The brunette tucked her head away from the group to hide her blush. JJ held up her phone, "Cate, I will call you about kickboxing classes next week! I'm so glad someone finally wants to come with me!"

Cate grinned at the blonde. "I can't do the Derek Morgan work out again or I may die," she began.

Dave lifted his hand and shook his head. "That's too much information," he joked as Penelope hit him on the arm.

"She wasn't talking about _that_ kind of work out, Rossi!" the bubbly blonde exclaimed.

The Italian man held his hands up in defense. "It's not that bad," Derek sighed.

JJ and Cate shot him weary looks, both ladies disagreeing with his statement. "Whatever you say, Derek," JJ laughed. "I think I was sore for a week after you put me through 'boot camp'," she emphasized with air quotes.

"I'm a one and done," Cate commented. "I will stick to my runs on the treadmill while fantasizing about ice cream."

Everyone laughed. "I think you'll like this class, Cate. Maybe it'll help you whoop Derek's ass."

The team all said their goodbyes, leaving Cate and Derek standing next to her SUV. Derek ran a hand over her hair and tucked it beneath the brown locks to her back of her neck.

"We will talk when we get home," she stated, knowing the look in his eyes. "I promise."

He placed a kiss to her lips before he opened her driver's side door for her. He could not contain his laughter as she started the truck up and blasted her country radio. Derek waited until she started to pull out of the parking lot to drive away, following her back to his apartment.

-xx-


	17. Chapter 17

**Savior**

 **Chapter 17**

 **-xx-**

Cate stretched her legs out across Derek's lap as he sat next to her on the couch. She swirled her wine in her glass, bracing herself for the conversation with Derek about Cole.

"I could tell you didn't want to say anything at dinner," he started. Derek softened his gaze as he turned to her.

The brunette bit her lip and shrugged. "I'm not dragging your coworkers into this too." She took a sip of her wine before placing the glass on the end table. "Cole was waiting for me in the parking lot for me after my appointment."

She held her breath, waiting for Derek to say something. "Why didn't you call me right away?" He tried to keep his voice level.

Cate was taken aback by his response, slightly expecting more of a reaction from him. "I needed the chance to talk to him myself. See if I can get him to leave me alone." Derek rubbed her feet as she shrugged. "So we'll see what he does."

Derek pursed his lips. Cate's independence scared him sometimes; she never truly saw the danger she put herself in. But he was proud of how strong she was. "Please let me know immediately if he does that again."

She nodded. "I will," she promised. Cate placed her head back on the cushion as he began to massage her feet. She could barely think about what else she wanted to talk to him as he helped her aching feet – _damn heels_ , she thought. "So, I got an email today," she started, watching him carefully. Derek looked up at her, catching her blue orbs. "The lease at my condo is up in a month. I would normally renew my lease for the year at this point."

Cate let the statement linger in the air as a smile crossed Derek's face. "And you're not planning to renew are you?"

The brunette shrugged. "I love my condo."

"But" Derek urged to her continue as she trailed off.

"But," she reiterated. "I think I'm ready for something new." Her eyes lit up as the potential crossed her mind. She released her hair from the ponytail it was in and let her long brown waves fall over her shoulders.

Derek grinned. "And what did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you would want to get our own place?" The excitement and optimism in her voice caused his heart to swell. His hands rubbed up and down her calves, his fingers working on her skin effortlessly.

He never stopped what he was doing, nor did he take his eyes off of the woman next to him. "Are you ready for that?" Cate's breath caught in her throat.

Nights spent at each other's places were a common occurrence when Derek was out of the field, but Cate would be lying if she said she didn't relish the nights she was home by herself. This was the first relationship where she was continually spending the night with the man she was dating, and it was a whole new world to her.

Cate nodded. "It's only been a few months," she mused and busied herself playing with her manicure. Derek placed a hand on top of hers, and she lifted her eyes to his. "Yes," she replied. "I'm ready for that. I don't think time is relevant when you feel so strongly about something."

Derek leaned across the couch and placed his lips to hers. She placed both hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. When the two were desperate for air, Derek pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Let's do it."

Cate beamed. She had been so nervous to bring it up to Derek; not knowing if she was overstepping boundaries or if he would think it was too quick.

"Move in here full time," he said as he planted a kiss to her forehead. "We can look for something of our own, but make this place our home in the meantime."

Cate blinked back the tears that threatened in the corner of her eyes. The black man wiped away the few that did fall. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

Derek grinned. "You're not the lucky one," he replied. "I love you, Cate, and I cannot wait to start this next chapter with you."

"It's a good thing you know a really good real estate agent," she laughed.

He chuckled. "Do you think your mom will help us find our perfect home?" Cates jaw dropped as he laughed again. "I'm kidding, baby. I know you're the best."

She rolled her eyes at him. "We can start our hunt tomorrow," she said as she picked up her glass of wine. "I'm happy enough to cuddle with my man after a very long week."

After she took a sip, she placed the glass back on the end table. "You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." Derek took his wine glass from the coffee table and clinked glasses with his girlfriend.

His eyes dripped with such sincerity that Cate had to catch her breath. "For once in my life, I'm genuinely excited to see what the future has in store."

Her dark cloud seemed to have dissipated when Derek Morgan re-entered her life. She saw a future with the man across the couch from her that she never could have imagined.

Cate's only hope from this point on was that Cole would keep his distance and let her enjoy her newfound happiness. After all, he owed that much to her.

-xx-


	18. Chapter 18

**Savior**

 **Chapter 18**

 **-xx-**

Cate held her breath as she pressed _send_ to the e-mail she had on her laptop. Six years later she was giving up her condo, but she finally had a future to look forward to.

 _Message sent_ , popped up on the screen. She released the breath and closed her laptop. Cate placed her computer next to her on the couch and closed her eyes for a second.

For once, she could see herself in a home like those she had sold for the past ten years. She yearned for a backyard and a garden, knowing full well that her mother would tend to said garden. A pool would be a bonus as she gave up the pool at her gated community.

She could not wait for the cookouts in their big backyard; Derek manning the grill and herself hosting their friends and family. Birthday parties with children running around the yard, smiling and laughing.

Cate shook the thoughts from her head as she stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen where Derek sat at the table working away on his own laptop. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

Derek leant back into her embrace and sighed in contentment. "It's sent."

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I can't tell you how excited I am, Cate," he admitted. She smiled against his skin. "The best is yet to come."

"Definitely," she agreed. "I'll talk to my mom tonight and see if there's anything interesting that's been listed lately."

Derek finished typing away at the report in front of him. She tried her best to not read what was on the screen, but words would jump off the screen at her. _Blood._ _Victim_. _Stab wound_.

Cate quickly removed her arms from around Derek and walked towards the counter. She leaned on to the cold marble, letting it cool her suddenly warming skin.

It was as if her scar was burning just by reading those few words. She pressed her hand to her side as tears burned her eyes. Cate tried to take deep breaths in order to calm her mind, but there was no use.

Derek rushed to her side from the table just as she slid to the floor and tucked her knees to her chest. He placed a hand to each of her thighs as she rocked herself, her eyes closed as deep breaths moved between her lips.

"Baby," he mumbled as his hands ran up and down her bare legs, to the hem of her shorts. "I'm here, Catie."

She slowed her rocking, and opened one eye to see the man kneeling in front of her. She took several more deep breaths, focusing on her breathing and clearing her mind.

Cate uncurled her hand, noticing that her nails dug deep into her palms. She exhaled one last time as Derek took her hand into his; he ran his fingers over the indents she made.

He knew nothing he said would snap her out of her reverie, but being there for her spoke volumes. Derek inwardly cursed himself for trying to catch up on reports at home, knowing how easily her PTSD could be triggered.

The brunette closed her eyes, let out yet another deep breath, and finally opened both eyes. Slowly, gray-blue orbs focused on dark brown, taking in the comfort and concern in them. "Tomorrow," she muttered.

Derek did not ask, but continued to massage her legs.

"Tomorrow will be three years."

He mentally kicked himself even more for not realizing the date. It was one of a million cases he had worked on in his time with the BAU, but it was always going to be the most important. Without it, the two may have never crossed paths, but because of it, Cate would bear physical and mental scars for the rest of her life.

Derek could see his girlfriend come back to him on the floor in the kitchen. She slowly stopped counting her breaths and the rocking stopped all together. Her eyes turned back from steely gray to the vibrant blue he fell in love with.

"Three years since you entered my life," she stated, a shy smile taking over her face.

She lowered her legs to the cool tile beneath her and leaned into Derek's warm embrace. "Since both of our lives changed."

Cate turned her head against his chest, calming herself by listening to his heartbeat. She focused on his fingers dancing across the base of her neck. "I wish we had been set up on a blind date three years ago instead," she joked.

Derek smirked against her shoulder. "Nah," he began, noticing how she leaned closer to him. "I'm not a blind date kind of guy."

Cate shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked with a soft laugh. A smile settled across her lips. "I do prefer when you set up date night though."

"I am pretty good at that," he admitted. He placed soft kisses up to the strap of her tank top and back down her shoulder again.

"No," Cate whined as she shrugged her shoulder away from his touch. "We have dinner at my parents' tonight, and I really need to start getting ready." She was back to her normal self, something Derek was very happy to see. He knew it settled just beneath her skin, and the flashbacks could always come back.

Derek rested back against the cabinets next to her. "You're no fun," he joked as he helped the brunette off of the floor.

Cate started towards the doorway of the kitchen. "On second thought," she started. The brunette turned back to him and flashed a devilish smile. "Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll let you join me in the shower," she teased.

Cate barely made it to the hallway before Derek lifted her into his arms. She squealed in delight as he carried her into the bathroom.

 **-xx-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Savior**

 **Chapter 19**

 **-xx-**

Cate laughed as she parked her SUV in the sprawling driveway of the Johnson residence. "What's so funny?" Derek asked from the passenger seat.

She grinned as she killed the engine and rested her head back against the headrest. "What worried you more; my driving or the realization that you're finally meeting the rest of my family?"

Derek frowned at her amusement. He couldn't remember the last time he got to the stage of a relationship where meeting the family was necessary. Derek Morgan was not the type you brought home to meet the parents.

Cate tried her best to give him a rundown of the family members expected at dinner tonight. Helena enjoyed hosting her four children and their families at least once a month. She would cook all day, and they'd celebrate any birthdays of the adults, or anniversaries. The kids usually got their own special days with Nana and Papa.

She had twin older brothers, Alexander and Nathaniel. Alex followed in their father's footsteps and became a police officer, while Nate went into financials. Jackie and her husband, Steve, rarely missed a family dinner.

"Your driving would make any sane person nervous." Cate shrugged as Derek slid his cell phone into his pocket after turning the ringer off. "Speed limits were created for a reason, Catie."

The brunette's eyebrow rose as she turned to her boyfriend. "If _someone_ didn't take so long in the shower, I would not have had to bend some laws of the road."

"Bend," Derek repeated with a laugh as the two exited the vehicle. "Broke is more like it."

She shrugged. "You lived, didn't you?"

Derek could only shake his head as he followed her up the pathway. Besides his girlfriend's erratic driving to arrive at her mother's home, Derek Morgan definitely decided on the way over that he was head over heels with the brunette in the driver's seat. He was not the guy that someone brought home to meet Mom and Dad, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to get to know the family he was hoping to one day become a part of.

"Cate, wine's in the kitchen," Jackie called from the living room. The brunette laughed at her older sister's welcome as the twosome entered the house.

Cate had texted her earlier in the day to admit she was a little nervous.

 _Daddy isn't always the biggest fan of the men in our lives,_ she sent by text.

Theodore Johnson stood in the door way to the kitchen and held his arms out to his youngest daughter. "Say hi to your Papa first before wine, Catherine."

She grinned before hugging her father. "Hi Daddy," she greeted. He released her as Derek stepped next to the brunette. "Daddy, this is Derek Morgan. Derek, this is my father, Theodore Johnson."

The two men shook hands, and Cate watched her father's expression. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Johnson," Derek never once wavered under the scrutiny of the Johnson patriarch. He seemed to stand taller and more confident than any other time she had introduced him to someone.

"The pleasure is mine," her father returned. "But please, call me Teddy."

Teddy led the two into the kitchen where Helena was putting the finishing touches on her hors d'hoeurves trays. "Hi Mama," Cate said as they entered the spacious kitchen.

Helena placed the tray on the counter and sauntered around the island. "My girl," the older brunette wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Wine is in the fridge. I told Daddy to go easy on him" she whispered into Cate's ear.

The brunette grinned and started towards the refrigerator. Helena had Derek in an embrace when she looked over her shoulder. She could only smile as she watched Derek ease into conversation with both of her parents.

She could watch him forever; the perfect smile, the quick glances in her direction. His eyes lit up and became animated as he talked with her father.

Cate gave him a slight wave as Theodore invited him to the back deck, as well as her two brothers. Jackie slid up next to Cate as she sat at the kitchen island, watching out the window as the three other men in her life grilled Derek.

"Steve is kind of jealous that he wasn't invite to break in the new boyfriend," Jackie sighed as she refilled her wine glass. "So I left him in the living room with the kids."

Helena giggled from the stove. "I told Daddy to be nice, but that doesn't mean your brothers will."

"He's a big boy, Mama. He can handle himself." Cate watched the French doors that led to the back patio. Her father stood with his arms crossed over his chest, and winked at his daughters through the glass. She smiled back before turning her attention back to the wine in front of her. "I'm going to need your help, Mom." The elder Johnson female turned to her daughters. "Derek and I are going to look for our own place."

Teddy could control his facial features, but Helena lacked in that department. "So soon, Cate?"

The brunette shrugged. "It doesn't feel soon, Mama." Cate took a sip of the liquid courage in front of her. "It just feels," she paused and smiled. "Right."

Helena beamed at her daughter's admission. She would always be the first to admit that she never liked Cole, and she did not hide her disdain for him very well. As she got to know Derek better, she was extremely proud of the choices her youngest daughter had made.

"What's the rush?" Jackie asked from next to her as she popped a piece of cheese into her mouth. She blotted her mouth with a napkin. "It's been like two month, Cate. Even by my standards, that's a little quick."

Cate rolled her eyes. "Four months," she corrected. "But to answer your question," The younger sister sighed. "I finally feel like something is so right, and this is what we both want." Helena beamed from the other side of the island.

"And," her sister urged.

Cate turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "And what?" Jackie held her hands up defensively. Cate took a deep breath, "I also received my condo paperwork the other day." She swirled the wine in her glass. "I e-mailed Antonio back thanking him for the past six years, but explained that I'm ready to move on to something new."

"I've always liked that Antonio," her mother chimed in. "Did he take it okay?"

The brunette nodded. "He was a little upset because I've never had an issue, but he gets it." She focused her attention on her nail polish and pursed her lips. "I just want something to call my own. That condo wasn't _mine,_ " she emphasized.

Her mother grinned. "That's why we do our jobs, Cate. And I would love to help you and Derek find your new home." The older Johnson reached across the counter and patted her daughter's hand.

The youngest brunette was about to open her mouth when Teddy walked back in to the kitchen, followed by Derek and Cate's brothers. Both brothers came over to say hello to their sister. "He's a good one, C," Alex whispered in her ear when he hugged her.

She beamed. "He's the best," she replied. "Daddy wasn't too bad, right?"

Alex smirked as he stood up. "Not nearly as bad at Nate." The younger twin shrugged.

"The two cops weren't doing anything," the dirty blonde man said.

"Two cops, one FBI agent and you," Jackie pointed out. "Someone's the odd man out, Nate." Nate jokingly pushed his little sister.

Cate caught Derek's gaze from across the kitchen and grinned. He winked back in her direction. She could have sworn her heart was beating in overdrive at seeing all of her favorite people in the world in one room together.

"Auntie Cate!" the adults turned to the holler coming from the living room. Cate pushed her wine further on to the counter before proceeding in to the living room where her nieces and nephews were playing with their parents.

-xx-

The twins had both taken their families home, leaving Cate, Derek, Jackie and Steve in the kitchen with Helena and Theodore, as Madison watched a movie in the living room.

Cate and Jackie had just finished helping their mother clean up the kitchen from the elaborate dinner she cooked. "We always get asked if we have two sets of twins," Helena stated as she motioned to her daughters. "These two have been so close for as long as I can remember."

"We look more like twins that Nate and Alex, too," Jackie added. "Well, except that time when Cate decided to experiment with color in high school."

The family members broke out in laughter as Cate's cheeks grew red. "I'm sorry; you were the one in Cosmetology. If it's anyone's fault, it's yours." Cate turned to her sister and laughed. She smiled in Derek's direction and continued her story. "Jackie was determined to color my hair when she first started Cosmo classes."

"It was a really nice shade of 'auburn'," Steve complimented jokingly.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Thanks jackass."

Steve and Jackie started dating in high school, and finally married when he graduated from college. To say that Steve was a third brother was almost an understatement. He had been good friends with Nate through football, and finally got the courage to ask Jackie to his junior prom. The rest was history.

"We'll need to find those pictures to show Derek," Helena quipped.

"Laugh all you want, Mama," Cate replied. "You paid for it to be fixed." The brunette rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "I never would have thought you'd own your own salon one day, back when you were butchering my hair."

Jackie jokingly patted her sister's cheek. "I don't know who enjoys it more; you or Madison."

Cate grinned and raised her arm. "Definitely me!" She took another sip of her wine as she noticed Derek checking his watch. She winked in his direction. "I think we're going to head out," she reached across the island to place her hand on top of her mother's. "I'll probably have my phone off tomorrow," she mentioned, letting the statement linger in the air.

She noticed her mother take a sharp breath at the reminder as she averted her daughter's gaze. "We'll be here all day if you need us, sweetheart," her father offered.

Cate gave him a tight lipped smile as a thank you.

-xx-

As Cate said her goodbyes to her family, Theodore walked Derek to the front door. "You're good for her," he stated.

Derek pursed his lips into a smile. "Thank you, Sir." The two men shook hands, but Derek noticed Teddy did not let up so quickly.

"That's my baby girl, Derek, and I want the best for her." The black man nodded. "I think you're it."

"Daddy, let him go," Cate laughed as she walked up to the two. "That's enough grilling for one night."

Her father wrapped her in his arms. "Love you Catie Girl," he said as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too, Daddy," she replied. She stepped back, a bright smile on her face as she saw the interaction between her father and her boyfriend.

Derek had opened the front door for the brunette. "I want you to bring him back," her father mentioned and gestured towards Derek. "I like him."

Cate grinned. "Will do, Daddy." The two exited the house, and Cate slipped her arm around Derek's. "Ten bucks says my dad is watching us from the living room window."

Derek peeked over his shoulder and chuckled when he saw Teddy standing in the window watching the two walk out. "You're his baby girl, Cate. He's just watching out for you."

"He's used the same tactics since I was a teenager," Cate said as she rolled her eyes. "Good to know that some things never change."

-xx-


	20. Chapter 20

**Savior**

 **Chapter 20**

 **-xx-**

Derek stood in the doorway watching Cate toss and turn in the bed. He mentally kicked himself for not remembering the date – the least he could have done was look it up at work.

She kept her composure so well at dinner with her family, but broke down when Derek cuddled her in bed when they got home. He rubbed her back as she cried herself to sleep, asking the one question that neither of them had the answer for, _why me?_

Derek struggled with that same question over the course of the night as he lay awake. The entire Dennis Stone case played over and over in his head. Three years ago at this time, they had finalized their profile, but prayed it was not going to be too late when they went door to door of all house showings the next day.

Their profile could only slim down their potential victim list so much. He had a specific type; white, brunette women, that looked like his ex-wife, and worked in the same field as her.

Cate's showing was the second stop for Derek, JJ and Rossi. Derek had kicked in the door when they spotted his truck parked around the corner from the condo.

Selfishly, he wondered what would have happened if they had arrived just a few minutes before. Would they have felt the universe pull them together had Cate never been hurt? Or would she thank him and his team for their work and slip out of his life.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and brought his back from his reverie. Derek pulled it out to check the text he had received. " _Take the day. See you tomorrow. -Hotch"_

Derek sighed; he was so grateful for having a very understanding boss in Aaron Hotchner. He sent an early morning text to him asking for a few hours this morning to be with Cate when she woke up.

As he took a few steps towards the bed, he noticed Cate had tucked herself further into the blankets. He heard soft sobbing as she buried her face into the pillow.

He placed his cell phone on the bedside table before climbing in bed next to his girlfriend. Derek slid under the blankets and wrapped his arms around her body. "Let me sleep," she whined from her blanket burrow.

The comfort she took from how perfectly his body lined hers was just what she needed. It was not overpowering, but just enough to let her know that he was there for her completely.

"Go to work," she sounded frustrated, "let me just sleep the day away."

"No," he replied as he kissed her shoulder. "You're stuck with me all day. If you want to stay in bed, we can do that. We can order takeout and watch Netflix until we fall back to sleep."

Cate rolled over in his embrace. "I just want to be left alone today."

Her eyes were red and puffy, and she seemed to wear a permanent frown. "That's not going to happen."

Derek placed his lips to hers. "I hate this day," she mumbled.

Cate closed her eyes again as he pulled her closer to him. She had never felt safer than she did right that second. "All I want you to see from now on is _our_ future. This day showed you how strong you are, but there is more to you than this one day."

She shrugged, letting her shoulders sag into the mattress. "Sometimes I don't want to be so strong."

Derek pursed his lips. "You don't always have to be strong, baby." He rubbed his hand up and down her back as he kissed her forehead. "I'm here to pick up whatever pieces you need me to."

Cate nuzzled herself under Derek's chin as he held her tightly. "Let's stay in bed all day," she sighed in contentment as Derek readjusted to get comfortable next to her.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied.

Derek rested back on the mattress, while keeping an arm wrapped around Cate. She found herself focusing on his heartbeat. "Wait," she pushed up to look at the black man next to her. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I asked for the day off." He said it nonchalantly. "I wanted to be here for you." She pursed her lips into a tight smile. "The only issue is if we get called away for a case, and then I have to head off with the team."

Cate groaned. "Dear crazy serial killers, please take the day off. I need him home today," she called out into the room.

Derek laughed. "If only it was that easy," he replied.

She shrugged. "Put it out into the universe, and hope the universe listens."

-xx-

After binge watching their newest obsession on Netflix, Derek took off to pick up the take out Cate ordered for dinner. He was in awe as he watched the petite brunette on the couch tear into a box of chicken wings.

She kept telling him she was allowed to "cheat" on her diet for one day, to which he agreed to get her whatever she wanted.

He was caught up watching her lick the barbecue sauce from her fingers and didn't realize she was watching him. "See something you like?" she quipped.

"You are something else, Catie," he replied, earning a cheeky grin from his girlfriend. Derek did everything in his power to keep Cate's mind off of the anniversary of her attack, and for the most part, after a nap, she seemed in much better spirits than the night before.

As he was on his way to pick up food, he called her sister for advice. She reminisced about the first anniversary, when she arrived at Cate's condo with a bottle of wine to help her younger sister relax. They then had to call their sister-in-law to bring over more wine when the first bottle was emptied within an hour. _"I suggest keeping her away from booze today,"_ Jackie warned. _"She was in bed at 4pm."_

Cate could only grin as she watched Derek sit on the floor eating his dinner. She wasn't sure how she got lucky enough to have a man like him in her life, but she knew she wasn't letting him go. He took the day off of work to be there for her, and truly gave her a new perspective on their future.

She was bare of any make up and her hair sat in a messy bun on the top of her head, but Derek thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her words from earlier in the day hit him hard, but he wanted to prove that he would always hold her up when she needed to lean on him. It wasn't fair to expect her to be so strong every day after every thing she had experienced in three years. Her mental scars were worse than her physical, but he was going to try his best to get her through it all.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked from the couch. The take out container sat empty on the arm of the couch, and she smiled in his direction.

His grin only matched hers. "I do," he replied. Derek rested back against the couch and watched her move from her seat to his lap. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contently.

Derek kissed the top of her head and rested his chin next to her bun. "Some one somewhere knew how much I needed you in my life," she mused as she danced her fingertips against his forearm.

"That goes both ways, baby," he commented before kissing her temple. Truth be told, Derek was happy to finally settle down with someone. Being a playboy can be fun, but having a woman to come home to every night was Derek's version of perfection.

 **-xx-**

 _Holy moly – I have never made it to 20 chapters! Thank you all for tuning in for new chapters! Summer is coming, and with two young babes, it gets busy – but I will always find time to update! I love Cate and Derek, and can't wait to see their future unfold._

 _As always, reach out with any requests, concerns, etc. I LOVE hearing your thoughts on my story and value every single review you leave!_

 _-A_


	21. Chapter 21

**Savior**

 **Chapter 21**

 **-xx-**

Cate readjusted her laptop on her lap as she worked on the balcony of Derek's apartment. Since he left for work earlier that morning, she gave up on trying to fall back to sleep in a lonely bed. She had her coffee next to her on the table, and a view of the city that most people could only dream of.

Derek had called her to inform her that the team was heading to the West Coast for a case. She hoped it wouldn't be a long case, as they had plans that weekend to move her condo into a storage space. Cate was going to head to her condo later in the day to start packing after she took a couple on a tour of a new home.

The brunette took a deep breath and let it out slowly. In just over four months, she found someone she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It scared her that she could feel so strongly for someone so quickly, but in her heart, she knew it was right.

She would admit that she wasn't the easiest to deal with, but her walls fell down whenever Derek was around. He was the protector she never knew she needed.

Her cell phone dinged with an incoming e-mail from her mother. Cate chuckled to herself. She asked her mother a week prior to help them start their search for a home to call their own. The couple was in no rush, but when Helena Johnson was put to work, she was quick and thorough about it.

Cate had sent her a list of their requirements, and laughed as she used her own lists that she would put together for a potential customer. It was something Cate learned from her own mother. She had a file on every client, and knew what they liked, and what they didn't know they liked, better than they did.

Derek explained his desire for a gourmet kitchen, to which Cate agreed, though he looked at her strangely when she wrote her request for three or more bedrooms.

She would be lying if she said it wasn't to fill with babies, but she knew that would be difficult. The brunette casually explained that she wanted to have a guest room as well as her own office at home, especially if they moved further away from her office than his apartment was.

Cate stood from her seat and stretched as she overlooked the city. She would miss the view, but wanted to be away from the hustle and bustle of the city to potentially raise a family.

Her future was looking up, and she was so madly in love with the man making her dreams come true, that she thought it may all just be a dream. If she pinched herself hard enough, she'd wake up, and be alone in that hole-in-the-wall bar, watching the Nationals game and politely declining offers from the locals to buy her a drink.

-xx-

Cate finished sealing the last box from the kitchen and sighed. Whatever was in the fridge stayed, minus the bottle of wine on the counter, and just the essentials were left behind in the cabinets and on the counter. Otherwise, it was all packed up to either donate or move into storage for the time being.

The brunette grinned at the stand mixer sitting on the counter. It brought her back four months to her first date with Derek and their dessert at her place afterwards. To their first kiss in the corner of her kitchen, and subsequently the first time she let a man stay overnight in her condo.

She bit her lip as she looked towards her cell phone. Country music blasted from the speakers set up throughout the kitchen, but never once stopped for a message from Derek.

She fought every fiber in her being to call him, but reminded herself that he was away for work and did not need to be distracted. Cate just wanted to hear his voice, and knew she would be falling asleep soon.

As if he could read her mind from across the country, her music was interrupted with strains from Kane Brown's "Heaven". Cate grinned as she reached over the boxes, tape and bubble wrap on the floor to grab her cell phone.

"Hi," she answered excitedly.

"Hey you," came the voice from the other side.

Two words were enough to settle her anxiety from not hearing from Derek after their plane took off that morning. "I miss you," she blurted out, and inwardly groaned at how needy she sounded.

It was almost as if she could see his smile through the phone. "I miss you, too, baby." Cate rested back against the island and stretched her legs out on the tile. "We may be here for a few days," he started, fighting his own feelings on the matter. "It's not as cut and dry as we thought this morning," Derek explained, referring to their phone conversation that morning.

Cate nodded, but knew full well he couldn't see her. "I didn't realize how much stuff I had," she began, trying to change the subject. "I'm almost out of boxes and I just finished the kitchen."

His laugh brought a smile to her face. "We'll take care of it when I'm home."

Home. One word made all the difference in the world. Home was with her; it didn't matter where their home was, but what mattered was that they were together.

"I have to head back in. Emily and Reid should be back here shortly." Cate pursed her lips and fought the lump in her throat. "I love you."

"I love you, too, handsome."

"Get some sleep," he offered from the other end, "You sound exhausted." She rolled her eyes at how well he knew her. "I will talk to you in the morning."

She bit her lip, "Stay safe."

Cate could hear him take a sharp breath. "Always, baby."

The two disconnected the call, and Cate stood from her spot on the floor. She reached for her glass of wine on the counter, and finished the remainder of the glass. The brunette placed the bottle back in the refrigerator and started off towards her bedroom.

She flicked off every light on her way. After a trip to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, Cate entered her bedroom.

She had left herself a pair of shorts on the dresser to wear to bed, and removed her tank top. After she was situated in her shorts and sports bra, Cate threw her hair into a quick braid before lying down in her bed.

The brunette flipped through the channels on TV and ended up leaving a movie she had seen several times before on, and turned the volume down. After setting the timer, she curled up and fell asleep.

-xx-

JJ and Derek sat in the conference room going over photographs from their first two crime scenes. Jennifer sighed as she pushed the folder away from her. She reached for her coffee cup, but noticed it wasn't where she had left it.

When she looked up, she saw it sitting next to Derek's across the table. "Morgan," she started, "give me my coffee."

The black man chuckled. "You're the one who said you're trying to give it up."

"No, I explained that I'm trying to drink _less_ every day." He shrugged and began to push the Styrofoam cup across the table. "its 1:02 am, I think I deserve my coffee."

"That's why you and Cate get along so well," he mused.

The blonde laughed. "Because we both love coffee and wine," she began, as her eyebrow rose in Derek's direction, "and we both tolerate you?"

Derek placed a hand over his heart. "If I didn't know you, that may hurt," he teased.

The twosome always got along well and professionally, but when JJ came to Derek for self defense training after the Tobias Henkel case, they became very good friends. Jennifer was the first person Derek reached out to when he reconnected with Cate.

The blonde gave him a smile. "She's moving in," Derek stated. JJ's eyes grew wide at the admission.

"Really?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she fought to find the words. "That's what you want, right?"

The Pennsylvania native knew him almost better than anyone else, and as a profiler, she could read his facial expressions, too. "It is," he replied softly.

"Wow," JJ whistled softly. "Who knew there was a woman out there who could tame the infamous Derek Morgan?" It was a joke between the two of them; JJ had told Derek all the time that he needed to settle down. _Being a playboy at almost 40 isn't flattering_. But she never expected that it would happen so suddenly. She would agree there was a change in his demeanor since Cate came back into his life.

"She's amazing, Jayje," he stated, a smiling crossing his features. "She is seriously," he began, and was cut off by his cell phone beeping on the table next to him.

JJ lifted an eyebrow in his direction. It wasn't like Derek to get cut off like that. "What is it?" she asked as his face became distorted as he stared at his cell phone screen.

On the screen was a photo taken from Cate's bedroom, of her sleeping.

 **-xx-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Savior**

 **Chapter 22**

 **-xx-**

"Answer the damn phone," Derek repeated as he paced the conference room. With every second that passed, and the more ringing he heard in his ear, Derek became increasingly furious.

JJ stood across from him, her phone almost glued to her ear. "Yes, Pen, I need you to track whoever just texted Derek's phone." The blonde frowned when she got an answer from the other end. "Please, just dig deeper, okay?"

Derek threw himself into the chair at the head of the table. "Answer the phone, baby," he begged.

As the call went to voicemail one more time, he placed the electronic device to the table and sighed.

JJ pursed her lips as she hung up her call with Penelope. "Anything from Garcia?" It came out as a bark, and Derek opened his mouth to apologize.

The blonde held up her hand and shook her head, telling him that his lash-out was okay. "Nothing yet, but she's going to look further."

Derek rested his head in his hands. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Emily and Rossi entered the conference room, their hands full of files from the two latest victims. JJ turned to the two and shook her head.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked cautiously as he placed the files to the table.

Instead of responding, Derek slid his phone across the table to the Italian man with Cate's photo on the screen. "Who sent this?" Emily asked as she looked over Rossi's shoulder.

"We don't know," JJ answered for him. "Garcia is already on it."

"Have you called Quantico? Or the local PD? They need to send someone over to check it out." Emily placed her files on the table and took out her cell phone.

JJ replied, "Anderson has been notified. He informed the PD as well, so they're on their way over."

Derek stood from his seat and grabbed the phone from the table. He sighed as he looked at the photo; Cate was laid across the bed, an arm reaching to where he normally lay next to her. He always woke up to her touching him in some way, making sure that he was still there. Even if it was just her fingertips against his arm, it was enough to keep her asleep.

"Derek," Dave began, "was this taken from inside or outside?"

The black man stared at the screen. "Outside, I think." He closed his eyes to mentally landscape the room.

He was about to open his mouth when JJ's phone rang. She accepted the call and placed it on speaker. "What do you have Pen?"

"My fearless warriors, I don't have much good news," she began.

Emily cut her off, "but there is _some_ good news?"

"Yes," Garcia replied. "The Montclair PD just checked in after checking out Cate's community. They don't see anything out of the ordinary."

As if on cue, Derek's phone started to ring. "Cate," he sighed in relief as he answered the phone.

The black man stepped out of the conference room into the hallway. He leant back against the wall. "Derek, what's going on?"

He could tell she had just woken up. Words escaped him as he heard her on the other end. "I had a photo sent to me," he mumbled, "Jesus, I didn't know if something happened to you."

He heard his girlfriend release a yawn on the other end of the phone. "What picture? Derek, what are you talking about? Why were the police at my house?"

"A photo of you in bed, Catie," he replied. He closed his eyes, letting the relief wash over him. "It was from an unknown number, but it was you, baby." The gasp he heard on the other end broke his heart. He couldn't be there to console her and protect her.

-xx-

Cate stepped into her bedroom and looked around. Nothing was out of place, and she knew the alarm was set the night before. "I don't think anyone was in the house, Derek," she said into the phone.

"Cate, can you do me a favor?" She mumbled an _okay_ into the phone. "Stand by your side of the bed and look towards the window." The brunette did as he said. "Do you see anything different?"

She stood where he asked, and then walked towards the window. "I don't think so," she replied with disappointment in her voice. The brunette sighed. "Wait," she said as she pushed the curtain back just a bit.

In the early morning light, she could see a planter in the back yard had been knocked over.

"Don't go out there, baby," Derek said from the other line. "Tell the officers in your house. They'll check it out."

-xx-

"Excuse me, ma'am," he heard from the other end. "Do you smoke?" the officer asked.

"No, I don't," she replied. Derek could feel his fist forming.

He rushed back in to the conference room and grabbed a piece of paper from the table. He flicked the cover off of a marker and wrote two words before handing the paper to JJ.

 **Cole Hanson**

"Derek," her voice brought him back. "Why was he here?"

The black man sighed. "I don't know, baby, but we'll figure it out."

He could hear the fear in her voice and it made him hate his job for a minute. If he had been there, Cole never would have had the balls to step onto her property.

"Has your dad gotten there yet?"

"No," she replied, "but he's on his way."

Derek gripped the chair he leaned on as he heard her release a soft sob. He looked up to see JJ watching him closely as she hung up her phone call with Garcia. The blonde pursed her lips and shook her head.

He knew the phone number would be a dead end; he may have hated the guy, but Cole could be smart when he wanted to be. Of course he would use a burner phone to send that photo to Derek.

"D?" he closed his eyes at the pained sound in her voice.

He licked his lips before answering, "I'm here, baby."

"Please just talk to me," she begged.

"I'm right here, Catie. We're working on this from my end too," he assured her.

Derek chuckled to himself when he heard a commanding voice in the background of the call. "Where the hell is my daughter?"

The phone call muffled, and Derek knew it was Teddy pulling his youngest daughter in to a hug. "Dad's here," Cate sighed into the phone. There was relief at last for the brunette.

Derek ached to be the one comforting his girlfriend, and knew it was going to be almost impossible to leave her side with Cole loose. As far as Derek Morgan was concerned, Cole Hanson was a dead man walking.

-xx-


	23. Chapter 23

**Savior**

 **Chapter 23**

 **-xx-**

Cate felt like she was back in high school, watching the front driveway at her parent's home for her date to drive up the path. She currently say on the front steps waiting for Derek to pull up the driveway.

It was close to 10pm, but the team jet landed in Quantico almost forty-five minutes ago, and Derek promised he would be at her parent's house as soon as he could.

She took his advice and stayed with her parents until he returned from the west coast. She knew it was only in her best interest, but part of her still felt like she was being treated like a child. Derek had to beg her to go stay with them.

Four days had passed since Derek received the photograph, and a temporary protective order had been placed against Cole.

What the officers found in her backyard was just ash from a cigarette, but there was no butt left behind. _He knew what he was doing_ , Cate mused to herself. _Apparently that's what happens when your dad gets cases dropped for a living._

Cate jumped to her feet when she saw headlights enter the driveway. She prided herself on not being overly clingy, and accepting his work trips, but for the past few days, all she wanted was to be by his side.

Derek had a calming demeanor to him that she had never found in another person before. She knew full well what he was capable from the work stories he's told her, but that all dissipated when he wrapped his arms around her.

As he parked his SUV next to her mother's car in the drive, Derek threw the car door open and headed straight for Cate. She could barely step off of the last step before Derek had her in his arms.

He burrowed his face in her hair as she clung to him, fresh tears falling freely down her face. He was home, and there was no greater feeling in the world for Cate than him holding her.

Derek immersed himself in her scent as her arms wrapped further around his neck. It was the most agonizing four hour plane ride back to Virginia, followed by a longer drive than he would normally take after returning from a case.

But to be with Catherine Johnson, Derek would move Heaven and Earth. Nothing was going to stop him from being with her tonight, knowing just how badly she needed him.

"I love you," she mumbled against his shoulder. Three words were enough to cause goose bumps to climb his arms.

Derek tightened his grip on the fragile brunette causing her feet to lift from the porch step beneath her. She clung to him as though her life depended on it, acknowledging how long the two had been apart.

The pair finally pulled away from each other, Derek with a need to analyze her facial features. He placed a hand to each cheek and found himself caught in her steely gaze.

"Let's go home," he muttered against her lips.

Cate nodded and gestured to the front door of her parent's home. "I need to get my bags," she mentioned with a soft laugh.

Derek followed his girlfriend up the front steps, keeping a hand on her waist the entire time. As Cate opened the double doors, she noticed her mother trying her best to get away from the entry way.

Cate could not contain her laughter. "You're not that swift, Mom," she noted before turning into the living room.

Helena shrugged from the doorway to the kitchen as she walked towards the pair. She gave Derek a hug as she approached. "Thank you for taking care of her," he whispered into the older woman's ear.

She backed from Derek and grinned in his direction. "I have no doubt you would do the same if you could be here." Derek bowed his head softly before nodding. When she noticed Cate had walked into the kitchen to retrieve her purse, she added, "I can't think of any one else I'd rather my youngest daughter be with."

Derek pursed his lips into a smile at her admission. "Thank you," he replied and gave her hand a squeeze. "I will do everything in my power to put him behind bars."

Cate caught the last line from the threshold to the kitchen, and her breath caught in her throat. She willed herself to take deep breaths and not break down in front of the two in the entry way.

"Between you, her father and Alex, he picked the wrong family to mess with." The justification in Helena's voice caused Cate to shudder. She had never heard her mother speak like that before, even when it came to Dennis Stone.

Just as Cate walked back into the entry way, her father descended the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he shook hands with Derek. "Good to have you back, son."

The brunette beamed at her father's words. If she ever had a doubt in her mind that she picked the wrong person in her life, her family definitely made her know that she made the right choice. They had accepted Derek into the family sooner than she had ever seen them do so with her sisters-in-law.

It was if Derek could sense her standing behind him, as he turned and grinned in her direction. Cate eased herself under his inviting arm to curl next to him. "Thank you," she directed towards her parents, "for everything this week."

Helena gave her youngest child a soft smile. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Cate pursed her lips into a smile when her mother patted her arm. "We're going to head home," she left the statement in the air, and paused when she turned to her father. His stoic demeanor was not easy for her to read. "Thank you, Daddy."

She caught a quick smile in her direction under his facial hair. "We'll follow up on everything Monday morning."

The brunette nodded solemnly; the order would be lifted Monday if there was no proof that it was Cole who sent the photo to Derek.

Without hesitation, Derek grabbed her duffle bag and laptop bag from the living room before meeting his girlfriend at the front door. He shifted the bags to open the passenger side door for her before putting her bags in the back seat.

Cate fiddled with her cell phone as she waited for Derek to get behind the wheel. As he situated himself in the driver's seat, Derek leant over the center console to place a kiss to Cate's lips.

She smiled against his lips, and found her shoulders relaxing from the tense position she felt all week. "Can we go home?" she asked meekly as the two pulled apart.

"Absolutely," he replied and started up the SUV. The music kicked on as Derek circled through the rounded driveway to leave. He caught himself watching Cate in the passenger seat smiling. "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

Cate leant forward to turn the music up, only to have Derek change it from the steering wheel. "I caught you," she teased before pressing the button to change the music back to where it was.

Derek smirked; he would never admit to her that lately he had kept country radio on in his truck, or even downloaded a few of her favorite songs. It was all that got him through the past few days. It made him feel almost connected to Cate from across the country.

"Some of it isn't so bad," he said with a shrug.

Cate pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Likely excuse," she replied.

If for nothing else, at that moment, Cate felt the most secure she had in four days. Derek gripped her hand tightly as he drove, his thumb drawing circles on the top of her hand. She slowly fell asleep, humming the song on the radio.

-xx-


	24. Chapter 24

**Savior**

 **Chapter 24**

 **-xx-**

"Where are we?" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.

Derek smirked from next to her. "I figured you could use a few days of R & R."

Cate blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes. She didn't realize just how much she fought sleep at her parent's house.

She unbuckled herself and turned to Derek standing next to her. "I cashed in on a favor," he mentioned as he helped her out of the vehicle. Derek placed a hand to the small of her back to help steady her as her body was still waking up.

The brunette looked up at the hotel in front of them. As soon as she had her bearings, she took a few steps forward until she was hit with the smell of the beach.

She closed her eyes, letting the ocean breeze blow over her. Cate slowly turned to Derek and beamed in his direction.

He smiled back at her. "We're already checked in if you want to head in."

She nodded and took the hand he offered.

-xx-

Cate placed her hands to the railing on the balcony as she watched as the waves crashed in the moonlight. Her hair blew behind her as the soft breeze blew past her.

She fought the emotions hitting her hard; Cate had never had someone treat her the way that Derek did. She knew now that he was not joking when he said he'd do anything to make her happy.

It had been the week from hell, but this was the perfect thing to make her forget about everything that had happened. She knew she'd return to town and have to deal with the Cole situation, but for now, she was content watching the ocean.

She had not been to Virginia Beach in years – since her sister-in-law's bachelorette weekend eight years ago to be exact. But she knew this weekend would be much more relaxing than when ten women descended upon the Beach.

"God, you're beautiful," Derek said from the threshold.

The brunette jumped at the voice, and turned to see him standing in the doorway wearing just a pair of shorts that hung off of his hips perfectly. Cate bit her lip as she eyed him up and down. "Now that," she began, and waved in his direction, "that is just not fair."

The black man chuckled. In just being at the hotel for under an hour, her entire demeanor had changed. She seemed much more content and at ease. The overall change in personality since arriving made the three hour journey worth it to him.

He lifted his cell phone to capture her beauty on camera. The glow of the moon behind her reflected in her soft curls; only he would know those came from having pigtail braids in. His FBI Academy shirt hung off of her petite frame and hid the shorts she had on underneath.

After snapping the photo, Derek tossed the phone behind him to the bed. Cate laughed when the two heard it bounce off of the mattress and hit the floor.

Derek shrugged it off as Cate turned back to watch the water. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I hope this is okay," he mused as the two enjoyed the scenery.

"It's perfect," she replied. Cate craned her neck to the side to catch a glimpse of him from the side. "Thank you."

Derek smiled against her shoulder. "You are very welcome, baby."

Cate filled her nostrils with the scent of the ocean mixed with Derek's cologne. The crashing waves helped clear her mind, and keep her in the moment with her boyfriend, rather than linger on things outside of her control at the moment.

She never expected that one conversation with Derek about the beach being her 'happy place' would lead to this, but she was so happy.

"I didn't get to pack much," he began to explain. "I basically have what's left in my go bag. So I was thinking after breakfast tomorrow, we could hit some local shops and grab some beach gear?"

Cate's face lit up. "I'd like that," she agreed. "It's so beautiful," she mused, taking in the scenery.

"It is," he agreed. Derek ran a hand up and down her arm. Cate turned in his grasp, a bright smile taking over her face. "It's almost as beautiful as you are." Blush grew in her cheeks, and Derek stopped her from dropping her gaze from him.

The softness of the kiss he placed to her lips was perfection. Derek found himself intoxicated in the woman in front of him. He was filled with dread at the thought of having to leave her again on Monday morning to head to work, not knowing whether they would be travelling for a case.

"Let's move to the beach," she said with a laugh. Derek chuckled as they both knew full well that was not going to be a possibility.

In a swift move, Derek picked the brunette up. Cate instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled. Her arms rested on his shoulders and she leaned in to kiss him once more. "I'd move anywhere with you," he replied.

Cate grinned. "I guess we can enjoy this as our little secret get-away."

Derek pulled the door to the balcony closed behind him as he carried his girlfriend into the hotel suite.

"So," Cate began as he placed her down on the bed. Her body reacted quickly as Derek knelt over her petite frame. "What exactly did you have to cash in to get this room?"

He smirked. She narrowed her eyes jokingly in his direction. "Nothing shady, I promise." Her smirk mirrored his. "A buddy of mine is the General Manager here. I've done some side work for him on the side, mostly at his house. He's a friend, so he never owed me for the labor."

"So instead, you get free access to this place," she said as she lifted her arms above her head and ran them across the bed.

"Basically," he replied. Between kisses along her neck and shoulder, he continued, "Though I've never brought anyone here with me before."

Cate felt the blush grow in her cheeks like rapid fire. "I must be special," she said with a wink.

Derek grinned. "You have no idea how special."

-xx-

Cate peeked inside partially opened door as she sat on the balcony. She knew Derek had also had a long few days, so an extra hour or two of sleep would not be a bad thing.

She enjoyed her coffee on the balcony overlooking the ocean, with her phone to her ear. Jackie had called earlier in the morning while the two were still sleeping. "Well Maddy wants to know when she's going to see Auntie Cate next. That's all I hear – Auntie Cate."

The brunette rolled her eyes at her sister. "Have another cup of coffee, Jack," she said with a laugh. She could hear her sister mimic her on the other end of the phone. "We'll plan something now that school is out. My condo is covered in boxes."

"So you're really doing it?"

She wasn't sure what emotion she heard in her older sister's voice. "What do you mean by that?"

Jackie scoffed into her ear. "You're really moving in with Derek."

"I am," she replied confidently. "It's really happening, Jackie."

Cate could almost hear the smile in her sister's voice. "I'm proud of you." She blushed at the statement. "He's really good for you, Cate."

The brunette peaked through the doorway and grinned. "He's the best, sis." She took a sip of her coffee as she took in the scenery. It was beautiful in the middle of the night, but the water was crystal clear during the day. "He snuck me off to the Beach last night."

"Ugh," Jackie replied, "I didn't think it was possible for him to become any more perfect," she sighed on the other end of the phone. "Do you think he can give Steve some tips?"

Cate chuckled. "I'll see what I can do." She pursed her lips and took in the scents of the beach below. "Jacks, I don't think any one has ever made me this happy before."

"Because no one has, Cate," her sister replied simply. "But you deserve it." Cate grinned, knowing full well that her sister wouldn't be able to see her reaction. "Now if you could just get married and give me nieces and nephews, I'd greatly appreciate that." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"If only it was that easy, Jack." Cate sighed. She could feel the heat rising through her body at the mention of babies. "Breakfast should be here soon, so I'm going to wake my boyfriend up."

The statement brought a goofy grin to Cate's face. "Call me later. Love you, Cate."

"Love you too, Jackie. I might be too busy, though."

The two sisters laughed as they disconnected the call.

-xx-


	25. Chapter 25

**Savior**

 **Chapter 25**

 **-xx-**

Derek watched in amazement as Cate made her way across the beach. They had previously hit up a local shop to purchase beach wear, as well as clothes for dinner and their drive home tomorrow.

He could barely contain his smile as she took in the sights and sounds of the beach life, all while rocking the swimsuit he had picked out for her. The black suit fit her perfectly, and had cut outs to show off the body Derek loved, but enough fabric in the front to cover her scars.

The black man tried his best to talk her into a two piece suit, but the frown on her face when she ran her fingers over the scar made him want to rip apart the pieces of fabric. He decided to make it his mission to help her see how beautiful her body was, and realize that the scars did not change that.

Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and blew in the breeze. She turned to him and smirked behind the aviator sunglasses adorning her face.

Derek was proud to be the reason she was so happy. On one of their first dates she explained how much she loved the beach, especially after the attack. The water calmed her nerves and brought peace into her mind.

He relaxed back on his elbows to watch his girlfriend dance in the sand. Derek had spread out the towels they grabbed at the shop and let the rays from the sun wash away any thoughts of Cole Hanson.

Moments later, Cate plopped down on the beach towel next to him, letting out a relaxed sigh as she laid back. "If you keep surprising me like this, you'll never get rid of me."

The brunette tried her best to keep a neutral face, but failed when he rolled to his side to watch her. She broke out with a massive grin as he ran his fingers down her arm. "Good thing I'm not trying to get rid of you."

Derek broke the space between the two of them and placed a soft kiss to her lips. As he pulled away from her, Cate relaxed her body on to the towel covered sand. "This is exactly what I needed," she said with a content sigh.

"That makes two of us," he answered. It was only a short get away for the twosome, but it was much needed alone time. They vowed to keep their cell phones in the hotel room when they hit the beach that afternoon. Cate knew she would come back to several e-mails and voicemails, but they were the least of her concern at the moment.

She planned to stay in the moment with Derek, and appreciate the man who wanted to do nothing but make her happy. She was so proud of the man she called her boyfriend. The man she secretly wished to make more than her boyfriend at some point.

It almost scared her – she could see herself married to Derek Morgan. The dreams made her so happy, but ultimately scared; scared that she may not be able to give him everything he deserved.

"I hope you wouldn't mind going on another trip with me," his voice broke through her thoughts. Cate lifted her sunglasses just enough to watch him. "My younger sister's bridal shower is coming up in a few weeks, and I was hoping you would join me on the trip home."

The brunette swallowed away the lump in her throat. "I'd love to," she replied with a smile.

Through phone and video calls, Cate had begun to get to know the Morgan family, but had longed to meet them in person. She felt it was only fair, as Derek got along great with her family, and was becoming a staple at family events.

"I would have never pegged you for a guy who wanted to go to a bridal shower," Cate joked.

He chuckled. "When Desi asks for something, I can't usually say no to her. Unless work gets in the way, that is."

Many people did not see how family oriented Derek was, but Cate found it to be one of his most endearing qualities. He was usually Desiree's first phone call when the youngest Morgan had any issues, and he prided himself on that fact.

He would admit, it was tough being the only male in the family, but he stepped up to take care of the family from a young age.

Derek pushed a few stray strands of hair from Cate's face and smirked. "Mama has been dying to meet you," he mentioned quickly.

Cate locked eyes with Derek and grinned. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited to meet your mother and sisters."

"I have a feeling you're going to fit in perfectly," he mused. Cate blushed; she could only hope so. He checked his watch as Cate rolled to her stomach to even out her tan. "Another hour and we can head in to get some dinner?" he asked.

Cate nodded before resting her head down. "That sounds good."

Derek brushed her hair to the side as to not let it get in the way of the sun. He could only shake his head as he eyed his girlfriend from head to toe. She prided herself on being in great shape, and usually beat him to the gym in the morning. Cate recently started taking kickboxing classes with JJ first thing in the morning as well.

She wasn't covered in tattoos, but the ones she had perfectly accented her frame. Cate often mentioned that she wanted to add to the artwork on her body, but tried to limit it because her mother was not found of body art.

 _My brother has a full sleeve and she doesn't say anything, but I have two tattoos and she loses her mind over it._ He could vividly remember the night she brought it up as the two lay in bed, and her fingers travelled over his ink. She had explained why she had tattoos in places she could easily hide or cover – her shoulder and ribcage.

 _I always wanted to be some sort of rebel,_ she joked with him. _I had my nose pierced at 18 and I thought my mother was going to disown me. I used my sister's ID to get my belly button pierced in high school._

Both pieces of metal had been taken out over the years as Cate felt she needed to grow up for her profession.

Derek tried to picture his rebel girlfriend in high school; as an adult she was the picture of perfection and professionalism. Long brown well kept hair, minimal but perfected make up and always tasteful with her clothing when she was in a work situation. Even if the two had gone out on the town, she liked to look her best, but preferred simple outfits that were comfortable.

He shuddered when he thought of her heel collection. She favored her kitten heels, noting that she was tall enough on her own, but he was dying to see her take her stilettos out on the town.

 _Note to self: take them out for the next date night_. Derek could not contain the smirk on his face as he laid back to let her relax on her own, and left himself to his own thoughts.

-xx-

"Change of plans," Derek stated from the other side of the hotel suite. Cate turned to him and furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't take you out when you look like that," he joked.

She rolled her eyes in his direction. "You picked this dress out. It's your own fault."

Within seconds, Derek crossed the room and placed a hand to each side of her waist. "It's not my fault you'd look amazing in a paper bag." She shrugged. "You look gorgeous," he added.

"Thank you," she replied. Spending a few hours in the sun definitely helped not only her tan, but her entire attitude. She felt refreshed and relaxed, but ultimately sexy in the maxi dress Derek had picked out. The turquoise fabric complimented her tan, and the lace inserts in the bodice were sexy without being too revealing.

He jokingly tugged on the string holding the top of the dress up, his eyes twinkling as he watched Cate's reaction. She could only bite her bottom lip as her blue eyes watched his face closely.

Cate slowly lifted to the tips of her toes and placed her lips next to Derek's ear. "If you're good, you can find out what's under this dress later."

She kissed his cheek and she planted her feet back to the ground. With a wink, she stalked into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself.

The brunette rested back against the counter and let out a deep breath. There was something about Derek that made her feel so sexy and bold. She was confident for the first time in her life, and she loved it. It was one of many reasons she loved the man in the other room.

-xx-


	26. Chapter 26

**Savior**

 **Chapter 26**

 **-xx-**

Cate made sure to keep a tight grip on Derek's hand as he spun her across the dance floor. She returned to him, and grinned as his hand found a spot on the small of her back, and slowly shifted further down her back, just above her bottom.

The two swayed to the live band, a pleasant surprise when they had gone downstairs for dinner. After a delicious meal, the two wound up on the veranda listening to a three piece band.

Her hand slowly moved from his shoulder to his cheek. Derek lost himself in her gaze, and the love pouring from it. He was in awe of the grace she had as he led her across the patio area.

Cate's sandals had been kicked off under the table where they left their drinks. As the song winded down, Derek slowly lifted his girlfriend off of the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed a kiss to her lips. His grip tightened on her when he slowly returned her feet to the floor.

The pair found themselves caught up in the music and themselves. Derek's hands wrapped around her petite waist as his lips found hers again. They swayed to the strains of the song as Cate rested her arms on Derek's shoulders.

"I don't want to go home," she whined.

He grinned. "We'll have to keep coming back to our hide-away," he replied, nodding to the inside of the hotel.

The brunette nodded. "I love it here," she began, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked up at him, "and the company doesn't hurt either."

Derek laughed and spun her around again. When he brought her body back to him, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Her hands entwined with his as they rocked to the music.

The black man placed soft kisses behind her ear, causing her to laugh and try to squirm away from his hold. Cate curled away and laughed as she wrapped both arms around his neck. "I am the luckiest person in the world," she stated as the two lost themselves in the song.

"It goes both ways, baby," Derek replied.

The song came to an end, and Cate took a hold of Derek's hand, and pulled him from the dance floor. She slid on her sandals and picked up her glass of wine. As Cate finished the remainder of the glass, she took Derek's hand and started towards the boardwalk.

For a few moments, they walked hand in hand, in silence, listening to the waves crash in the darkness next to them. A soft breeze blew off of the water, causing Cate to lean closer to Derek.

Derek wrapped an arm around Cate's shoulders as her arm went around his waist, resting her hand in his back pocket. "Back to real life tomorrow," Cate mumbled, breaking the silence.

Derek sighed. The pair stopped along the wall separating the boardwalk from the sand. He took a seat on the stone and pulled Cate between his legs. She rested her forearms on his shoulders.

The silence became almost deafening between the two some. Cate shrugged away any thought of Cole in the time at the beach, but they both knew what would be waiting for them when they arrived back home. Derek placed a hand to each of her hips as she trailed her fingers along the back of his neck.

"We will stop him, Catie." The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat and stared out towards the water. Derek slowly pulled her into his lap, breaking her stare down with the ocean. "I promise you, baby," he said softly as their eyes locked. "I will stop at nothing to protect you."

Cate pursed her lips, fighting back the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "Why won't he leave us alone?"

It was no longer just about Cate. Derek could promise to protect her, but protecting what she had was more important to her. She would do anything in her power to keep by the side of the man who changed her life.

"He will," Derek replied. "He will have no choice but to back off. Or he'll land himself in jail."

Cate bit her lip, fighting the thoughts in her mind. "His father would never allow that," she muttered. Cate scoffed. "He won't settle if his precious baby boy landed in jail." It came out more bitter than she meant.

"He'll have no choice, Cate." She wrapped her arm around his neck and looked back towards the water. "It all depends on what the judge says Monday morning regarding your protective order. If it becomes a permanent order, and he comes near you, he's done."

The brunette pursed her lips. "And if the judge dismisses the order?"

They let the question linger in the salty sea air. "We will not stop fighting until he leaves you alone for good."

"Us," Cate reminded. "We're in this together, right?"

Derek placed his lips to her cheek. "Always, baby." She turned back to him and gave a soft smile. "Let's enjoy our last night, shall we?"

The brunette's smile turned to a smirk. "And what did you have in mind, my love?"

In one swift move, Derek stood from his seat on the wall and kept his grip on Cate. She flung both arms around his neck to hold on as he started back towards the hotel. "Me. You. A bottle of wine in our room?"

"That's it?" She feigned sadness. "I guess I could make that work."

Derek laughed. "I've got all night, princess. Do you wanna make it a memorable one?"

The mischievous twinkle in his eye make Cate's pulse race. She released a squeal of joy as he shifted her to carry her over his shoulder into the hotel.

-xx-

Hope you guys had a great holiday week! I definitely got a lot of writing done this weekend, so you'll be seeing quite a few updates soon


	27. Chapter 27

**Savior**

 **Chapter 27**

 **-xx-**

Cate stretched out in the bed, causing the sheet that covered her naked body to slip away from her. She arched her back off of the mattress and let out a satisfied sigh as she sank back into the bed.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, as she caught Derek's gaze from the other side of the suite. He had just walked back into the bedroom from taking a shower.

Cate nibbled on her bottom lip at the location of his towel. "Don't you dare," he warned jokingly as he felt her eyes on his waist.

The brunette sat up in bed, wrapping the sheet around her body as she did so. She just grinned in Derek's direction. "I don't even have the energy for round," she drifted off, remembering the previous night. "Five, or six?" she asked with a laugh.

The smirk on Derek's face gave her the answer she needed. It was the first time in her life she had ever slept naked, but when Derek wrapped his arms around her and mentioned how perfectly she fit against him, she felt comfortable in her own skin. And quite frankly, she was too tired to get up from the bed to get dressed.

"Breakfast should be here in a few minutes," his voice broke her out of her reverie. "And then we can probably squeeze some beach time in before we head home."

Cate beamed. "I like that plan." She stood from the bed and pulled the sheet off to fully wrap herself in it.

Derek laughed as she fought with the white sheet to cover herself up. As she stepped closer to him, he grinned and ran his hands up and down her arms. "You don't have to hide that body from me." Blush rose in her cheeks and the heat rising in her body caused her to look away from him. "I love every inch of you, Catie," he said as he kissed her forehead. He let the brunette step out of his hold. "I think I showed you just how much I love it last night."

Her cheeks flushed at the reminder. It was as if just his words brought her body back to life. Cate giggled and escaped through the open bedroom door into the bathroom.

As she closed the door behind her, Cate stared at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed a new confidence in herself, and knew it wasn't just from the glow of her tan.

She dropped the sheet and glanced over her reflection. As her fingers traced the scar on the stomach, she realized that it was something she was always going to have, and she was going to have to accept it sooner or later.

Cate grabbed the bag she had hung on the back of the bathroom door the day before. Derek had been distracted on his cell phone when she went to check out at the surf shop, and did not see Cate add to the clothing she had in her hands.

-xx-

"C'mon baby, breakfast is here," she heard Derek call out from the living space.

She took one last deep breath before opening the bathroom door. Cate tugged on the sides of the cover up she wore over the new bathing suit.

Cate strode into the living room taking in the scent of the breakfast foods. "I ordered a little bit of everything," Derek said as he situated the cart of food, all while he had his back to her.

The brunette turned around the couch and walked to meet Derek at the small table as he set out the food. Cate wrapped her arms around him from behind, causing his to stand up straight.

He turned in her hold and smiled down at her. Derek held back at arm's length taking in her outfit. "Well look at you, miss thing."

Cate grinned as his hands reached for the tie on her cover up. She did not realize the intake of air when he gently tugged on the strings. The fabric slowly opened, giving Derek a full view of the first bikini she wore in over three years.

Derek let out a low whistle as he spun her around. "God, you're beautiful," he said as a smile broke across his face.

The fuchsia and black two-piece fit her perfectly. It boasted a high neck, but the chest area was held together by strings that showed just enough of her breasts. The criss-cross pattern in the back proudly displayed her tattoo as well.

Derek ran his hands over her sides, making sure to not make a big deal of her scars. The confidence radiating from her was enough to make Derek want to lock the hotel room doors and stay inside with her for the day.

"How did you sneak that in?" he asked with a chuckle.

Cate shrugged. "I didn't actually expect to wear it," she began as she began to close the cover up back up. "But I couldn't pass it up when we stopped yesterday."

The black man licked his lips and shook his head. "You look beautiful."

Cate smiled at the compliment. She reached for the carafe of coffee on the breakfast cart. "There's something about you, Mr. Morgan," she said as she poured a steaming cup. "Something that makes me feel so good about myself."

He grinned. "I'm just doing my job, baby." He pecked her on the cheek before sitting down to eat.

"However," she began, "I don't know if I can wear this," she tugged on the strap of the bikini, "when you order all of this." Cate grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate. "It's just not fair."

Derek chuckled. "You didn't get enough of a work out last night?" The gleam in his eye could have easily brought her to her knees four months ago. Now she felt comfortable enough to flirt back with her boyfriend.

"Touche," she replied. Cate took the seat next to Derek at the breakfast table. She stretched in her seat and laid her legs across Derek's lap as she sipped on her coffee. "We needed this," she said with a content sigh.

Derek pursed his lips. "I like having you all to myself." His reply brought a smile to her face. "I'm not sure if you can tell, but I don't share well with others."

Cate giggled. "If you play your cards right, you won't ever have to share me."

"I'm playing the best hand I've got, Catie." The sincerity in his gaze brought a comfortable silence over the room. "I'd bet it all for you."

Cate placed her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze. "It's a good thing you're a good poker player."

He winked in her direction. He watched her sip at her coffee and gaze out the window at the water. Derek turned to face her and placed a hand to her cheek. "Me and you, baby." Cate turned back to him and grinned. He motioned to the food on the table. "Now eat up so you have your energy for when we get home tonight."

The smirk he offered knotted her stomach.

-xx-

Derek gazed over in the passenger seat to see Cate sleeping against the door. She had one of Derek's sweatshirts rolled up as a mock pillow to keep her comfortable.

He nonchalantly flicked through radio stations on the radio to fight staying awake as he drove through the darkness. They spent a good portion of the afternoon at the beach and then had dinner before starting the drive home.

They lost track of time while relaxing at the beach but Derek would spend the day if it meant seeing her in that bikini even longer. She seemed comfortable in her own skin and it made it easier for Derek to take in the body he loved.

His cell phone rang from the center console. "Penelope?" he answered quickly.

"Derek, my sweet," replied the bubbly voice from the other end of the phone.

He shook his head as he adjusted to driving with one hand on the wheel and one on the phone by his ear. "What's going on? Its late."

"Right, I'm sorry!" He could hear Garcia fumbling around with something on the other end. "But you know how I keep an alert set up for the bad guys?"

Derek furrowed his brow as he switched lanes on the highway. "I do," he replied roughly. "What's up?"

He could hear typing in the background of the call. "Whenever anyone threatens our family, I add them to the list. I don't like anyone trying to get the upper hand on my family."

"Garcia, is there a point?"

She huffed into the phone. "Yes, sorry. Definitely have a point." She paused. "I added Cole Hanson to that list."

The words caused Derek to grip the steering wheel tighter. "And?"

"Um," she began, stuttering with the words.

Derek glanced at Cate next to him. His voice caused her to shift in her sleep. "Pen, what is going on?"

"Cole Hanson purchased a gun tonight."

-xx-


	28. Chapter 28

**Savior**

 **Chapter 28**

 **-xx-**

Cate tapped away at her laptop, though the bid form on the screen was mostly empty. Her mind was anywhere but inside the bustling real estate office.

After meeting with her father at the courthouse, she decided that a trip into the office would help to clear her mind.

The protective order against Cole had been dropped. The judge cited a lack of evidence that he was on her property, or that he had been stalking her. He claimed that there was no way to decode whether the gifts that had been tracked back to Cole's credit card were harmful.

Cate did what she knew best in the courthouse; she jutted out her chin, held her head high and stormed away from the courtroom when they were done. She kept her shoulders back and feigned an understanding tone when she spoke with her father on the courthouse steps.

She bit her tongue as Cole and his father walked out behind them. The brunette blinked back tears that threatened and released slow and steady breaths as the younger Hanson stepped too close to Cate as she was in conversation with her dad.

 _"Keep him away from my daughter, Freddy,"_ she could hear her father tell Cole's father as they walked away. Her manicure chipped as she dug her nails into her palm. She could basically feel his breath on her neck as he passed her.

Though it was early in the morning, she could have sworn he stunk of hard liquor. _Booze and cigarettes,_ she corrected in her head. Cigarette ash that was not enough to keep the protective order in place.

The smirk he wore as the judge dismissed the protective order brought shivers down her back. Cate fought every fiber in her body to not turn her eyes to the blonde man.

Cole's father thanked the judge repeatedly " _for understanding"_ and disregarding anything the FBI found out. As far as the judge was concerned at the moment, the FBI did not have jurisdiction or any say in the matter.

Cate watched her own father grip the wooden rail behind her, fighting everything to not yell out of turn. Her lawyer tried to reason with the judge, but was turned away.

Cate walked to her SUV in the parking garage as quickly as she could and dialed Derek's cell phone number immediately. As his voice echoed throughout her truck, she finally let herself break down. _"What do I do now?!"_ she begged into the call.

 _"We'll figure this out,"_ was his reply, and she knew full well he would find some way to solve this issue.

She released the bun her hair was in and sighed. The offer was not going to write itself, she decided as she shook out the brown curls.

Cate barely got her clients information entered when a cup of coffee was placed next to her laptop.

Startled by the actions, she turned to her right to see her best friend in the office, and let out a relieved sigh. "I tried to ask you if you wanted anything when I was leaving, but you seemed pretty out of it," Grace said. "I figure since you run on coffee, you wouldn't mind."

The brunette gave her friend a relaxed smile. "Thanks," she began as she leant back in her office chair. "I really appreciate it."

The redhead rested against the desk and narrowed her eyes softly at her friend. "What's going on, Cate?"

Cate released a sigh. "The temporary protection order was dropped today." She tried her best to keep her voice level, but low enough to not disrupt anyone in the office. She knew Cole had made some friends in the office before he transferred. "I feel like I'm back at square one."

Grace placed a comforting hand to her shoulder. "I'm here for whatever you need," she offered. The brunette gave her a tight lipped smile in return. "I need to know one thing, though." Cate's brow rose, as if to urge her on. "How in the hell did you get _that_ tan over the weekend?"

She laughed harder than she meant to. Cate took a quick sip of her coffee, thankful that her friend knew just how she liked it. "Derek and I went to the beach for the weekend." She grinned at the admission. If she could have, Cate would scream from the mountain tops her adoration for that man. "He knew I had the week from hell, and swept me away for some R&R."

The redhead sighed softly. "He's so perfect for you, Cate." The two smiled. "I am so happy you have found someone so great."

"Me too," she began, "Even if that sounds a little selfish."

"It's not selfish," Grace answered. "You are the most deserving person I've ever met. You've had some pretty shitty cards dealt over the past few years, and you're finally getting your happy ending." Cate giggled as the redhead gushed. "Speaking of deserving," Grace began and pointed to Cate's computer. "Pull up the company emails from this morning."

Cate did as she was asked. She sat up a little taller in her chair as she scrolled through until Grace told her to stop. She clicked on the email the redhead pointed to. "What is this?"

Grace's face lit up bright. "It's an all inclusive trip to Aruba." The two women grinned at each other. "It's all based on points accumulated in the next two months, but if you work the way you have all year, it's yours in no time, Cate."

She pursed her lips into a tight smile. "How many are they taking?"

"As many that qualify," Grace replied with a shrug. "Maybe the two of us can go gallivanting around Aruba in October."

They both giggled. "It'll be a good excuse to break out the bikini I bought over the weekend."

Grace's mouth dropped open. "A what? You? You haven't worn one since before," she didn't finish the sentence, but they both knew what she was getting at.

Cate shrugged. "Derek makes me feel so comfortable in my own skin," she confided. "The scars aren't going anywhere, so I may as well get used to them." Cate bit her lip. "I felt so good about myself."

"Well, you're a babe, so it's about time you started acting like one."

The brunette laughed. "Thank you, Grace," she began, "I needed this." The two knew Grace was trying her best to get Cate's mind off of the morning and a little girl talk was always the best way to get there. "Let's grab this trip to Aruba, right? I can hear the frozen cocktails calling us already."

Grace gave a quick wink and grin before heading back to her desk. Cate picked up her cell phone from the desk and stopped when she got to the home page. She grinned at the home screen, a quick selfie the two had taken before dinner over the weekend. The sun was setting over their shoulders, but the grins on both of their faces were her favorite part. Cate was the first to pinch herself when she noted how happy she was in her current relationship, but her face could not deceive her and always showed how proud she was.

 _ **Wanna go to Aruba in October? xo**_

She hit send on the text and went back to reading the rules of the contest. She grinned when she realized that it was everything she would normally do, and given her track record, she was a shoe in for one of the spots.

 _ **Bringing that bikini with you?**_

She rolled her eyes at Derek's reply. Just as she was about to send a reply to him, she had an e-mail come in from an e-mail address she never expected to see.

 **We need to talk. Let's meet for drinks tonight. I will be at Magnolia's at 8pm.**

Cate quickly closed her e-mail app and rested her head against the desk top.

-xx-

"Cate?" Derek called out as he stepped into the apartment. He had worked later than he planned to, but picked up dinner on his way home after calling Cate. "Baby, where are you?"

She popped her head out of the bathroom as a cloud of fog followed her. "Hey you," she offered with a bright smile.

"Showering without me?" he asked jokingly.

Cate chuckled. "I was going to meet my sister for a drink after we had dinner." She slid into the hallway as she adjusted the towel around her body.

Derek tried to hide his disappointment, but realized that she probably wanted to see her sister after the day she had. He shrugged off the nagging feeling he had about letting her go out by himself, but nodded. "As long as I get you for dinner."

She winked in his direction. "Of course. I'm just going to go get dressed first."

Derek placed a quick kiss to her lips before heading back towards the kitchen.

Cate released a long breath as she walked into the bedroom. She pulled a pair of jeans and a simple black off the shoulder top out of the closet. She slipped her lace bralette on, followed by the top and adjusted the black piece so the lace showed on her shoulders. Cate slid into her jeans before starting out of the bedroom.

-xx-

Cate placed her fingers over her lips and smiled as she could still feel Derek's lips on hers from the kiss he planted before she left the apartment. She took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves and wiped her suddenly sweating palms on the sides of her jeans.

She anxiously cracked her knuckles before reaching out for the heavy front door.

The second she stepped into the dimly lit restaurant, her past came flying back to her. This was the restaurant where she and Cole had a standing reservation almost every Friday night. For the longest time, she had the regular menu memorized and the bartenders all but named a martini for her.

Cate released one more deep breath before venturing towards the bar. As she slid on to the barstool next to an older gentleman in a suit and tie, she pursed her lips before turning next to her.

"What do you want, Freddy?"

-xx-


	29. Chapter 29

**Savior**

 **Chapter 29**

 **-xx-**

"Is that any way to greet the man who almost became your father in law?"

Cate clenched a fist away from the man to her left. She narrowed her eyes at the martini glass that sat in front of the once empty seat. She slowly pushed it back towards the bartender's side and folded her hands in her lap. "You and I both know I was never going to marry Cole."

Frederick Hanson shrugged. "That's not what you used to say, Catherine."

She blinked and turned towards the television situated in the corner of the bar area. "I shouldn't be here," she started as she turned her attention back to the man with a glass of Scotch. "I want nothing to do with you, Cole, or your family."

The older man bowed his head. "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

Cate feigned a smile and shook her head. "Like what, Fred?" She cast an annoyed look in his direction and scoffed. "Like you're constantly looking over your shoulder to see if you're being followed?"

Freddy held up a hand. "Please, Catherine."

She shook her head again. "No." The emphasis behind the one word was enough to stop him in his tracks. "You will hear me out." She turned in her seat to face him; her face was a combination of anger and pain. "I refuse to look back anymore. Cole is in my past. He will stay in the past. Do you understand me?"

"Listen here, young lady," he began, and turned towards her. "My son may not make the smartest decisions sometimes, but he loves you. And once upon a time, you loved him too."

Cate pursed her lips, pondering over her next statement. "You're right, I did. I was a stupid child, and once upon a time, I did love your son." She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "But that is not today."

-xx-

Derek stood from the couch and walked towards the knocking on the apartment door. As he opened it, he was surprised to see Jackie standing on the other side of it. 

-xx-

"He is ill, Freddy, and he needs your help."

Fred shook his head adamantly. "My boy is fine."

Cate licked her lips and let her shoulders sag. "It's fine to stalk an ex-girlfriend? It's fine to trespass. It's fine to take photos of someone while they're sleeping?"

"You have no proof of that."

-xx-

"Jackie," Derek began, and stepped out of the doorway to let her inside.

"Hey Derek," she offered as she stepped into the apartment. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything. My mom was at the salon today and mentioned she had some of Cate's stuff to drop off. I offered to bring it by on my way home."

Derek crossed his arms as she placed the bag on the table in the kitchen. "Do you know where Cate is?"

-xx-

Cate shook her head. "Of course you don't see it. Cole can never do anything wrong in your eyes." Cate rolled her eyes as the realization crossed her mind. "He has seen you get so many people out of jail, so of course he never expected anything like that could ever happen to him. He learned every trick he knows, how to cover his tracks, from you."

"What are you trying to get at?"

Cate slapped the bar top in anger. "Your son has mental problems, Freddy. He has been stalking me for three years. Why is that okay with you?"

Her eyes flashed in the older man's direction. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart."

She laughed. "Flatter myself?" Cate closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm herself down. "Flatter myself. That's cute, Freddy. It's never going to be your son's fault, is it?"

"Why did you leave him, Catherine? He was the best thing that could have ever happened to a girl like you."

-xx-

"I haven't talked to her since this morning, but she said she was going to be here all night."

Derek paced the length of the kitchen. "She said she was meeting you for drinks tonight after you closed the salon."

Jackie could only shrug.

-xx-

Cate bit her lip as her cell phone lit up on the bar in front of her.

"Let me guess," Freddy began, "Lover boy does not know who you are out with."

She fought to keep her composure and not let him see that she was correct. As soon as that phone call went to voicemail, her sister's photo popped up on her screen with another incoming call. "Why do you teach your children such hate?"

The older man seemed taken back by her statement. "I do not appreciate what you're insinuating."

Cate held her hand up to cut him off. "Do you want to know what bothered me the most about what Cole has said in the past few months?" She cocked her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. "He has a problem because Derek is black." Cate scoffed. "Is that the worst thing about a person? Their skin color? Is that a reason to hate someone?" As Freddy was about to answer her, Cate cut him off. "Or does Cole hate Derek because he will never be half the man that Derek Morgan is?"

-xx-

"Where would she go, Jackie?"

The older Johnson sister shrugged as the call went to voicemail once more. "Where is her laptop?"

Derek pointed to her bag next to the table in the entry way. Jackie fired it up and logged in to her email account. "What is so important about Magnolia that she wouldn't tell me?" he asked as he read over Jackie's shoulder.

Jackie slowly pointed to the e-mail address that the invitation came from.

-xx-

"He is twice the man that this Derek fella will ever be."

Cate licked her lips and shook her head. "Your son is the type of man who will leave the woman he supposedly loves while she is fighting for her life in an operating room."

Her words caused a silence to come over the twosome at the bar. Freddy took a sip of his drink as he had no reply.

"I don't hate him, Fred." Cate blinked away the tears brimmed her eyes. "I could never hate him, but I don't love him." She swallowed the ever growing lump in her throat. "He needs help, and you're the only one he'll listen to."

Fred pursed his lips and turned back to the brunette. "I do apologize that he was not there for you as he should have been."

Cate bowed her head and looked to her folded hands in her lap. "I can blame you until I'm blue in the face, but it won't change him." Cate tightened her grip on her handbag and pushed back from the bar. "I will not hesitate to press charges if he comes near me ever again."

The older Hanson nodded his head. "I will speak with my son."

"Please," she begged. "Get him the help he needs."

He nodded once more as Cate stood from her seat.

She could not get out of the restaurant fast enough. For such a trying day, she thought she held her composure as best as she could, but for right now, she wanted to go home and curl up with the man she loved and let it all out.

Cate grabbed her truck key out of her bag and turned the corner to head into the parking lot. As she lifted her head to unlock her truck, she saw Derek leaning against her SUV with his arms crossed.

She fought to not drop her head or look away from him. She could tell from his expression that he was upset, but she wouldn't go as far to say angry.

"Hi," she squeaked out as she reached the truck.

"Cate," he answered. He didn't budge from the truck at all.

She licked her lips as she stood in front of him. She felt like a school girl standing in front of the principal. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Your sister found an e-mail on your laptop."

Cate bit her lower lip. "When did you see my sister?"

"She stopped by the apartment to drop some things off that you left at your mothers."

The brunette bowed her head and shifted back and forth. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again and nibbled on the inside of her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "Because I know you'd tell me not to come here."

Derek scoffed and shook his head. "Wouldn't that be the logical thing to do?"

She nodded. "I'm sure most people would agree that it would have been."

Cate looked up at him, her blue eyes showing mixed emotions. "Did it help?"

She nodded again. "I think so." She did feel a weight lift off of her chest, but she had a feeling that Freddy would not be helping his son get the help that he needed. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

She pursed her lips as he pulled her close to him. "I should have run it by you before I decided to go."

"Promise me one thing?" Cate lifted an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me."

She nodded with a smile. "I promise."

Derek placed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's get home."

Cate lifted her head and pushed on to her toes to place a kiss to Derek's lips. "Yes, please."

The taller man wrapped his arms around her waist; it was just enough to hold her close to him. He would never tell her that his gun was hidden away in his truck.

"I love you," she muttered against his chest as she let her shoulders fall. They seemed extremely heavy after the day she had.

"I love you more." The brunette slowly backed away from him. He gave her hand a soft squeeze before reaching for her driver's side door. "C'mon," he said as he opened the door. "There's a bottle of Menage a Trois with your name on it at home."

Cate grinned at the name of her favorite wine. "You know me so well."

He placed his lips to her once more as she situated herself in her seat. Cate started up the truck as Derek closed her door.

She let out a deep breath; she knew deep down that she should have told Derek where she was going, but he seemed to understand why she did what she did. It did not make her feel less guilty, though.

Cate flipped through the radio stations in her truck as she waited for the air conditioning to kick on. She could see that Derek had started his own truck and was starting towards the exit of the parking lot.

The brunette pulled out of her spot and began to drive towards the exit when she stopped the truck in its tracks.

She knew that Bentley any where and the figure standing in the shadow next to it caused the breath to catch in her throat.

She shook the thoughts from her head and turned back towards Derek's truck in front of her. Cate glanced back towards the Bentley to see a smirk in the dim light of the parking lot.

-xx-


	30. Chapter 30

**Savior**

 **Chapter 30**

 **-xx-**

Derek rubbed a hand up and down Cate's calf as it rested across his lap. She had her back propped against the arm rest, a glass of wine in her hand and a smile on her face. His fingers worked into her legs and feet with ease as she laid her head back.

"This wasn't what I expected when we got home," she mused out loud, and slowly opened her eyes to watch the black man work wonders on her legs.

He smirked. "I'm not mad at you, Cate." She pursed her lips. "A little disappointed that you didn't tell me what you were planning to do, but not mad."

The brunette took a sip of her wine and pondered her words. "I figured his father would be harmless." Her lips suddenly became dry. "I thought maybe I could get through to him." She shrugged. "Someone needs to get Cole help."

Derek nodded in agreement. "Let's hope it works."

Cate shook her head. "I won't hold my breath," she replied. "Cole has never done anything wrong as far as his father is concerned." She rolled her eyes.

His hands slowly worked up to her thighs, stopping at the hem of the shorts she changed into after returning to the apartment. Derek requested that she keep the bralette on under the tank top she wore. He grinned at the quote _Does Running Late Count as Exercise?_ The irony of how hard she worked out in the gym was what made the tank so funny to him.

"But, we can talk about something _completely_ different."

Derek smirked in her direction. "What was up with the text about Aruba earlier?"

Cate smiled. "It's an incentive trip through my office. They have a point chart going on in the office," she said before sipping her wine. "I didn't really read into it yet, but Grace is excited about it. I think it's a good way to keep my mind off all of this bullshit going on."

"I better not have to wait three months to see you pull out that bikini again."

She blushed. "I'll keep that one as a reason to earn this trip." Derek sulked jokingly. "I don't have much use for them right now anyways, unless we get ourselves a place with a pool," she added suggestively.

Derek laughed. "If that's all it takes, baby." She winked in his direction. "Let's add that to the list of must-haves."

"That list grows every day, my love." Derek nodded as Cate placed her empty wine glass on the end table behind her. She leant forward and wrapped an arm around Derek's neck, to pull him close enough to place her lips to his. "I'd live in a cardboard box if it meant being with you."

He chuckled. "Only the best for you, Catie." She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.

-xx-

"Cate!" The brunette turned to the sound of her name as she entered the office. She shuffled her briefcase on her shoulder and headed in the direction of the voice. "Cate, hi!"

She smiled at the older blonde. "Maura, how are you?"

"I'm good," she offered as she sat up in the chair at her desk. "I took your advice. I signed up for the conference in Dallas this weekend!"

Cate smiled softly. "That's great! It is going do great things for your career, Maura!"

The blonde picked up on the true optimism in Cate's voice. "I hope so. I know you said this was one of your favorite trainings, so the hubby and I are going to take little vacation to Texas and take in the conference."

"You're really going to enjoy it. They take care of those who fly in for it."

Maura reached into her purse that was situated next to her on the ground. "It happened to coincide with the tickets I had for this weekend," she began as she pulled out an envelope. "Roger and I have a membership to the opera house in town, but where I talked him into a weekend away we have tickets to the show that's in town this weekend."

Cate rested against her desk and offered the older woman a smile. "That's one membership I've always wanted," Cate said with a grin.

"I wanted to give them to you," Cate placed a hand to Maura's forearm softly. "You've done so much for me lately, and helped me close that big deal last month. I know you would appreciate these."

Maura handed her a white envelope. Cate opened it to reveal two tickets to the next musical to come to town. "Maura, you don't need to do this."

The older woman waved her off with a smile. "It's the least I can do, and I know you'll put them to good use."

"Thank you," Cate offered. "You know I love my Broadway, so I will definitely be there Saturday night."

Maura smiled. "I'm glad. And I will definitely keep you in mind if any other tickets come up."

The two ended their conversation and Cate headed towards her desk. As she waited for her laptop to boot up, she re-adjusted the picture frames on her desk. There was a homemade frame from Madison that held a photo of Cate, her sister and her niece at Maddy's last birthday party. The second was a framed photo from the Gala of her and Derek.

Cate took a break from her work as her eyes scanned the office. Her office was situated in the back of the building and gave a clear view of everyone inside at the smaller desks. She always kept her door open, letting her team know she was always available if they needed to talk.

She rested her head back against the headrest of her office chair and let out a sigh.

Derek had called her on her way in to the office to let her know they were off to New York for a case. He promised to text her when they landed.

Cate let out a deep breath and told herself to focus on the paperwork on her screen. Aruba was in the back of her mind so she shook all outside thoughts of her mind and started typing.

Within an hour, it was as if her office phone had been glued to her ear. "Mike, just let me know what they want to do so we can finalize this sale."

She nodded as the man on the other end responded. "That sounds good. Let me run that by my clients and I will be in touch shortly."

Cate rolled her eyes as the other realtor kept talking. "Mhmm, I think they'll be on board with that." Her cell phone lit up on the desk.

"Catherine, did you hear me?"

She inwardly groaned. "I've got it, Mike. I can't make decisions without running it by my clients." The brunette rolled her eyes once more. "Sorry but I have another call coming in. I'll call your office later."

She finally disconnected the call and grabbed her cell phone.

 _ **Landed. I'll call you later when we hit the hotel.**_

She grinned and typed back her own response. _**Stay safe, my love.**_

Cate finalized her notes for her lunch meeting with her clients when her phone lit up again.

 _ **You're my forever girl. xo**_

-xx-


	31. Chapter 31

**Savior**

 **Chapter 31**

 **-xx-**

"Thanks Mike. Send me over the closing paperwork and I'll re-adjust the specs of closing. They accepted the new terms."

She drummed on the steering wheel as she listened to other agent go on and on. Cate finally disconnected the call and let out a groan.

In all of the time Cate had spent as a real estate agent, Mike Conrad was one of the most obnoxious people that she had dealt with. Between how scatterbrained he could be when it came to bids being sent in to hitting on any woman that he worked with Cate cringed whenever her clients liked a house he listed.

She tugged softly on the pendant hanging around her neck. Whenever Derek went away for a case, she fought to keep her mind from the possibilities of what he was dealing with, and any danger he could be in. It was tough because he usually couldn't tell her where they were headed.

 _It's a glass of wine to keep her sane  
And I love the sound of her full name  
Natural southern beauty  
Can't explain what it does to me  
She's everything in my whole world  
That's my forever girl  
_  
Cate snapped out of her reverie when she heard the lyrics. She grinned as she matched it up to the text that Derek had sent her when they landed.

She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him listening to country; he always made fun of her when she would put it on in the car. Now he was texting her song lyrics that made him think of her.

After lunch with her clients to go over the counter offer on their bid, she texted her sister to see what Jackie and Maddy were doing for the day. Cate said she would swing by after lunch and the three could go shopping.

Cate pulled into the driveway of Jackie's house and laid on the horn. She then typed away on her cell phone.

 _ **You love the sound of my full name? I think a different last name would sound better.**_

She laughed as she added a winking face after the text; something about Derek Morgan made her so brazen. He had made an off hand remark when they were away about getting married, and Cate let it slide.

Minutes later, Jackie and Madison exited the house and started towards Cate's truck. Before she left the restaurant, Cate made sure to put Maddy's booster seat in the backseat.

"Hi Auntie Cate!" the young blonde yelled across the front lawn.

"Hey sweet girl," her aunt replied as she climbed in. "Ready to go destroy Auntie's credit card?"

The girl in the backseat giggled. "Always ready!"

Cate winked at her as Jackie climbed into the passenger seat. "So I can blame Auntie Cate for you asking to use my credit card the other day?"

The blonde shrugged innocently in the backseat. "Auntie lets me use hers all the time."

The younger brunette shrugged before backing out of the driveway. "No worries," Cate began. "I crank in the rewards because of it." The two older women laughed in the front seat.

"How did lunch go?" Jackie asked as Cate drove away from their house.

Cate shrugged. "I am waiting for Mike Conrad to send over the closing paperwork. I know him well enough to not expect it until the end of the week."

The younger brunette slipped on her sunglasses as she turned on to the highway. "Have you and Derek started looking?" The older sister asked nonchalantly as she looked up from her cell phone.

Cate laughed. "Mom has sent me a few listings, but nothing has popped out at me." Cate threw her blinker on and merged into the left lane. "We have the luxury of not having to rush to move into a new place, so it makes it a little easier."

The two sat in silence for a moment as they listened to Madison sing softly to herself in the backseat. "Have you finished packing up your condo?" Cate shook her head.

"I started," she said and slowly turned back to the road. "Alex is supposed to be coming over to help me tomorrow. We're going to put the big stuff that I'm keeping in the storage facility, and anything is getting donated."

Jackie nodded. "I can send Steve over in the afternoon to help, too. Maddy has a play date with a girl from school."

Cate smiled. "That'd be really helpful."

"Hey Auntie Cate!"

Cate turned to look quickly over her shoulder. "What's up, love?"

"When are you and Derek going to get married?"

The brunette licked her lips and giggled. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

Maddy laughed. "My friend Courtney at school; her auntie is getting married, and she gets to be the flower girl. I really want to be a flower girl."

Cate sighed softly. "You'll be the first to know, my sweet girl."

Madison smiled contently in the back seat. "Really? She'll be the first to know?"

Cate laughed at her sister's reaction. "Shut it," the younger sister said as she swatted her sister's arm. "I'd marry him tomorrow, Jackie."

Her oldest sister smiled. "You should, then."

"Daddy would have a heart attack." The two laughed. "Can you imagine – we ran off to get married and didn't tell Mom or Dad. They'd disown us!"

"We thought Mom was going to disown me when I got my tongue pierced," Jackie replied, sticking her tongue out to show the silver ball still there after all these years.

"That's different," Cate answered. "This is _marriage_. If Daddy wasn't able to walk me down the aisle, he'd freak out."

Jackie nodded. "That's true. I thought you never wanted a big wedding."

Cate shrugged. "The aisle of the courthouse works just as well."

The two broke out in laughter. Cate glanced in her rear view mirror and cursed softly to herself when she spotted the same Bentley she had seen two nights earlier.

Jackie heard her, and turned to look out of the back window of Cate's SUV. "Is it a coincidence?"

The brunette shook her head. "There's no coincidence when it comes to him." She noticed they were getting closer to the mall, so she turned her blinker back on and started to merge to the right lane.

She kept a watchful eye on her rearview mirror and noticed the Bentley merge to the right as well. Without asking, she noticed Jackie had her cell phone out, and was taking pictures of the vehicle behind them. Cate pulled off at the exit for the shopping center, and tried her best to stay as calm as possible.

As it was a Tuesday in the early afternoon, the parking lot was almost empty. Cate pulled into a spot out front of the main entrance.

"Jackie," Cate began as she killed the ignition. "Get Madison inside, and call Dad."

The older brunette turned to her sister and shook her head. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you out here to be a hero, Cate."

Her sister sighed as she took her keys out of the ignition. "Just listen to me for once. Please get Maddy inside."

Jackie picked up on the pleading in Cate's voice and nodded. "Fine. Let's go, Maddy." She had her hand on the door handle and stopped. "If you're not inside in five minutes, I'm gonna be pissed."

The younger brunette smiled softly. "I'll be in as soon as I can." The blonde in the backseat had unbuckled herself and was waiting for her mother to open the door.

Jackie stepped out of the vehicle and helped Madison out of the backseat. "Five minutes," her older sister warned as she closed the door.

Cate nodded, and watched as the two walked across the parking lot towards the front door. She watched through the rearview mirror as the Bentley turned off.

-xx-

Derek held the door open for JJ as they entered the police station together. "Here's to hoping we'll be home for dinner tomorrow night," the blonde said as she mock raised her coffee cup. "And speaking of dinner," she turned to Derek with a smile. "Will and I would really like it if you and Cate joined us for dinner one night."

Derek grinned. "We'll definitely plan something, Jayje." The former media liaison smiled. "Cate is way better at making plans than I am, so you should reach out to her."

"I will do just that," she replied as they walked into the conference room they transformed into their workspace. "I'll see her Saturday for kick boxing." The blonde's eyes lit up at the mention of her new hobby. She was so excited to have a friend who wanted to join her at the early morning sessions.

Derek's cell phone beeped in his pocket. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned on the device to find a text from an unknown number.

He stared at the photo of a gun on the dashboard of a car. From the angle of the photo, he could see Cate's SUV parked just ahead of the car the gun sat in.

-xx-


	32. Chapter 32

**Savior**

 **Chapter 32**

 **-xx-**

Cate watched the time change on her cell phone before looking back at the rearview mirror. It was obvious that she had yet to get out of her vehicle, but she tried her best to take her time as she knew her sister would call her father as soon as they walked into the mall.

 _Dad's on his way._

Her eyes softened at the text message from her sister as she re-read the words. She had received the message almost five minutes ago.

Cate took a deep breath before opening the driver's side door.

She stepped out of the vehicle, but kept her door open purposefully. The brunette turned to face the silver Bentley parked the row behind her.

She pursed her lips as she watched the door open. She tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat, to no avail.

Her blue eyes locked on the vehicle as the seconds passed quickly. Two minutes later, she could see a foot step out of the car.

It seemed like a blur, but within seconds, Cole was standing next to his open car door. "Cat," he purred softly as he stepped towards her.

She kept a keen eye on him, searching him all over. In her mind, it was too hot for the leather jacket he was wearing, but it wasn't the first time she had seen him wear it on a hot day.

"Cole," she replied softly. She could feel her heart beating a million beats per second, but she did her best to keep her expression soft and not intimidating. "Cole, why are you following me?"

"I wanted to see you, _baby._ "

She licked her lips, trying her best to force a simple smile to her lips. He took another step in her direction.

In the years she had spent with him, he had never called her by a pet name, besides Cat, and that was because he knew she hated it. Terms of endearment just weren't Cole Hanson's thing, he would always say. They were petty.

When she noticed he was not looking at her, but rather looking towards the ground, her eyes darted to the highway off-ramp; it was a hill above the parking lot.

Quick breaths helped keep her steady on her feet, though her brain was screaming for her to run away. She knew her father would be here soon, though, and she was hell bent to have him caught.

"You don't need to scare me in order to see me, Cole."

He shook his head, blonde hair spraying over his eyes. She took another glance at the hill hoping to see a few cop cars, but so far – nothing. "You don't answer my calls anymore, Cat. You don't accept my gifts anymore. You _**moved,**_ _"_ he spat. His eyes flashed in her direction. "You're living with that _monster._ "

Cate filled her lungs with a deep breath. "I don't mean to upset you, Cole." She pursed her lips as she found herself glued to her current position.

From the corner of her eye, she could see her phone light up on the driver's seat. A goofy smile filled her screen. "Come back to me, Catherine."

It came out harsher than he seemed to have meant. Cole paced in front of his car, both hands on his head. "Cole, please." He slowly looked up at her and his face fell. He came to a quick stop, and the motion caused his jacket to open up.

Cate took a step back towards her car when she saw the gun on his waistband. "Where are you going, _baby_?" he asked menacingly and took a step towards her. His hand was on the weapon as she stopped in her tracks. "Like it?" Cole asked as he took it out of the holster. He moved the gun around in his hands as a sick smile crossed his face. "I bought this for you."

The brunette did her best to keep her eyes on the weapon as he played around with it. "Why would you buy something like that for me?" She tried so hard to get his mind off of the gun, and to keep him in the moment with her. She only hoped her conversations with Derek about how to deal with him were going to pay off.

"Well," he began, licking his lips. "I saw what a knife did to that disgusting body of yours." She pursed her lips and did her best to not falter under his gaze. "I wondered what bullets could do."

She felt as though her heart was beating out of her chest at his words. She fought every ounce of herself to not break down.

A squeak passed through her lips as he clicked off the safety lock.

He lifted it and faced Cate directly.

Soft blue eyes gazed at the blonde man in front of her. "Cole, you don't want to do this." The emotion in her voice almost caught him off guard.

"I think I do," he replied. "If you're not coming back to me, I think I do." He cocked the gun to the side tauntingly. "If you're going to stay with that fucking Fed, I think I do want to do this." He laughed. "It's me or him, Cate. It's a _very_ easy decision."

Her head told her to tell Cole the words she knew he wanted, but she knew that wouldn't be enough to get him to put the gun away.

"Do you love me?"

Cole stumbled back at her question. "More than anything, Cat. You know that."

"I don't know that, Cole." She squared her shoulders. "All of this," she waved her hand between the two of them, "this isn't love. This is insanity."

He lowered the gun for a moment. "Love _is_ insanity, Catherine."

Cate shook her head. "Not like this."

She caught red and blue flashing lights from the corner of her eye and sighed. _They took the back roads. Assholes._ She laughed to herself. "What is this?" Cole yelled as the cars came to a stop on either side of the pair.

"Please, Cole." He looked back in her direction. "Please put the gun down."

He stepped left to right repeatedly; the hand holding the gun was against his head. "No!" he shouted. "Not until you come back to me Cat."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she pleaded. "I'm sorry."

A lone tear escaped her eye as she watched the man she once loved have a breakdown in the parking lot. "I love you, Cate. How could you do this to me?"

She pursed her lips to keep herself from a breakdown. "I want you to get help, Cole."

It seemed like a blur as two officers tackled Cole to the ground and wrestled the gun away from him. In that moment, Cate's shoulders sagged and her wall crumbled.

Her knees hit the ground as the sobs escaped her mouth. She could not look away from Cole as hard as she tried.

The two locked eyes once more as handcuffs were placed to his wrists. "I'm so sorry, Cole."

It was as if he snapped into a different person. His entire demeanor changed as the officer tightened the cuffs.

The last time she caught his eye, Cole wore a remorseful look on his face. It almost pained her to see it.

Cate felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "I'm here, Catie girl."

She fell into the arms of her father as the sobs kept coming.

It took a few minutes until she was just breathing heavy, her eyes empty of any remaining tears. "It's over, Cate," her father mumbled in her ear. She rested her head against his chest as her breathing slowly returned to normal. "It's all over."

"I'm so sorry," she muttered. Teddy knew it was not directed at him, but at the man in the back of the police car. "I wish I could have just gotten him the help he needed."

"He's going to get it, now," her father reassured her.

Cate rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans as she counted her breaths. "My phone," she mumbled, "I need my phone."

She could feel her father turn behind her, and before she could realize what he was doing, a female officer handed Cate her cell phone from her truck. She pursed her lips as a thank you.

Cate focused on the photo on her home screen as she calmed herself. She slowly let her mind wander back to their sunset dinner at the beach just days earlier. "He called me, too," her father added.

The brunette could only smirk. "He's the best, Daddy."

Her father grinned before kissing the side of her head. "He is, my girl."

When she finally felt her heart slow down and the beat became more rhythmic than rapid, she pressed on the photo of Derek in her contact list.

"Catie," he crooned on the other end.

"Hi," she muttered. "I love you."

She could hear his sharp intake of breath on the other end. "I love you more than you know." Cate's father stood from his spot behind her. She rested back against the backseat door of her truck and tucked her knees to her chest from her spot on the cement. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, baby."

Cate smiled softly. "I'm fine."

"I know you're fine," Cate picked up on his upbeat tone, "But, really baby."

The brunette shook her head. "Really, D, I'm good."

"You are the strongest woman I know, Catherine."

She could not contain her laughter at his words. "Yeah, right," she replied. Cate could hear commotion in the background of the phone call, and heard Derek mutter that he'll be with the team in a minute. "Go," she said as she ran her hand up and down her jean covered thigh. "Go fight crime."

"Date night as soon as I get home."

The brunette broke into a bright smile. "I'm holding you to that." His chuckle made her eyes twinkle. "Stay safe, my love."

"Always, angel," he replied as the two hung up.

Teddy Johnson extended a hand to help his daughter off of the ground. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed. "This calls for a celebratory lunch with my girls."

Cate grinned. "Sounds good," she replied as she reached into the truck to grab her purse. "I know one little girl who is going to love that."

-xx-


	33. Chapter 33

**Savior**

 **Chapter 33**

 **-xx-**

Cate closed her eyes as she relaxed back in the massage chair. Madison had requested a manicure while out shopping, and Cate was the first to agree. A relaxing pedicure was exactly what she needed after what transpired when they arrived at the mall.

Teddy treated his two daughters and granddaughter to lunch at a restaurant at the mall before heading back to the station. Lunch helped to keep her mind off of Cole, but as she sat alone in the massage chair, her mind wandered back to him in the parking lot.

He looked so lost when he was handcuffed, and it broke Cate's heart. But her father's words rang through her ears; he will get the help that he needed so desperately, and that brought peace to Cate's mind.

Derek had sent her a few text messages when he had the chance, and mentioned that they were very deep in this case, and hoping to close it out by morning. She longed for him to be home. Even just being in the same room as Derek Morgan calmed her fears.

"You blush like a school girl every time he texts you," her sister said from the chair next to her.

Cate opened her eyes and turned to Jackie. "Sorry?"

The two laughed. "It's good, though, Cate." Cate found herself taken aback by the sincere smile on her sister's face. "I like him," she added kindly.

"I like him, too, Auntie!" Madison exclaimed happily from the kid's pedicure chair next to her mother.

Cate winked at her niece. "If all goes correctly, you'll see him at Nana and Papa's on Sunday night for dinner."

The young blonde beamed while her mother pursed her lips. "Is it tough when he goes away for work?"

The brunette shrugged. "It can be, especially with all of this bullshit going on," Cate began. "But I know that he's one of the best at what he does. I'm living proof of that."

Jackie sighed; June 2015 was always going to be a reminder of how she almost lost her best friend. But Derek and his team at the BAU saved her.

They were truly the best in their field, but travelling the country could put a strain on any relationship.

The more Jackie got to know Derek, the more perfect she saw that he was for her sister. She was finally able to get over his job, though it seemed that Cate sometimes had reservations about his career. Cate would say that she was being selfish wanting to have him around more, but Jackie believed she deserved the right to be that way.

"Hey Maddy," Cate called over to her niece to break the tension. "What color should Auntie get for her nails?"

The blonde pondered the question for a minute. She was currently fixated on the hot pink being applied to her toenails. "Maybe a lime green?" she replied with a grin.

Cate chuckled. "I need something a little bit more subtle."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Auntie is boring, Maddy." Madison nodded in agreement. "She doesn't change from black, red or French very often."

The brunette shrugged. "If I don't get back to the nail salon next week before I leave for Chicago, I want to match anything I wear."

"Hold up," Jackie began, turning to her sister with her eyebrow raised. "When are you going to Chicago?"

Cate laughed nervously. "Apparently with everything going on, I forgot to mention that Derek and I are travelling for his sister's bridal shower."

Jackie beamed. "This is like real, real now. You're going home to meet his family!" Catherine nodded. "Holy crap, Cate."

Her younger sister blushed. "We video chat with his mom all the time, and I've talked to his sisters a couple of times. I feel like I know them, but I want to meet them in person so badly."

Jackie reached across the seats and placed her hand to Cate's forearm. "This sounds sappy, but I'm so happy for you." Cate smiled softly.

"For you, that's the perfect amount of sappiness."

"Auntie," Madison interrupted sweetly. "You should get the same pink that I have!"

The young blonde held up a bottle of a light pink polish. "If they can match that in the nail dip, I will gladly get the same color as you." The nail tech looked up from massaging Cate's calves to see the color, and nodded back at Cate. "Looks like you're getting your way, kiddo."

"What are you wearing to this bridal shower," Jackie asked as she began to stand from her massage chair.

Cate shrugged. "I have no idea. Most of my dressy stuff is in boxes right now."

"I guess that's our task today – find you a bridal shower dress." Jackie replied with laugh. "And something for dinner in Miami."

Cate's face dropped. "I almost forgot about Miami."

Jackie turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. "There's more reason to celebrate now," she responded. Cate grinned. "It's not every year that I get to celebrate my birthday in Florida, but with Cole gone, it's going to be a good weekend."

"My liver hates you already."

The two chuckled. "Fruity drinks, no tequila - I've got it."

Cate gave her sister a thumbs up. "It'll be a crazy few weeks, that's for sure."

"Crazy can be a good thing."

-xx-

Cate readjusted the shopping bags on her arms. Jackie was in the fitting room with Madison trying on clothes, as Cate relaxed in the waiting area.

She jokingly texted pictures with only a bit of each dress showing to Derek. Cate could only laugh when she would get texts back asking for a photo of the entire dress. Derek had no idea how stuffed the bags in her arms were, and how many of the dresses she sent to him were coming home with her.

From a lace romper she bought for Miami, to a handful of dresses to choose from for Desiree's bridal shower, Cate was filling the closet Derek designated for her. He cleared out the closet in the guest bedroom and let her have full control over it.

Cate told herself that she'd get enough wear out of the new things she bought for work, anyways. A quick little black dress was always necessary for going to listings with customers, and a shirt dress was perfect for the office.

She laughed when Jackie talked her into buying everything she liked. _Keep the tags on until you wear it. Don't like it, return it._

The bags were equally full of things for her niece. Madison had a way about getting whatever she wanted from her aunt.

Cate noticed as she looked down at her cell phone that her hands were still shaking. She pushed everything out of her head the best she could, but realized that it wasn't going to slip her mind as easily as she hoped.

Even a fresh coat of nail polish and a hand massage could not get the nerves to stop.

In the back of her mind, she was brought back to her attack; she never actually saw the knife Dennis Stone held. Having a gun pointed at her point blank definitely brought every fear she had back.

It was definitely not something she wanted to deal with every day, and she would be damned to understand how Derek could deal with that every day in the field.

Even in the apartment, she saw their guns pointed at Stone, but they were not pointed at her exactly. And those deep brown eyes behind one of them calmed every fear in her body.

The way Derek spoke to her instead of her attacker relaxed her and took her mind off of the knife connecting with her back and ultimately her stomach.

She tried her best to shrug every negative thought from her mind and focused on the laughter coming from the dressing room.

Madison sauntered out of her fitting room in a soft pink dress and danced up and down the aisle until she reached her aunt. Cate took her hand in hers and twirled her around the entrance to the dressing rooms.

Madison Rose was her reason to get through multiple surgeries and sixteen days in the hospital. She was definitely a powering force in Cate's life, and was the only reason Cate stopped in the parking lot.

She knew in the back of her mind that if she had entered the mall with her niece and sister, they both would have been in danger. Cate would gladly give her life for the young blonde with the dazzling smile and invigorating laugh.

-xx-


	34. Chapter 34

**Savior**

 **Chapter 34**

 **-xx-**

Derek juggled his keys in his hand as he readjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder. Every ounce of his body hurt with every step that he took; the result of fight with their most recent unsub.

He was home hours later than he expected to be; when they started towards Marshall Terry's home, they never expected the brawl Derek landed in. Derek had to give him credit – he gave him a hell of a fight, but Morgan had JJ in his corner. After she cleared the rest of the house, she fired one shot into Terry's shoulder, knocking him off of Derek.

The black man winced as he lifted his keys to unlock the apartment door. It was just after midnight as he slid through the door with a sigh.

He placed his duffle bag down on the ground by the front door before locking the door behind him and setting the alarm.

Through the darkness, Derek walked through the apartment. Just as he was going to start down the hallway to the bedroom, he saw his girlfriend's sleeping frame on the couch. Her iPad rested face down on her chest as she slept.

Derek slowly shuffled into the living room and blew out the candle she had lit on the coffee table. He grinned at the bottle of Jack Daniels she had left out for him as well.

He took a seat next to her on the couch and stroked her hair. Cate sighed softly in her sleep and relaxed into the touch. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey you," she greeted softly.

"Hey baby," he replied. Cate sat up on the couch next to him and tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

She blinked to adjust to the lack of light in the room and grimaced as she took in Derek's face. "What happened?" she asked as she instinctively reached out to his face.

"I'm fine. He looks worse, trust me." She frowned at his words, and even more so when he winced when she touched his cheek. "JJ made sure of that."

The white tape on his forehead holding together a few stitches caught her eye. "Are you sure?" she asked, worry covering her voice. "You don't look fine."

He managed a simple smile. "I swear I'm good."

Cate ran her hand up and down Derek's arm comfortingly. "You needed JJ to bail you out?" she asked with a smirk.

"Something like that," he answered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "I am ready for bed, though."

The brunette nodded. "I'll join you in a minute." Derek slowly pushed himself up from the couch. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just you," he replied with a grin.

The wink he left her with as he made his way towards the bedroom brought a content expression to her face. She licked her lips before picking up the iPad and carrying it into the kitchen to plug in. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before stepping out of the room.

Cate stopped at the bathroom on her way to the bedroom and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. As she stepped into the bedroom, she noticed Derek struggling to lift his arms up enough to take his shirt off.

"Let me help," she offered as she placed the two bottles on the bedside table. "It's not often I get to help you undress."

Derek grinned as her fingers worked quickly on the two top buttons on the Henley shirt he wore. It made it easier as she lifted it over his head, careful not to rub the fabric across the cut on his forehead.

He dropped a kiss to her forehead as she fixed the shirt from being inside out. Through the dark, he caught her blue eyes in a stare. Cate almost lost herself in the adoration pouring from Derek, but noticed the hint of exhaustion in them as well.

She would lose her breath when he watched her as closely as he did right then. There was something so sincere in Derek Morgan's gaze when he watched her. It was definitely something she had never felt before, but was not willing to give up any time soon.

Even when he seemed to be in a lot of pain, he was focused on her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, concern dripping from her voice as he maneuvered towards the bed.

He took a seat on the edge of the mattress and smiled at his girlfriend. "I've been through worse, baby. I'm good."

Cate pursed her lips together and she looked him over. Her lower lip snuck between her teeth as she took him in. A bruise was starting to form around his left eye, as well as a few on his arms. "What happened?"

Derek shrugged softly. "Jen and I were the closest to a suspect and went by ourselves. I broke the door in," he said as Cate laughed. "while JJ went around back. He jumped me as I turned the corner."

Cate's face fell as she crossed through the bedroom. "And here I was thinking you had super powers," she joked.

Derek chuckled. "A bullet proof vest can stop a bullet, but it doesn't take an awful lot of the impact of going through a table."

"Ah, so you're a professional wrestler now."

Derek shook his head. "Let's get some sleep, silly girl."

Cate was too eager to oblige. As she made sure Derek was situated on his side, she walked around to her side and slid in next to him. She rolled to her side to watch him. Cate lazily ran her nails up and down his arm. "I'm glad you're okay," she began, "if _that's_ what you call okay."

"I'll be as good as new in a few days," he promised. He tried his best to get comfortable enough to turn to face her, but had to crane his neck to look at her as he lay back in bed. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged and took a deep breath. Cate pursed her lips as she weighed her words. "I was so scared," she muttered.

"Why would you knowingly put yourself in harms way?" It sounded harder than he meant, and Derek instantly regretted it. "I mean," he began.

"No," Cate replied. "It wasn't my brightest idea." She licked her lips and sighed. "Madison was with us." Cate let her eyes wander around the bedroom, not able to focus on one thing at the moment. "I'd kill for that girl."

Derek slowly reached across and took her hand, causing her to turn her attention back to him. "You are the bravest woman I have ever met."

Again, she shrugged. "If you say so." Her chest dropped as a deep breath escaped her lips. "I just did what I thought would keep her safe. I didn't think he'd have a gun."

She forced herself to focus on Derek's thumb rubbing circles against her hand. "I should have told you," he said quietly.

Her blue eyes narrowed towards him. "What does that mean?"

"Garcia put a tracker on him. All of his accounts, social media, anything. She protects her family." Derek let out a deep sigh. "She told me when we were on the way home from our getaway."

Cate sucked in her lower lip and nodded. "It's in the past," she said with a tight lipped smile.

"It's still very fresh," Derek answered. "I see it all over your face, baby."

Cate threw herself back in the bed, her hair splashing across her pillow. "Do I _really_ want to marry a profiler?" she asked aloud.

"I know," he began. "I know way too much about this shit, Catie."

"You think?" she asked with a laugh.

Derek could not help the laugh that escaped his mouth. "It's over now, baby."

"Is it?" She asked with all honesty. "It doesn't feel like it. It feels like something is going to happen."

"Stop worrying." Derek used every muscle he could to lift his hand to her cheek. "I promise, nothing is going to happen to you."

Cate slowly turned her head to face him and took a deep breath. "Okay," she bargained. "I trust you." She closed the gap between them and placed a kiss to his lips. "I trust you with my life."

"Catie," he began, trying his best to roll to his side to give her his utmost attention. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe for the rest of my life."

The brunette blinked back the tears pricking her eyes. "I love you," she offered.

"I love you, more than you know, beautiful." She grinned. "Now get some sleep. I need my nurse in top shape for my day off tomorrow," he added with a wink.

-xx-


	35. Chapter 35

**Savior**

 **Chapter 35**

 **-xx-**

Cate rolled over as her eyes fluttered open. It was definitely nice to have Derek back in their bed after being on the road for a few days.

He did not have the most relaxing sleep overnight. Cate would wake up as she heard him groan while trying to roll over.

Around 4am, he finally agreed to let her grab the painkillers the doctor prescribed before they flew home. She gave him credit; he toughed it out longer than she would have been able to.

Cate's eyes wandered across his face, taking in the building bruises around his eye. The bruise around the cut on his forehead looked angry, too. She frowned as she ran her hand over his cheek.

Derek let out a groan as he tried to stretch his back out. He slowly opened his takes and blinked against the sun breaking through the blinds. "Mornin'," he offered softly.

She noticed how careful he was to move his body in bed next to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked in return.

"Like I went through a table," Derek replied with a laugh. She gave a tight lipped smile in return. Derek opened one eye to watch the brunette. "I'm fine, baby."

She smirked. "Likely story," she replied.

Derek stretched an inviting arm out, and Cate was too eager to snuggle close. "I'll be as good as new soon, I promise." She nodded against his chest.

Cate focused on his heartbeat as the two took their time waking up. Derek had told her of the horrors he's seen in the field before, so she took solace in knowing he was next to her in one piece. That piece may hurt right now, but it was in tact.

If a sore body and a few stitches in his forehead was the worst he had to deal with, she was grateful. She planned on nursing him back to full health.

"I don't want to go to work," she whined as she focused on his breathing. She was careful to not apply too much pressure to his chest but she needed to be close to him.

Derek's eyebrows furrowed at her words. "Work?"

She shrugged. "I have a closing at 11 that I'm seriously dreading."

"That doesn't sound like my girl," he mused. He could feel her lips turn up in a smile against his chest.

His hand was tangled in her hair as he pulled her as close as possible. "The seller's agent is just a scumbag. No biggie." Cate glanced over her shoulder at the clock on her bedside table. "I still have a few hours before I need to leave."

"What do you mean by 'scumbag'?"

Cate sighed. "He just makes remarks that make every woman in the room uncomfortable."

Derek repositioned against the pillows. "That's not okay, Cate."

"I never said it was okay," she replied. "I've made _a lot_ of money off of his sales, so I try not to complain. I just block him out."

The black man shook his head. "I'll go with you."

She turned her eyes up to him and saw the determination and honesty in his face. "No need, my love. You need to relax, and I can handle him." She gave him a genuine smile. "I'm good, babe. I can talk down a mad man with a gun, I can handle this."

Derek closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. On one hand, she was the strongest woman he had ever met; she had dealt with things no one person should ever have to tolerate. On the other, she was a pain in his ass who wouldn't accept help. He may not be feeling his best, but he wouldn't think twice about punching out some creep who hit on his girlfriend.

"I just don't get dolled up for appointments with him, so it makes my life easier in the long run."

Derek laughed in spite of every chuckle forcing pain through his chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Catherine Johnson."

She began to crawl out of the bed to head towards the bathroom. Cate turned back and gave him a devilish grin. "Think on it until you're 100% healed. I don't want you hurting yourself again."

The brunette left him with a wink as she walked out of the bedroom.

Derek shook his head and rested back against the pillow. There was something so feisty about that brunette, but something equally as innocent. She was unlike any other person he had ever met, and he knew the longer he was with her, the more his life would change.

He had returned from cases hurt before, but always came back to an empty apartment and was left to fend for himself. Cate had no issue getting up in the middle of the night and doing whatever it took to make him comfortable.

Derek looked forward to coming home now. It wasn't the house he wanted to provide this beautiful being with, but it was a start. He knew he had to regain his strength as they were supposed to finish moving the rest of her stuff into the apartment and storage space this weekend.

Antonio had given Cate an extension on clearing out the condo after everything happened a few weeks before, but he was anxious to close on the lot. Cate had set up a moving truck and enlisted her brothers throughout the week to help move most of the boxes. All that remained was furniture and anything coming to the apartment.

Derek sighed. His older sister Sarah would joke that he was going to end up alone if he relied on one night stands. She said his apartment was the perfect bachelor pad but was in dire need of a woman's touch.

Cate had that touch. From the makeup basket in the bathroom, to the bottles of wine filling his liquor cabinet, she definitely left her mark on this apartment. But Derek could not shake the feeling that he owed her more; that she _deserved_ more than a tenth floor apartment with two bedrooms.

He was ready for a house in the suburbs; three or four bedrooms and a backyard. He was determined to give her everything and then some. Every little piece that was on her wish list was going to happen, even if Derek had to build it himself.

He longed to build a play set in the backyard for children. Cate confided in him late one night, after a bottle of wine, that getting pregnant may not be easy for her. The injuries she sustained as a result of the Dennis Stone attack left her vulnerable. Her surgical teams did everything in their power to help her heal correctly, but it was ultimately up to her own body. He prayed that it would cooperate when it was time.

Derek Morgan never would have guessed that in just over four months he would be so head over heels in love with a woman like Catherine. She was everything he normally stayed away from. She was sexy without the skimpy outfits and pounds of make up. She made him genuinely laugh. Derek smirked when he realized that no pick up lines would have worked on her.

She was too good for him; but he was planning on spending the rest of his life changing his ways to be better for her. She saved him from the downward spiral he was on as far as relationships were concerned.

-xx-


	36. Chapter 36

**Savior**

 **Chapter 36**

 **-xx-**

After a week of back and forth bartering on a house for a client, followed by an uncomfortable closing with Mike Conrad, Cate leaned back in her SUV and let her eyes close for a moment.

She would never tell Derek that she was exhausted after helping him overnight; she would do it all over again if he needed her to. The silence in her car washed a wave of peace and quiet over her.

Even just as she got showered and ready to head to the closing, her phone was blowing up with other clients following up on their offers and questions about her next open house. Derek managed to get out of bed and move to the living room before she left, and asked again if she wanted him to come with her.

Cate smiled at the thoughts of how protective he was of her. Besides her father and brothers, she never had a man care so deeply for her well being until she met Derek.

She thought Derek's offer was not so bad when Mike followed her to the door of the office as Cate walked her clients out. She almost turned around and hit him as he was so close to her.

" _Want to grab some lunch?" he had asked as he looked her up and down._

Even in black dress pants and a buttoned up shirt, Cate felt naked under his eye. She wanted to rush home and hop back in the shower after he looked her over.

" _Sorry, I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch," she replied gently as she grabbed her purse and binders from the table._

" _Maybe next time," he added gruffly as Cate started out the door._

Cate knew there would never be a next time for lunch with him. She stayed as far away from his offices as possible on purpose.

She sighed as she opened her eyes and started the truck. Her cell phone dinged from the center console. She picked up the device and rolled her eyes when she saw an incoming e-mail.

 _Catherine,_

 _He needs help. They're trying to get him twelve months in jail. This is ridiculous – he never would have hurt you._

 _We need to talk soon._

 _Fred_

With a deeper sigh, she threw her cell phone towards her purse on the ground in front of the passenger seat. It was never going to be over. Cate's father gave her the rundown of brandishing a firearm in Virginia. They were definitely going after the max penalty, and Cate agreed that he deserved it.

They had taken the video surveillance tapes from the mall as well to help put Cole away. Cate figured she would have to appear in court at some point, but tried her best to forget about it. She knew if she saw him in person, she would want them to go easy on him.

Her anger was much stronger from a distance. She would not get caught up in his eyes again; that is if the remorseful Cole was the one in the courtroom and not the madman who threatened to shoot her.

Cate threw her truck into drive and cranked the radio almost as loud as it would go. She peeled out of the parking lot and started towards a restaurant to pick up lunch for herself and Derek at. She lied about meeting him for lunch but she had promised to bring something home for the two of them at her closing.

-xx-

The brunette placed the paper bag from Panera Bread on the counter in the kitchen and rested her bag next to it. "Babe, I'm home," she called out of the kitchen doorway as she busied herself getting the food out of the bag.

Derek strode into the doorway and watched his girlfriend effortlessly prepare everything in the kitchen. It was a completely different set up than she had had at her condo, but she moved so graciously through it. It wasn't until she slammed the cabinet door a little harder than she meant to that he noticed her body sag against the counter. "Did everything go okay?"

She turned to him and offered a soft smile as his eyes searched her face for an answer. He was moving better than when she left this morning, but looked so comfortable in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Yeah," she answered shortly. "Just waiting for the sale to go through and everything should be all set."

Derek walked around the island and took her in his arms. His dark brown eyes bore into her blues; they were more of a silver color. "What's going on then?" He wrapped his arms around her as she released a few deep breaths into his chest.

"It's not over," she replied with a shrug. "Fred Hanson e-mailed me on the way out of my closing." She pulled away from him to grab her cell phone and bring up the message. "I'm so done with all of this, Derek."

It came out as a plea. Derek took the phone from her and read the words on the screen. His lips pursed together in anger as he placed the device back to the counter. "You have absolutely no reason to want to help him." She nodded but looked away from him. Derek placed two fingers under her chin and turned her face back to his. "I mean it, Catie. You owe him **nothing**."

Again she nodded, but her eyes stayed downcast. "He just looked so," she fought with the words in her head, "pathetic when they cuffed him. Like he was two different people."

"As long as there is one part of his brain that wants to bring any sort of harm to you, he needs to be locked away." Cate frowned. Derek pulled her tight to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I may sound like an asshole, baby, but this is what he needs. It's what he deserves."

"I know," she agreed. His heartbeat steadied her breathing. "It doesn't make it easier."

His fingers worked on the knot in her shoulder blade. "I know it doesn't." She released herself from his grip and rested against the island as he massaged her neck. "But it is the right thing."

Her shoulders fell as she relaxed into his touch. She mumbled in agreement as she concentrated on his fingers. "That's not fair," she said as she turned to look out the corner of her eye at him. "Those fingers," her words lingered in the air as a devilish grin took over Derek's face. "I don't mean it _that_ way."

Her laugh filled the kitchen as Derek stepped away from her. He pulled a stool out for her at the island and moved her lunch in front of that chair. "Eat," he said as he started back towards her. "My nurse needs her energy."

Cate rolled her eyes before doing what she was told. "Yes, sir," she replied sarcastically. "You seem to be feeling a little better."

"I am," he agreed. "I took a nap after you left, and then a hot shower. I'm not great, but definitely better." Cate smiled in his direction as she opened her salad. "And because of that, JJ texted me earlier and asked if we were up for drinks later with her and Will."

Cate nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

-xx-


	37. Chapter 37

**Savior**

 **Chapter 37**

 **-xx-**

Derek walked into the bedroom holding a white lace romper by the hanger with a grin on his face. "Can you wear this tonight?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Cate rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That was put away for Miami, mister."

He pouted and laid the fabric across the bed. "So I don't even get to see you in it. That's some kind of bullshit."

"I'll send pictures," she retorted with a wink. "And besides, we're going out for drinks. I don't need to get all dressed up."

"As long as you pull out some heels," Derek mentioned as he stepped out of the bedroom.

Cate shrugged as he walked out of the room and finished getting dressed. She wore a pair of high rise jean shorts and a bright red top with a plunging neckline. She accented the top with a black bralette in a criss-crossed pattern across her chest.

The brunette left her hair down in soft curls and accented her blue eyes in a soft smoky eye. She looked back and forth between the pairs of shoes she had taken out to decide from and frowned. Derek asked for heels, but she didn't have any that she loved with her outfit.

Cate remembered back to her shopping trip with her sister and niece, and grabbed her cell phone from the dresser. She browsed through her e-mail and found a delivery notice for a pair she had ordered.

"Babe," she called out as she slipped on her flip flops. Cate stepped into the hallway and almost ran into Derek as he stepped into the hall from the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth. "I have a package downstairs. I'll be right back."

He nodded as she placed a kiss to his cheek. Derek caught himself watching her head down the hallway and grinned at the length of her shorts.

Cate grabbed her wallet from her purse as well as her keys before heading out of the apartment. She tapped her nails on her wallet as she waited for the elevator to arrive. The doors opened in front of her, so she stepped in, not paying too much attention.

The elevator descended to the next floor down as the doors opened again. Cate offered a tight lipped smile to the woman who stepped on before focusing back on her manicure, cursing herself for leaving her phone in the apartment.

As the doors closed again, she noticed the woman standing next to her who was not so discreetly looking up from her cell phone to watch the brunette. Cate tried her best to shrug it off, but the elevator seemed to be taking longer than usual to head down the ten floors.

She finally planted a smile to her face and turned to the woman next to her. "Hi there," she offered, and extended her hand. "I'm Cate."

The other woman fumbled with her cell phone and slid it into the pocket of her hospital scrubs. "My apologies," she answered before taking Cate's hand. "Did you just move here?"

Cate nodded. "Yes," she answered softly. "I moved in with my boyfriend."

The woman on the other side of the elevator nodded politely. "That's great," she replied.

The silence between the two was almost deafening. Cate kept glancing towards the red numbers in the corner, and wishing it would descend faster.

"Where are my manners?" the darker skinned woman said, "I'm Savannah."

Cate smile politely in her direction as the doors opened on the lobby floor. "It's very nice to meet you. I hope I'll see you around?" Cate offered. Savannah nodded as Cate walked towards the front desk to check for her delivery.

"Let's grab coffee sometime?" Savannah asked.

Cate pursed her lips into a smile. "Sounds like a great idea."

Savannah checked the clock on her cell phone and sighed. "I've got to run or I'll be late for work. You look like you're on your way out, so enjoy." The two laughed. "Have a drink for me."

Cate nodded as she signed for her delivery. "Sure," she replied as Savannah started towards the parking lot doors.

The brunette picked up hers and Derek's mail as well as her package and started back towards the elevator. As she rode the elevator back to the tenth floor, all she could think of was where she had seen Savannah before. She looked so familiar, but Cate could not put a finger on it.

She shook her head as she stepped into the hallway leading to their apartment. After fumbling with the mail and package, she finally got the door unlocked and walked inside.

Cate left the mail on the table next to the door and carried the box into the bedroom to open.

Derek stepped out of the closet and ran his hands over the black dress shirt he had just put on. The brunette looked up from her seat on the bed as she adjusted the strap on her heel. Her eyebrow rose in enjoyment as she looked him up and down, appreciating the tighter jeans on his muscular legs.

"Well now I feel underdressed," she joked.

Derek grinned. "I think you look perfect." She took the hand he extended and stood from the bed. "I like those," he said and pointed to her shoes.

Cate showed them off and grinned. "I feel like an Amazon," she noted due to her height. She found herself just a bit shorter than Derek in the four inch heels.

"Are you hiding a Wonder Woman costume in the closet too?" She rolled her eyes. "This makes it _a lot_ easier," he said as he placed a hand to her cheek. She was the perfect height to not have to lean down to kiss her.

Cate relaxed in his touch and wrapped her own arm around his neck when he placed his lips on hers. Derek's other hand found the small of her back and then rested under her shirt.

The two lost themselves in their own little world, wrapped in each other's arms. Cate finally pulled back, her eyes feeling heavy as she caught his gaze. "If you do that again, we're cancelling our plans."

Derek's grin lit up the bedroom. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I am still hurt, you know."

Cate chuckled and slipped out of his grasp. "And _you_ made the plans with JJ for tonight. You're not bailing now." The brunette started towards the bedroom door and turned back to Derek when she reached the door frame. "We could _maybe_ leave a little early."

He caught a glimpse of her smirk as she started down the hallway towards the kitchen and living area. "You're a bad influence, Miss Johnson," he called out as he followed her.

She turned around at the name and placed a hand to each hip. "You never answered my text message the other day," she pursed her lips as he stalked towards her. "You love the sound of my full name?" she joked before turning to grab her purse from the counter.

As she was checking to make sure everything was inside, Derek stepped behind her and trapped her in with a hand to either side of her on the counter. "I think Catherine Autumn Morgan has a _fantastic_ ring to it," he whispered in her ear.

He noticed the goose bumps rise on her neck before stepping away from her. Cate closed her eyes to keep her composure and released a few deeps breaths. As she opened them, she saw Derek grinning at her from the front door to the apartment.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a wink.

She beamed back in his direction and grabbed her bag before following him to the door. Her heart was beating through her chest, a symptom of anytime he spoke to her like that. But it was definitely something she could get used to.

-xx-

Are you guys loving this? What are you looking for? I want your full honesty - if you feel better, send me a PM with anything you'd like to see!

I'm off for the weekend - I don't get a chance to really update from my cell, but I do continually write! And Monday is my birthday, so it's a busy weekend!

xo


	38. Chapter 38

**Savior**

 **Chapter 38**

 **-xx-**

Cate groaned as Will carried over a third round of shots from the bar. She glanced across the table at JJ who shrugged in her direction. The brunette subconsciously played with the straw in her mixed drink as Will set the shot glasses down.

"This is the last time I come out drinking with him," Cate joked and pointed to Will. "He's a terrible influence."

JJ laughed. "He's the worst drinking partner," she agreed. "He is really good at beer pong, though"

Will shrugged as he passed out each drink. "You only say that because I've won every game for us." The blonde smiled at her husband before he pecked her lips. "Every one needs something they're good at," he added.

"JJ seems to be an ace dart player," Derek said nonchalantly as he took the glass from Will with a nod of thanks.

Jennifer laughed loudly. "I was hammered, Derek, and they kept buying pitchers of beer every time I beat them. We played a lot of darts growing up in Pennsylvania."

Derek watched JJ's smile slowly fade away as she remembered the case following the Super Bowl years back. That night at the bar when Derek was the biggest player in the room, and JJ seemed to be a dart shark were trampled by Tobias Henkel.

He placed a hand to her forearm and JJ caught his gaze. She offered a polite smile as she let the memory wash away with the drink in her hand.

"To friends," Will toasted as they lifted their glasses.

JJ and Cate made faces as the Fireball flowed down their throats. Derek laughed at the two women's expressions. Cate blinked a few times as the liquid burn hit her. She blotted her mouth with a napkin and sighed. "Do not let Will near the bar anymore," she said to JJ.

"Deal," JJ agreed, her face scrunching at the taste of the liquor.

Cate stretched her legs under the table, just enough to run her foot against Derek's leg. She caught his wink at her action and grinned to herself. She was definitely beginning to feel the liquor and knew she was not going to be able to keep with Will if he wanted to stay at the pace they were at.

Derek quietly watched his girlfriend as he took a sip of his beer. As he tilted the bottle back, he noticed Cate look across the bar to the open pool table.

He had to admit JJ was pretty sneaky; when she talked to him about going out for drinks, he was not expecting to be back at Sully's. It was their typical Friday night hang out after particularly hard cases, but the same bar he ran in to Cate at months before.

He looked towards the bar and the same barstool Cate was situated on watching the Capitals game when he caught her eye. She was dressed down that night and wanting to blend in with the crowd, but those blue eyes that Derek had fallen in love with made him interrupt her from across the room.

Cate had no idea where they were going to meet JJ and Will until she texted JJ on the way out of the apartment. She was suddenly feeling very self conscious in the outfit she was wearing, but knew Derek appreciated her putting some effort into going out on the town.

"Who's up for some pool?" Derek asked as he caught Cate looking back at the pool table once more.

Cate blushed as she remembered that night four months before. After a few drinks, Cate asked if Derek had wanted to play pool. They had been catching up like old friends, but she was tired of sitting around. Cate challenged him to a game of pool, and Derek set the stakes. If he won, he'd get her phone number. If she won, he bought the next round of drinks.

She would never admit, but she missed the last shot on purpose. Her brothers taught her well when it came to the pool table. Cate just wasn't going to let Derek Morgan walk away from her that night.

"Let's go," Cate announced as she stood from the table. Her face lit up as she picked her drink up and reached across the table for JJ's hand. "Girls versus guys."

"Ooh, I like that!" JJ announced as she followed the brunette towards the table.

Will shrugged and stood from the table to follow the ladies. Derek could only shake his head in enjoyment. The two men walked into the pool room and placed their beers on the high top table.

About an hour later, the two couples were on the tie-breaking fifth match. Derek stepped up to the table with a grin on his face. They had three balls left to the girls five. Just as he lined up his shot, Cate stepped across the table from him and leant against the table.

Derek looked up from his shot as his girlfriend rested down enough on the table to give him a good shot down her shirt. "That's cheating, Catie," he warned, but lost himself in the grin she wore.

With a shrug, she stayed right where she was and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Let's see how good you really are, Mr. Morgan," she licked her lips as their eyes locked on each other.

Derek connected the cue stick with the ball and it went wide of the corner pocket he lined up at.

Cate let out a soft whistle. "Better luck next time, baby." She winked in his direction before pushing herself back upright and walking to hers and JJ's table to grab her drink. Cate never broke eye contact with Derek as she placed her straw between her lips and take a sip.

The black man shook his head as he rested his pool cue against the chair at the table he shared with Will. "We're not letting them get away with it," Will joked as Derek could only smirk in Cate's direction. "They'll never catch up."

"Is that so?" JJ asked as she took their pool cue from Cate. "Let's show them how it's done."

The blonde smiled at her husband as she pocketed two balls in a row. "JJ, they're getting nervous," Cate teased. A third ball went in to the side pocket.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest as JJ lined up the fourth ball. It went just wide to the left of the far pocket as both men let out a deep breath.

Will stepped up to the table, but Derek kept his eyes on Cate. She was paying no attention to the pool table, but to her boyfriend. She noticed that he would lean heavily on his chair to take pressure off of his back.

Will pocketed two balls, leaving just the eight ball, but missed the pocket on that one. Cate sauntered to the pool table and tucked in their last ball.

She took her eyes off of Derek to lean across the table to line up the eight ball. "Left corner," she announced and pointed to the pocket in question. She readjusted to lean over the table from a different angle when she felt Derek wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Let me help," he whispered in her ear. Cate could feel her body come to life at his touch; his hands wrapped around hers on the pool cue. Derek made extra sure to apply pressure to her bottom from how he stood behind her. He grinned as he noticed Cate's sharp intake of breath.

If he didn't know any better, she was biting her lip at the moment too. He _accidentally_ grinded up against her from behind one more time. "I think I know what I'm doing," she replied in a hushed whisper. He could make her lose her breath at the drop of a hat.

"Show me, then, _Miss_ Johnson," he added before placing a kiss behind her ear. It was the way he said her maiden name that caused the hair on her arm to rise.

"Enough of that Morgan," JJ called out with a laugh. "Stop trying to distract her! You're just afraid you're going to _lose!_ "

Derek stood up from behind his girlfriend with his hands up. "She looked like she needed a little help." He stepped around the table to stand by Will and watched Cate take her shot.

Blue eyes flashed up at Derek from beneath heavy eyelashes. She winked at him before turning her attention back to the pool cue in her hand and the only ball between the girls and bragging rights.

She took a deep breath to control herself from jumping over the pool table to Derek and took her shot. JJ hollered in excitement as it easily slid in the pocket.

The blonde caught Cate in a lopsided hug as the two celebrated. "That means it's your round, boys," JJ called to them. Cate sighed as she watched them take out their wallets and start towards the bar.

"Not that you need any more, JJ," Cate joked. The blonde shrugged. "We are _good_!" she exclaimed as they ventured away from the pool room with their hands full of the empty glasses and bottles.

They placed the empties on the bar next to where Derek and Will stood waiting to order their next round of drinks. Cate slid next to Derek and wrapped her arm around him, as her hand instinctively slipped into his back pocket.

"We've got this one," Derek mentioned to Will and JJ. JJ shrugged and headed back into the lounge to find them an open table with her husband. "Two more beers, a vodka and soda water," Derek started.

Cate cut him off on the fourth drink, "And a Crown and ginger, please," she added with a smile. Derek turned to her and lifted an eyebrow as she ordered different from her regular cocktail. "I wanted something different."

Derek laughed as he placed his cash on the bar top. "One more and we head home?"

She noticed that he was starting to look tired and knew it was probably the best option. She nodded. "But if you think you're going to bed after pulling that stunt back there, you have another thing coming, mister."

"What stunt?" He asked with a smirk. Derek leant closer to her ear; she lost herself in the scent of his cologne mixed with the alcohol. "The one where I tell you I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

He pulled away from her and she caught the sincerity crossing his face. Her lips opened to flash a bright smile as blush peeked into her cheeks. "That better not be the booze talking," she warned jokingly.

"Not at all," he replied with a straight face. The kiss he placed to her lips was interrupted by the bartender telling him their total. Derek handed her cash and waved off the change before turning back to the brunette in front of him. "It's the truest thing I could ever say, Catie."

-xx-


	39. Chapter 39

**Savior**

 **Chapter 39**

 **-xx-**

"I'm warning you now," Derek started as he walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. "I'm not a big Broadway guy."

The black man stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and smiled at the brunette. "I told you my mom would have come with me."

He shook his head as Cate focused on applying her mascara. "I'm not one to bail on date night, baby." She turned her head just enough to see him in the mirror but continued applying her makeup.

"It was sweet of Maura to give us these tickets," she reminded him as she twisted the cover on to her mascara tube. "I really have no clue what we're getting into tonight, but if we don't like it, we can leave at intermission."

Cate caught sight of him in his dress pants and polo shirt and bit down the inside of her lip. How that man could wear anything and look amazing was beyond her, but it could be pretty annoying at times.

She released a deep breath before turning back to finish her make-up application. "I thought you barely wore make-up," he asked with a laugh as he started towards the bedroom.

Cate stuck her head out of the doorway. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "No, I just keep this make-up box here for fun." She rolled her eyes as she twisted the cap onto her lip gloss and placed it back in the basket in question. "I don't wear _a lot_ but I do wear some."

She stepped out of the bathroom and re-adjusted the towel around her body. As she walked into the bedroom, she caught herself watching Derek trying to select a watch from his ever-growing collection.

"Don't ever give me shit for all of my shoes when you have _that_ many watches, mister," she joked as she walked into the room. She had laid out her outfit for the evening before taking a shower and did her best to get dressed as quick as possible while Derek had his back to her.

"I like my watches," he admitted proudly, as he slipped one on to his wrist. "But I love your heels."

He turned around just as she adjusted the knee length skirt she wore. The floral patterned pleated skirt accented her waist perfectly, and the black v-neck top she wore tucked in to the skirt fit her in all the right places.

Derek took her hand and twirled her in the center of the bedroom. She laughed as her fishtail bread flew over her shoulder.

"You're beautiful," he complimented as he pulled her close to him. Cate heard the sharp intake of breath at the motion and instantly frowned. "I'm fine."

Her eyebrow rose in his direction causing a smirk to take over his face. "I know you're _fine_ ," she replied with a chuckle. "We don't have to go."

He shook his head. "The world needs to see you all dressed up," he replied with a smile. "I am so lucky to have you on my arm."

Cate's face broke into a beaming smile at his words. He always made sure she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. She stepped out of his hold to sit on the bed and slip on a pair of heels that complimented her skirt. "We should get going to we can grab dinner before the show starts," she reminded him.

Derek nodded and followed her out of the bedroom.

-xx-

"What's with the watch obsession?" she asked as she reached for her wine glass.

Derek sat across from her and smiled. "My dad fixed watches as a hobby when I was growing up." He instinctively reached for his whiskey glass as memories of his dad flashed across his face. "Most of my collection belonged to him. I've had a few restored over the years."

Cate took a sip from her glass and placed it back to the table. "Which is your favorite?"

He beamed. "It'd have to be his Rolex." Derek sat back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. "My father wore it when he married my mom." Cate smiled in his direction. "They didn't have much when they got married, but my grandpa bought it for my dad. Or at least that's what Pops used to say."

He chuckled at the memory and placed his whiskey glass back to the tabletop. "He would be so proud that you still have it."

Derek smiled at the sincerity of her statement. "He would have loved you, Catie."

She pursed her lips into a smile and bowed her head away from him. She wished that she could meet the man who inspired the man she loved. But she wished more than Hank Morgan was here to see the impressive man Derek became in his honor.

Cate looked up as the waitress returned with their entrees. They thanked her as she placed them on the table in front of them before returning to the kitchen. Derek's eyes lit up as he eyed the filet on the plate in front of him.

The brunette raved about the restaurant around the corner from the opera house, and he was impressed so far. They had one of the best whiskey selections he'd seen and the meat looked incredible. He frowned as he looked across to Cate starting on her salad. "To date night," he offered as he held his glass out to her.

She clinked glasses with him and watched as he cautiously took a sip of his whiskey. He slowly placed the glass to the table with a wince. "You need to see the doctor Monday morning, mister."

He shook his head. "It's much better, baby." Her eyebrow rose in his direction as she stabbed at her food. "Thank you for worrying, though."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Derek. You should see a doctor if you can't even lift a glass."

Derek nodded. "I'll be okay. I promise. I'm just sore right now." She sighed at his response. "We delayed taking off so I could get looked at. Nothing is broken. I'm just bruised up."

Defeated, she retreated to eating her meal. "I'm going to beat you myself," she muttered.

The black man across from her grinned as he cut into his filet. "I'd like to see you try," he joked back. The look she gave him caused him to laugh. "Give me a few days, and I'll be back to normal." He reached across the table to take her hand. "Though someone didn't exactly let me rest last night after we went out."

She laughed as his fingers ran over her knuckles. "Well _excuse me_." She scoffed in his direction, all while a smile danced across her lips. "Next time I'll just let you go to sleep, all by yourself."

She dragged on the last words as she reached for her wine glass. "It is impossible for me to pass you up, baby," he replied.

The flirtation in his expression caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter around.

-xx-

Cate placed her head back against the headrest and let out a content sigh as Derek maneuvered the SUV out of the parking garage they were in. She sent a quick e-mail to Maura thanking her again for the tickets and mentioning how much the enjoyed themselves. _On Your Feet_ had caught Derek's attention and the two thoroughly enjoyed the performance.

It was not the typical show she would have picked, and she was even more surprised that Derek got so into it. The two went into the show only knowing that it was about Gloria and Emilio Estefan, but nothing else. Cate caught herself singing along to the music she knew.

Derek reached over to grab her hand as they exited the parking structure. She turned her head slightly to smile at him. "A successful date night," he said as he turned on to the road.

She nodded. "Extremely successful. I'm planning more of these if you're getting dressed up."

He smirked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm just lucky that you look amazing in everything."

Cate had slipped off her heels the second she got in the truck. Two nights in a row with heels higher than usual for her, and her feet were begging to relax. "You look great with nothing on," she teased.

Derek grinned as he turned the SUV on to the highway on ramp. As he got settled on the highway, he relaxed back in the driver's seat; one hand rested on the steering wheel as the other gripped his girlfriend's hand. "I think we'd get along really well," he began.

"What are you talking about?"

"If we got married, I think we'd get along really well." She laughed as he quoted the musical. Gloria was talking to her father about Emilio casually bringing up the fact that they should get married.

"Funny man," she replied, all while keeping a smile on her face.

He laughed. "What? You don't agree?"

She shook her head. "I think that is the most sensible thing you've ever said."

-xx-


	40. Chapter 40

_** I went back through to read through all the posted chapters and realized I forgot one! That's what happened with the Chapter 39/40 mix up! I apparently doubly mixed up, because I saved over this chapter, so I had to re-type it to post. *face palm*. Re-adding Chapters 40-46, and 47 will follow - its NEW so don't miss it! So sorry for the screw up! **_

 **Savior**

 **Chapter 40**

 **-xx-  
**  
"Uncle Derek!" The two turned from the SUV as Madison ran down the front steps of her grandparent's house. She jumped into Derek's awaiting arms at the bottom of the steps and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Derek spun her in his arms and beamed in Cate's direction. "I have officially been replaced as the favorite," she whined jokingly as she walked around the truck from the driver's side. "I'll remember that when you want to go shopping!"

Her niece dropped from Derek's grip and had her arms around her aunt's waist in seconds. "I see you all the time," the blonde said with a grin. "I don't get to see Derek all the time!"

"Nope," Derek responded as he waited for the two ladies to begin up the steps. "I'm the new favorite. It's okay to tell her that, Maddy."

She turned around and smiled at Derek. "Sh! That's supposed to be our little secret!" Madison placed her finger over her lips.

Derek copied her movements. Cate stuck her tongue out at the twosome as she opened the screen door to her parent's home. She held the door open for her niece to walk through and slipped inside just as Derek reached the door. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him.

He placed a kiss to her cheek as she wriggled out of his grasp with a laugh. She looked over her shoulder at him, winked and continued into the house.

Cate stepped into the living room and was instantly surrounded by her nieces and nephews.

"Late as usual. Thanks for showing up, Cate." The brunette rolled her eyes at her older sister. Cate opened her mouth to say something but Jackie shook her head. "Don't try to blame it on Derek. You're _always_ late."

Derek could only laugh as Jackie gave him a welcoming hug. "I've caught on," he joked. "I usually give her an extra hour before we need to leave the house."

"Smart man," Jackie replied and pointed to Derek as he and Cate made their way through the living room. Jackie followed them to the kitchen with her wine glass in hand.

Cate grinned as her mother pulled Derek into a warm hug. "It smells delicious in here," he complimented.

Helena smiled and patted his arm. "Thank you. It is so good to see you, Derek."

Cate slid into her usual seat at the island and waited for her sister to join her. Jackie grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge as well as a second glass for Cate and placed them both on the counter in front of her. Cate groaned when the bottle was placed down.

"Do _not_ tell me you're not drinking," Jackie warned as she refilled her own glass.

Cate shrugged. "I think all I've done this weekend is drink," she replied with a laugh.

"So why stop now?" Jackie asked as her eyebrow rose into an arch. "And you were at a musical last night. How much could you possibly drink?"

Derek smirked at their banter as he walked around the island to shake her father's hand. "She almost finished a bottle alone at dinner."

Again, she shrugged, but threw her hands up in defense at the same time. "See why I order salad at dinner now?" she asked Derek with a grin. "Less food means more wine."

Jackie took it upon herself to pour a glass for Cate and placed it in front of her. "Now you have to drink it." Cate reluctanltly picked up the glass. "Mom even bought your favorite, so do me a favor and drink most of it. Please and thank you."

Cate could only laugh as they clinked their glasses together. "Do you know how awkward it is when your mother asks what your favorite wine is and you have to answer Menage-a-Trois?"

Every one in the kitchen broke out in laughter. Helena laughed as she continued to work on dinner at the stovetop. "It was definitely not the answer I was expecting," she replied to the group.

"I tried to tell her that anything would work, but she was just _so_ curious."

The eldest Johnson woman turned from the stove and placed her oven mitt on the island counter. "Imagine my embarrassment when I asked the nice boy behind the counter to show me where it was."

Cate stretched her arms over her head and pulled her hair into a low ponytail that hung over her shoulder. Jackie instinctively reached up and started to twirl her sister's hair. "You're overdue," she reminded her sister as she motioned to her hair. "When are you coming in so I can fix this?"

The brunette laughed at the bluntness of her sister; it was the only downfall of having a hair dresser as your sister. "Thursday?" she asked. "I wanted to book a blow out before we left for Chicago anyways."

Jackie grabbed her cell phone off of the island and flipped through her calendar. "Friday morning?" Cate nodded. "I'd say come in at 8, but I know you won't be on time."

Theodore could tell the women in the room were about to start chatting about Cate and Derek's upcoming vacation, so he motioned for the men in the room to follow him to the back patio. Derek winked in Cate's direction as he followed her brothers and brother-in-law.

"How is he feeling?" Helena asked as she turned back to the stove.

Cate pursed her lips. "He says he's fine," she replied with an eye roll. "He's definitely better than when he came home from the case, 'cause he could barely walk. But we haven't exactly taken it easy this weekend."

Jackie put her hand up to her sister. "TMI, Cate."

The brunette smacked her older sister on the arm as her sister-in-law Sophie walked into the kitchen with her youngest son, Mason, on her hip. "It's not like _that,_ Jacks. We went out for drinks with one of his co-workers and her husband on Friday, and then to the opera house last night," she replied.

Cate looked to Sophie and motioned for her to hand over Mason. "He's all yours, Cate," she said with a wink. "The twins have finally started potty training, so it's like a full time job keeping up with the three of them."

"I will take this little man any time I can get him," Cate replied. She pushed her wine glass back so she could sit him on the island in front of her to play with him.

Jackie sighed. "Can you just get on the baby thing already, please?" She gave her sister a puppy dog face causing Cate to laugh out loud.

"Jacqueline Blair!" her mother scolded as she drained the potatoes in the sink. "I have one rule!"

The two sisters laughed. "No babies before marriage," they recited in unison.

Cate busied herself by playing with Mason and tickling his belly. "You never said no eloping though, right, mom?"

The brunette said it as a joke and watched her mother's expression intently. "Catherine Autumn," she began and looked toward the double doors that led to the back patio to make sure they remained closed. "If your Daddy does not get to walk you down the aisle, you will never hear the end of it." She accented her statement by pointing her wooden spoon in Cate's direction.

"I was just kidding, Mama. I know how much a real wedding means to you and Daddy."

The older woman rolled her eyes at her youngest child before returning to her work. "And what is this talk about marriage? You two have not been together that long, my girl."

Cate nodded. "But neither were you and Daddy," Jackie interrupted as she stood from her seat at the island.

Helena sighed before turning to her two daughters. "I know he makes you very happy, Cate." Her daughter smiled and nodded. "And I know we love him already."

"Especially Madison," Jackie interrupted again.

"There's no rush, Cate."

"And there's no real reason to wait forever, Mama," Cate reasoned. "But I do understand what you're saying." Helena placed her hand on top of her daughter's on the countertop. "I've just never been surer of anything in my life."

The Johnson matriarch grinned in her daughter's direction. "He is so good for you, Catherine."

The women in the kitchen nodded as Cate watched out the window to see Derek and the Johnson men in the backyard.

-xx-


	41. Chapter 41

**Savior**

 **Chapter 41**

 **-xx-**

Cate let out a sigh as she took one last look in the mirror in her sister's stylist station. She finisher her application of lip balm before putting the cover back on and tossing it inside her purse.

"Jackie," she called as she started to walk towards the front of the salon. Her sister stepped out of the office and met Cate at the front desk. "I'm headed to the airport."

The younger brunette gave her sister a nervous smile as she slipped her purse onto her forearm. "You'll be fine, Cate."

Cate nodded. "I'm just hoping Derek makes it to Chicago before me." She tapped her nails across the countertop anxiously. "It was quicker for him to drive there than it was to fly home with the team. I doubt he would have made our flight."

Jackie nodded as she straightened up some paperwork at the front desk. "You're going to be fine. They're going to love you." Jackie smiled in her sister's direction. "Make a good impression on your future in-laws."

Cate rolled her eyes and sighed at her sister. "At least you make me look good," Cate complimented as she retrieved her truck keys from her purse. "I'll let you know when I land in Chicago."

The older brunette nodded and walked around the side of the desk area. She wrapped her sister in a hug. "Have a few drinks before your flight," she said with a wink as Cate started towards the door.

"That may be the best advice you've ever given me," Cate replied with a grin as she stepped through the front door.

-xx-

 _I'll call a taxi. Tell Sarah not to worry._

Cate shuffled together everything she had taken out of her carry-on bag as they waited to depart the plane. Derek had texted her to let her know he was about an hour away from the city, and said his sister would be on her way to pick her up at the airport.

Inwardly, she was anxious about meeting his family without Derek by her side. Her nerves were getting the best of her as she zipped up her bag, keeping her phone out on the drop down table.

 _She's about five minutes away. By the time you get off of the plane, she'll be parked. I'll meet you at Mom's in about 45 minutes._

She rolled her eyes as she stood from her seat to stretch her legs. It wasn't the longest flight, but Cate would be the first to admit she was bored on the plane by herself. She brought her laptop so she could get some work done, but in the back of her mind, her anxiety about meeting his family got the best of her.

 _Love you xo_

Cate typed the quick reply as she threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and started to follow the others off of the plane.

She busied herself with shooting a text to her sister and then one to her mom to let them both know that she arrived safely in Chicago. Cate took her time walking through the terminal, reading every sign on her way through the big airport.

 _Love you more. Sarah said she's waiting by the baggage claim._

Her palms suddenly started to sweat as she descended down the escalator in search of the baggage claim. Luckily, she was able to follow every one who just got off of the same plane as she did.

She made it to the claim area for her flight and watched as the luggage made its way around. She alternated watching for her suitcase and trying to find Sarah Morgan in the crowd of people.

As she pulled her suitcase off of the belt, and then grabbed Derek's – he asked her to grab the one he had packed before he left for the most recent case – she sighed as she tried to juggle both of them.

She cursed him under her breath as she tried her best to scoot around those still waiting with the two suitcases following behind her. Her eyes darted around the busy claim area to find Sarah.

With a shrug, Cate started towards the exit, knowing that she could text Derek to let him tell Sarah that she would be outside and not in the chaos that ensued inside.

When she stopped to readjust her carry-on bag on her shoulder, she found herself face to face with Derek Morgan. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and a smile across his face as he leant against a pole.

"I don't know if I should kiss you, or hit you," she stated as she stopped in front of him. She let go of both suitcases as they stood up behind her.

Derek grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did you really think I was going to let you fend for yourself with the women in my family?"

She rolled her eyes at his smile, but gave in when he pulled her in for a kiss. "I missed you," she muttered against his chest when they pulled apart. She was letting her heart rate settle from stressing out about getting everything out of the airport and then finding his sister.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to him. "I missed you too, pretty girl."

As she backed away from him to grab their suitcases, she smacked him on the arm with a smile. "I was freaking out," she said with a sigh. "It's bad enough flying out here by myself but then not knowing that you're actually here stressed me out even more."

Derek chuckled. "I did hit quite some traffic coming in. I made the mistake of hitting Mom's first instead of coming straight here. Sarah's only about ten minutes away so she was on stand by."

Cate grinned as Derek easily grabbed both suitcases from her, leaving her with just her duffle bag. She readjusted it on her shoulder as she slid her sunglasses over her eyes. As she followed him out of the airport and towards the parking lot, she caught herself watching him walk; something about the jeans he only wore to work was so sexy. His work belt was different than any other belt he had as it was set to holster his gun – the same gun he had left with Hotch as the team travelled back to DC. He always wore darker jeans to work with either a Henley or a plain t-shirt.

Cate definitely was not complaining about the charcoal gray v-neck shirt he wore today. It was snugger than those he wore out of the office; they fit better under a bullet proof vest, she reminded herself.

Derek unlocked the rental car and slid both of their suitcases in the back seat. Cate tossed her duffle bag in on top of her suitcase. "Want to go to the long way back to Ma's?"

She caught his smile and grinned. "Are you going to show me all the places Little Derek Morgan caused trouble when he was younger?"

He beamed. "Yeah, something like that." She nodded as he revved up the engine. It wasn't often he got behind the wheel of a car as opposed to his SUV or those they used through the Bureau. "Maybe I'll take you be by the bleachers where I had my first kiss." He winked in her direction as he pulled out of the parking lot.

-xx-

Not sure how I messed up posting the last chapter twice! It's been a crazy few weeks!

40 – How in the world have we gotten to 40?! Ugh. I just love writing Cate and Derek's love story! As always – hit me with your ideas!


	42. Chapter 42

**Savior**

 **Chapter 42**

 **-xx-**

Cate absentmindedly played with the straw in her coffee as she sat in Fran Morgan's kitchen. Derek boasted the entire way from the airport how he and his sister's were able to buy their mom a better house. It wasn't as big as the one they grew up in, but since she lived by herself, she didn't need as much room.

He was proud to finally get her out of the South Side. She lived a little closer to downtown Chicago, and only fifteen minutes away from her daughters. Even Yvonne was only a five minute drive from her new location.

Derek had a friend in real estate that let him in on a bargain; a foreclosure in a good area was just what the Morgan matriarch needed. Derek had taken two weeks off from the BAU to refurbish what he needed to of his mom's new home, and let Sarah and Desiree go to down with decorating. The three bedroom home left enough room for Derek whenever he could travel home, but was not too big that it was overwhelming for Fran.

"Cate," his mother began as she took a seat across from the brunette with a steaming hot cup of tea in her hand, "I am so happy you were able to join Derek on his trip home."

"I've been dying to meet you all in person. He talks about you and his sisters all the time." Cate offered a warm smile. "Thank you for letting us stay here, too."

Fran smiled as she brushed her curls out of her face. "This may not be his childhood home, but this is his home away from home." Fran spread her arm out to show off the kitchen. "You would never believe this room if you saw the pictures before my boy demo'ed it."

"Ah, so he really is good at construction. I thought that was just a pick up line."

She heard heavy footsteps on the staircase and laughed. "When we find our house, I will build you whatever you want," Derek said as he stepped into the kitchen. He planted a kiss to Cate's cheek as he walked through the room towards the fridge. "But we could not let Ma move in here the way it was."

"Bright yellow walls with dark wood," she began with a laugh. "Desiree lost it when she saw it for the first time."

"I thought you said you surprised her with this house?" Cate asked as she took a sip of her iced coffee.

Derek nodded. "We did, but Sarah video'd everything we did. She compiled it all to one video when we brought Mom here for the first time." Cate grinned; he was such a Momma's boy, but the adoration that dripped from Fran Morgan when he son was around brought a smile to her face.

"You have the best kids," Cate said to Fran.

The redhead nodded. "I do, indeed," she agreed. Cate was focused on watching Derek retrieve a bottle of water from the refrigerator as Fran placed her hand on top of hers. "And they've picked wonderful partners."

Cate blushed. "Thank you," she replied softly. Derek flipped a kitchen chair around to sit in between the two women at the table. "Feel better after that shower?" she asked Derek as he rested forward against the chair.

"I do," he answered. "I was in such a rush to drive out here that I didn't have time to grab a shower before I got on the road." He took a sip of his water before placing the bottle on the table.

"What is the plan for you two this weekend?" Fran asked.

Cate shrugged as she looked to Derek. "Since my little sister decided to let everyone know I would be home for the weekend, my phone has been going crazy."

The two women laughed. "Mr. Popular," his mother teased.

"Brendan wants to get together for dinner tonight." He turned to Cate and offered a smile. "Jamie has been texting and asking when we were coming back to the city, too," he said, referencing his best friend's wife.

Cate bowed her head and smiled. She would admit – it was nice to be sought after. It made her realize that those who have known Derek for years saw the change in him when she entered his life.

His mother had said it to her earlier, much to the chagrin of Derek. " _He seems like he's finally ready to settle down, and we have you to thank for that._ "

She never felt as though she needed to be thanked for loving the man sitting next to her. He dealt with a lot of baggage when it came to her – literally and figuratively – and he never once backed down.

"You two are free to be in and out as much as you'd like this weekend," Fran said before taking a sip of her tea. "Dinner with your sisters is at 6pm tomorrow evening," she reminded as she stood from the table and placed her mug in the sink. "And the shower is at 2 on Sunday. Other than that, you are free to do whatever you want."

Cate smiled politely as Derek smirked at his mother. "Yes, ma'am," he replied. She shooed him away as she walked out of the kitchen.

"She's great," Cate complimented as she turned to Derek.

He scooted his chair closer to his girlfriend and kissed her arm as it lay on the table, her hand wrapped around her coffee cup. "She's the best." His warm smile brought a smile to her face as well. "She likes you, too."

Cate blushed and turned from the black man next to her. He placed a hand to the cheek furthest away from him and brought her back to face him.

"Which is a good thing, because I intend to keep you around as long as I can," he said as he leaned closer towards her. Derek placed his lips on hers and felt her lean in to his touch.

"You've brought me home to meet the family," she said with a wink. "There's no getting rid of me now." His laugh filled the kitchen.

Cate took a moment to look through the kitchen; the work Derek did in there was amazing and dripping with love for his Mama. She was so proud of the man sitting next to her, and his love for his family.

-xx-

Cate turned to the woman next to her and smiled softly as she placed a hand to her growing belly. After dinner at a local steakhouse, much to Derek's pleasure, the two men decided the foursome were going to hit up one of their old haunts, the Green Street Local.

It had changed since Derek and Brendan started visiting the establishment in their early twenties; sports memorabilia was still plastered all over the walls, and games were on the TVs, but the loud music coming from the DJ and the dance floor where the pool table were had been big changes.

Cate turned to the blonde next to her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jamie nodded and placed a hand to Cate's forearm. "I'm fine. Another five and a half months of this," she joked. "It's not often that Derek and Bren get together, so I'm up for anything."

"They're really close, huh?" Cate asked as she watched the two play the basketball game in the corner.

The blonde grinned. "They're the best of friends." Cate took a sip of her cocktail before placing it back on the table. "Before Derek left for Quantico, they were inseparable. I think Brendan is the brother D always wanted."

Derek released a _whoo_ as he dunked the last shot to win the round. _Rematch!_ the two heard Brendan shout over the music. Derek turned to find Cate; his eyebrow rose to ask her if it was okay. Her smile gave him his answer.

"We miss him, but he was getting nowhere here. He worked a lot of undercover before leaving for the job in Virginia."

Cate's brows furrowed. "He doesn't talk about his undercover work too much," she said with a sigh.

Jamie shrugged. "He never really told any of us about it, either. It was never around here, so I have no idea what he would go through."

"He is too good at his job sometimes," Cate mused out loud as she stirred her drink.

Jamie sighed. "That's what we've heard. His mother is so proud of him." The blonde took a sip of her soda as the two watched their respective partners joke around at the basketball machine. "And you just beam with pride every time you so much as look at him."

Cate blushed and took a quick sip of her drink. "I love seeing him at home. He's so relaxed when he's here, and it's only been a few hours." The brunette relaxed back in her chair. "It's definitely a nice change."

"Derek is one of the best you can get lucky enough to meet in your life," Jamie said with a smile. "That poor guy has been stuck with me since we were teenagers and my dumb ass decided to go to a house party by myself."

Cate turned to Jamie and lifted an eyebrow.

"Ever the perfect gentleman," she answered Cate's silent question. "Brendan and I had just started talking and he mentioned he was going to this party." Jamie laughed to herself as she replayed the party in her head. "My two girlfriends backed out at the last minute, but I was all dolled up, so I went by myself."

"How old were you?" Cate asked as she turned to give Jamie her full attention.

"Sixteen," the blonde replied. "Almost seventeen, so that would make D and Bren nineteen if I remember correctly." She smiled and shook her head. "Brendan was running late, as usual, and I didn't really know Derek so I tried to keep to myself until Bren got there. Long story short, an older guy spiked my drink. God only knows what Derek prevented that night."

Cate twisted her neck to watch Derek with a new understanding of how close he keeps his friends. "He saved my life," Cate blurted out. She sighed as soon as the words left her lips. "Three years ago," she continued. "It's actually how we met the first time."

The brunette peeked at the woman sitting next to her and was met with a soft expression that compelled her to continue.

"His team was tracking a serial killer in DC," she said softly, as to not disrupt any one sitting around them. "I was the fourth." She licked her lips and stared off into the distance. "Derek literally kept me alive. All I remember from the attack was Derek; he stayed with me the entire time. I'm told he rode in the ambulance too."

"Cate," was all Jamie could muster as the two men started back towards the table. The brunette snapped herself out of her reverie and forced a smile to her face as she took a sip of her beverage. "Have fun boys?"

-xx-


	43. Chapter 43

**Savior**

 **Chapter 43**

 **-xx-**

Cate rolled over and instinctively reached across the bed. Instead of her boyfriend, she felt only the mattress and comforter. She took her time opening her eyes when she realized that Derek was no longer in bed next to her.

She lay back on the mattress for a moment and listened to the commotion in the living room at the bottom of the stairs. The excitement in Derek's voice as he talked with who Cate assumed was his sister brought a smile to her face.

Her mind wandered back to the previous evening; getting to finally meet Derek's high school best friend and his wife was the perfect way to begin their weekend in his hometown. Watching the interaction between Derek and Brendan kept the two women laughing all night long. Derek hadn't been back to Chicago in over eight months, but it was like he never left when the two of them got together.

She finally convinced herself to get out of bed. After a look at her attire – a pair of too short pajama shorts and a tank top – Cate pulled an outfit from her suitcase as well as her toiletries bag.

The brunette listened closely to hear what was going on downstairs before slowly opening the door all the way and starting towards the bathroom.

"Hey sleepy head." Cate stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Derek finish his climb up the staircase. "I was just coming to see if you had gotten up yet."

She flashed him a smile. "I was just going to wash up before I came down," she said softly.

He eyed the bag in her hand. "Are you seriously putting on make up right now?"

She blushed. "I'm not meeting your sisters looking like this," she emphasized the statement by pointing to herself and her outfit.

Derek closed the gap between them and placed a hand to each of her hips. After a peck on the lips, he smiled down at her. "You are beautiful." The blush came back to her cheeks, but she did her best to not look away from him. His compliments were genuine. "You don't need pounds of make up to look good, baby. I prefer you au natural."

He kissed her forehead before dropping his hands. He headed back towards their bedroom. Derek stopped in the doorway and winked in Cate's direction as she stood in the middle of the hallway.

-xx-

Minutes later, Cate stepped down the stairs into the living room. Derek had been lounged on the oversized recliner in the corner of the living room. She instinctively pulled at the hem of her t-shirt to straighten it out as she stepped off of the last stair.

"Good morning," Fran offered from the couch.

"Morning," Cate replied.

Sarah sat next to her mother on the couch as they organized their picture display for the bridal shower. "Cate, hi," Sarah offered as she stood from the couch. She pulled the brunette into a welcoming hug. "It is so nice to finally meet you."

Cate grinned. "Likewise," she replied. Derek moved over in his seat to make room for her. He pulled her down onto the seat, mostly on to his lap, and wrapped his arm around her. Derek handed her a cup of coffee from the table next to him, and shrugged to Sarah when Cate's eyebrow rose in question. "I think I have found my new favorite Morgan child," she said with a laugh.

Derek jokingly tickled her side. "I ordered," he began, "and paid. Doesn't that count for something?"

The women in the room laughed. Cate let out a satisfied sigh as she took a sip of her coffee. "Sarah delivered," Cate retorted.

"I had to try your order," Sarah replied and lifted her own Starbucks cup. "It's delicious."

"When you become more than a regular at your local Starbucks, they give you the insider tips," Cate said with a wink. "Though, the coffee shop next to Derek's apartment building is pretty good, too."

" _Our_ apartment building," he softly reminded her. She turned to him and smiled. "I think all of the boxes in the spare bedroom prove that."

Fran watched the three younger adults go back and forth with a smile on her face. She would admit this was the happiest she had ever seen her only son.

When he asked to bring her home for the weekend, Fran found herself in shock. She resigned herself to the fact that he was never going to settle down. Between his job and inability to open up to several people in his life, she worried he would never find someone who could deal with everything he came with.

But watching him in her living room, comfortable enough to bring a woman home to meet her, could have potentially brought her to tears. Tears of happiness; her daughters found their perfect partners, but it was time that her only boy did. She found it tough to believe that in just the past four years, all three of her children found their happiness. Sarah had gotten married almost four years before, and Desiree was set to marry Collin in just under nine weeks.

Derek caught the smile on his mother's face as a smile settled on his own. Watching his sister and mother put together last minute decorations for the shower made him laugh; Sarah loved to take charge, but there were certain things Fran was not letting her take over.

The two kept showing Derek and Cate certain photos that they were putting in the display. Derek reached out for the last family photo they took as a family of five. Cate rested her head on his shoulder as he glanced down at the photo with a smile.

"He would have loved you," he mused out loud.

She grinned and locked eyes with Fran. With tears on the brim her eyes, she smiled and nodded. "Daddy would be so proud of all of you."

The matriarch of the Morgan family brushed away any tears that fought to escape and went back to work. Sarah rubbed her mother's back for a moment before taking the photo back from Derek and placing it on the display.

"I can't wait to see you walk your sister down the aisle, Derek," Fran said with a beaming grin.

Cate turned to her boyfriend. "There was no way I was going to say 'no' to her, Ma." He winked at Cate. "Living up to my big brother duties." The brunette grinned at his admission. He had yet to tell her about it, but Cate had a feeling he would be asked. He admitted to being a pushover whenever Desi asked him for anything. It was only right he would escort her down the aisle on her big day.

The brunette took a sip of her coffee and looked around the living room. Derek was answering a text message on his phone, and Fran and Sarah were hard at work with their last minute touches. She felt like she truly fit in with the Morgan family. There was an ease about being under Fran's roof that brought a simple joy to her life.

-xx-


	44. Chapter 44

**Savior**

 **Chapter 44**

 **-xx-**

After treating the family to dinner at Mama's favorite restaurant, Derek was able to talk his sisters into joining him and Cate for a night on the town. He watched as his brunette girlfriend sat at the high-top table with Desiree, her fiancé Collin, and Sarah's husband Deshawn.

The two women were in such an animated conversation that he did not notice Sarah step up to him at the bar. Derek was patiently waiting for their drink order as he surveyed the bar.

"You are head over heels in love with her," Sarah stated.

Derek jolted at her voice, but turned to his sister with a grin. "If that's what you want to call it," he replied with a laugh. "She's pretty awesome."

Sarah nodded and leaned against the bar to watch the foursome at the table with her younger brother. "It's so good having you home." A silence fell over the two. "Mom wishes you would visit more often."

He pursed his lips as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. "I'm home as much as I can be, Sarah," he replied as he handed the bartender cash to cover their round. "And I've been a little preoccupied recently," he said with a smirk as he shrugged back to the table, mentioning Cate without saying her name.

"Oh my god," the oldest Morgan sibling said as she covered her mouth in shock. "You're _really_ settling down. Are you planning-"

Derek lifted his hand and cut her off. "Eventually, yes." He knew Sarah better than anyone else, and knew exactly where her train of thought was headed. "When the time is right, yes, that's the plan."

"Wow," she said with a grin as she helped him pick up some of the glasses. "She's really special, huh?"

Her brother could only beam at her statement. "She takes me for who I am, Sarah. She deserves better than me, but for some reason she wants to stick around."

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit," his sister reminded. "You are an amazing guy with a crazy busy job. Any woman would be lucky enough to snag you, but you've found a great one."

Derek pursed his lips as he let his sister's words wash over him.

She continued, "I don't think I've ever seen you _this_ happy. You look at her and your entire expression changes." Sarah took a sip of her wine as they started back towards their table. "It's a good thing, bro."

Derek grinned as he followed her through the crowd. He placed the beer bottles on the table, and then placed Cate's drink in front of her. Derek kept an arm wrapped around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Cate twisted the best she could to kiss his cheek as a thank you. Derek caught Sarah and Desiree watching the twosome from across the table and grinned at his sisters. Desi flashed a grin back at him as she continued the story she was telling.

-xx-

"C'mon," Derek urged as he took her hand to help her off of her barstool. "This is the song you have as your ring tone, after all," he said with a smirk.

Cate laughed; he knew the song from the beginning strains of "Heaven" by Kane Brown. She had it set solely as Derek's ring tone; everyone else had the typical phone ring.

The song blasted from the speakers around the bar, and came from the jukebox. Cate lifted an eyebrow in his direction as she wondered who played the song. His grin gave him away.

Cate wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. "You're crazy," she mumbled as he spun her around the floor.

"Crazy for you," he replied. The seriousness in his voice caught her off guard. When he slowly broke into a smile and spun her once more, she laughed.

Derek could see out of the corner of his eye that Desi and Sarah both had their cell phones out to capture the moment. He shrugged them off, silently thanking them for recording it.

Maybe it was the liquor flowing between the siblings and their spouses, or maybe it was the sense of relaxation Derek had when he was in Chicago, but everything in his body made him want to be as close as possible to Cate. He was so proud to show off the woman he was madly in love with around his hometown.

Cate felt like she fit into the Morgan family perfectly. From spending the day with his mother and sister helping finalize decorations for the bridal shower, to dinner with his other sister, Cate felt like she had yet to stop smiling.

She made quick friends with Desiree as they chatted about their shoe collections, and all things fashion. Cate and Sarah bonded quickly over their love of wine and coffee; Cate made sure to add the newest Apothic wine label to her must try list in her cell phone as it combined her two favorite things.

Desiree's fiancé was quiet, but it was easy to tell he came from a wealthy family. She admitted that Desi definitely picked a good guy. Watching Collin and Derek argue over whom was going to pick up the dinner tab made everyone laugh at the dinner table. Cate could not control her laughter as he pulled the FBI card and handed his credit card to their waitress.

Cate settled herself after one last spin as Derek placed his lips on hers. The alcohol flowing between the two of them made them forget who else was in the room. Her arms tightened around his neck, and if it wasn't for the heels she wore, he would have pulled her off of the floor to deepen the kiss.

Derek's hands settled on the small of her back; the flowing fabric from her halter top covered his hand as his fingers slid under the bottom of her shirt.

Sarah coughed loudly to bring the two back to the room. "Hey, we're over here."

Derek shooed her away with his hand and focused on the brunette in his arms. He dealt with a lot growing up with two sisters; the least they could do for him right now was turn away from them and leave them alone.

Desiree laughed at her sister. "Leave them be, Sarah," she scolded jokingly.

"How do I leave them alone? They're right _there_ ," she accented her statement by pointing.

Deshawn laughed as he placed an arm around his wife's waist. He slowly turned her to face the opposite direction. "Better?" he asked with a chuckle.

Cate finally pulled back from Derek. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not jump him at that moment. She peeked at the table to her right and caught four sets of eyes watching their every move. "I'll be back," she mumbled and started off towards the bathroom.

Derek stepped to follow her, but was stopped by Desiree's hand on his forearm. "I've got her."

He nodded his thanks while the grin on his face only grew. "Ew," Sarah said with a laugh as Derek stepped towards the table. "Can you keep that at home?"

Derek shook his head as the laughter escaped his older sister's mouth. "Sorry," he muttered as he wiped at his lower lip.

Deshawn held a fist up for Derek, and the two bumped fists, much to the chagrin of Sarah. She laughed as she rolled her eyes; it was so good to see Derek truly happy. She was always the first to comment about his antics when they were in the clubs at a younger age. Most times, she had snuck him in with her.

-xx-

"Cate?" Desiree asked as she stepped into the women's bathroom. "Are you okay?"

She almost bumped into the brunette; Cate stood in front of the sink with her hands rested on either side of it. "Hey," she mumbled as she caught Desi's reflection in the mirror.

"What's up?" The youngest Morgan took the opportunity to step into a stall to use the restroom.

Cate fumbled with the bracelet on her wrist. She made sure to wear the lariat bracelet Derek had gotten her for the Gala. "I don't want to be viewed as trashy by your family."

Desiree flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall to use the sink next to Cate. "Trashy? You?" She turned back to washing her hands. "Cate, making out with my brother in a bar does _not_ make you trashy. A little PDA never killed anyone."

Cate turned to rest against the cold tile of the sink and waited for Desiree to finish drying her hands. "I'm not the type," Cate began and bit her lower lip.

"Let me put it this way," Desi started as she tossed her paper towel in the trash barrel. "Derek does not _do_ trashy. Yes, he's had some questionable exes, but c'mon, we all have." Cate nodded and let out a deep breath. "You wouldn't be here right now if he wasn't proud to show you off.

"He has _never_ brought anyone home with him. That in itself makes you special." Desiree looked into the mirror above her sink to fix her eyeliner. "Drinks are flowing right now, and you two got caught up in yourselves. I can't blame you and neither will they," she said and pointed towards the door.

"Being with Derek is the biggest change in my life." Cate licked her lips. "It was so engrained in my head that PDA is wrong."

Desiree furrowed her brows. "By who?"

"An ex," Cate replied and shook her head. She slowly turned to face the mirror and fixed the strands of her hair that seemed out of place.

"Well," Desi began as she turned to Cate, "he seems like an idiot. And as much of a moron that my brother can be, he is so in love with you, Cate. Being with you is the smartest thing he's ever done."

Cate grinned at her reflection. Hearing it over and over from his family about how good they were for each other definitely felt good.

"And now that you're smiling, we're going to do one more shot."

Before Cate could reply, Desiree had the bathroom door open and started pulling Cate out of the bathroom by the hand.

"Sarah Francine, to the bar!" The youngest woman in the group pointed towards the bar as she pulled Cate behind her. After Desi ordered the three shots, Cate slipped cash onto the bar from her back pocket. She winked at the bartender as she began to make their drinks.

The bartender placed the three shots on the bar in front of the women. "To the next chapter of Morgan women," Desiree started, "Though only one will have the Morgan last name."

Cate was caught like a deer in headlights. "I'm a Roberts, now," Sarah replied. "And come September, Desiree will be a Fletcher. Someone has to carry the last name for us."

The brunette grinned as the three lifted their shot glasses together. "To Desi's bridal shower," Cate countered, trying her best to change the subject. The two shrugged and clinked their glasses with Cate.

-xx-


	45. Chapter 45

**Savior**

 **Chapter 45**

 **-xx-**

Cate grinned up at Derek as she finished buttoning his dress shirt. She ran her hands over the front of the gray fabric, and nibbled on her bottom lip.

She attempted to step away from him, but was caught by two arms around her waist. "You really need to stop biting that lip," he warned as his lips met her neck.

"Or what?" she challenged.

They were on a tight time limit, and stopping right now was not in her itinerary. An extra two hours of sleep had been added to their schedule. Cate never realized that bars in Chicago could be open until 4am and she was definitely hurting for it.

Even Derek was showing signs of not being used to it. When the alarm went off at 9am, he repeatedly hit it until it stopped making noise.

Derek had promised his mother they would be at the restaurant for Desi's shower at 1:30. The red numbers on the abused clock read 1:19pm.

"The things you do to me, woman," he replied as he slipped on his suit jacket. He spread out his arms jokingly, so Cate could get a full look at his outfit.

He allowed Cate to talk him into a dress shirt and jacket, but there was no way he was giving up his jeans for the day. Even his mother admitted he looked fine in the jeans when he stopped in the kitchen for coffee earlier that morning.

He let Cate get an extra hour of sleep when he left the house and run a quick errand. On his way back, he was sure to get her coffee.

"Let me help," he offered as he watched her struggle to clip the back of her dress. She wore an emerald green maxi dress with a high neck. The back had straps across it, but showed enough of her tattoo to make her happy. Derek definitely approved of the slit that went to past her knee, as well as the strappy heels that accented the outfit. "Beautiful," he complimented and kissed her shoulder. "I think you need a little something to go with it."

Derek pulled a black box out of his back pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple silver chain with a diamond clover hanging from it. "Derek," she began as her fingers ran over the pendant. "This is gorgeous. Thank you."

She placed her hand to her cheek before capturing his lips in a kiss. "A buddy of mine owns a shop around here. I like to pop in when I'm in the area."

She grinned. "Always looking to add to your watch collection?" He nodded sheepishly. "I love it," she said as he helped her put it on.

"I'm lucky to have you, Catie," he said as his fingers ran down the chain and the pendant. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her lips to meet his.

"I would like to thank you in the proper way," she said with a wink, but glanced around him at the clock, "but I have a feeling your mother is already planning our demise for being late."

 _1:32._

"Shit," Derek muttered under his breath as he started out of the bedroom. Cate grabbed her purse and threw her cell phone inside. "I'll cash in that thank you later," he said to Cate as he started down the staircase.

Cate braced herself on the door frame and watched him retreat downstairs. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths; the simplest phrases from Derek could seriously take her breath away. And turn her into a puddle in the middle of his mother's home.

-xx-

"She's definitely a keeper, D," Desiree directed at her brother as she took a seat at the table with her family. "She makes you look really good."

Cate beamed as Derek hung his head in mock shame. "See how they treat your baby boy?" he asked his mother. He turned to the red head and his mother's boyfriend who was seated on the opposite side of her.

"I think this is the first time he hasn't been in all black," Sarah added. "It's a miracle," she said as she held up her wine glass.

Cate held her hands up. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't pick his clothes out for him." The table laughed. "But when you're that handsome, you can really wear anything."

Derek rested his arm on the back of her chair and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"That's not what I was saying," Desiree added with a laugh. She pulled up the photo album on her cell phone and showed off a photo from the night before. " _You_ make him look good." Cate took a good look at the photo on the screen and smiled; Desi had orchestrated a miniature photo shoot the night before at dinner. She landed on a photo of Derek with his arm wrapped around Cate outside of the restaurant, both wearing big smiles.

"I don't think my boy has ever smiled this much," Fran added. "It's a good change."

Derek hid his face behind Cate's shoulder to hide the blush rising in his face. The brunette grinned at his actions, but more so at what his family was saying. She was truly making a difference in Derek and she was so proud of that.

Watching him with his family over the past two days had been a breath of fresh air for Cate. He was always warm and inviting when it came to her, but she saw the expressions on his face when he walked in from work. He had an extremely tough and demanding career, and it took its toll on him over the years.

But the smile that was constantly crossing his face made her heart soar. The constant joking between the three siblings kept their mother laughing and put a permanent smile on Cate's face.

Cate took a sip of her wine. "She does compliment me pretty well," Derek replied with a smirk. "The good thing is she is more than just looks." The brunette could feel her cheeks turning pink and getting warmer by the second. "I'm a lot to handle and Catie doesn't complain about it."

The smile Derek directed at her made Cate's knees weak. She thanked her lucky stars that she was already seated.

"Can you go back to being a hard ass?" Sarah asked with a smirk. "This mushy stuff is not you, D."

"I for one kind of like it," Desiree retorted. "Can you imagine Derek changing diapers in a few years?" she asked with a laugh.

Sarah smiled. "I married a man who has two beautiful children already. They came fully potty trained!" The curly brunette laughed. Deshawn grinned from the seat next to his wife; his ex had walked away from their two children without so much as a glance over her shoulder. Parenting was not her thing, she used to say. But Sarah stepped in four years ago and has been more of a mother to them than their own was.

"Let's not get ahead of yourselves, ladies," Derek said, noting the fading smile on Cate's face.

"Desiree!" The table turned as one of Desi's bridesmaids started towards their table. "C'mon, let's go get the next game ready."

Derek sighed as his sister started to walk away from the table. "I am _out_ if you crazy ladies think I'm playing another round of Bridal Bingo."

"Me and you both, man," Deshawn added from the other side of the table. "I think it's time for another round," he said as he held up his empty bottle.

One by one, all of the men at the table had drifted towards the bar, and were slowly met by Collin's friends.

"I wish this weekend was not coming to an end," Fran said with a pout. "I'm not ready to drop you two off at the airport yet."

Cate smiled and reached across the table to place her hand on top of the older woman's. "We'll be back before you know it," Cate said. "But maybe next time we can skip the 3 am bar crawl," she said with a look directed at Sarah.

The oldest Morgan child chuckled. "We were just prepping you for your girl's weekend in Miami next week!"

-xx-


	46. Chapter 46

**Savior**

 **Chapter 46**

 **-xx-**

Cate glanced next to her to see Derek fast asleep in his airline seat. She could sense his hesitation to leave earlier that morning and made a call to push their flights back to the afternoon.

She knew she had plenty of work to catch up on in the office, but another day wouldn't be the end of the world. It was worth it to have a nice brunch with his mother on the way to the airport, instead of rushing out first thing in the morning to miss traffic.

She sighed contently as she went back to watching her movie on her tablet. As she got further into it, she lost track of time, and never noticed Derek waking up.

Due to the headphones in her ear, she bit her lip instead of making noise as he placed a hand on her forearm. Cate chuckled and pulled an ear bud from her ear. "Sorry, baby," he said as he sat up straight. "We should be landing soon."

The brunette nodded. "I don't know how you sleep on planes," she said softly as she tapped around on her iPad and shut the movie off. She stretched her legs out in front of her and let out another sigh.

"The same way most people do," he replied with a wink. "I could get used to first class."

The twinkle in his eye caused her to laugh. "Sorry. Your spoiled girlfriend only flies first class, my love."

He chuckled as he slid his neck pillow into his carry-on bag. "Ah, but you forget my team has a private jet."

Cate rolled her eyes. "That you take to and from morbid crime scenes. The food here is better, too."

"You're not a big fan of flying, huh?" he asked as he noticed her expression when the seatbelt sign flashed above them. "I have finally found a flaw."

She scoffed, " _that's_ a flaw? No, I don't prefer to be hundreds of miles in the sky in an airplane. So when I do venture on one, I tend to fly first class." She lifted the glass on her drop down table with a grin. "And they have free drinks."

"Point taken," he said with a smirk. "But there's no reason to be afraid of flying."

Cate held up her hand. "I never said _afraid_ of flying. It's just not high on my list of favorite things. I like having my feet planted on the ground." Derek laughed and went to open his mouth once more. "I swear to God, Derek Morgan, if you recite some statistic about flying and plane related deaths, I will kill you myself."

His smirk grew at her irritation. "Nah, that's why I keep Reid around. He likes to give all of the useless information." Derek let out a yawn as he stretched in his seat. "I guess that means there'll be no tropical vacation for our honeymoon, then."

Her eyebrow rose as she turned to face him. "Geez, one weekend away with your family and you're back to business." The wink she gave him as she began to organize what needed to go back into her carry-on made him smile.

Bringing her home to Chicago was a huge step for him, but after watching Cate with his family all weekend, he knew deep down that he was making the right decision. His mother kept telling him how impressed she was that he finally chose someone like Cate. Both of his sisters took to her very quickly, as she did to them, and it was great for him to watch.

-xx-

The brunette repositioned her carry on bag across her body as they made their way to her truck. Derek fought boldly to take both suitcases when they made their way to the baggage claim, but Cate kept a firm grip on hers.

 _I only made you take both of them in Chicago 'cause you led me to believe you weren't there. I can handle my own, Prince Charming._

Cate dug her keys out of her duffle bag and stretched her arm out to click the button to unlock her truck. Derek reached out at the same time, trying to take the keys from her. "Excuse me, mister, but you drove all weekend, and this is _my_ truck."

"And we both know how you drive, so it's safer for every one else on the roads if I drove us home." She narrowed her eyes at him as she kept walking towards the vehicle. "Or we can both pretend I never said that."

"Sounds a little better," she said as he opened the truck to place their bags inside. "My driving is just fine."

Derek turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "You really believe that?" She placed her hands to her hips as if to ask him to continue. "I mean, you're not the worst I've seen, but as a federal agent, I really should warn you about your speeding."

Cate rolled her eyes. "Speed limits are just suggestions, babe."

He could only shake his head at his girlfriend. "They're the law, Cate."

She shrugged before walking to the driver's side door. "And if you touch my radio, you're walking home," she warned with a pointed finger as Derek slid into the passenger seat.

-xx-

Cate let Derek take both suitcases up the elevator to their apartment when she popped into the coffee shop next door to grab a coffee. She leant against the pick up counter waiting for her coffee and Derek's sandwich as she scrolled through her e-mails.

She gave herself credit; she barely looked into her e-mail folder while they were in Chicago. She had promised Derek she would try to spend most of her time either with him or his family and not worrying about work.

 _Large caffe mocha and a mozza wrap!_

Cate turned to the voice and offered a smile as she took the bag and the coffee. "Thank you, Monte! I'll see you in the morning!"

"Anytime Miss Cate!" She waved to the woman behind the register as she turned to walk out of the coffee shop. Common Ground Coffee was slowly turning into her new favorite obsession, and she was quick to try any of Monte, the owner's recommendations. She was always intrigued by the coffee of the day selections.

Cate juggled slipping her cell phone into her joggers and stopped short of bumping into a woman on her way to the door.

"I know I said we should meet for coffee, but you don't need to run me over." A laugh followed.

Cate looked up and grinned. "Savannah, hi," she offered. "I'm so sorry."

Savannah laughed softly. "No worries." Cate shuffled the bag in her hand with her coffee cup. "I feel like I haven't seen you around lately."

The brunette shrugged. "Besides work keeping me busy, we just got home from a weekend in Chicago."

"Oh," Savannah answered with an eyebrow raised. "That sounds like fun!"

"It was definitely a nice change of scenery." Cate paused as her cell phone rang in her pocket. "I'm sorry," she began as she reached into the pocket. "I have a ton of work to catch up on after taking the weekend off."

Savannah smiled. "Don't worry about it. I need to be headed off to the hospital, too."

Savannah stepped into the line to order her coffee as Cate stepped out of the coffee shop.

-xx-


	47. Chapter 47

**Savior**

 **Chapter 46**

 **-xx-**

Derek stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Cate hard at work; piles of paper lined the dining table and her fingers were going a mile a minute across the keyboard. He crossed his arms as he watched her work. She was so meticulous about each piece of paper, and having all possible information when she worked on a sale.

Music played softly from the laptop as she twisted around the table to grab every piece of information. She stopped for a moment to read what was on the screen and stretched her aching neck.

Derek stepped into the kitchen and placed his hands on her neck, his fingers slowly going to work on the pulled muscles. She instantly let her shoulders down as he massaged the sore part of her body.

"You are a godsend," she mumbled, forcing herself to stay concentrated on the work in front of her.

"This means its time to put away your work." Derek moved his hands down to her shoulders, causing her to stop typing and lean forward so he had access to her entire back. "It is the fourth of July after all."

She grinned. "I'm _almost_ done. I want this in his e-mail as soon as possible so I can enjoy the holiday with my boyfriend and then my weekend in Miami."

Derek started to ease up on the massage and began to back away from the brunette. She stretched her shoulders, letting his work sink in even further and went back to her laptop. "You've got ten minutes and then you're off to get ready to head to your parents."

She grinned over her shoulder. "Yes, sir," she replied with a mock salute. He winked in her direction before continuing towards the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of water. Derek stopped to place a kiss to her cheek as he walked out of the room.

-xx-

"You're drooling," Jackie stated as she took a seat on the pool lounge chair next to Cate's.

The brunette jumped at the voice and turned to her sister. She lifted the sunglasses from her narrowed eyes. "I'm allowed to drool all I want over that guy." The smile that broke across Cate's face brought one to Jackie's.

"You're really happy," Jackie pointed out.

Cate nodded. "He's pretty sexy, huh?"

The older sister rolled her eyes. "I refuse to answer that question." The two sisters laughed. "Do you think he could give Steve some pointers on getting a six pack like that?"

"I'm fairly certain that's an eight pack, Jackie," the younger brunette replied with a grin.

Jackie pursed her lips into a smile and nodded in the direction of Derek as he started towards the two women. "Speak of the devil," she muttered with a laugh.

Derek reached the two and leant down to plant a kiss to Cate's lips. "Having fun with the Johnson men?" Cate asked as she chuckled.

Derek grinned. "You have two pretty protective older brothers."

Jackie laughed. "Alex is the only one I'd worry about. Nathaniel is a push-over."

Derek sat on the edge of Cate's lounge chair. He momentarily got distracted watching her scoot over in the chair to make room for him. He could tell she was self conscious about being around friends and family in her newest bikini, but he was enjoying the view.

"I got invited to go out and play golf with your father and brothers."

Jackie interrupted, "I guess you're stuck with him, Cate." The younger brunette turned to her sister. "That means Dad likes him. It took Steve three years to get an invite to Boy's weekend."

Cate watched the expressions play over Derek's face. Inwardly she was jumping up and down in happiness; her parents were always extremely particular of who dated their daughters.

"It's a day of golfing," Derek defended with a laugh.

"You may as well ask her to marry you now," Jackie countered. "Daddy doesn't just invite _anyone_ on his golf trips!"

Cate took a sip of her mixed drink and grinned. "She's got a point," she said and motioned to Jackie. "He, who shall not be named, was _never_ invited. Steve would sulk every time Dad got his golf bag ready."

Jackie busted out laughing. "Do you remember the year Dad asked him to clean his bag out?" She turned to Derek and did her best to tell the story through her laughter. "Cleaned his clubs and balls; I mean they were spotless. He still didn't get an invite."

"It was almost as depressing as when Jackie told him he couldn't come to Miami with us!"

The two women laughed. "I think my invite got lost in the mail," Derek said jokingly.

"Nope," Jackie replied. "There never was one! It's _Girl's_ weekend for a reason!"

The black man shook his head as he laughed. "And what is on the agenda for this Girl's Weekend?" he said, and used air quotes around the name.

Jackie shrugged. "A lot of liquor and a lot of sun."

Cate grinned. "It's just some much needed R&R for the ladies, baby." She winked in Derek's direction. "It'll be very boring. Lots of lounging around on the beach in bikinis."

"That's it," he joked. "You're staying home."

Cate rolled her eyes and laughed. "You wish. With your luck, you'll be called off to work for the weekend."

"As long as he gets called away and it's _not_ to Miami!" Jackie added. "It's my birthday weekend, after all."

"So that puts Cate in charge for the weekend?"

Jackie laughed as Cate took a sip of her drink. "Hardly! I am _very_ responsible, Mr. Morgan!" she retorted.

"Until the tequila comes out," Cate quipped.

Jackie shrugged at her sister's comment. "Be nice, Cate! I promised you don't have to drink it this weekend!"

"Derek won't be there to carry me around! I can't handle my tequila and you know it!" She pointed at her sister and laughed.

"You are such a lightweight, Cate," her sister replied. "You have been since high school!"

Derek chuckled. "That's just what your parents want to hear," he said with a belly laugh.

"I warned you," she said to Derek. "I was no angel growing up."

Jackie sat up in her lounge chair and turned to Derek. "Oh, the stories I could tell!"

"Don't you dare," Cate warned.

Jackie ignored her sister. "She did everything she wasn't supposed to. I swear she had youngest child issues. I can't tell you how many times she 'borrowed' my ID."

Cate nonchalantly pointed in Derek's direction. "Remember he's a federal agent?"

"Remember how you just _needed_ that belly button piercing?" her sister replied.

"You should have kept it," Derek mumbled.

The younger brunette rolled her eyes. "It would have clashed with this gigantic scar taking up half of my stomach."

Jackie was impressed; she realized it was the first time in over three years Cate had worn a bikini to a family event. The Fourth of July at her parent's house was always a big party, and wearing that definitely made her older sister proud.

"I'm just glad you opted for your nose ring instead of a lip ring like you wanted."

"Ah, to be young and naive," Cate said as she stretched out on her lounge chair.

Jackie chuckled. "Those were the days. The Johnson sisters were raising hell every weekend."

Cate sighed. "It's a really good thing we knew the Chief of Police."

The two laughed. "Daddy got us out of a lot of trouble, but I think we ended up okay." Jackie took a sip of her drink as she watched her daughter play in the pool. "Now-a-days, we just get asked when we're going to have more kids or get married."

Cate noticed her sister narrow her eyes in her direction from behind her sunglasses. The grin on Derek's face was the answer to the unspoken questions lingering in her head though.

-xx-


	48. Chapter 48

**Savior**

 **Chapter 48**

 **-xx-**

Cate grinned at the text message response on her cell phone. After letting her sister have her way with her hair and make-up for their evening on the town, she asked her girlfriend Jessica to take a photo of her on the balcony to send to Derek.

 _I promised you a picture of this outfit. Xo_

Her hair was down in soft curls, and her sister went with a more natural make-up application. The nude espadrille heeled sandals were the perfect beachy accessory to add to the white romper.

 _You are stunning. Those Miami boys better stay away from my woman. Love you._

She tucked her cell phone into her cross-body bag and watched the waves crash in the distance. They spent the previous day relaxing at the beach and then took in the Miami nightlife. The four women in their group partied hard all night long, letting out their frustrations on the dance floor.

Today was spent by the pool thoroughly enjoying the cabana boys and the endless frozen cocktails. After an early dinner and some downtime in their room, they decided to hit the bars once more.

"Alright ladies, lets get a move on!" Jackie announced as she gathered her things in her clutch and started towards the door.

Cate followed her sister, Jess and Lauren out of the hotel room. Jess locked her arm around Cate's as they headed down the hallway towards the elevators.

Once they hit the ground level and walked onto the bustling boardwalk, Cate took a moment to breathe in the ocean air. Jessica pulled her along the boardwalk behind her as the four women took in all of the shops around their hotel to browse.

Cate and Jess stepped into a jewelry shop. The brunette looked over all of the intricate pieces on one shelf; each was handmade and perfect for the locale.

"Jess," she called the blonde over. "Is it dorky if I buy this for Derek?"

She lifted the leather bracelet in her hands and ran her fingers over the stamped silver wrapped around it. "How would it be dorky? I think that's gorgeous," Jess replied as she stepped next to Cate and took a peek at the piece in her hand. "Will he wear it? I know Evan wouldn't."

Cate shrugged. "I guess there's one way to find out, right?" she asked with a bright smile. "He's always buying me jewelry, and I know he loves his watch collection."

"I think it's adorable to buy him something, Cate." The brunette grinned at her friend. "Now let's shop for ourselves!"

Minutes later, both had pieces for themselves picked out, as well as a shell necklace for Madison from Cate, and headed towards the register. "This is one of my favorite pieces," the cashier said as she picked up the bracelet Cate selected for Derek. "It was the first piece I ever made for my husband."

Cate grinned. "It must be good luck, then," she replied to the older woman.

The white haired woman nodded. "I like to think it was. Forty years of marriage, three children and a handful of grandchildren," she announced as she tallied up Cate's purchases.

A soft smile crossed both Cate and Jess' faces. "Definitely a good luck piece, Cate. He's the type you want to keep around for forty years."

Blush grew in Cate's cheeks as she slid her credit card into the machine. "Ah, new love," the cashier pointed out. "The best is yet to come, dear."

"Thank you," Cate replied softly as she took the receipt and the bag from the cashier and waited for Jessica's transaction to finish. "She was so sweet," Cate said as the exited the store.

"So sweet," Jess agreed.

"There you two are!" The twosome turned around at the voice. Jackie had her hands on her hips as she pushed through the crowd on the sidewalk. "What took so long?"

They shrugged. "We found jewelry," Jessica announced as she waved her small bag in the air.

Jackie groaned. "Like the two of you need more jewelry!" They all laughed. "I found that tattoo shop I follow on Instagram," Jackie announced. "I was going to see if they do walk-ins if you guys were interested."

"It's _your_ birthday weekend, Jackie. We go where you want to go!"

The brunette grinned and grabbed her sister's hand. "Let's go then!"

As they stepped into Ink Society, Jackie stepped right up to the counter to talk to an artist. Cate busied herself with looking through a photo album they had of pieces done in the shop. "Do you see something you like?"

She jumped at the voice of the tattoo artist standing in front of her. "My sister wants to get a new one for her birthday. I'm just browsing."

The man shrugged. "Do you have any tattoos?"

Cate nodded. "Two," she replied. She could tell he was searching for them without being overbearing. "One on my shoulder and the other on my ribcage."

He smiled in her direction. "My name is Grant, by the way. Let me know if you want to add to the collection."

She pursed her lips into a smile. "I'm Cate. And thanks."

Grant nodded before walking to the other side of the shop. Cate nibbled on the inside of her lip as she joined Lauren and Jessica on the couch. They listened to an animated Jackie as she explained what she was interested in at the front desk.

"Are you getting one, Cate?" Lauren asked as she played around with her cell phone.

Cate shrugged. "Probably not," she replied as she also took out her cell phone. On the plane ride to Miami, Cate made a collage of photos for her wallpaper. In the center, was one of her favorite quotes, and something she thought fit Derek to a tee.

The brunette licked her lips and looked up at the desk. "Uh oh, do you see that look, Laur?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"Are you two sure you're not doing anything?" Cate asked, trying her best to change the subject.

Lauren shook her head, but Jessica shrugged. "I feel like we should get _something_ to commemorate Jackie's birthday weekend!"

Cate stood as the two were about to bicker back and forth. "Hey Grant!" she called out as she stepped back towards the counter.

-xx-

Cate rested back on the table with her right arm extended out. She glanced at Lauren and Jackie as they both checked out their new pieces; Jackie with a Q and a heart on her left wrist, and Lauren with a simple wave on her foot.

She checked back to Jessica across the shop as her tattoo artist worked on her ankle piece, a small elephant outline.

She peeked at her the inside of her right bicep and grinned at the half of her completed tattoo. Jackie stood in front of her with her cell phone out. "Smile for Snap Chat!" she announced.

Cate rolled her eyes, and gave a smile and a thumbs up. "Don't send that to Derek," she warned.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Ah, the boyfriend doesn't like ink?" Grant asked with a laugh.

"The complete opposite," Cate replied. "He has his own, but I don't want him to see this one on social media first."

The bearded man nodded. "You're a champ," he mentioned as he continued his work. "You don't even flinch."

Cate laughed. "I took a nap while my shoulder was being done." Grant chuckled knowing what she was talking about as she showed him her shoulder prior to starting this one. He wanted to almost match the font used on that tattoo.

"Cate," Lauren announced from the couch. "You're ringing."

The brunette looked over to see Lauren holding up her purse. "We're almost done," Grant replied.

"I'll get it in a few. If it's important, they'll leave a message." She pushed any worry to the back of her mind; it wasn't Derek's ringtone.

Minutes later, Grant wiped away the excess ink and started to clean up the fresh tattoo. "What do you think?"

Cate turned from her friends to check it out.

 _ **his love roared louder than her demons**_

She grinned. "I love it. Thank you!"

As he wrapped the tattoo, Lauren brought over Cate's bag. After paying and tipping for their new ink, the foursome started out of the tattoo shop.

Cate's phone rang again. As she pulled the device from her purse, she furrowed her brows as she saw _Jennifer Jareau_ on the screen. "Hello?"

She could barely hear JJ on the other end of the phone through the bustle of the sidewalk. Cate grabbed a hold of Jessica's arm and slipped into a quieter alley way. "JJ?"

"Cate, are you there?"

"Yeah, that's better," the brunette replied. "What's going on?"

"Derek's been shot."

-xx-


	49. Chapter 49

**Savior**

 **Chapter 49**

 **-xx-**

"JJ?" Cate braced herself against the brick wall and let out a deep breath. "What did you just say?"

The voice on the other end of the phone was hushed. "Derek was shot. He's been taken to the hospital. I have to go. I'll call you when I get a chance."

Cate blinked back the tears that threatened her eyes as she stared at the black screen of her cell phone. "Cate, what's the matter?"

She shook her phone, silently hoping it would light up with a phone call or a text message from Derek, or even JJ. The black stared back at her; her reflection was lit up by all of the neon lights outside of the bars and shops.

"Cate?" Jackie asked as her and Lauren followed them into the alley. "What's going on?"

She tapped on the screen of her phone and licked her lips. "Derek," she managed and stopped to take a deep breath. "He was shot."

Questions from all three women bombarded her at one time. Cate closed her eyes and rested against the wall. "I don't know. He's on his way to the hospital. That's all JJ told me."

"How is that all she told you?" Jessica asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's bull."

Cate shook her head. "I'm not on his emergency contact," she mumbled. Cate gripped her cell phone and the strap of her cross body bag. "I have to get to the airport."

"You don't even know where he is," Jackie explained. "Are you going to fly around the country looking for him?"

The brunette cracked a slight smile at her sister. "I'll wait for JJ to call me back, and I'll fly to wherever he is."

Jackie opened her mouth but was silenced when Cate lifted her hand.

"You three enjoy the rest of the weekend. He needs me there."

Jackie pursed her lips into a smile. "We know he does. We can go with you."

Cate shook her head. "There's no reason to end your birthday weekend so soon. Go," she ushered them out of the alley way. "We're close to the hotel, so I'll walk back, and then grab a cab to the airport."

"Take your carry on," Lauren suggested. "We'll get your big suitcase home for you."

The four joined in one big group hug. "Thank you. I love you," she said to Jackie. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," her sister replied. Jackie pulled her into one last hug. "Call me the second you know anything."

Cate wrapped her pinkie finger around Jackie's. "I promise." The brunette waved her friends off as she started the quick walk back to their hotel. After popping into a convenience store to grab aquaphor for her new tattoo, she made her way back to the hotel.

As she got to their room, she threw whatever she could into her carry on bag, making sure to grab her flip flops and cell phone charger. With her duffle bag over her shoulder, Cate made her way down to the front lobby and asked that they hail her a cab to the airport.

-xx-

"JJ," Cate sighed into the phone as she paced in the airport. "Where am I going?"

"Louisville," JJ responded into the phone. "I'm so sorry about how abrupt that call was before."

Cate smiled softly. "No worries. I'm going to check flights and I'll call you back."

"Are you really coming all this way? You're in Miami!"

The brunette readjusted her carry on bag against her shoulder and sighed. "Of course I am, Jen. I'll talk to you soon."

Cate braced herself as she stepped up to the ticket counter. "When is the next flight heading to Louisville, Kentucky?"

She felt like she was crossing her fingers and toes that it wouldn't be too late. A glance at the clock showed it closing in on 10 pm and her hopes were draining with every minute as the woman in front of her typed away at her computer.

Cate subconsciously tapped her fingernails against the counter as she waited. After a glance up from the woman behind the desk, she mumbled a 'sorry' as she continued to wait. "You're just in luck if you want a first class to Louisville leaving in less than an hour."

Cate nodded. "I'll take whatever you have," she replied with a simple smile. The woman looked up from the computer screen as Cate handed over her credit card. "I don't care what the cost is. Please, just don't let me miss it!"

With a pursed smile, Cate was handed back her ticket and credit card. She shrugged her bag back onto her shoulder and started off towards the check in.

-xx-

Cate readjusted her duffle bag as she checked her cell phone again. She took a sip from the Styrofoam coffee cup in her hand as she started towards the elevator of the hospital.

Each floor seemed to take minutes instead of seconds. She stepped off of the elevator to see JJ pacing in front of the nurses station. "Cate," she began with a sigh. "You made it in record time."

The blonde embraced her in a hug. Cate ran a hand through her hair as the two stepped away from each other. "Is he up here yet?"

JJ smiled and nodded. "He just came up a few minutes ago."

Cate pursed her lips into a tight smile. The blonde explained quickly to the nurses who Cate was as they were buzzed into the unit. As the two walked towards Derek's room, she caught the team sitting in the waiting room out of the corner of her eye.

The brunette gave a quick wave as they continued to the hospital room. JJ stopped by the doorway to let Cate in first. Just as the brunette was going to step inside, JJ reached for her duffle bag. "I'll watch it for you."

Cate smiled as a thank you as she stepped inside the room. She pulled a chair up to his bedside and watched him sleep.

The past few hours played over again in her head as she took his hand in her two. Her fingers ran over his hand as she watched his face. The rise and fall of his chest brought peace to her.

Three hours ago, all she knew was that Derek had been shot. Every horrible option ran through her mind. But watching him breathing in front of her made her finally relax.

JJ gave her the rundown as she waited for her flight to head out of Miami. One gunshot wound to the left shoulder, but according to the surgeon it only hit soft tissue and surgery was more exploratory than for repair.

For Cate, being next to him, holding his hand and feeling each breath he took was uplifting.

She forgot about how badly her feet ached from running through the airport in heels, determined to not miss her flight. As she shifted in the chair next to Derek's bedside, she glanced down at the plastic wrap on her bicep. It had waited three hours; another few minutes wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

For now, being next to Derek Morgan was her lifeline.

-xx-


	50. Chapter 50

**Savior**

 **Chapter 50**

 **-xx-**

The jetlag finally caught Cate about a half hour after she had arrived at the hospital. From the rush in Miami to hurrying from the airport to the hospital, Cate never realized just how tired she was. Even the coffee from the airport was not enough to keep her running on fumes.

She had fallen asleep when she placed her forehead down on the bed next to his hand. The second she relaxed enough to let her eyes close, she was fast asleep.

She jolted in her sleep as she felt something against her forehead. Through half open eyes, she turned to see Derek starting to wake up.

"Hey beautiful." She smiled at the rasp in his voice.

"Hey you," she answered as she slowly sat up in her chair. "I have a bone to pick with you, mister."

The smile that crossed her face mimicked the one on his. "Is that so?"

She nodded as she wiped at the bottom lids of her eyes, trying her best to wipe away the sleep but not smear her make up. "Yep," she replied. "You need to stop giving me heart attacks. I won't live that long if you keep this up."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, baby. It wasn't my intention."

She pursed her lips. "Do you remember what happened?"

Derek nodded. "Fire fight with our unsubs. I was the lucky one to get hit."

"Besides obviously being shot, your doctor said you were pretty lucky." Cate stretched out in her chair all while keeping a good hold on his hand. "The bullet hit some soft tissue, but otherwise you'll be fine in a few weeks."

Derek sighed as he looked towards his shoulder. He closed his eyes as he rested his back against the pillow. "You know you didn't have to fly up here."

She rolled her eyes as he narrowed his gaze in her direction. "Of course I did, lover. You'd do the same thing."

He nodded softly. "I'd do anything for you, doll."

Just as Cate was about to reply, the doctor walked into Derek's room. She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm going to let your team know you're awake."

He winked in her direction as she started out of the room.

Cate stepped into the waiting room just as Rossi stood from his seat. He wrapped the petite brunette in a tight hug. "How is he?"

She pursed her lips into a tight smile. "He's awake, and probably arguing with the doctor by now."

Emily laughed. "That's always a good sign."

Cate nodded. "It definitely is."

Rossi patted her on the shoulder. "I am off for coffee. Does any one want to join me?"

Reid stood from his seat. "I need to get out of here," he answered.

"I'm going to head back in there," Cate replied. "But I'll always take a coffee."

The Italian man smiled in Cate's direction. "You've got it."

Cate reached for her duffle bag on the floor. She smiled at JJ and Emily before stepping back into the hallway and to Derek's hospital room. His doctor stopped her as he walked out of the room. "Every thing looked clear when we had in him the OR. We'd like to keep him for at least 36 hours for observation."

Cate smiled. "Thank you." He nodded and started off down the hallway.

Cate slipped back into Derek's room with a grin on her face. "Is this all it took to see you in that in person?"

She chuckled. "Something like that," she replied with a laugh.

She placed her duffle bag on her chair next to the bed with a sigh. "And what are you doing?"

"Changing," she answered with a grin. "This may be cute, but it's not comfortable to lounge around here in."

He laughed. "Can you see if I can get dressed? This," he pointed out the hospital gown, "sucks."

Cate shrugged as she pulled clothing out of her duffle bag. "You're here for 36 hours, love. Get used to it."

Derek sighed. "I'm fine. They can let me go home."

"Nice try," she replied. Cate gathered her yoga pants and tank top from her bag as well as the aquaphor and her flip flops.

Cate stepped towards the bathroom. "Not so fast," he lifted a hand to summon her over. "Get over here, little lady."

She grinned as she placed her things on his bed. Cate took a seat on the bed as he pulled her over with his right arm. "You really need to stop scaring me."

He pursed his lips into a tight smile. "I truly am sorry, Catie." She nodded against him as she immersed herself in his scent. He kissed the side of her head as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "What is this?" he asked as he touched the plastic wrap.

Cate chuckled. "The timing sucks," she said with a shake of her head. Cate stood from the bed. "I'll show you in a minute." She grabbed her clothing and toiletries and headed into the bathroom.

The brunette stepped back out with her hair in a pony tail, wearing a flowy tank top and tight black yoga pants. Cate threw her things in the duffle bag before stepping back to the top of Derek's bed.

She grinned as she flexed her bicep showing the fresh ink. Derek slowly reached out for her arm and ran his fingers an inch under the tattoo. "Catie," he mumbled.

A year escaped her eye at his tender touch. "It was crazy," she started. "A spur of the moment-"

"I'm crazy for you, Catherine," he cut her off. Her breath caught in her throat as he softly pulled her close to him. Cate had to brace herself against the bed as his lips claimed hers. "Stay with me," he muttered against her lips. She broke into a bright smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, Derek," she replied.

"I mean," he began, but was silenced as Cate kissed him once more.

"I know," she replied as she pulled away from him. She understood just how deep his words were.

Cate sat next to him on the bed and smiled as he wrapped his good arm around her waist to keep her where she was.

Knocking at the door caused the two to look to the doorway. JJ had a bright smile on her face. "It's good to see you up," she said to Derek. He nodded a thanks. "Is it okay if the team comes in for a minute? I cleared it with the nurses, but wanted to check with you."

Derek nodded and attempted to sit himself up further in the bed. Cate stood to help him adjust. JJ turned from the doorway to signal for the team to come down the hall. Cate kissed Derek's cheek. "I'm going to call my sister. I'll be right back."

She gave his hand a squeeze before stepping away from his bed and into the hallway. She caught Rossi stepping out of the waiting room as he handed her a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she said with a grin.

"Anytime, kiddo. How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "Better now," she replied softly as she cast a glance in the direction of Derek's room. She could hear laughter coming out of it. "Do you know what happened?"

Dave nodded. "A stray shot hit Derek. We're not exactly sure of where it came from, but when you're in a gun fight with three unsubs, sometimes these things happen."

Cate pursed her lips. "Am I going to worry every time I know he's back in the field?"

The older man did not have the answers she was looking for. "The first few times, you probably will," he replied gently. "But believe me when I say Derek is one of the best in the field. He's saved my life before."

Cate fought every emotion going through her mind at that moment. Dave gave her shoulder a squeeze as he stepped away to head to Derek's room.

The brunette stepped into the waiting room and sighed. It was evident the team had been hell bent on staying as long as it took to see Derek. Coffee cups and water bottles littered the table and spare cell phone chargers hung from the outlets.

She couldn't help the smile crossing her face; they were more than a team. They were a family. Cate took a seat on the couch and typed out a text message to her sister letting her know the updates.

She lost herself in the conversation via text message with her sister when the tablet sitting on the coffee table lit up. Cate looked around her cell phone to see _Penelope Garcia_ lit up on the screen. She smiled in spite of herself as she slid to answer the video call.

"When were you all going to update—" she began, until she saw Cate's face on the other end. "Cate, hi! I'm so sorry! How is he?"

The brunette pursed her lips into a smile. "He'll be fine in a few weeks, Pen."

The blonde on the other end nodded. "What did the doctors say?"

Cate took a sip of her coffee. "The bullet hit soft tissue and should not affect his shoulder at all. They're keeping him for 36 hours for observation, but otherwise he should be just fine."

"So why was his surgery so long?" She let out a frustrated sigh. "JJ promised to call me back as soon as they knew anything!"

The brunette shrugged. "She was probably on the phone with me. I flew out from Miami as soon as she called me." She watched the bubbly blonde grin.

"You two are just too cute," she exclaimed.

Cate bowed her head to hide the blush creeping in and her mind went back to her conversation with Derek. "The surgeon said the surgery was more exploratory, so that's probably why it took so long," Cate said with a shrug. She looked up to see JJ and Emily in the doorway of the waiting room. "Unless you want JJ or Emily, I'll let you go, Pen."

The blonde smiled and waved before disconnecting the video call. "We're about to head back to the hotel," JJ began as she stepped into the room. "Did you want me to get you access to Derek's hotel room?"

Cate nodded. "Please, in case they kick me out of here," she replied with a laugh.

"I think you're good to stay the night," Emily said with a smile as she began to tidy up the waiting room.

Cate took a sip of her coffee. "Though I don't think you'll be getting much sleep," JJ said as she pointed to the coffee cup.

The brunette shrugged. "I'm exhausted. This is barely keeping me awake."

Cate stood from the couch, smiled at JJ and Emily and headed back to Derek's room just as Reid, Rossi and Hotch were walking out. The Italian patted her on the shoulder as he and Reid slid by to meet the ladies in the waiting room.

She pursed her lips as she looked up at Aaron Hotchner. "JJ will have Derek's hotel room accessible to you. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to reach out."

"Thank you," she replied as she licked her lips. Hotch nodded before following the others down the hallway. She stopped in the doorway to Derek's room and grinned as she watched him from the threshold. "It's just me and you now, handsome."

-xx-


	51. Chapter 51

**Savior**

 **Chapter 51**

 **-xx-  
**

"Catie," the brunette jolted in her sleep. The makeshift bed she made out of the chair and a few pillows and blankets was tucked next to Derek's bed. Her feet rested on the bed as she stretched out in the chair.

Cate's feet hit the ground as she forced herself to wake up to his voice. She turned to him to see him still fast asleep. Cate ran a hand over her face, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

A glance at the clock showed 8:35. Cate released a deep sigh as she shifted herself into a seated position and organized the blankets and pillows. She slowly stood from her seat to tuck the bedding on the counter space.

She released a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head and slid on her flip flops. Cate offered a smile to the nurses walking in the hallway as she continued stretching, trying her best to wake up after only four hours of sleep.

"Hey pretty girl," she turned quickly towards the voice. She offered a sleepy smile, "How'd you sleep?"

Cate shrugged as she started to walk to his bed. "As well as to be expected."

Derek frowned as he adjusted the pillow behind his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You should have gone back to the hotel."

The brunette pursed her lips into a soft smile. "I wasn't leaving you."

He nodded and sighed. "Thank you."

Her smile grew. "Always, my love."

Derek patted a spot on the bed next to him. Cate sat next to him on the bed as he took her hand in his. His fingers moved up her hand to play with the blue wristband she wore, labeling her Derek's 'Partner in Care.' Again, he sighed. "Did I tell you about the dream I had in the OR?"

She shook her head. She fought the laugh in her throat at how it sounded coming from Derek.

"It was so surreal," he continued.

Cate lifted an eyebrow. "That always sounds interesting."

"We were married," he began, a bright smile taking over his face. "You found us an amazing house." Cate grinned as her blue eyes locked on his brown. "Two babies ran through the back yard."

Cate's breath caught in her throat.

Derek sighed as he continued. "They were beautiful, Catie." He squeezed her hand. "Everything was just so," he winked at her, "perfect."

She nodded as she attempted to swallow the lump growing in her throat. She noticed her palms starting to get sweaty and the room became warmer. In just a tank top and yoga pants, she was thankful her hair was off of her neck as she could feel the sweat begin to form on her brow.

The black man noticed her become oddly quiet as her hands started to tremble. "What is it, baby?"

Cate shook her head as she stood from the bed. She ran her hands across the thighs of her pants as she started towards the door. "I need a minute," she offered.

He sighed. "What's going on, Cate?"

She feigned a smile as she reached for her wallet in her duffle bag. "I am in severe need of a coffee."

Cate turned to walk out of the room. She watched Derek from the corner of her eye as she stepped through the open doorway; he ran his hand over his head and sighed.

The brunette mentioned to one of the nurses in the hallway that she was headed to the main floor for coffee. Cate slid through the double doors and started towards the elevator. She stopped in her tracks as she watched Derek's team step off of the elevator. She quickly applied a smile to her face as they walked towards her.

"Good morning," she offered.

"Cate, hey," JJ replied. "I texted you but didn't hear back."

Cate shrugged. "I'm sorry. My phone's been on the charger on silent. I haven't even checked it yet."

JJ nodded and watched Cate's face. She turned to the rest of the team and smiled. "I'm going to treat Cate to a coffee. You guys head in. We'll be back up in a bit."

"You've already had a coffee," Reid began. Jennifer lifted an eyebrow in his direction. "But you need a second. Gotcha."

The blonde nodded as she placed a hand to Cate's back. The two women stepped back into the elevator. "You should go see him before the plane leaves," Cate began.

JJ watched her eyes dart around the elevator. She shrugged. "I wanted to join you for coffee," she stated. "I figured you could use some company."

Cate smiled as the elevator doors opened. After placing their orders at the Starbucks in the lobby, Cate took a seat on the couch in the entrance way as JJ waited for their order. She released her hair from the ponytail it was in and sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

JJ walked to her minutes later with two coffees in hand and took a seat next to her. "How was he last night?" the blonde asked as Cate took a sip.

She sighed as the warm liquid ran down her throat. "Besides me not getting any sleep?" she asked with a laugh. "He was fine all night. Well, morning, I guess."

Cate muffled a yawn with her hand as she stretched her legs out in front of her. "Are you okay?"

The brunette chuckled. "I hate profilers."

JJ smiled softly. "Sorry," she replied. "You just seemed like you were in a rush to get out of there. What's going on?"

"It's a lot, Jayje," she said with a sigh.

She nodded. "It's been an intense twelve hours," she agreed.

Cate nodded as she sipped her coffee. "He told me what he dreamt about in the operating room."

JJ let out a soft whistle. "Good or bad?"

The brunette laughed. "Good. But scary."

"How so?"

"He saw us married," she began and licked her lips. "With kids."

JJ opened her mouth to reply, and quickly shut it. "What did you say?"

Cate shook her head. "Nothing." She sighed. "He probably thinks I'm an asshole." She pinched the bridge of her nose and rested her head against the wall. "I said absolutely nothing. I freaked."

"Why would you freak?"

"What if I can't have kids?" The question came out harsh but JJ just nodded. "I don't want him to have his heart set on the family he thinks he saw while he was under the knife."

"Cate," the blonde began.

She shook her head. "I almost died in the OR in DC," she reminded the blonde. "And in saving my life, they had to do a lot of work to keep me from bleeding out. It left a potential of a kids, but nothing is guaranteed."

Cate placed her coffee cup to her lips again. "Cate," she began again and sighed. "Derek wants _you._ I know he'd be thrilled to have a baby, but that's not the only thing that matters to him. You matter to him."

Cate wiped at the tear in the corner of her eye and took a deep breath. "I hope so," she replied softly.

JJ gave her knee a squeeze. "Take my word for it, Cate. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to him."

The brunette offered the blonde a smile as she stood from the couch. "Let's head up?"

JJ nodded as she followed her to the elevator. "Rossi brought Derek's bag with him so that's one less trip for you to make."

"Thanks, Jayje." The blonde nodded. "And for the chat. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Cate." The elevator doors opened on Derek's floor. "It's what friends do for each other. And that guy in there," she motioned to Derek's room as they got buzzed in, "is like my brother."

Cate let out a deep breath as the two turned into Derek's room. The brunette took her spot back on the side of Derek's bed next to him. He offered her a quick smile as he wrapped his good arm around her.

-xx-


	52. Chapter 52

**Savior**

 **Chapter 52**

 **-xx-  
**

Cate zipped up Derek's duffle bag and rested back against the counter, releasing a sigh with the movement. Derek got the okay from his nurses to change into jogging pants and a loose t-shirt that was easily accessible to his wound.

"What's going on, babe?"

Tired blue eyes lifted to face the man across the room from her. "Nothing," she replied softly as she crossed the room. "I'm just tired."

Derek pursed his lips. "Then come here and relax."

She smiled in his direction as she adjusted the messy bun on the top of her head. Cate curled up in the bed next to him and released another sigh. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Derek turned the best he could to watch the brunette next to him. "For what?"

She lost her train of thought as he placed his lips to the side of her head. "I walked out in the middle of our conversation earlier." She felt Derek release a deep breath. "You don't deserve that." Cate licked her lips. "It just caught me off guard."

Derek pulled her as close to him as he could. "I know," he replied.

"Twelve hours ago I thought you were gone," she admitted. "All JJ could tell me was that you were shot." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "With everything going on around me, I panicked, Derek. I thought I lost you."

Derek sighed. "I'm not going down that easy, baby. Especially when I know you're waiting for me at home."

She smiled to herself. "Stop scaring me," she said. It came out almost like a whine.

"I'm sorry," he replied as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "If it makes you feel any better, I walked to the ambulance."

She scoffed at his statement. "You get shot and still finish the job, huh?" Derek chuckled.

Cate let the silence in the hospital room linger as she focused on listened to Derek's breathing. It had been a long night and morning; she found herself waking up whenever Derek made the slightest movement or sound. She fought to get comfortable in her makeshift bed as well.

She had constant flashbacks to the sixteen days she spent in the hospital three years prior. Her mother had set up next to her bedside just as she had for Derek. Every minute she spent watching him sleep overnight, she struggled to put herself in her mother's shoes.

Helena did not leave her bedside for over a week. Her sister and brothers made sure to bring food for the matriarch. She joked now that she read a lot on her Kindle, but Cate knew she was worried to leave the room.

Cate smiled in spite of herself; Derek was in a much better position than she was. She knew deep down Derek didn't even want to step into the ambulance or the hospital, but had to follow protocol. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Cate, either.

"I want that," she mumbled as she made herself comfortable next to Derek.

"Want what?" he asked as he looked away from the TV in the corner of the room. It sat on silent but played through the night.

"I want that future that you saw." She felt Derek take a deep intake of breath. "That's all I want."

Derek watched her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed so somber when she spoke about a family. He knew it wasn't because of her childhood because she always raved about her family.

Derek shook every negative thought from his mind. Cate had expressed the worry she had due to her injuries sustained in her attack. He just hoped that by some grace of God they were able to have the family they both dreamed of. He knew Cate longed to be a mother, and he was anxious to see her in action.

"Whatever is takes," he said as he squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere, baby."

Cate filled her lungs with a deep breath as she turned to him and grinned in his direction. "I love you."

Derek smiled back. "I love you, so much Catie." Cate placed her lips to his. "I mean it. It's me and you against everything for the rest of our lives."

Cate closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. There were things she felt with Derek Morgan that she never expected to encounter in her entire life. She saw things so differently now. There was a light at the end of the extremely long tunnel she found herself in three years ago.

-xx-

Cate craned her neck to each side, trying her best to stretch the muscles. She was so eager to get on the road and drive home with Derek that she neglected to check the GPS. They were nine hours in, and facing another hour or so due to construction on I-64.

The brunette tapped her nails against the steering wheel in time with the music on the radio. She was not used to driving a sedan and found it a lot easier to bend the laws of the road when they hit patches of highway with no traffic.

She reached for the coffee cup in the center console and sighed as she took the last sip. She cast a glance in the passenger seat to see Derek fast asleep. They had stopped to get him a pillow to keep him comfortable. As happy as she was that he was next to her, in one piece and healthy, she currently found herself frustrated that he was sleeping. The least he could do was stay awake and keep conversation so Cate could stay awake behind the wheel.

He never even woke up the last time she stopped at Starbucks. She chuckled to herself that he didn't see her bring out two trenta cups for herself. Two nights spent in the hospital was not helpful to her sleep routine. Her back screamed for their bed at home.

She could feel her eyelids start to get heavy as they continued on the trek home. The thirty-six hours that Derek's doctor wanted him to spend in the hospital came and went without issue, but they were held up for discharge due to a shift change. They stepped out of the hospital closer to 4pm rather than noon.

"Hey," Cate said as she reached for Derek's leg. When the touch did not wake him up, she gently hit his leg. "Wake up!"

Derek slowly stirred from his sleep and sat up further in his seat. "What's wrong?"

Cate wiped at her eyes as she continued driving. "I'm falling asleep."

The words woke Derek up quickly. "Let's stop for coffee or something." He was taking in all of the signs on the highway as she sped past them.

Cate picked up the cup from the center console. "I don't think that'll help anymore." She pointed to the one in the cup holder in the back seat. "I've had four since we got on the road."

Derek laughed. "You're addicted."

She shrugged. "It wouldn't be so bad if it was working."

"And I thought we'd get home quicker with the NASCAR driver behind the wheel."

Cate suppressed a laugh the best she could. "You slept through the hour of hell in traffic," she mentioned as she glanced at him. "I imagined doing terrible things to you."

Derek chuckled. "Let me take the last leg," he offered.

Cate shook her head. "The doctor said no driving for at least a week."

Again, his laughter filled the sedan. "C'mon, Catie. You're exhausted. I can handle driving with one hand."

She rolled her eyes and turned up the volume of the radio. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." A look to her right at him caused her to smile. She felt much more awake now and ready to tackle the rest of the drive. "Just don't get in my way when we get home. That bed is calling my name."

-xx-


	53. Chapter 53

**Savior**

 **Chapter 53**

 **-xx-  
**

Cate released a sigh as she pulled into her parking space under their apartment building. She threw her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes for a moment. "If you keep that up, you'll be sleeping out here tonight," Derek warned jokingly.

"That doesn't sound horrible in comparison to having to walk upstairs." Due to Derek's seniority in the apartment complex, he was lucky enough to snag two front row parking spots. Cate looked towards the entranceway that led to the elevator and groaned. Her legs were aching from ten plus hours on the road.

"I'll carry you," Derek said with a laugh. "I can throw you over my good shoulder."

Cate's laughter brought a smile to Derek's face. "I think your doctor would frown upon that."

Derek shrugged. "To hell with them," he answered as he opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car.

Derek stepped into the parking spot where his SUV was normally parked and stretched. Cate's SUV was still parked at her sister's house and Derek's was in the parking lot at Quantico. He opened Cate's door and offered her his hand to help her out of the car.

"I hate little cars," she mumbled as she stood from her seat. Derek laughed as her back cracked when she stretched out. She grabbed the key, her cell phone and her wallet from the front seat before stepping to the back of the car to retrieve their bags. As soon as she opened the back, Derek grabbed both bags from her.

Cate smirked and rolled her eyes before closing the door and locking the car. The two stepped inside and Cate pushed open the door that led to the stairs. "So much for not wanting to walk," Derek said with a chuckle.

She shrugged. "It's one floor. That small elevator is useless."

Derek shook his head and smiled. With first floor and row parking, Derek never saw a point to the parking lot elevator. She was right; it was usually quicker to go up the one flight of stairs to the main entrance of the apartment complex rather than wait. Though he could argue that no one would be using it at 1am.

He grinned as he followed her up the flight of stairs. Derek took his time going up the stairs as he watched her start up them; her yoga pants fit just perfect for the movement. After the past two days, he wasn't going to give up that view so quickly. He always found Cate attractive, but the care she delivered over two days showed her true colors. She was more than just a pretty face.

As they reached the lobby, Cate heard her name called from the front desk. She waved to the man behind the desk. "Carl, hi," she offered as she stepped towards the desk.

"Miss Cate, a package came in for you. I knew you were away and I hadn't seen Derek," he stopped as he saw the black man start towards the elevator. The sling on his arm gave away his injury. "Is he okay?"

Cate smiled. "He'll be fine," she replied tiredly. "It's the downside of his line of work."

Carl nodded with a laugh. "I see. Well, this is for you," he said as he handed her the package.

In her tired state, Cate glanced down at it and shrugged. Derek would be the first to attest to her online shopping habits and her inability to remember what she ordered. "Thank you," she said as she turned to follow Derek's path.

-xx-

Derek readjusted the two duffle bags in his right hand as he waited for the elevator. With his good hand being tied up with the two bags, he shrugged the best he could to make the sling comfortable. _This thing is going in the trash,_ he thought to himself. He turned back to look for Cate and noticed she was in conversation with Carl.

Derek smirked as he saw the box in her hand. Her desire to move into the apartment led her to donating a lot of her closet. She claimed most of it she didn't wear anymore, didn't fit, etc, and that she could always start over. The woman had at least two packages arrive at the complex every week. He grinned at the thought of her growing shoe collection.

The doors to the elevator opened and Derek stepped forward. He was stopped by Savannah stepping out of the car. "Derek," she began as she looked up from her cell phone. "What happened?" she asked, pointing to his sling.

He smirked. "I'm good," he replied. She was blocking him from the open elevator car and he watched as the doors closed. "I was hit during a shootout."

Savannah gasped and instinctively reached for the wound. She pulled her hand back when she saw Derek watching her every move. "I'm sorry," she offered. "I got called in for an emergency, but let me know if you need any help tomorrow. I can change the dressings for you if you need."

Cate turned the corner with her box and mail in hand. "Savannah," she started. "Crazy running into you at the hour? Are you off to work?"

The black woman looked back and forth between Cate and Derek as a frown grew on her face. She quickly replaced it with a polite smile. "I am. Three car pile up, so I'm off to the ER." She turned to Derek, "take care of yourself."

He nodded as she walked towards the elevator for the parking garage. Cate shrugged as she pressed the button for their elevator. The two stepped in; Cate juggled the box as she pressed the button for their floor.

"How do you know Savannah," Derek asked quietly from the corner of the elevator. He was using the railing to rest their bags on.

Cate shrugged. "I've only met her a few times around the building. We seem to ride the elevator together a lot." She noticed Derek tighten his jaw at her words. "Why? What's the matter?"

He shook his head, but could not shake the expression on his face. "It's a long story," he said as he relaxed his face. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Cate nodded as the doors opened. She stepped out into the hall and started towards their apartment. She would admit she wasn't in the state of mind to have what seemed to be a deep conversation.

The past forty-eight hours had been trying enough, she wasn't sure she could work through anything else at that moment. Her mind was already on overdrive due to lack of sleep and the need to stay awake on the drive home.

She unlocked their apartment door, slipped in and waited for Derek to walk through before closing the door and locking it behind him. She tossed the mail and the box on the dining table.

Cate watched Derek place their bags down on the couch and sigh as he stood back up. "Take your meds, please," Cate called from the kitchen. She grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before meeting him in the living room. She handed one bottle to him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him softly. "I'm going to bed. I love you."

Derek smiled. "I love you, too, Catie," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

-xx-


	54. Chapter 54

**Savior**

 **Chapter 54**

 **-xx-  
**

Derek chuckled as he walked into the bedroom. After spending almost an hour getting comfortable in bed, Derek moved to the living room and made himself comfortable in the recliner. His movement never once disrupted the brunette laying next to him.

She didn't even bother to get changed when they returned home. She lay face down and if it wasn't for Derek, she would not have had a blanket covering her.

Her flip flops were on the floor next to the bed; they barely made it off when she threw herself in the bed. She relaxed instantly the second she hit the mattress. Cate would never argue with Derek when he said it was the best mattress he had ever purchased.

Derek stepped out of the closet with fresh clothes in hand and smiled at his girlfriend as she began to wake up. He lost track of what he was doing in the bedroom as he watched her stretch out.

For years, Derek never let any woman into his home, let alone having them stay the night. He yearned for Cate from the second he laid eyes on her across the bar; it was a second chance he could not let slip through his grasp. He continually kicked himself for not reaching out to her three years ago. Sometimes his mind wandered to where they could be if he had stayed in touch.

He felt as though the past five months were so fast because they were trying to make up for missed time. Five months that felt like they could be years. Due to his work, he felt like sometimes they had to steal moments. He adored when Cate would video chat with him late at night. There were nights when he did not get back to the hotel until two or three in the morning, but she would still answer.

Cate never complained about his job. He was out of the apartment more often than he was in it lately. Until now, that was. Hotch placed him on leave for at least the rest of the week. Derek was already anxious to get back to the office.

And then he looked across the room at the bright blue eyes as they fluttered open. Derek gripped the gym shorts in his hand as she arched her back off of the mattress to stretch out. He could watch her all day; she played the girl-next-door card really well, but he saw past that. She knew how to be sexy without being over the top.

"Hey you," she said, her voice still raspy from sleep.

That voice drove Derek crazy. "Good morning," he replied.

She smiled and slowly sat up in bed. "What time is it?" She reached for her cell phone that she normally kept on the bedside table. With how tired she was last night, her phone sat on the counter.

"A little after noon," he answered with a smirk.

Cate rolled her eyes. "It's not morning," she pointed out. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood. Derek watched the tank top she wore slide up as she stretched again. "Thank you for letting me sleep in."

Derek nodded. "Of course." Derek crossed the room to plant a kiss to her lips. "It's the least I could do."

She smiled. "I feel disgusting, so I'm going to take a shower." She watched Derek mischievously wiggle his eyebrows. "Alone," she said to his silent question. "Can you do me a favor and throw on the coffee pot, please?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he answered jokingly.

-xx-

Cate stepped out of the bedroom feeling refreshed after taking a long shower. Her wet hair rested in a top knot and her face was bare of any makeup. She wore one of Derek's tank tops with a tie on the side to keep it above her waist, showing off just a bit of skin between the top and her lounge shorts.

She inhaled the aroma of coffee as she stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes lit up as she saw her favorite coffee sitting next to the coffee pot. "You really are the best," she called out to Derek in the living room.

After pouring herself a cup, she sauntered into the living room and took a seat on the couch, making sure to sit as close as she could next to Derek on the recliner. "Did you sleep well? You were out the second you hit the bed."

She chuckled. "I did," she replied softly as she took a sip of her coffee. "I barely slept in Miami and then we had a busy few days." She winked in his direction. Cate placed her coffee mug on the table between the couch and chair and lifted her right arm. She flexed the new tattoo and smiled. "Though I did come out of Miami with a really nice souvenir."

Derek grinned. "It is the perfect addition to the pieces you already have." He watched the smile on her face grow. "How did I get so lucky?"

Cate shrugged. "I ask myself that every single day." She pursed her lips as she watched him attempt to make his arm more comfortable.

He released a content sigh as he fixed the pillow under his arm, helping to keep it elevated. "You didn't even think twice to drop your girl's weekend and fly to me."

Cate shook her head. "A second thought never even crossed my mind," she replied honestly. "I couldn't be in Miami and not know that you were okay."

"It was your sister's birthday," he continued. "And I walked to the ambulance myself, Cate. I was fine. The surgery was precautionary."

She sighed and nibbled on the inside of her lip. "I didn't know that, D. JJ called, and all she said was that you had been shot. Then she hung up!" Cate focused on her nails for a second to calm down. "I wasn't going to go out to some club not knowing what was going on. Sunday was going to be spent lounging on the beach – where do you think my mind would have been? Not on what kind of frozen drink we were going to try next."

Derek ran a hand over his head. "I owe you a trip to Miami," he said with a laugh.

"Let's settle for Aruba," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Speaking of that trip, I should probably get some work done."

"If I have to stay home, you can stay home with me."

Cate laughed. "Bills don't pay themselves when you're trying to buy a home!" she reminded him as she stood from the couch. She placed a kiss to his lips as she reached for her coffee mug. "I can't wait to see what my e-mail looks like after a weekend off!"

"You were checking it in the hospital," Derek replied. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"That was my personal e-mail, love. My company one got ignored for five days!"

Cate grinned as she walked off towards the spare bedroom. When she finally moved her things into the apartment, they moved around the second bedroom and set half of it up as a home office for Cate.

Even though moving in with Derek moved her closer to her actual office, she preferred having a place to go at home to work instead of taking over the dining room table or the coffee table in the living room. Derek joked that she liked working from home better because she could drink wine and work at the same time.

As Cate took a seat at her desk and waited for her laptop to boot up, she took a moment to go over the past five days. Four women headed off to Miami on Friday morning without a care in the world. She had only spent about thirty hours in the Sunshine State before travelling to Kentucky. She needed to see Derek in person. After the bruises and cuts he sustained the week before, the last thing on her mind would be Derek getting shot.

She rolled her eyes at how he brushed it off. But she knew first hand the type of criminals they dealt with; she was lucky enough to walk away from her attack sixteen days later. He thought it was hilarious that the gun shot did not keep him from finishing his job.

Cat sighed as her laptop finished turning on and logged on to her e-mail, ready to get back to work.

-xx-


	55. Chapter 55

**Savior**

 **Chapter 55**

 **-xx-  
**

Derek stepped into the spare bedroom and smirked in Cate's direction as she typed away on her laptop. He got caught up in watching her lip between her teeth as she focused on the current bid she was updating.

He got her to step away from her work early the night before but knew she would be going full force into it the next day. She was determined to secure the trip to Aruba for the two of them. As far as she was concerned, she had nothing planned for the next few weeks other than work and helping Derek heal.

She started the day early today to return the rental and pick up her truck from her sister's house. After a quick coffee with Jackie before her sister headed to the salon, Cate felt much better. She was envious of the tan her sister sported after spending the day at the beach, though.

"Step away from the computer," Derek joked as he took a seat on the bed.

Cate rolled her eyes as he made himself comfortable. The guest bedroom was not used too often, so the bed got tucked into the corner of the room to make room for Cate's desk. "I'm just finalizing the posting for this new house," she replied without taking her eyes off of the screen. "Ian's company finally sent over the pictures after the staging, so I can finally get everything online before the open house."

Derek nodded. "You need a break," he said with a wink. Cate rolled her eyes. "Let's go out and grab some lunch."

Cate smiled; he didn't phrase it as a question. She had only been in the office for about two hours after her morning errands, but she would always drop work to spend time with Derek. The two knew they could not get used to Derek being home for a week straight. "Let me finish up and I'll be right out."

Derek grinned as he stood from the bed. He planted a soft kiss to her lips before exiting the bedroom. The smile never once left Cate's face as she continued her work.

-xx-

After an argument over whether or not Derek should wear his sling out to lunch, the two finally got on the road. Cate got her way; with both driving and getting him to wear the sling. She reminded him that he was only a few days out of surgery and it was important to keep it elevated.

He rolled his eyes and replied, _"It's my shoulder – of course it's elevated._ "

One threat of her staying home to catch up on work and he threw the sling right on over his t-shirt. The look on her face told him that she meant business and was not taking no for an answer.

As she sat across from him on the pier of one of her favorite restaurants, she caught herself smiling. It was mostly due to how funny it was to watch Derek use his phone with one hand, but additionally because of how much she adored her company.

He had promised not to step foot into Quantico for the remainder of the week, but was avidly checking his phone for updates on the case they were working on. Cate stepped back into the apartment after running errands to find him on the phone with Prentiss going over aspects of the case. The phone call ended rather quickly when Cate bee-lined it to the spare bedroom.

Derek glanced up from his phone to see Cate watching the waves crashing next to them. She looked so calm and serene and he was raving about the strapless maxi dress she was wearing. His eyes lingered on the tattoo on her bicep; it filled Derek with such adoration and gratitude for the woman sitting across from him.

"So," she began as she turned back to Derek. "What's the deal with Savannah?"

Derek sighed. "We dated a few years ago," he replied gently.

Cate pursed her lips and nodded. She expected as much when she watched their exchange the other night. She realized that Savannah had not put two and two together on her and Derek until she saw them both in the lobby together.

"I'm assuming it did not end on good terms?" Cate asked as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"That's the simple version of it." He watched the brunette nibble on the inside of her lip, forcing herself to not interrupt him. Her blue eyes were glued to him and it made him almost nervous to continue. "Things just weren't working," he began and sighed. "It honestly wasn't fair to either of us; we both worked so much and seemed to be on opposite schedules.

"We went for dinner one night, and I was dead set on ending it that night," Derek looked down at his placemat for a moment and processed the words through his mind. "She told me she was pregnant."

It took everything in Derek to look up at Cate. Her face was expressionless as her eyes softened in his direction. "Was she?" she mumbled.

Derek shook his head. "No," he replied gravely. "She thought I wouldn't leave if she told me was."

Cate pursed her lips and took in a deep breath. Her heart ached for the man sitting across from her; if nothing else, he was a man of honor and would have raised any child he had with Savannah. But she could see now why he had walls up – why he cringed whenever his mother asked about grandbabies.

But ultimately, she hated Savannah for instilling that fear in him. A fear that all women were like her. She made it clear to Derek very early in their relationship that she wanted a family some day. She was determined one way or the other – whether by getting pregnant or adopting, she was going to have the family she always wanted.

"Catie," Derek muttered as he finally looked up at the brunette. Her vibrant blue eyes showed his pain and all he wanted was to take that pain away. "2014 had been hard enough," he sighed, "After everything that JJ went through, she pulled that shit." He licked his lips as he ran a hand over his head. "I was a wreck for weeks because my best friend was hurting, and I thought there was finally a light at the end of a really long tunnel."

Cate stood from her seat and walked to his side of the table. Derek pulled her into his lap and placed his head against her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. At that moment, the pain in his shoulder didn't exist as he lost himself in her touch. He didn't care that they were in public; he was holding on to his lifeline with everything in him.

Cate held him as tightly as she could while blinking away tears in the corners of her eyes. She would not crumble – she was comforting him. There was beauty in the pain; Derek had opened up to her in a way he never had. He had always been the one to hold her and comfort her when she fell apart. This was her turn.

-xx-


	56. Chapter 56

**Savior**

 **Chapter 56**

 **-xx-  
**

Lunch seemed to drag on as Derek fought with the thoughts in his mind. He knew that Cate deserved to know – she should be aware of the type of person Savannah was, as well as his hesitation to become a father. He explained that he threw himself into work following the lie coming to light and pushed every thought of family from his mind.

Derek looked down at their hands; Cate kept a tight grip on his as they walked along the boardwalk. He smiled as her thumb drew circles against his skin. He apologized repeatedly over their meal, and was reminded each time that he had nothing to be sorry for. Cate said over and over again that she was not upset with him in the slightest, but was furious with Savannah.

" _She took this amazing man, and pulled something so asinine. In no way, shape or form should you be apologizing for anything,"_ she had reminded him.

The black man was not sure how he was so lucky to have Catherine Johnson in his life, but he thanked his lucky stars every day for her. Bumping in to her at the bar was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Scratch that – her agreeing to go to dinner with him the following night was the best. And things only seemed to get better from there.

He could only laugh at the photo booth pictures in Cate's right hand. She had convinced him – though it did not take _much_ convincing – to go in the photo booth with her. She had two copies of the photos, one for each of them, and knew full well that his would probably sit on his dresser, never to be seen again.

She was making the best out of their last minute lunch date. The work sitting on her desk at home could wait as she spent much needed alone time with the man to her left. As she reflected on the past two weeks, she realized they had not gotten much alone time together and she was determined to change that while he was out of work for the week.

Between their trip to Chicago, where they spent almost every minute with family or friends, to the 4th of July cookout at her parents and then her trip to Miami, they never got much alone time. Even with both of them in their own thoughts, they were enjoying the fresh air together.

Cate knew her work would be waiting for her when they got back to the apartment, but they never knew when they could take an afternoon away like this next so she was going to relish the moment.

"I don't want you to hate her," Derek began.

Cate cast a glance upwards to the blank man as her eyebrow rose. "How could I not?"

He pursed his lips and stopped walking. He turned to her and placed his hand to her waist. "It was four years ago, Cate."

She nodded. "And it's still fresh for you," she replied. "That's bullshit that she would even stoop that low."

He bowed his head. "Catie," he said softly.

She pursed her lips into a tight smile. "I won't treat her any different – if that matters, because I barely know her. But I won't go out of my way to be nice."

Derek could only laugh. There was no changing her mind, so he wasn't going to fight it. "Easy, tiger," he said with a chuckle. "Just do as I do, and ignore her."

"I doubt I'm her favorite person right now, anyways," Cate said as she placed her hand to Derek's cheek. "I could see in her face the other night that she still cares about you."

"It's too late for that," Derek replied sharply. "And quite frankly, I've found someone _much_ better."

Cate smiled as she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "You make me out to be some sort of princess, or something," she replied as her grin grew.

"Queen," he corrected. "You're my queen."

If it wasn't for the words almost taking her breath away, the look he was giving her most certainly did the trick. She felt like she was on a constant cloud 9 when she was around Derek and the adoration that dripped from his voice almost sent her over the edge.

Cate sighed contently as Derek pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She wrapped both arms around him the best she could and rested her head against his good shoulder.

"Ready to head home?" he asked softly. She nodded against his arm.

-xx-

"What the fuck," Cate mumbled as she stepped through the doorway from the parking garage.

Derek heard her as he held the door open for her and followed her into the lobby. Instinctively, he stepped in front of Cate as she started towards the seating area at the front of the building. "Cate," he warned as she attempted to step around him.

A roll of her eyes led her to lifting her eyebrow in his direction. "Please," she asked, her eyes pleading for him to step out of her way.

Derek squared his jaw and slowly nodded, slowing his pace to let her pass. He kept a step behind her as she crossed her arms and continued towards the couch.

"Freddy," she said harshly as she stepped next to the man sitting on the couch in his suit and tie. She rolled her eyes as he slowly looked up at her. "You should not be here."

She could feel Derek standing behind her, giving her just enough room. He edged forward as the older man stood from the couch. "You've been ignoring me, Catherine."

She scoffed. "And yet here you are," she replied sarcastically. "Why?"

"He needs your help," Freddy said softly. "We've already talked the defense down to eight months, but your help can get him out in six."

Cate licked her lips as she contemplated his words. She could feel her skin getting hot as Freddy took another step towards her. "No," she said and lifted her hand in his direction. "I'm not helping him, Fred. He wanted to kill me!"

She tried to keep her voice down, but saw sideways glances from people walking through the lobby. "He never would have, Catherine. He loves you too much."

Cate could have sworn she saw Derek clench his fist diagonally behind her. " _I've seen what a knife can do to that disgusting body of yours,"_ she recited, her eyes flaring in Freddy's direction, " _I wondered what bullets could do._ " Only she could hear the sharp intake of breath from behind her. "Is _that_ love, Freddy? Or is that a sadistic asshole who you think is perfectly fine? He's mentally unstable. Help your son!"

The older man was taken aback as she slowly raised her voice. "I always thought you knew that you had the best thing when you were with Cole." The smirk on his face made Cate want to vomit right there on the spot. "But if this," he gestured to the apartment building, "Is what you want, then by all means. It's where you belong."

Derek was about to take a step forward but noticed the slight shake of Cate's head as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "I could be in a gutter and I'd be better off there than with the abusive son you raised. He learned from the master, after all."

Anger flashed in the older man's eyes, and Derek took one step to stand next to Cate. He had just about two inches on the graying man and made sure to stand straight to show off the difference. "These accusations will get you nowhere, young lady. No one will believe a whore like you, anyways."

Derek stepped in front of Cate and pointed towards the front doors. "It'll be best if you leave, now," he warned, never once backing down. He turned towards the reception desk. "Carl," he began as the man behind the desk lifted his head, trying not to show that he was watching the entire interaction. "Can you call for a police escort for this man?"

The older man across from the pair held up his hands. "I'm leaving." Derek never let his shoulders sag once under Fred's watch. "Good luck with this one," he said motioning to Cate. "It'll be tough knowing you're second in her life."

Cate lost herself in laughter. Derek fought the smirk crossing his face at her reaction. "Wow, you've got quite the imagination, Fred." She took a moment to get her laughter under control. "Here's a quick refresher – Cole is _nothing._ There is no comparison. He does not exist in my mind any more. You and your son need to accept that fact." She stepped next to Derek. "I will say this one last time – I will **not** help your son in court. If you bring it up again, I will make damn sure I am at the next court date and make sure he spends every minute in jail that he deserves." She tightened her arms across her chest. "Am I understood?"

Fred nodded and pursed his lips. Without another word, he stepped back from the twosome and started towards the front doors. When he made it a few feet away, he turned back to say something, but thought better of it when he noticed Cate's cold expression.

The pair watched him walk through the front doors and Cate released a sigh. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before slowly turning her eyes up to Derek.

He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss to the side of her head. "I think it's time to move," Derek said with a laugh as they started towards the elevator.

-xx-

 _Where did all the love go? Send me your thoughts! Concerns, questions - all of it! Let me know what you like and don't like!_


	57. Chapter 57

**_You guys are all the best! I love hearing everything you all think! xo_ **

**Savior**

 **Chapter 57**

 **-xx-  
**

Cate reclined on the chaise while overlooking the city from their balcony. Her laptop was at the end of the chair turning on as she tried to calm her emotions. Derek's words rang in her ears " _I think it's time to move._ "

She could not agree anymore, nor could she shake the weird feeling she had seeing Fred Hanson in the lobby of their apartment building. Carl was now aware of alerting the police if he were to step back inside.

It brought back memories of when she first met Cole. She was always cautious with her address and phone number, so when he called her out of the blue after meeting at a company outing the week before, she was taken aback. A week later, roses appeared at her front door. She could not remember giving him her address, but she found herself so interested in this man that she let it slide.

He always seemed to know where she was or who she was with. He would make snide remarks about her friends from the office, but play them off as professional criticism from seeing them in the office. Eventually, she would stop hanging out with several of the friends that Cole dismissed, as to keep him happy.

Then she accused him one night of following her. She had joined Grace and another friend from the office for drinks on a Friday night after a long day in the office. Cole explained that he was going to sleep early but expected her home no later than 10pm. The curfew came and went as the women lost track in wine and girl talk. When she snuck into his home closer to midnight, he lost it on her.

It was almost always verbal; but that night, when he slapped her, she fought to get out of the house as quickly as she could. And then his mood changed drastically; he was constantly apologizing, and even got ice for the red mark he had left on her cheek. Anything so she would not tell her father.

It seemed like a monthly pattern, until Cate decided they were going to take a break. They could go out on dates, but she was going to be staying in her own condo. She made it very clear that he was not allowed there. The gifts started to show up at her front door again.

Jackie repeatedly told her not to fall for the same tricks he used to sweep her off of her feet in the first place. _"You can't change him, Cate,"_ she warned.

And then Dennis Stone entered her life. Cole distanced himself from the situation as much as possible. He only visited her once in the hospital – ironically the same time Derek had come to check on her.

Cole pointed out that the paperwork had all been finalized and "the guy who did this" was already dead. Jackie saw through the caring boyfriend persona, and could see the jealousy bubbling down low. She watched him try to control Derek being in the hospital room, and pointed out that he had no reason to return.

" _Cole, I'm tired,"_ Cate had whined from the hospital bed as he continued to berate the agent. Jackie had to bite on her lip and escorted Derek out of the hospital room. The two had met by the nurse's station of her sister's floor; Jackie tried to apologize for Cole's behavior, but Derek dismissed it.

That was when Jackie had decided the Johnson family had enough of Cole Hanson. She proved her point when he "forgot" to visit Cate in the hospital for the next thirteen days.

Months after Jackie and the twins spoke with Cole, the gifts started to show up on her doorstep. At first there were no cards, and then she would receive apology notes on the vases of flowers and edible arrangements. She eventually stopped signing for the ones that required a signature, and threw out or marked 'return to sender' on the others.

In the time she was home recovering, Cole had moved to a different office through their agency. He took with him her client list from her office at work.

Friends of his in the office claimed he would never do something like that. There was no reason why he needed her client list – until Cate saw his sales from the year. Apparently one of them was very good at their job, and the other needed to steal to get there.

She was thankful that several of her clients reached out to her when Cole connected with them. Most of them worked with either Grace or her mother. When she finally returned to the office full time, she moved into the closed office she had currently as to be away from the office gossip. Cole's friends would always drop a quick remark when she would walk by, and it took everything in her to not react.

She looked down and noticed the tight grip she had on the arm of the chaise. A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she shook the thoughts from her mind. It was never fair to compare Derek and Cole – at least to Cole because he always came out on the short end.

Cate never feared Derek; instead of the few nights when Cole would get hammered and would push her around while verbally abusing her, she was now on the receiving end of a man who reminded her constantly that he loved her more than anything in the world. When they were in Chicago and Derek had more to drink then she'd ever seen him consume, all he wanted was to dance, and hold her, and remind her of how beautiful he thought she was.

She tore her gaze from the sunset and pulled her laptop on to the chair. The brunette scrolled through her e-mails, shooting off responses to some of them and forwarding others. She followed up on some inquiries regarding her open house this weekend.

Saturday marked the end of their week home together. Derek had gotten the clearance to go back to the office on Monday morning, but was going to work from Quantico if the team got called away for a case. She was enjoying having him home; thoroughly enjoyed not heading in to her own office so she could spend time with him. Even just being in the same apartment was comforting to her.

An e-mail caught her eye; a house was coming on to the market and looked to have most things the two were looking for. She forwarded the e-mail off to her mother and Derek's e-mails to let them both check it out. Maybe after all, she could move somewhere where the Hanson family could not bother them.

-xx-


	58. Chapter 58

**Savior**

 **Chapter 58**

 **-xx-  
**

Cate ran her hands up and down over her jeans as she looked up at the building ahead of her. Three years ago she sat in the parking lot of this building bawling her eyes out. Six weeks after her attack, she scheduled her debriefing – ironically enough with Derek – and absolutely lost it the second she walked out of the office building.

She let out a deep breath as she checked her cell phone once more. She had called Derek an hour before to let him know she was in the area at an inspection for a client and mentioned she could bring lunch by. The rest of the team had gone out for a case, leaving Derek at Quantico with Garcia, so the two were grateful for company.

Cate had brushed it off when Derek asked if she was okay coming to the building, but as she sat in front of it; her anxiety was getting the best of her. The flashbacks were all coming back at a rapid speed.

" _He's really dead, right?" the brunette asked in a hushed voice. She looked across the table to the black man wearing a frown._

" _I promise you, he can never hurt you again," he replied. He watched intently as she fumbled to slip her long bangs back behind her ear. The blonde highlights she wore made her hair seem closer to blonde than brown, but it was her deep blue eyes that he found himself lost in._

" _Will I ever be okay?" Her eyes darted around the conference room, never once able to make eye contact with the agent across from her._

 _She watched out of the corner of her eye as he nodded. "I believe you will, Catherine." The lump in her throat had returned as she sat up as tall in the chair as she could. "You're an extremely strong woman, Miss Johnson." Her lips pursed into a tight smile as those blue eyes Derek found himself intrigued with connected with his brown. She watched him pull a business card from his jacket and placed her hand on it when he slid it across the table. "If you need_ anything _, please do not hesitate to reach out."_

 _She smiled gently as she ran her fingers over the raised letters on the business card._

Another deep breath passed through her lips as her cell phone lit up. _Garcia will meet you in the lobby. Finishing a quick conference call with the team._

Cate reached for the two bags next to her and started out of her SUV. Every step that she took seemed to take ages as she neared the front door. The lump in her throat seemed to have returned. She smiled politely as the front door was held open for her before she stopped to check in with security.

She fought to hold her composure as she went through the security check, and contained her laughter as they checked the two bags. "Thank you," she mumbled as she stepped through the security check into the main lobby.

"Cate!" She turned to the bubbly blonde as Penelope started down the hallway towards her.

"Hi," Cate replied as she turned to finish signing in at the front desk.

"She's with me," Garcia mentioned to the woman behind the desk. Cate grinned as she clipped on her visitor badge. "You are my hero," Penelope said as she reached for one of the paper bags.

"I try," Cate countered with a laugh. "I just happened to be in the perfect place today."

Penelope grinned as the two stepped on to the elevator. Cate pursed her lips together as she gripped the bar as the elevator ascended. "Derek should only be a few minutes," Garcia explained as the elevator stopped outside of the BAU. "He's in the war room, so he said we could meet him in his office."

Cate smiled and nodded as she took a step towards the double doors leading to the bullpen. "Through here, right?" she asked when she noticed Penelope was not right behind her. Her eyes lingered on the desks; she remembered waiting next to Derek's desk in the bullpen years before.

The blonde shook her head. "He still uses that desk," she said as she remembered seeing Cate three years prior at his desk. "But he prefers his office. JJ and I set it up when he took over as Unit Chief." Penelope shrugged. "He likes his peace sometimes."

Cate laughed. "Lead the way," she said as she turned to follow the blonde.

"My office is down the end," Garcia pointed out the locked office. "And here is his chamber," she joked as the two stepped into the dark office. Penelope flipped on the light switches as they placed the bags on the table in the corner of the office. "I do need to go check on one thing. I'll be right back."

The brunette smiled and nodded as Penelope stepped out of the office. She giggled as she listened to Penelope's heels on the tile in the hallway.

Cate ran her hand over the front of Derek's desk, and smirked when she came to his name plate. He had given her a brief run down of the months he took over as Unit Chief – they were not too long after her attack – but never mentioned Garcia and JJ set him up his own office.

Fighting against her better judgment, Cate slipped behind Derek's desk and relaxed in the leather desk chair. She knew from dealing with his late nights that he had definitely broken the piece of furniture in. Cate figured she may get in trouble for sitting behind his desk, but she could not get out of the seat when she noticed the picture frames on his desk by the computer monitor.

It reminded her so much of her own desks; the framed photo of the two of them at the Gala – Derek has chosen a different one than she had; the two wrapped up in each other on the dance floor. Derek's back was to the camera, but the smile on Cate's face made the picture. And tucked beneath his monitor was the photo strip from their lunch date the week before. She grinned as she noticed he brought it to work with him.

"You look really good over there." Her eyes lifted to the door, but she knew it was him before she even looked up.

Her heart rate increased at the voice. He had pulled an all-nighter in the office with Penelope the night before so they could stay up to date with the team. The blonde seemed used to the hours in the office, but she could tell it was taking its toll on Derek not being in the field.

His navy blue t-shirt hung haphazardly over his gun holster; it was empty at the moment, and the gun was locked in under where Cate was sitting. It was habit for him to wear it whenever he was in the building.

"I feel like I should have brought coffee instead of lunch," she said with a laugh as she began to stand from behind the desk. She watched Derek closely as he closed and locked the door behind him. "You know Penelope is going to be back in a minute."

He nodded as he stepped across the room towards his girlfriend. "She can wait. I haven't seen you since yesterday morning."

Cate could only grin as Derek slid in between her in his chair and the desk. Her shoulders instantly relaxed as he placed a kiss to her lips. Any concern regarding the building she was in faded when he tenderly placed a hand to each cheek to hold her as close as possible. One hand moved to the base of her neck as they pulled away. A second kiss was interrupted by the knocking on the office door.

The brunette found herself licking her lips as Derek stepped away from the desk to unlock the door. He winked at her before opening the door for Penelope. "Sorry," the blonde mumbled as she stepped through the threshold. She looked between the two of them and laughed. "Was I interrupting? You never lock the door."

Derek smirked and watched Cate stand from behind his desk. "No, you're good, PG."

The blonde pursed her lips and nodded. "You're lying, but I'm starving,"

Cate chuckled as she removed the food from the bags on the table in the corner of Derek's office. As she handed out their lunches, Cate took a seat at the table and sighed. "Good call on Sam's, Penelope. I always forget that they do take out, and have the best wraps in the world."

The blonde chuckled. "They've been there forever," she exclaimed. "It was one of my first stops when I started here. You can't beat a good mom and pop shop!"

Derek nodded in agreement as he took a bite of his lunch. Cate watched him out of the corner of her eye. It was obvious – to her at least – that he barely slept the night before, and she wouldn't be surprised if he had skipped breakfast. His sling currently sat on the corner of his desk in a ball and she was positive he had made a trip to the gym in the building that morning.

"You said on the phone that you had something important," Derek said in between bites.

He turned his attention to Cate with an eyebrow raised. She smiled back at him. "I had an intriguing open house invite in my e-mail this morning."

"Oooh!" Penelope squealed from the other side of the table. "That's exciting! Well, you must get them all the time, but it must be good if you're telling Derek!"

Cate laughed. "It matches most of our interests, and the price is perfect." She took a sip of her bottle of water before continuing. "It's closer to here than most other places that I've seen lately, too."

"Spill the details," he urged.

Cate pulled out her cell phone and opened the e-mail she received. "Four bedroom, two and half baths; it sits on an acre of land. It's listed at $379,000, so it's well within budget."

Garcia coughed as she took a sip of her drink. "That's _within_ budget? That would _be_ my budget!"

"Cate's really good at what she does," Derek replied. "Between the two of us, we have a healthy account for a house. Everything we've liked has been in the four hundred range."

Cate handed her cell phone to Derek to read over the e-mail. She watched his face light up as he went through the listing. "I'm definitely going to swing by Saturday. I'd like you to join me if you're not working."

"I'll make sure I get there," he reassured her. "This is gorgeous, Cate. Nice pick."

She shrugged. "I know my real estate," she answered with a laugh. "But that little sitting area off of the kitchen is amazing!"

"Now I _need_ to see it!" Garcia announced. "I won't tell anyone!"

Derek handed her the cell phone and watched her eyes light up as she flipped between photos. "I'm not getting my hopes up, but I am loving that one so far," Cate said before taking a bite of her lunch. "It's a tough market right now."

"With the Johnson women on the case, I'm not too worried," Derek replied. "If anyone can do it, you can."

-xx-


	59. Chapter 59

**Savior**

 **Chapter 59**

 **-xx-  
**

Cate stepped into the living room with a bright smile on her face and two glasses of wine in her hands. She stepped around the couch and handed one to Derek before taking a seat next to him. "What's this for?"

"We have submitted our very first offer," she answered as they clinked their glasses together.

The smile that crossed Derek's face almost made her weak in the knees. It was pure happiness that reached his eyes completely. "How do you feel?" he asked as he watched her take a sip of her wine.

She exhaled as she swallowed. "I'm nervous, but really excited." No matter what she did, the smile could not leave her face. "It's the first time I've ever put in an offer for myself."

There had been several options for the twosome, but nothing felt right. Even through looking at the photos online, Derek dismissed several of them from a builder's point of view – he knew what upgrades Cate would want and figured them into their budget. Most would have put them well over the budget Cate was adamant about sticking to.

But when the two stepped into the house on Saturday afternoon, Cate felt peace as soon as she stepped through the front doors. The kitchen had been recently upgraded and fit Derek's needs. The small sitting area off of the kitchen that Cate boasted about lived up to her expectations when they toured the house.

Derek kept pointing out little things that he loved when they walked through; or things that made Cate nervous, such as 'knocking down this wall to open the room up more'. She loved seeing the builder side of him. He claimed it was just a hobby but she really appreciated everything he explained.

"Now I know how my clients feel," she said with a laugh. "I'm not getting too ahead of myself, but I hope this one works out."

"If it's meant to be," he reminded her with a smile. Derek placed his wine glass on the table and pulled Cate close to him. "It doesn't matter where we end up, baby. As long as we're together."

The smile crossing Cate's face grew quickly. "It's in my mom's hands now, so let's keep our fingers crossed." She put her glass down next to Derek and wrapped both arms around his neck, careful to not put pressure on his left shoulder. "I've never been on this side of a real estate transaction," she admitted.

"Never?" Derek asked.

She shook her head. "I rented from Antonio for over six years, and before that I bounced around apartment buildings. It was only me; there was no need to buy a house."

"Well," he began as his hand slid to the base of her neck, rubbing tenderly at the bare skin. "It's about time we change that." Derek's smile matched the one on his girlfriend's face. Those blue eyes he loved so much sparkled. "We're on to bigger and better things, Catie. And the best is yet to come," he said with a wink.

"That is very true," she countered. "We're half way to Aruba right now!"

Derek could only laugh and shake his head; he was sure she knew what he really meant, but was letting it slide for the time being. He gave her credit – she was busting her ass to get them the trip. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited; he had already mentioned to Hotch that he would most likely be taking that week off of work. A week of fun in the sun with his lovely girlfriend was something the two of them were definitely looking forward to.

He had to remind her that they were looking at a house for them, and she wasn't selling it. He wanted to be sure that she felt comfortable and loved it just as much as he did. Any house would work for him, but he was determined to give her the best possible. Derek knew if their offer was accepted he'd be putting in overtime to make it Cate's dream house.

Cate's mother had a way of making a house a home when touring one. _"This would be a perfect place for a Christmas tree"_ she remarked in the den off of the open foyer. _"Maybe you can host Thanksgiving with the size of this kitchen,"_ was his favorite line that she used.

It was if Cate had been dreaming of owning her own home; she took out her Pinterest app when the two made it back to the apartment after touring the house. She was explaining changes she would make based off of the pictures on her phone. Derek lost himself watching the excited brunette explain why she loved something.

Derek excused himself from the couch as he heard his cell phone ring in the kitchen. Cate rested back on the couch and let out a content sigh. "Mark your calendar for Friday night," Derek said as he stepped back into the living room. She looked up with an eyebrow raised as he sat back down next to her.

"For what?" she asked.

He grinned. "Date night," he replied simply. "That's all you need to know."

She rolled her eyes. "I need a little more information than that."

Derek pursed his lips and shook his head. "You're not getting more information than that. I may give you hints up until next week, but otherwise, you're on your own."

Cate crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Derek could only laugh. "Please," she begged. "What am I supposed to wear? What time should I be ready? I _need_ to know this stuff!"

"Be ready when I get home from work," he answered. "That means actually being ready." She grinned at how well he knew her and her lack of being on time. "And you can wear whatever is comfortable. It's nothing to get too dressed up for."

He continued his text message conversation on his phone and noticed Cate trying to peek across the couch. He turned the phone just out of her view. "That's not a lot to go on."

He shrugged. "That's all you're getting."

"You know I'm going to stress over it for the next five days, right?"

Derek nodded. "And it's going to be hilarious."

"Don't forget your day of golf on Saturday," she warned. "My father wants to be there first thing in the morning."

"I'm not the one who is terrible at getting somewhere on time."

She pursed her lips together into an over-exaggerated pout. "I'm not _that_ bad! I made it to your work the other day before I even said I was going to be there!"

"One time," he joked. "Don't try to change the subject, Cate. I'll be on time Saturday. You need to be ready on time Friday night."

"You're really not going to tell me what we're doing, are you?"

Derek shook his head and smirked. "Not a chance, baby." She sulked further into the couch, much to Derek's chagrin. "Even though you look absolutely adorable, it's not happening."

She sighed and sat up straight on the couch, reaching for her glass of wine. "You're no fair." Derek laughed. "I can't believe it's almost August. I have so much work to do if we want that trip."

"You'll be fine," he reassured. "You've got all month to knock it out of the park. Just think of the huge open house you're hosting on Saturday while I'm golfing."

"Something seems so wrong about that," she said with a laugh. "You're barely a week into physical therapy and you're going to golf, all while I'm working?"

He chuckled. "Not everyone gets to sleep until 9 am during the week, princess." Cate shrugged. "And before you say anything, I know you work hard, but the weekend is your best place to make a sale. You've said it yourself."

"You totally ignored the physical therapy part, huh?"

Derek nodded. "Basically," he replied. "It's useless. I've been hitting the gym since I've been stuck in the office, and its feeling fine."

"Just don't overdo it," she warned as she stood from the couch to refill her wine glass. "I need you in top shape in case we move into a house soon."

-xx-


	60. Chapter 60

**Savior**

 **Chapter 60**

 **-xx-  
**

"That's fine," Cate said into her cell phone as she started towards the bedroom. She tightened the towel around her body as she walked. "Mom, if you need to just raise our bid. We're fine with that."

Letting her mother handle their offer on the house was enough to drive Cate insane. She loved having control over negotiations, and was struggling with not being in charge of the sale. She knew her mother was fully capable; everything she learned in real estate came from Helena. But Catherine Johnson was just as well known in the negotiating room.

"If you feel like four hundred is the right place to be, go for it." She pushed open the bedroom door and sighed. "Then tell them to pay the closing costs. We're looking at some big upgrades and the remainder of our budget is slowly dwindling."

She rolled her eyes at her mother on the end of the phone. She wasn't a newbie. She knew what it took to get what she wanted, and right now she wanted that house.

"I don't really care what their agent said," she replied with another sigh. "I'll call Ken myself and iron this all out if I need to."

Cate turned from her dresser and smiled. After a trip to the mall with Jackie and Madison the night before, she picked out an outfit that Derek said would be perfect. He had given Jackie hints on what she should wear, and let the three go off shopping while he finished paperwork in the office.

"Thank you, Mama," she said into the phone. "You're the best." She smiled softly at her mother's response on the other end. "I need to get ready, but I will talk to you tomorrow after my open house."

Cate nodded at what her mother was saying, though she knew full well that the older woman could not see her.

"I have no idea what we're doing tonight, but hopefully by this time tomorrow we'll be celebrating!"

Her excitement brushed off onto her mother as Helena's joined in her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Yes," Cate answered as she fixed the outfit lying on the bed. "We will be over for dinner on Sunday. I really need to get ready before Derek gets home from work. I love you Mama."

She smiled at the matriarch's reply before hanging up the call.

-xx-

"Cate," Derek called out as he stepped into the apartment.

"In here," she replied, sticking her head out of the bathroom doorway.

Derek grinned; she was _almost_ ready, but it was better than he expected. He even took the long way home. "Well look at you," he said as he turned into the bathroom.

She blushed as she stepped away from the mirror and placed the mascara tube on the sink. "Is it too much? You said 'country' so this is what we picked out. If you don't like it, blame Jackie."

Derek could not push away the grin on his face as he stepped closer to the brunette. "You're perfect." She smiled sweetly in reply as he pecked her on the lips. He took her hand and twirled her in the bathroom, taking in her entire outfit. "Yup, you look amazing."

She subconsciously tugged on the hem of her denim shorts; she begged Jackie to let her wear the ones she already had, but when her older sister pulled these from the rack, the two knew Cate needed them. They were shorter than most shorts in her closet, but Jackie had to admit that her sister had the body to be able to wear them. The pockets in the front hung under the hem of the shorts against her thighs. She matched it with a solid white tank top and a floral kimono.

"Are you sure it's not too much?"

Derek slid his hand onto her cheek and smiled softly in her direction. "I'd be the first to tell you," he reassured. "I think you look amazing."

A relaxed smile took over her face as Derek stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get himself ready to go. He was thankful to still be on desk duty in Quantico or else he would have had to make sure Cate could get someone else to go with her.

As she finished her makeup and shook out the curls in her hair to make them softer, she followed Derek's footsteps to the bedroom. Cate took a seat on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes but lost concentration as she watched Derek get changed. He was constantly raving about her body, but his was a masterpiece. Her train of thought shifted back to their weekend in the Virginia Beach and the ample amount of time she got to just watch him.

"Ready?" he asked, breaking her from her reverie.

Cate pursed her lips into a smile as she slid on her wedges. "Mmhmm," she replied as he offered her a hand to help her stand from the bed. "You're still not telling me where we're going are you?"

He shook his head. "And ruin the surprise now? Not a chance."

Cate could only laugh as she followed him to the kitchen. Her wallet was ready to go and her cell phone sat next to it on the counter charging. She watched as Derek double checked his pockets and wallet before slipping his own cell phone into the pocket of his jeans.

The brunette could not understand how the man looked so good in anything he wore. It was simple, but Cate found him so attractive in the tight black t-shirt and dark jeans. She could only shake her head as she watched his rear end closely as he started towards the door.

-xx-

"Are you ready?" Derek asked behind him. Cate was situated on his back with her face pressed against his neck. He was going to keep this a surprise until the very last second. She nodded against his skin. "Open your eyes, baby."

She pulled away from Derek's neck and pushed her hair out of her eyes, all while keeping one arm wrapped around his shoulders, putting pressure on the uninjured one. "Derek," was all that escaped her lips. He slowly let her down from his back and situated the shorter woman in front of him. "Seriously?!"

The grin he wore matched hers perfectly. "Surprise," he said as she pulled him into a kiss. "I did good, I assume." Cate nodded as she turned back to the billboard in front of them.

 _ **Kane Brown**_

"You know he's my favorite," she said as she wrapped her arm around his right forearm. "Thank you."

Derek kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you, baby." He pointed towards the entrance. "A buddy of mine works security here and always comes up with some last minute tickets. He broke out laughing when I asked for these ones."

Cate grinned. "I thought you had a reputation to uphold?"

He whispered in her ear, "As a man who will do anything to make you happy."

Goosebumps ran up and down her arms as she turned to Derek. He was watching her closely; his eyes never once veered away from her as she took in their location. "I think I'll keep you," she joked with a wink.

-xx-

 _I swear you're an angel  
Sent to this world  
What did I do right to deserve you, girl?  
I could stay here forever  
I'd be fine if we never had to even leave this room_

Her feet were aching from standing for the entire concert, but listening to Derek sing those words softly into her ear made any thought of pain escape from her mind. The smirk on her face as she turned behind her to the man who brought such love and excitement to her life caused him to break out in a giant grin.

Derek could listen to her sing all night; she always joked that she was better at shower karaoke, but she was putting on a better show for him than the singer on stage. He was slowly becoming a country music fan, much to the chagrin of his girlfriend. _"He's got some good stuff," Derek admitted as they stopped for a drink in the concourse. "Most of them make me think of you."_

" _I swear this is perfect. Come kiss me one more time,"_ Derek sang to Cate as she leaned in for a kiss. "Is this a good time to tell you we may be able to get backstage after the show?"

Cate pulled away from his lips next to her ear with wide eyes. She beckoned him to come closer to her and whispered to him, "Is this a better time to tell you that I'd rather just take you home?"

The twinkle in her eyes caught him off guard. He knew the show was going to wrap up shortly, but if she wanted to head straight home afterwards, he was not going to argue with her. He knew exactly what she had in mind with that look on her face.

-xx-


	61. Chapter 61

**Savior**

 **Chapter 61**

 **-xx-**

Cate took a hearty sip of her coffee and let out a content sigh. She still could not believe Derek was able to pull off the surprise the night before. She bombarded him for a week to get a hint or two, but he never budged. And then he surprised her with a trip backstage after the show was over.

" _I'll give it to him," Cate muttered on the way home, "he is attractive." She saw Derek's eyebrow rise from the corner of her eye. "But he's no Derek Morgan."_

 _Derek could only chuckle as he watched his girlfriend flip through photos on her phone. He knew he'd owe his buddy for the hookup, but it was worth it to watch her reaction to stepping backstage._

" _My man is a real life super hero," Cate said with a grin on her face._

Derek's friend not only got them backstage for photos, but Cate walked away with a signed set list. She could already see it framed on the wall in her office in their new house. _They need to accept our offer first,_ she reminded herself.

Her open house was finally coming to an end; she knew it was going to be a big pay day when this house finally sold so she took the four hours in stride. She checked Snap Chat every once in a while to see videos from her brothers and her boyfriend on the golf course.

She rolled her eyes during some of them; he wasn't one hundred percent medically cleared to go back to work yet, but his shoulder looked pretty good swinging a golf club. Cate noticed in the background of some of the pictures the cases of beer in the golf carts. Teddy Johnson loved having his boys together for his favorite past time, and the boys loved their day of day drinking with their Pops.

Cate glanced down at her cell phone and laughed when she saw a text message from her sister. _Maddy is asking for a nail appointment. What are your plans for the afternoon?_

 _Sleep,_ Cate thought to herself. They may not have been out too late after the show, but they definitely did not get to sleep until the early hours of the morning. _Finishing up here and then I can meet you two at our usual spot._

She sent off the text and slipped her phone into her blazer pocket.

-xx-

"Hey you," Cate said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey baby," the brunette grinned at the voice on the other end of the line as it echoed throughout her truck. "What are you up to?"

"I am just about to pull into the nail salon parking lot," she answered as she stopped at a red light. "What are you boys doing?"

He chuckled, "Your father is trying to sober up your brothers by going to lunch." Cate laughed; it was definitely tradition. "But I was hoping you'd like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Cate smiled, "That sounds like a plan." She could hear Alex in the background ragging on Derek for being on the phone. _She's got you whipped already,_ he yelled from the background. "Go," she said with a laugh. "Have fun."

"I love you," he said as he shushed the background noise.

"Love you too," she responded before disconnecting the call as she pulled into the parking lot.

-xx-

Cate took a deep breath, letting the scents of Galli Ristorante fill her senses as she waited for Derek to come back from the restroom. She could not contain her smile as she looked around the restaurant as her mind was filled with memories of their first date.

Six months seemed to have flown by in a bat of an eyelash. Their work schedules never really helped and they always had to make the best of it whenever they wound up with time off together. Cate was thankful for her career; she was able to work from home when Derek was injured and was always able to work around their stolen moments.

She grinned as she spotted Derek walking back towards their table. Sometimes she had to pinch herself when she looked at him; he was all hers. There was just something so perfect about the man heading in her direction. He took her with all of her scars; he held her when her nightmares got the best of her.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful," Derek asked as he returned to his seat across from the brunette.

She smiled. "Nothing in particular," she answered.

Cate reached for her wine glass and released a content sigh. "Did you get a lot of traffic at your open house?"

Cate nodded. "A lot," she replied. "I'll be sorting through bids for a few days."

Derek smirked. "It's a gorgeous lot," he said nonchalantly. "It's not as nice as Cardinal Road, though."

The brunette grinned. "That's true," she agreed. "But it'll help pay for Cardinal Road."

The man across from her laughed softly. "Has your mom said anything else about it?"

Cate shook her head before taking a sip of her wine. "She has a call scheduled for tomorrow afternoon with their seller. We'll probably find out at dinner tomorrow night."

Derek watched the woman across from him settle with a soft smile on her lips. With her packed afternoon, she never stopped at home to change from her open house, but Derek was not complaining about the view. The pencil skirt she wore seemed to have been made specifically for her and the rose colored flowing tank top she wore tucked in to the skirt showed just enough for him. She left her matching jacket in her truck, but still wore her kitten heels.

He felt underdressed sitting across from her; Derek wore his cargo shorts and polo from his morning of golfing. She was so effortlessly beautiful. Her hair still held the curls from the night before, but sat in a loose ponytail at the moment. He knew she rushed to get ready in the morning so she barely wore any makeup.

"It's a cat and mouse game," she said, forcing him to stop watching her intently. "You find out who _really_ wants it when you get down to the three final bids."

"Your mom knows to go all in, right?"

Cate pursed her lips into a tight smile. "Not all in, exactly, but yes, she knows what we can afford. I won't overpay for it, though."

Derek laughed. "If this is the house you want, I'll pay anything."

"She knows four is the limit," Cate said as she blotted her lips with her napkin. "The estimate is a little under that, but with the renovations we want to make, it'll all work out."

"I'll make sure it's your dream house."

She caught herself smiling more so at the twinkle in Derek's eye than the words that came out of his mouth. "My dream home is wherever I am with you."

-xx-

Derek lost himself watching Cate sleep next to him. After dinner, they decided to call it an early night due to how late they were up the night before. They opted for Netflix in bed instead of making use of the balcony for a night cap.

He laughed in spite of himself as she snuggled further into her pillow. Derek pulled her closer to him and situated the twosome under the comforter. Subconsciously, she reached for his hand and snuggled closer to him.

 _I could get used to this,_ Derek thought to himself, enjoying their lazy Sunday. Both had set their cell phones to silent as to not let anyone disturb their sleep. They had no plans until later that evening when they were expected at her parent's house for dinner.

"Catie," he whispered against her shoulder. His lips lingered against the fabric of the t-shirt she had taken from his closet. She was always stealing his FBI Academy t-shirts, explaining that they were so soft and smelled like him.

She shrugged away from his voice, tucking her face further into the pillow and blanket. Derek dodged strands of hair sticking out of her messy bun as he placed a kiss to the side of her neck. "Go back to sleep," she whined.

He grinned as she finally curled back up against him. "I can't," he responded. The brunette rolled over and tucked her head under his chin. It was her favorite spot to be, curled up close to Derek. "I have a question for you."

She placed her finger to her lips, "shh." He kissed her forehead as she got herself comfortable in her new position. "Ask me later."

"No can do," he said as he moved his hand under her t-shirt to the back of her neck and slowly massaged the bare skin.

Cate gave in to the massage on her neck and closed her eyes again, letting the feeling wash over her. She tried to snuggle closer to Derek as he moved his hand slowly down her back. She sighed when he pulled his hand out from under her shirt, but did not open her eyes when she felt him stretch across the bed to his bedside table.

"Catie," he muttered again, waiting for those dazzling blue eyes to open for him, but sighed when they didn't.

A sleepy smile crossed her face as she settled as close to him as possible. Their feet tangled under the blankets as Cate slid her leg around his. This was the best way to wake up.

"Marry me?"

-xx-


	62. Chapter 62

**Savior**

 **Chapter 62** ** **-xx-****

 _ ** **Did I leave you guys hanging long enough? xo****_

 **-xx-**

Cate looked away from the road and glanced at her left hand as a grin took over her face. She cast her eyes to Derek behind the wheel of his truck and released a content sigh.

Her thumb played with the band of the new ring sitting on her left ring finger; nothing was able to take the smile off of her face. The sun played off of the cushion cut diamond as they continued their drive to Cate's parent's home. She could not stop staring at it.

" _What did you just say?" she asked as her eyes opened quickly. She searched over his face, making sure she was not dreaming the scenario. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"_

 _His grin gave him away. "I most certainly did."_

 _She licked her lips as her hand reached up to cup his cheek. "Ask me again," she whispered._

" _Catherine Autumn Johnson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

" _Absolutely."_

"Hey pretty girl," Derek crooned, causing her to look back up at him. "Did I pick a good one?"

Her grin turned into a smirk. "Only the best," she answered. "It's stunning."

Derek reached across the center console and took her hand in his. He lifted it in front of him and grinned. "I'm so happy you like it," he muttered as he kissed the back of her hand.

"I love it," she replied. "You are always full of surprises."

He nodded with a laugh. "I carried that around in my pocket all weekend."

Her jaw dropped as she turned towards him in the passenger seat. "Seriously?"

With pursed lips, he nodded his head once more. She watched him closely, trying her best to see behind his sunglasses. "I thought about it all night on Friday, but I was waiting until I asked your father."

"So _that's_ why you went golfing?"

"It is," he responded. "I don't golf, Catie."

She rolled her eyes behind her aviator sunglasses and turned back to the road. "You are just full of surprises, huh, Mr. Morgan?"

He grinned. "I plan to keep you on your toes, soon-to-be Mrs. Morgan."

Cate blushed at the name. She had spent thirty-four years as a Johnson, but she was excited to be joining the Morgan family. It sounded so perfect when he said it. "How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"A while," he confessed.

"What did my dad say?" Cate asked with a laugh.

"He knows how to make a man nervous," Derek admitted. "I kept thinking he was going to say no." He readjusted his hold on her hand and grinned. "Your mother was so excited when he called her, though."

Cate bowed her head as a vibrant smile took over her face. "How did my brothers react?"

Derek let out a low whistle. "Neither tried the tough guy act again," he answered and released a chuckle. "But the three of them only want to see you happy, Catie."

"Well, they're in luck, because I've _never_ been happier."

Derek placed his lips to her knuckles once more as he pulled on to her parent's road.

-xx-

"Late as usual," Jackie quipped as the two walked into the house. Cate stifled a laugh as she stopped in the living room to say hello to her nieces and nephews. She ushered Madison into the front foyer and winked in her direction as the blonde followed them into the kitchen.

"Fashionably late," Cate replied as she took her usual seat at the kitchen island. She pulled Madison on to her lap much to the chagrin of the smaller blonde. The brunette had to be conscious to use her right hand to take the glass of wine her mother offered her.

She watched the silent interaction between Derek and her father across the kitchen and grinned in spite of herself. "Why am I out here Auntie Cate?" Madison asked.

Cate could only laugh. "I did promise you would be the first to know," Cate said.

The brunette was not able to adjust her left arm around her niece as her sister jokingly smacked her on the arm. As Cate turned to Jackie, she noticed her sisters' mouth was wide open and a grin was breaking through.

"Catherine!" Jackie squeaked. The older brunette pulled her sister's arm over the island and gawked at the ring sitting on her left hand. "Holy shit!"

"Oh my goodness, Cate!" her mother exclaimed as she leant forward to get a better look.

The couple watched Helena blot away tears in the corners of her eyes as she pulled Derek into a hug.

Cate beamed as her niece wrapped her arms around her neck. "Does this mean I get to be a flower girl?" the young girl asked excitedly.

"Yes, it does, my girl," Cate replied. As Madison hopped off her aunt's lap, Cate stood from the island and stepped towards her father.

Teddy took his youngest daughter into his arms and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Catie Girl." Cate grinned against his shoulder.

-xx-

Cate and Jackie sat on the couch in their parent's living room giggling and playing on their cell phones. They kept pulling up different things on Pinterest related to weddings and showing each other.

"Did you two even talk about when you're getting married," Jackie asked as she fought to catch her breath.

Cate shook her head. "Jacks, we got engaged this morning."

The older brunette shrugged. "And? I had everything planned out well before Stephen even proposed."

"You're different than I am, then." Cate took a sip of her wine as she scrolled through the pages on her cell phone. "But, no, I have no idea what he wants to do."

Cate looked towards the doorway of the kitchen where she could hear Derek in deep conversation with both of her parents. "You've always said you wanted the complete opposite of what I did."

The two broke into laughter once more. "Sorry, sis, but I'm not a chapel and banquet hall kind of girl." Cate pursed her lips into a tight smile as she placed her wine glass on to the coffee table. "This just got _real._ "

Jackie grinned and patted her sister's knee. "It was real from the minute you let him in, Cate. You've always been an all or nothing woman, and when Derek gave you everything you were looking for, you were hooked."

The younger sister sighed softly. "He is everything I ever wanted, Jackie. Some times it feels like it's too good to be true, or that we're rushing everything," she paused and nibbled on her lower lip, "I'm just _so_ happy."

Jackie smirked as her sister released a deep breath. "You've been a completely different person since you got together with him," Jackie added. "My sister is finally back. Do you know how happy that makes me?"

Tears brimmed Cate's eyes at her sister's words. It had been a long few years for all of them, but she could see how hard it hit Jackie. The two were inseparable growing up, and even when they went into different careers, they always had each other's backs.

Jackie used to joke that she could never get rid of Cate when Madison was born. Her younger sister always wanted to be there to spoil her new goddaughter. And then Cate's career took off and she wasn't able to spend every minute at her sister's house or the salon like she wanted to.

When she was in the hospital after her attack, Jackie would have to force herself to go home; she always worried about leaving her sister. She would wake up in the middle of the night to check her cell phone and make sure her mother hadn't called. She would drop Madison off at daycare and then join her mother for coffee at the hospital before the salon opened.

They had to teach their mother how to video chat so Jackie could stay up to date on everything with her sister. But the only time her sister acted like she was her old self was when Madison came to the hospital to visit. The young blonde brought such excitement and happiness to her aunt; it was something no one else was able to do.

"Ooh!" Jackie exclaimed as she turned her cell phone for Cate to see, tearing them both out of their own thoughts, "Look at this one!"

-xx-

Derek grinned as he peeked into the living room. The smile had not left Cate's face all night and she was always so eager to show off her ring.

When they had video chatted with his mother earlier in the afternoon, the two gushed over the diamond. _"My son not only has good taste in women, but he can pick a nice ring."_ Fran had exclaimed.

Listening to Cate and her sister in the living room made his chest swell with pride. _He_ was responsible for her happiness at that moment and it meant the world to him. He contained his chuckle when the ladies spoke of what type of wedding they wanted.

" _Wanna meet me at the courthouse tomorrow?" Cate asked with a laugh._

 _Derek kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer to him. She was straddling his lap in the living room. "Your father would kill me."_

 _She scoffed. "He'll be fine. Jackie was enough of a bride-zilla for both of us."_

 _The black man laughed as his hands rested under the hem of her t-shirt. His fingers rested on the waistband of her shorts as a smile crossed her face. "I'm going to give you a proper wedding." Cate wrapped her arms around his neck and shrugged. "You deserve only the best."_

" _I have you, don't I?" He nodded. "Then I've already got the best."_

-xx-


	63. Chapter 63

**Savior**

 **Chapter 63**

 **-xx-**

Cate tapped her nails anxiously against the handrail in the elevator as she took a deep breath. Her mother asked if she could call the two of them to give them an update on the house. Cate decided since she was closer to Derek's office than their apartment, she was going to stop in.

She called to give him a heads up of her arrival, and told him she'd meet him in his office.

A polite smile crossed her face as the doors opened and she took her left down the hallway towards his desk. His blinds and door were closed; she knocked softly on the door and smirked at the "Come in" she heard inside.

Cate stepped through the doorway and grinned at the sight of him behind his desk. As soon as he looked up, he placed his pen down and tucked the paperwork he was working on in the closest folder.

"Hey," she offered as she closed the door behind her.

Derek stood from his seat and stepped around the side of his desk to take her into his arms. "Hey yourself," he answered. He pecked her lips quickly. "Does this mean good news?" he asked as he ushered her to the couch.

Cate shrugged. "I have no idea," the brunette answered honestly. "Fingers crossed," she said as she held up her hand showing just that.

"JJ is dying to see this," Derek said as he took her left hand in his. Cate's grin grew as he moved her hand to catch the light off of the diamond.

"It is a stunner," she answered softly before taking a seat on the leather couch. "Should we get this over with?"

Derek watched as she tapped on the back of her cell phone anxiously. The way she would lick her lips and stare at the blank cell phone screen gave away her nervousness. "Whenever you're ready, Catie."

She pursed her lips and let out a sigh before turning on the device in her hand. Derek took a seat next to her and placed a comforting hand to her thigh as she hit _send_ on the screen.

"Catherine," her mother answered. "I was just going to call you. What took so long?"

"Security," the brunette answered with a laugh. "It's extremely difficult to get in here."

Derek chuckled. "Ah, Derek, hi," Helena offered from the other end.

"Hi," he answered back.

"So," Cate interjected. "We're hoping for good news."

It seemed to take minutes for Helena to answer rather than just seconds. Cate took a deep breath as she could hear her mother shuffle paperwork in the background. "Are you in the mood for some great news?"

Cate released the breath and smiled in Derek's direction. "Always," he answered.

"The third offer dropped out, which helped both current offers because that was the highest bid, but the worst contingencies." Cate's eyes lit up as she watched the time click away on her cell phone screen. "They raised their bid, but the bank was giving them a hard time with the loan increase."

"Mother," Cate said, forcing her mother back on track.

"Sorry," Helena apologized. "You two had the higher bid of the final two, and they loved your offer. Three ninety-four, and they'll cover the closing costs."

Derek wrapped his arm around Cate and pulled her close to him. As the brunette turned to look at the man next to her, she lost herself in the excitement on his face. "It's definitely been a weekend of a lifetime."

Derek nodded. "It definitely has," he agreed. He placed a kiss to Cate's forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Helena."

"You are ever so welcome. I am so excited for the two of you." Derek winked in Cate's direction. "I will be in touch for the closing."

"Thank you, Mama," Cate added as Helena disconnected the call on her end.

Cate placed her cell phone down on the coffee table as Derek wrapped her in a tight hug. "It's ours, baby."

Cate could only stare at her cell phone in disbelief. She knew from her own history with clients not to get her hopes up when it could crumble before her eyes. But there they were – almost homeowners and newly engaged.

"What's going on up there," Derek tapped the side of her head, jolting her away from her own thoughts.

She smiled. "I kept telling myself it wasn't going to happen so I wouldn't get too upset if it fell through." She placed her hand on top of Derek's on her thigh. "I'm just letting it all process."

"Are you sure that's it?" Derek asked as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Cate nodded then paused. "When is the other shoe going to drop?" she asked abruptly. Her blue eyes slowly lifted to get a look at Derek's face.

"It's not." The affirmation caused a smile to cross her face. "We're both getting what we deserve, Catie. Don't you see that?"

She shrugged. "I guess so." She pursed her lips as she contemplated his statement. "It's more than I could ever want, D, but," he placed his fingers to her lips to cut her off.

"There are no buts, anymore." Cate slowly let her shoulders relax as she watched Derek turn towards her. "I promise you, Catie, that you will have everything you deserve. And then some."

He moved his finger from her lips to capture them with his own. His hand slid from her back to the back of her neck to hold her in place. Cate chuckled as he pulled away when his cell phone beeped in his pocket. Derek sighed as he pulled it out and read the message on the screen. "Duty calls," Cate said with a smirk.

"They have the worst timing." He released another sigh as he stood from the couch. Derek offered her his hand to help her up from the couch. Cate ran a hand over her maxi skirt and slipped her cell phone into her purse. "Did you want to say hi to JJ before you left?"

Cate nodded as she watched his frown grow. "Sure." She placed a hand to his shoulder, causing him to turn to her direction. "I'll see you at home in a few hours, relax." He chuckled as the pair started towards the doorway.

Just as Derek opened the door, he was met with Penelope on the other side; her hand was raised to knock on the door. "Ah, good timing," the blonde said with a laugh. She stepped out of the way to let Derek out and squealed when she saw Cate step out after the black man. "Cate! I didn't know you were stopping by," she exclaimed.

The smile on Cate's face gave away their good news. "Cate came by so we could get the news from her mother together," Derek explained. He ushered to the two ladies to start down the hallway.

"News? What news?" Garcia asked as they neared the doors to the BAU.

Derek held up his hand, emphasizing with his pointer finger 'one minute' as he held the door open for both ladies. JJ and Emily turned from their desks when the door opened; the blonde smiled in the direction of the pair. "Hey Cate," Emily offered as the trio made their way over towards their desks.

Cate laughed at JJ as she watched her nibble on her nail, as to not grab at her hand to check out her ring. "First news, PG, is that our offer on the house was accepted."

"That's fantastic news," Emily said as she rested next to Derek's desk.

Derek turned to the brunette next to him and watched as she ran her fingers over his chair. Her lower lip was sucked in between her teeth. He knew it was against rules of having visitors in the building, and fought every urge to wrap her into his arms.

JJ smiled softly as she placed her hand on top of Cate's. The brunette turned her eyes up towards the blonde's and pursed her lips into a smile. "Congratulations," JJ said, trying to lift Cate's spirits. She could see how tough it was on the brunette to be back in the bullpen.

"Thanks," Cate responded, trying the best she could to snap out of the reverie. "That's not all," she said, as her eyes lit up. She turned to Derek and grinned before sticking her left hand out in front of the three ladies.

"Oh my god!" Penelope squealed. "Derek! Oh my, it's gorgeous!" Her words ran together as she grabbed Cate's hand. "I'm sorry! It's just _so beautiful!"_

Cate chuckled as JJ and Emily took their turns checking out the diamond. "Wow, that's a lot of good news," Emily said with a grin. "Congratulations to you both."

Derek occupied his lips with a smile as JJ winked in his direction. He wanted so badly to kiss his fiancé at that moment, to truly celebrate their announcements, but knew it was frowned upon by the brass. "Nicely done, Morgan," JJ added with a smirk. She pulled Cate into a hug. "I'm so happy for you both. For all of this good news."

Cate let out a content sigh. "We're pretty stoked ourselves," she added. "He has _no idea_ what he's in for though. Planning a wedding and moving into a new house." Penelope and Emily chuckled.

"Woah, woah, woah," Derek said and slipped his hand into his jeans pocket. "Little Miss 'I want a small wedding' – what happened to that plan?"

"It still needs to be planned," Emily corrected.

"Right," Penelope agreed, "they don't plan themselves."

JJ could only laugh. "They do if you have a Rossi," she said as the mentioned man stepped out of his office.

"He just needed a reason to plan a party," Penelope added with a laugh. JJ shrugged, not arguing too much with the statement.

The BAU members watched Hotch's door open and the tall brunette stopped to speak with Rossi outside of the Italian man's office.

"Drinks to celebrate," Garcia said with a smile. The three ladies nodded as Derek let out a low whistle.

"Let's see what this," he motioned to the conversation above them, "is about first before we plan a night out."

Cate began to say her goodbyes to the team. "We never said you were invited, Morgan," Emily said with a chuckle.

The black man could only laugh. The three ladies started towards the War Room, leaving Derek and Cate at his desk. She grinned as she turned the piece of furniture and saw a small photo of the two of them on the desk. "I really wanted to walk you out."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes caught the chair she sat in while she waited for Derek. She pursed her lips into a tight smile. "I know," she responded as she turned back to him.

He motioned to the doors they had just walked through. Cate licked her suddenly dry lips as she kept in stride with him to the double doors. Derek held the door open for her as they entered the elevator area. "I'll see you at home."

She nodded again. "I hope so," she added solemnly. "Be safe."

Derek bowed his head, knowing that the possibility of the team heading out looked promising based on Hotch's expression. "Always."

Cate pressed the button to call the elevator as the two waited in silence. The doors to the elevator opened and Cate stepped into the car. She turned around to see Derek put his hand across the door to stop them from closing. He stepped towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss in the entrance way of the elevator.

"I love you," she mumbled as the two pulled away.

"I love you more," he responded as he stepped away from the car, letting the doors close. He caught sight of her placing her fingers to her lips to keep her smile at bay at the doors closed all the way.

-xx-


	64. Chapter 64

**Savior**

 **Chapter 64**

 **-xx-**

 _Don't cancel your plans. Enjoy the night with your sister. I'll see you when I get home. xo_

Jackie had secured the pair tickets to a wine tasting and dinner at one of their favorite vineyards in the area. Steve had taken Madison out on a daddy-daughter date to the movies so the sisters were making the best of their evening.

Cate was anxious for Derek to get home; they had so much to celebrate, and then he got rushed off to a case out of town.

"Snap out of it, Cate, and drink," Jackie said with a laugh. Cate grinned at her sister and raised her glass in Jackie's direction before taking a sip.

"I love it here," Cate added as the two walked the outdoor patio area. The two sat down on a stone bench by the fire.

"You should get married here," Jackie joked.

When she noticed how quiet her sister was, she turned to her and saw Cate in deep thought as she looked across the vineyard. "That's not a bad idea," she muttered.

"I was kidding, Cate," Jackie replied.

The younger brunette shrugged as she turned to her sister. "Where else should _I_ really get married? How much wine do I drink?"

"It's poetic for you, since you're such a lush."

Cate lifted an eyebrow as a laugh escaped her throat. "Speak for yourself." The two women laughed.

"What happened to your dream of a courthouse wedding?" Cate giggled.

The younger brunette took a sip of her wine. "We don't want anything huge – especially with the house going under contract. But I want to be able to celebrate how much I love that man."

Jackie grinned from her seat next to her sister. "What does Derek want?"

Cate scoffed softly. "He was onboard with a courthouse wedding," she said with a chuckle. "It probably won't be for like a year, anyways. Between his work schedule, and the new house, I don't want to rush anything."

"Check out the availability here. It's gorgeous, Cate," Jackie said as she pulled out her cell phone to look up the vineyard. "And it probably comes with unlimited wine, so you can't beat that."

Cate pursed her lips together as she swirled the wine in her hand. She peeked over her sister's arm to look at the website with Jackie. The two 'oohed and ahhed' over pictures of weddings that had taken place at the vineyard.

"I'll have to come back with Derek to see what he thinks."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "That man will do anything to make you happy. He won't care where you get married as long as you do."

Cate rested her elbow on her knee and leant down, watching the fire in the pit in front of them. She pursed her lips as her mind wandered. In just six days, they had gotten engaged and were given the news that the offer on the house was accepted.

There was so much to be happy about, but something in the back of her mind caused her excitement to dwindle away. Derek had sent her a text before they took off for their case that relaxed her for a short period of time. _"The other shoe will never drop, Catie. It's you and I forever, and I will do whatever it takes to make you the happiest woman on this earth."_

Jackie was right; this man would move the sun for her if she so much as asked him to. She needed to shake the thoughts in the back of her mind and focus on the bright future ahead of her. It was almost blinding, but things could only go up from where they were at that moment.

"Let's do it," Cate muttered as she snapped away from staring into the fire. "I'm going to check what they have available for next year."

Jackie grinned as Cate stood from her seat. Her younger sister had her cell phone in her hand and was snapping pictures of the venue to send to Derek.

-xx-

Cate could not contain her smile as she stepped through the doorway to their apartment building. Derek had beaten her home, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see him.

The brunette tucked her hands into the front pocket of the hooded sweatshirt she wore. It was light enough for the summer months, but just enough to be able to keep the windows down in her truck on the drive home from her sister's.

As she stepped through the lobby, she gave Carl a quick wave behind the counter on her way to the elevator, but turned when she heard her name behind her.

Her brow furrowed as she turned around to see Savannah walking towards her. Cate released a deep breath that she did not realize she had been holding. "Cate, hey," the black woman said as she stepped next to the brunette at the elevator.

"Hi Savannah," she offered back, trying her best to keep her tone steady. She laughed inwardly; what a time for her to see Savannah for the first time – after a few drinks with her sister.

"Listen," the other woman began and paused to release a sigh. "I apologize for the last time I saw you. I didn't realize," she let the words linger between the pair.

Cate pursed her lips into a smile. "No worries." Cate could only hope that Savannah did not see her biting the inside of her lip. She tried her best to steady her breathing.

"I mean it, Cate," Savannah said, reaching out to Cate's forearm. She immediately retracted her hand when she saw Cate take a deep breath. "I just didn't put it all together before."

The brunette tried her best to offer a simple smile. "How were you supposed to know?" she asked softly. "We're not exactly shouting it from the rooftops for everyone to know. It's for us."

Savannah nodded solemnly. "He is pretty private." Cate nodded as she released a laugh.

"He is," she agreed, letting the silence become deafening again.

"Well, I hope you two are happy," Savannah began. Cate nodded once more before reaching for the button to call the elevator. The brunette followed her hand with her eyes as it reached for the button and inwardly sighed as she realized she used her left hand. "Wow."

Cate pulled her lower lip in between her teeth as she realized Savannah caught sight of the ring. She quickly forced a smile to her face but fought to turn to the woman next to her. "Yeah," was all she could mutter.

"It's beautiful, Cate."

"Thanks," the brunette responded quickly, anxiously waiting for the elevator doors to open.

When the doors did open, Cate hurried in to the car and pressed the button for her floor, all while leaving plenty of room for Savannah. "Derek probably told you," she began.

Cate held her hand up and shook her head. "That is between you two." Savannah nodded as though she was scolded. _Seven…Eight…_ "I don't agree with what you did, at all," Cate reprimanded. "He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you almost broke him."

Savannah bowed her head and let out a sigh. "Cate," she started again.

"No." The black woman snapped her head up to look at the brunette. Her blue eyes were turning gray. "I don't want your explanations or your excuses. You need to let him go, and you need to move on."

 _Nine… Just get out of the damn car, Savannah,_ Cate thought to herself.

"Look at you standing up for him," Savannah added with a snarl. "I wasn't aware he needed a protector."

The doors opened on the ninth floor and Cate let out a sigh. The black woman stepped out of the elevator, but held her hand over the doors to keep them open. "He doesn't need protecting," Cate said as she crossed her arms over her chest, being sure to keep her diamond on the outside. "Because I am _nothing_ like you," the brunette added as a smirk crossed her lips. "I will never be like you. I love that man upstairs more than you ever could have, and I will never lie to him."

Savannah stepped back from the elevator doors as she let Cate's words wash over her.

The brunette in the elevator let out a deep breath as she watched the numbers above the elevator doors. She licked her suddenly dry lips as the doors opened to their floor.

After unlocking the door and stepping in to the apartment, she was hit with a floral scent. She quickly locked the door back up and placed her keys on the table next to the front door. Cate could not help the grin taking over her face at the dozen roses sitting on the counter.

 _For my beautiful fiancée,_ read the card sitting in front of the vase.

She shrugged off her sweatshirt as she made her way down the hallway towards their bedroom. A smirk took over her lips as she heard the shower running in the bathroom. Cate tossed her sweatshirt on top of the dresser in the bedroom and slipped out of her sandals before walking back towards the bathroom.

Her eyes twinkled as she grabbed the doorknob and noticed it was unlocked. Cate stepped into the bedroom and rolled her eyes at the steam in the room. "Babe?" Derek called out from behind the curtain.

"Hey you," she replied as she stepped closer to the shower. Cate took a deep breath; she would only interrupt him in the shower if they were both getting ready at the same time, but tonight she needed to be closer to him.

Within seconds, she had slipped in the shower behind him, still dressed in her dress from the winery visit. Derek turned as he heard the shower curtain move. "Cate, what are you doing?"

As he turned away from the spray of the water to fully face her, Cate lunged to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Derek braced himself against the wall next to him before kissing her back.

His hands ran up and down her sides, getting caught in the now soaked clothing clinging to her body. "Cate," Derek mumbled before pushing her up against the back wall of the shower. "You're insane."

She could only grin as his lips attacked her neck. Her nails curled into his back in an attempt to pull him as close as possible. It seemed amazing to her; her body came alive the second he touched her. Even through a dress that was probably ruined by now, his fingers set her body on fire.

And apparently she had the same command over him.

"You're stuck with me," Cate replied with a laugh before he took over her lips.

"Good," he muttered against her skin.

Derek finally pulled back from the brunette to take her in; from the Snapchat photo she had sent him earlier in the evening, he knew she had taken time to curl her hair perfectly. But watching her come undone by standing under the shower head was the most beautiful scene he could have pictured.

Those soft pink lips that he loved so much; Cate slowly pulled one between her teeth as she eyed him up and down. When they landed back on Derek's face, his brown eyes connected with those beautiful blues. His hand dove into her hair in an attempt to pull the brunette back to him.

"I need you," she begged, her eyes becoming heavy as the water mixed her mascara.

Derek needed no other instruction as he obeyed her every command.

-xx-


	65. Chapter 65

**Savior**

 **Chapter 65**

 **-xx-**

Cate stepped on to the balcony and slowly slid behind Derek on the chaise. He turned is head at the motion and smirked as Cate placed a leg to either side behind him.

He rested back just enough so Cate could place her chin on his shoulder. "What came over you?" he asked with a laugh.

She shrugged as she placed a playful kiss to his neck. "I missed you," she answered. "We never got to properly celebrate."

"So jumping me in the shower is the 'proper celebration'?" He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his torso the best she could from being behind him.

"Something like that," she replied. "I take the moment when I see it."

Derek laughed. The two released content sighs as they watched the city beneath them. It was still bustling from the Friday night rush, but it was calm on their balcony. Their hiding place, as Cate called it.

"I'm going to miss this," she muttered against his shoulder.

"Me too," he agreed. "But it's not enough to keep us out of that house, Catie."

She nodded as water droplets from her hair trickled on to his neck. "Do you think we can build a balcony off of the master bedroom?" she asked with a laugh.

"If that's what you want," he answered. "Has it sunk in yet?" Derek turned in her grasp to look at her.

She nodded. "It took a few days, but yeah," she replied. "I don't know which I'm more excited about, though."

Derek placed his hand on top of hers and gave her ring a soft nudge. "I am pretty stoked that you said yes," he said honestly.

"Did you actually think I wasn't going to?" He shrugged. "I could never say no to you, my love."

"What was up with all of the pictures you sent me earlier?"

Cate chuckled. "Leave it to my sister for having this idea, but she mentioned that we should get married at that vineyard."

She watched the idea ponder through Derek's mind. "Is that what you want?"

Cate scoffed. "It's about what _we_ want, Derek."

He pursed his lips as he watched her. He could tell from her tone that she already loved the idea of it. "It doesn't matter to me _where_ I marry you, Cate. All I want is to make you mine for the rest of our lives."

Cate tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She always lost herself in his scent; it was so masculine and so perfect for him.

"I would say we should go and check what dates they have available, but I'm sure you already did that."

The brunette slowly pulled away from him, wearing a sheepish grin on her face. "Maybe," she answered, trying her best to keep her smile small.

"Uh huh," he replied. "What did they say?"

"I want you to check it out first," Cate said, trying her best to be serious. "It's a little expensive, so it needs to be something we both love."

Derek nodded. "And you still want something small?"

Cate nodded. "Us, our close family and friends. It doesn't need to be crazy big." She pecked his cheek. "I just want to celebrate finding the man of my dreams and him being insane enough to want to marry me."

"I'd be insane if I let you walk away," he added as Cate placed her chin back on his shoulder. "But I want to go check out this venue that you love. The sooner we book something, the sooner you become a Missus."

Cate moved her arm to wrap it around his bicep and found herself at peace, finally. "Well, according to Shelby at the vineyard, they have nothing open until next spring."

"So spring it is," Derek agreed. A grin took over Cate's face as she did her best to burrow her face in his back. "We'll head over there at some point this weekend to check it out. If you love it so much, I'm sure I will too."

Jackie's words rang in Cate's ears " _that man would do anything to make you happy_ ," and it was pretty obvious. "Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

Derek shrugged as he rested back against the petite brunette. "Like you said, we'll be busy with the house for the next few weeks. We'll grab the earliest date they have and go from there."

"You really are Mr. Perfect," she said with a laugh.

Derek scoffed at her comment. "Hardly," he answered. "Just tell where to be, at what time and what to wear, and I'm all yours, Catie. Nothing is going to make me happier than making you my wife."

"Good," she started, "because I'm pretty excited to be Mrs. Derek Morgan."

Derek stood as a grin took over his face. He held his hand out for her to help her stand from the chaise lounger. He leant back against the railing of the balcony and placed a hand to each of her hips. "I don't know how I got so lucky, Catie."

She turned her face away from him to hide the blush taking over her cheeks. "I should probably tell you that I ran into Savannah on the way upstairs."

Cate cringed at Derek's sharp intake of breath. "What happened?" he asked with a sigh.

"I didn't knock her ass out like I wanted to." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest as she rested against the railing next to Derek. She watched as he stared back into their apartment; his left arm wrapped around her waist when she moved to stand next to him. "We can't move quickly enough," she whined.

Derek smirked. "I told you, just ignore her."

"She called for me when I was walking to the elevator. I wanted to just walk away," she sighed without finishing her sentence.

"I know, baby," Derek answered. "We'll be out of here soon enough."

Cate sighed again as she turned to look out over the balcony. "She's such a bitch," Cate mumbled.

Derek laughed. "She's jealous, Catie. Did she see your ring?"

A grin spread over Cate's lips. "I didn't even mean for her to see it," she admitted. "I wasn't flaunting it in front of her, though I wish I did."

Derek pulled the brunette to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We'll be sure to send her a wedding photo." Cate watched Derek try to keep his smirk at bay, but it was not working so well. "In the meantime, can we head to bed now?"

Cate laughed and nodded. She let Derek step into the apartment and made sure to close the balcony door before following him in.

-xx-

"Nothing like rushing to plan everything Cate," the brunette laughed as she adjusted her cell phone in her hand.

"What can I say?" Cate asked as she rested back against the counter in the coffee shop next to their apartment. "I'm thorough." She laughed with her sister on the other end. "And it's not really rushing when it's 315 days away."

Cate tapped her nails against the counter as she heard her sister scoff over the phone. "You really counted that out? You're nuts."

She shrugged though her sister could not see her. "June 22nd, 2019." She sighed contently as she said it. "It feels like it's forever away."

"It'll fly by when we start planning, Cate," her sister warned. "Take it all in now."

Cate stepped up to the counter as her order was called out. She gave a smile as she took her coffee cup. "I'm sure you're right, Jacks. It was the earliest they had available. Derek loved the vineyard just as much as I did."

"I told you he would."

Cate rolled her eyes as she stepped back into the apartment building. "Yeah, yeah," she said with a chuckle. "Either way, I am headed back upstairs to get some work done. Derek is out with some friends from the Academy so I am settling in for the night to put in some offers."

"Stay off of Pinterest and get some work done, woman," her sister scolded.

"Oh, shut up," Cate quipped. "I'll be texting you pictures shortly."

-xx-


	66. Chapter 66

**Savior**

 **Chapter 66**

 **-xx-**

Cate pulled her legs up underneath her as she adjusted in the salon chair. Jackie slid off the gloves on her hands after checking to see how the color was setting in Cate's hair.

"So, come on," Jackie began as she rested back against the counter. "Spill the details."

Cate shrugged. "I'm struggling, Jacks," she replied honestly. "For some reason, I really want fall colors but obviously I can't do that in June."

Jackie nodded as she pursed her lips together. "Quite frankly, it's your wedding and you can do whatever you want."

"I guess so," Cate answered.

"Or just move the date," Jackie offered. "You haven't sent out invites or anything. If you want fall, move it to the fall."

Cate laughed. "I don't want to wait any longer, Jackie," she admitted. "So I'll make do with what I'm working with. Derek only asked that I don't make him wear pink."

Jackie chuckled as she reached for her coffee cup. "That's a pretty legit request."

Cate grinned as she pulled her cell phone out from under the cape. "I'm seriously digging this blue," she said as she pulled up her photo albums on her phone. She turned the phone to show Jackie the color she was thinking of. "Pink is such a staple for spring, that I think I can get away with including it in flowers or something?"

"I like the blue," Jackie agreed. "And a dusty pink would look amazing with it. I can't believe it," the brunette said as she took a sip of her coffee. "My little sister is growing up!"

Cate rolled her eyes. "I'm sixteen months younger than you. Let's not make it that big of a deal."

Jackie shrugged as she stepped away from the counter of her booth to check something at the front desk.

Cate sighed as she went back to browsing websites on her cell phone, hoping for inspiration to strike. She had to laugh; this was why she wanted to have something extremely small and intimate – the stress was already getting to her, and they had only booked their venue a few days before.

June 22nd seemed like a lifetime away. " _We're waiting longer to get married than it took me to muster the courage to ask you to marry me,"_ Derek had joked as they drove home from the vineyard.

Why did she have to fall in love with that location? Surely, if she had just gotten over her initial reaction to the vineyard, they could have found somewhere that had availability before the end of 2018.

But watching Derek's face light up at the options to add on to their package was enough for her to hand over her credit card for the down payment. " _This is where I finally get to call you my wife,"_ he muttered as they toured the ceremony area. They had Shelby, the wedding coordinator, take a photo of them under the arbor used in most of their ceremonies. Cate made sure to send it out to their families with their date.

She sighed contently as her mind wandered back to their visit. He had dipped her under the arbor before kissing her. " _We'll need a re-do in June,"_ she added with a laugh.

"Jackie," she called out as she turned towards the front desk. "Do you think I can hire a wedding planner?"

The older brunette laughed. "Don't they have one there?"

"Shelby is responsible for every event there," she replied. "I need someone who'll answer the phone at 3am when a random idea hits me."

Jackie rolled her eyes as she started to walk back towards her sister. "Isn't that why you have me?" The two laughed.

-xx-

Cate grinned as she scrolled through her text messages. She had them coming in left and right; her mother and sister were ready to plan everything right then. Derek's sisters were offering their help from Chicago, and his mother could not gush enough about how happy she was for her three kids.

And then there were the texts from Derek; between him comparing JJ's driving to Cate's and critiquing every photo that she sent him, she could not keep her grin at bay. Every time she admitted how stressed she already was, he told her to step away. " _Everything will work out how it's supposed to, Catie,"_ he had texted her back.

"Cate? Is that you?" The brunette looked up from her laptop to the direction of where she heard her name from.

She bit the inside of her lip as she offered a simple smile. "Jade, how are you?"

Cate fought every emotion as Cole Hanson's younger sister stood across from her. The blonde was one of Cate's best friends when she dated her brother. Jade had always been her closest confidante when it came to Cole's actions. But Jade would be the first to remind her of how much her brother loved her and never meant to hurt her.

"May I?" the blonde asked as she pointed to the chair across from Cate and her laptop.

Cate pursed her lips and nodded. "Sure," she replied softly. Every ounce of her body fought her words but she placed a polite smile across her lips. "How have you been?"

Jade smiled as she took a seat across from her brother's ex. "I can't complain," she replied with a laugh. "Aaron and I finally got married."

Cate could not help the smile crossing her face. Jade would always be like a little sister to her. "That's awesome news, Jade."

The blonde fought the blush rising in her cheeks. "Our son will be one in January, too," the blonde added as she reached for her cell phone. She brought up a photo of the baby to show Cate. "Colby."

Cate fought to keep her composure when she said the name. "He's adorable. Congratulations," she said as she released a deep breath.

"Thank you," Jade replied as she scrolled through photos to show Cate. "Oh," she began as she noticed she stopped on a photo of Cole with the infant. "I'm sorry, Cate."

Cate pursed her lips together and forced herself to take another deep breath. "No worries, Jade. He's an uncle, huh," she said, letting the words linger between the pair. Cate reached for her coffee cup on the table next to her laptop and swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

"Oh wow," she heard as she lifted her cup to her lips. Cate closed her eyes as she realized she used her left hand. "I guess congratulations are in order for you as well. Who's the lucky guy?"

Cate blushed as she placed the mug back on the table. "His name is Derek," she began. "We're really happy." _Keep it short and sweet, Cate_ , she reminded herself.

"That's great, Cate," the blonde answered. Her smile seemed genuine, too. The buzzer in Jade's hand went off, signally her order was ready. "Hey, it was great to see you. I'd love to catch up some more."

Cate nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." She tried her best to shrug thoughts of the Hanson family from her mind – Jade was always so different from them. Cate reached into her purse and pulled out a business card before sliding it across the table to the blonde. "Shoot me a text, and we'll figure something out."

Jade smiled as she picked up the card. "I'll do that," she replied as she stood from the table. "It was really great running in to you."

Cate pursed her lips into a smile. "Always good to see you, Jade."

Cate let the smile slowly leave her face as she watched the blonde saunter across the restaurant to pick up her lunch order. She waited until she saw her walk through the front doors before releasing a deep sigh.

She let her shoulders shrug as she rested back in her seat. The brunette tried her best to shake all thoughts from her mind; Jade was always the most level headed one in the family. She was always on Cate's side whenever Cole acted out of line to her.

She tapped her nails across the table before forcing herself to sit up straight at the table and get back to work. An e-mail popped up in her inbox; why was Shelby already e-mailing her?

 _Hey Cate,_

 _I absolutely loved meeting you and Derek this past weekend! I cannot wait for you to start your lives together at Potomac Point Winery! We are delighted you have chosen us to host your wedding!_

 _I wanted to reach out – I got the vibe that you two were hoping for something a little sooner than next June! I know this is last minute, but we just had a cancellation for October of this year. I was curious if you wanted to take that date? I know it is super quick – just over two months away – but we would love to work with you to put together your dream wedding!_

 _Let me know what you think! I can't wait to hear from you!_

 _-Shelby_

-xx-


	67. Chapter 67

**Savior**

 **Chapter 67**

 **-xx-**

"Am I absolutely insane?" Cate asked as she rested back in her chair at the island.

"Well," Jackie began from her seat next to her. "You asked, and they delivered."

Cate shrugged as she reached for her bottle of water. Jackie had stopped by the apartment on her way home from the salon after Cate called her in a panic regarding Shelby's e-mail. "But October, Jackie. That's only two months away!"

"You have two options, Cate. Say yes and we get started on planning, or say no and keep waiting until June."

The younger brunette rolled her eyes at her sister. She was getting exactly what she wanted, but it seemed so soon. Was she going to be able to make it a dream event in just two months?

"And besides, Shelby said that you're going to get a great price and almost everything is planned."

Cate scoffed. "I am not using everything that that other couple was going to use! They ended up breaking up!"

Jackie sighed as she reached for her own water bottle. "Uh, yeah, they broke up because the bride-to-be cheated on her fiancé, Cate. I'd call off the wedding, too!"

Cate could not contain her laughter at the way her sister delivered the line. Her eyes shot up to the front door of the apartment when she heard the lock unlock. She could not help the smile crossing her face when Derek stepped through the threshold. "Ladies," he offered as he slipped his bag down next to the front door.

"My future brother-in-law," Jackie said with a grin as he took the few steps into the kitchen. Derek chuckled as he gave the older brunette's shoulder a squeeze.

"Hi," Cate said softly as he greeted her with a kiss. "How was work?"

He shrugged as he moved around the kitchen to reheat a piece of pizza from the pie Jackie brought over. "It was work," he replied. "Did your mother say anything about the closing yet?"

Cate shook her head. "Not yet. They're finalizing the sale on their new house first. Soon enough," she answered with a smile.

"Is anybody going to address the elephant in the room?" Jackie asked as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. Derek turned from the counter with an eyebrow lifted and Cate tried to shrug it off. "Okay, so give me your phone and I'll call Shelby myself to confirm June?"

Cate sighed and leant forward on to the countertop. "What do you think?" Her words were directed at Derek.

He wiped at his lips with a napkin. "I'm in if you are, Catie. I told you – whatever you want."

"You're lucky, Cate," Jackie added from next to her. "Steve wanted to 1000% involved in our planning. You're getting to do whatever you want."

Cate turned to her sister with her eyes narrowed at the older Johnson. "Shut up," she scolded. "This is for both of us. I don't want to be making every decision."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest as he rested back against the counter. "I am all in if you want October. But I can't promise with my work schedule that I can be at everything before then."

"Can you promise to be there on October 20th? 'Cause that's really all we need," Jackie said with a laugh.

Cate rolled her eyes and swatted at her sister. "I don't mind doing all of the planning, but I want your honest opinions on things."

Derek smirked. "I promise, Catie." He met her halfway across the island and sealed his promise with another kiss. "I'm on board for whatever you want. Just let me have my cigar bar that Shelby mentioned, and I'll be fine."

"You don't even smoke," Cate retorted.

"It's a celebratory cigar, baby. I get to celebrate making you my wife."

"He really is perfect," Jackie added. She turned to her sister and winked. "You did good with this one."

Cate closed her eyes, wishing to tune out her sister. "I am going to call Shelby and tell her that we would _love_ to take the October date. And then I need to get to work on those boxes."

"What boxes?" Jackie asked.

Cate stood from the island and winked in Derek's direction. She stepped out of the kitchen and sauntered down the hall towards the office. She walked back moments later with a silver box in her hands and placed it on the counter. "I figure since you're here, and I can save on shipping."

Derek chuckled from his spot against the counter. Jackie lifted an eyebrow as Cate placed the box in front of her. "Cate, what is this?"

The younger brunette pursed her lips into a smile as her sister lifted the cover off. Cate stepped around the island to stand in front of Derek, and leant on the island in front of her sister. "I put this together to ask you to be my Maid of Honor, Jacks."

Jackie beamed from her seat across from her sister as she lifted the stemless wine glass out of the box. "This is so sweet, Cate."

Cate could only smile as she watched her sister go through the box. "I can't tie the knot without you next to me. So what do you say?"

"Of course," she answered as she stood from the counter to give her sister a hug.

"Tuck that in your car for a few days. I want to give Maddy hers in person."

"The best flower girl," Jackie answered as she dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

"I promised her," Cate answered. "And she is my goddaughter, after all."

Jackie started tucking everything back into the box. "So who else?"

Cate licked her lips and stood back up to lean on the counter next to Derek. "We're keeping it small, so it'll be you, Maddy and Derek's two sisters."

"I'll have my best friend Brendan as my best man – after I ask him, of course," the ladies chuckled. "And I was going to ask your brothers to stand up there with me. I don't have my own brothers, but they've definitely treated me like one of their own since we started dating."

Cate eased into Derek's side as he wrapped an arm around her. "We went over our list last night, and we're around ninety people. We're keeping it small and intimate; close friends and family only."

Jackie grinned as she stood from her seat. "Well, I am here to help with anything you need, sis. Though I probably should get started on the bridal shower since you're moving your wedding date up!"

Cate laughed. "You talked me in to it," she answered with a wink.

Jackie pulled her younger sister into a tight hug. "You're lucky I love you," she joked.

"And we don't need a bridal shower," Cate replied.

Jackie scoffed as she stepped over to give Derek a hug. "Yeah, good luck telling Mom that."

Cate rolled her eyes. "I will."

Jackie laughed. "Let me know when you plan to do that."

"So you can not be in the room?" Derek asked.

She nodded. "This is part of getting married, Catherine. Get over it," she mimicked in her mother's voice.

"Skip it all," Cate added with a sigh. "We'll just run away to get married and we won't have to worry about anything!"

"Except planning your funeral," Jackie added. "It'll be hard enough telling her that she can't invite the entire family!"

Jackie picked up her box and started towards the door. "She'll get over it," Cate said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't even talk to half of them!"

"This is true," her sister agreed as she reached the front door. "Go call Shelby and confirm October. I will talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye Jacks," Cate said as she closed the door behind her. She squealed in delight as she turned around and bounded towards Derek's open arms. "Two months! I get to call you my husband in _two_ months!"

Derek kissed her. "Not if you don't call Shelby," he said against her lips.

Her eyes lit up as she reached across the counter for her cell phone. "Catherine Morgan," she said out loud, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," he agreed.

-xx-


	68. Chapter 68

**Savior**

 **Chapter 68**

 **-xx-**

Cate grinned as she caught the man in her passenger seat. Derek was busy typing away on his cell phone; a small price to pay for escaping the office for a longer than usual lunch. The brunette was so excited that Derek was able to join her for the closing.

"So," he began as he looked up from his phone. "Now that we have a move in date, what is the plan?"

"Since we still have the apartment, we might as well do some of the upgrades before we move in." Derek nodded.

He tightened his grip on the seat belt across his chest as Cate swerved on the highway. "Speed limits, woman. You're not in a race."

She laughed. "I've heard stories from JJ," she answered, mentioning his driving in the field.

He held his hands up in defense. "I like to think that's a little different," he responded. "I'm usually chasing a suspect, not trying to get back to my office."

Cate sighed as she reached to the center console for her cup of coffee. She took a sip and looked away from the road for a moment to place the cup back down. "Does my driving make you nervous?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I've seen you pull into your parent's house; the people on Cardinal Road have no idea what they're in for."

The brunette shrugged. "Anyways," she said with a laugh, "I'm planning a wedding, you can schedule the contractors."

"Good thing this house is not in need of a lot of updates," he said as his phone beeped in his hand, signaling a new e-mail.

"It's really only the main floor that needs adjustments." She sighed as she stopped at a red light and adjusted her sunglasses. "And once we tear down part of the wall between the living room and kitchen, we should be good to go with the new floor."

Derek laughed softly to himself as he scrolled through his e-mails. "That's not what you said last time we were there."

She licked her lips as she waited for the light to turn back. "I can deal with the paint colors for a few weeks, D," she added. "It's not the top priority right now."

"Paint before we put anything in there, Catie," he replied. "Jeff and his team know what the plan is. I figure if we schedule for an October 1st move in, that leaves them plenty of time." Derek gripped the door as Cate sped out when the light turned green. "Jesus," he muttered as he sat up further in the seat. "Leave me in charge of this, babe."

She grinned. "I just sell houses, honey. I don't know how to decorate or renovate them," she admitted. "The quicker we have a place to call our own, the better."

Derek's smile matched her as he reached across the center console to take her hand. "I will make this the perfect home for us," he promised. "It will take time, Catie, so you need to be patient."

"Patient," she repeated with a laugh. "I just moved up our wedding date by nine months because I'm not very patient."

Derek chuckled. "Point taken," she replied. "But if you want me to make this your dream home, you need to relax."

She pursed her lips as she pulled into the FBI Headquarters parking lot. "I'm leaving it in your very capable hands," she said with a wink. "I know you'll make it perfect."

Derek sighed as she stopped in the front of his building. He leant across the center console to place a kiss to her lips. "I'll see you tonight," he said with a smirk.

"You better," she answered with a smile. "We need to celebrate," she said as she lifted the keys to their new home from the cup holder.

"You're going to tire me out with all of this celebrating," Derek added as he opened his door. He kissed her one last time.

"Ha," she said with a playful roll of her eyes, "just when I thought you had stamina."

"You have no idea how much stamina I have when it comes to you, Catie," he said with a wink. "I'll grab something for dinner on the way home."

Cate laughed. "Let me know when you're leaving the office. My mother and Jackie want to get together to go over invitations."

"Have fun with that," he said as a smile crossed his face. "I should get in there before Hotch kills me."

"Love you," she called out as he stepped out of her truck.

"Love you more," he replied as he shut the door.

Cate caught herself watching him walk into the building. Her lower lip snuck between her teeth as she focused on his back side; he was so perfectly built that it wasn't even fair. He turned from the front door and winked in her direction before stepping into the building and out of sight.

She sighed before taking the SUV out of park and pulling out of the parking lot on her way back to her own office.

-xx-

"Navy and burgundy," she repeated as she let out a deep sigh. "That's the final decision, Mom."

"But Cate," her mother started from the other side of the table. "You need something light in there, too."

Jackie scoffed from her seat next to Cate. "Mother, let her do what she wants."

"That's all too dark," the matriarch said to the women sitting across from her. "How about some gold," she said as she picked up a golden swatch from the table. "Even just as an accent."

Cate shrugged. "Jackie and I figured this all out last night over video chat." The two laughed as they remembered their 2am video call earlier that day. "I have the suits picked out, and the bridesmaid dresses all but ordered."

She pulled up the saved photos on her phone to show her mother. "Rose gold, mom," Jackie added. "I love these dresses," she said as Cate landed on the photo. "Did you send them to Desi and Sarah?"

Cate nodded. "It's love all around!" Jackie beamed. "It's not _too_ formal, but they're gorgeous."

"And then burgundy flowers, right?" Cate nodded again. "I love them, Cate," Jackie said as she reached for her coffee cup.

"Catherine," her mother said, breaking up the conversation. "There is more than just dresses and suits, my girl."

The two sisters rolled their eyes. "I know, mom, but they're pretty important."

"Speaking of dresses," Jackie interrupted, "You know you need to order yours like yesterday?"

Cate sighed. "I was hoping Auntie could help me out," she directed towards her mother. "She does have all of those connections."

Helena pursed her lips. "I'm sure she could. What did you want?"

"Derek thinks I'm going for something tight and sexy," the brunette said before grabbing her own coffee cup. She watched her mother lick her lips to keep her words at bay. "But I kind of like this look." Cate flipped through more pictures until she stumbled on the few wedding dresses she had in mind.

"Send those to Auntie," Helena said as she picked up her own cell phone. "I'll text her right now to get her on the job."

Cate grinned. "I want to wow him," she said dreamily. "I normally go for more fitted dresses, so I'm hoping that this isn't too different from what I normally love, but it's perfect for a wedding."

"You can borrow mine," Jackie said with a laugh.

"I don't want sleeves, but thanks," Cate answered with a wink. "There was a lot going on with that dress, but it was so _you_ , Jacks."

Helena placed her cell phone back down on the table. "Auntie has been informed. Invitations should be in by the beginning of next week, and we'll have them out by week end."

Cate pursed her lips into a smile as she watched her sister and mother go through her mother's check list. "The vineyard gave us a ton of recommendations of companies they've previously worked with for photography and music, so that should be fairly simple."

"I think you're in good shape, Cate," her sister said from next to her. "For less than two weeks, we've gotten a lot accomplished. And to think – it took me sixteen months to plan my wedding."

Cate laughed at the memory. "You were such a bride-zilla, Jackie."

"Ah, that's the plan? Make this engagement quick and painless so you don't panic like I did?"

She nodded. "Sure, we'll go with that."

"It's one of the biggest differences between you two," their mother added. "Cate is much more laid back."

Cate laughed as Jackie's jaw dropped. "She basically called you a rigid bitch."

The older sister swatted at her sister, but missed as Cate stood from her seat. "I just like things done right," Jackie retorted. "And Steve kept screwing with everything! You're so lucky Derek's hands off."

"He's in charge of the construction at the new house, on top of working ridiculous hours. I am lucky to have you two so willing to help me plan."

Cate's phone dinged in her pocket. "Speak of the devil," her mother said with a grin. "Let's wrap this up," she began as she started packing up the swatches she had on the table. "I will let you know what Auntie says, but send her what you're thinking of. She may have some other options for you, too."

Cate wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Thank you, mama." She kissed her cheek. "For everything."

"It'll be perfect, Cate. Don't you worry," her mother said softly.

-xx-


	69. Chapter 69

**Savior**

 **Chapter 69**

 **-xx-**

 _I can't believe I said yes to the dress today!_

She could not help the grin as she hit send on the text to Derek. Her 'aunt' worked in quick fashion to get a few sample dresses that fit what Cate was looking for, as well as a few she had picked out herself.

Jeanne Tremont was her mother's best friend since grade school and more of a sister than either of her real aunts. She gushed over how excited she was to help the youngest Johnson find her wedding dress; she was responsible for dressing Jackie and their two sisters-in-law for each of their weddings.

The second she stepped into the gown, she knew it was the one. But seeing her father tear up as she stepped out of the dressing room made her positive that she had selected the right dress. " _Derek won't even know what hit him,"_ Teddy said as he stood to take in the entire ensemble.

It was all happening so quickly; they had been engaged for just over three weeks and there was so much done already. Her mother joked that Cate did not even need her wedding checklist – but it was tradition as Jackie, Sophie and Leah all used the list for their weddings. Cate had to laugh; she was definitely hosting the smallest event of the four.

 _Take the night off of wedding stuff. I will see you after I get out of work. xo_

Cate pursed her lips and slid her phone into her cross body purse. She released a sigh as the Uber stopped in front of the bar; she was not expecting Jade to actually reach out to her but she was pleasantly surprised when the text message came through.

She mentioned to Derek where she was going and explained that Jade was not like the rest of the family when he voiced his concerns. She had a back up plan to leave if she saw either Fred or Cole's younger brother Seth.

He was finishing up a meeting and then grabbing a quick bite to eat with Emily, Penelope and Dave before meeting up with Cate.

She subconsciously played with the ring on her left hand as she pulled open the door to Clooney's. It was owned by Jade's uncle, and was another usual haunt for Cate and Jade years before.

She nibbled on the inside of her lip as she stepped into the bar; it had either gone downhill in the years between stepping through the doors, or she ignored how it was when she was always visiting.

"Cate!" She lifted her head to see Jade waving her over to the bar. Every step made her wish she wore closed toe shoes rather than her wedges. "I was beginning to think you stood me up," the blonde said with a frown as Cate neared the bar. "I've got this round. What are you drinking?"

Cate pursed her lips into a smile as she took a seat next to Jade at the bar. She pulled her purse on to her lap as she turned towards the bartender. "Chardonnay?" she asked softly.

"Oh come on, where's the Cate I know?" Cate lifted an eyebrow as she turned towards Jade. "What was your usual? A gin and tonic?"

Cate laughed quietly. "Not anymore," she answered. Her eyes scanned the wall behind the bartender, taking in the different bottles. "I'll take a Tito's and cranberry, please. With two limes," she added.

"Throw it on my tab, Marty," Jade announced with a wink. "So," Jade began as she picked up her own glass as they waited for Cate's drink. "Have you set a date yet?"

Cate shook her head. "Nothing is set in stone yet," she answered. "There's no big rush."

Jade pursed her lips together and nodded. "I see. It only took Aaron and I six years to finally get hitched."

"Well at least you made sure to beat your goal of getting married before you turned 30," Cate added as she took her drink from the bartender.

"Barely," Jade added with a laugh. "I turned 30 two months later."

Cate smiled as she placed her straw to her lips. She closed her eyes as she noticed how strong the drink was. _This is why I stick to wine,_ she mused. "I'll be 35 in November," she said with a sigh.

"Have you and Derek thought about having kids?"

The brunette swallowed the growing lump in her throat. She focused on stirring her drink, trying her best to water it down if she could. "Um," was all she could mutter.

"Oh," Jade said quickly as she reached for Cate's arm. "I forgot. I'm sorry." She gave her forearm a quick squeeze. "We haven't caught up since before all of that, so I wasn't sure of the extent. Cole never really gave us any information."

Cate pursed her lips, trying her best to bite her tongue. _Of course he didn't say anything. He was never there._ She slowly turned her expression into a soft smile. "It was definitely rough," she said simply.

Jade nodded. "I'm sorry, Cate. I didn't mean to bring it up." Cate finally lifted her gaze to the blonde next to her. "And I'm truly sorry for not visiting."

"I know," she replied. "You've never been good with hospitals."

Jade released a shaky laugh. "That's an understatement. It was a nightmare when I went to deliver Colby. I waited it out as long as I could."

The conversation next to the pair became loud and animated; Jade pointed to a table further away from the bar for the two to move to. Cate followed her over.

"So tell me about this Derek character," Jade began before taking a sip of her own mixed drink. "He's got to be something special to catch your eye."

Cate smiled in spite of herself. "He definitely is," she answered. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket to check for any messages from Derek.

"Oh," Jade said as she peeked over Cate's shoulder, noticing the wallpaper.

Cate bit her lip, praying with everything in her that Jade would not repeat her brother's words about Derek's skin color. Instead, she brought up pictures of the two of them to show the blonde across from her. "He's originally from Chicago, but moved here for work."

"A fed, right?" Jade asked with an eyebrow raised. "If I remember what my father said."

Cate busied herself with taking a sip of her drink. "He is," she responded justly. "And he's damn good at his job."

Jade nodded. "I'm sure he is, Cate."

"He's the reason I'm alive today." The statement hung between the two of them. Jade lowered her eyes, letting the words settle. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss the friendship she had with Cate, and she was absolutely horrified to learn about Cate's attack.

"As long as he makes you happy, Cate. That's all that matters." She placed her hand over the brunette's. "I mean it." Cate slowly turned back to the blonde. "It wouldn't be true if I said that I didn't miss you. You were like the sister I always wanted, and it wasn't fair how my brother treated you." Jade pursed her lips before continuing, "You deserved better than that treatment, but you need to know he did – he does love you."

Cate licked her suddenly dry lips. Just as she was going to respond, a man stumbled into their table, knocking over both of their drinks. Cate grabbed her cell phone just before the liquid hit it. The friend that had pushed him into the table came over. "I'm so sorry," he began.

"Its fine," Cate said as she stood from the table, using her napkin to try to stop the liquid from hitting the floor. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I feel terrible," the bigger man said as he attempted to help clean up the mess. "Let me go get you ladies another round."

Jade smiled. "That would be very sweet of you. Marty knows our drinks."

He nodded before walking towards the bar, leaving his friend to help clean the table. Cate stepped to the bar to grab some napkins before returning to finish soaking up the liquid.

"Ladies," the man said as he placed their drinks on the table, "again, I am so sorry for knocking them over."

"Thank you," the women replied politely.

The two men walked away from their table. Cate focused on stirring her drink.

-xx-

Cate forced herself to blink to clear the blurriness from her eyes. "Are you okay, Cate?" Jade asked from across the table. The brunette pushed back from the table and attempted to stand, but found her wedges extremely uneasy.

She braced herself on the edge of the table but found Jade standing next to her and wrapping her arm around the petite brunette's waist. "Jade," she slurred, still trying her best to stand up.

"I've got ya Cate," Jade responded. Cate tried to focus on the blonde's face but her eyes began to go blurry again. "Let's get you out back to settle for a minute." The whips of blonde hair going past her face made her almost dizzy – _where was Jade looking to?_ Cate thought to herself. "One foot in front of the other."

Cate did as she was told and stumbled towards the back office of the bar. Her lips and mouth were so dry. Why were they so dry?

Jade turned back towards the doorway, and Cate could see the two men from earlier in the evening start towards them. One stayed outside of the office, but closed the door after the other stepped inside.

The smaller man from earlier pushed Cate up against the closest wall and ran his hands over her frame. Cate fought the tears coming to her eyes. "Get off of me," she slurred into a yell. "Jade!"

She attempted to call for her 'friend' as a hand closed over her mouth. "Oh Cate," the blonde started from behind the man. "Did you really think we were going to hang out like old times?"

Cate's blue eyes grew as she realized that Jade never meant to be her friend that night. Her attempts to push the man off of her seemed futile as her fists did nothing when they hit his chest. Her arms quickly slumped from the energy used.

"She's all yours, Paul," the blonde said with a laugh. He finally removed his hand from Cate's mouth to run his hand through her long brown hair.

"Bitch," Cate spat at Jade, trying her best to get her bearings back.

Jade's smile turned into a wicked smirk. In seconds, she had her hand against Cate's throat, and stood inches from her face. " _You_ put my brother in jail. You should have known better, Cat," she mocked with the nickname she hated. "You fucked with the wrong family."

The blonde removed her hand as Paul grinded against Cate. She was thankful that she was still fully dressed – and even happier she opted for jeans over the dress she had originally picked out.

"He'll find you," Cate warned. Her warning was short lived as Jade grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head off of the wall behind her.

"He'll never find _you,_ " she threatened as she watched Cate's body slip to the ground and her eyes slowly close.

-xx-


	70. Chapter 70

**Savior**

 **Chapter 70**

 **-xx-**

 _ **Did I keep you guys hanging long enough? ;)**_

 **-xx-**

Derek chuckled as he held the door open for Emily Prentiss to step into Clooney's Bar. "Jeez, this is where they chose to catch up?" the brunette asked bitterly. She turned her nose up at the stale scent in the bar.

Derek's eyes darted around the dimly lit room trying to find the brunette. "Where is she," he muttered. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket to check that he had not missed any messages from her, but his inbox sat empty.

"This is the right bar, right?" Emily asked as Derek stepped in front of her.

He nodded as he stepped through the few tables. "Can I help you?" came a voice from the bar.

Just as Derek turned his head towards the bar, he caught sight of two glasses sitting on a table with no one around them. _Tito's, cranberry and two limes,_ Derek sighed as he walked closer to the glass. "Em," he called to the brunette. She stepped towards him. "Can you check the ladies room?" he asked softly.

She nodded and started in the direction of the room in question. She silently hoped it was cleaner than the rest of the bar.

"Do you need some help?" The bartender repeated. Derek stepped towards the bar. His FBI badge was burning a hole in his back pocket.

"I'm looking for someone," Derek began as he pulled up a photo of Cate from his phone. "Was she in here tonight?"

Marty nodded. "She looks like the girl who was with the owner's niece earlier tonight. Nice ass," he added with a smirk. "I haven't seen them in a while, though."

"When did they leave?" Derek asked as he browsed the bar area while he slipped his phone into his pocket. He fought the urge to knock the bartender's teeth down his throat.

The bartender shrugged. "Not too long ago – maybe about half an hour or so?"

Derek slapped his hand against the bar top softly as Emily stepped out of the bathroom. She shook her head. He motioned to the front door with a nod of his head.

Emily followed silently as Derek exited the building and held the front door open for her once more. "What's going on Derek?"

"I don't trust this fucking family," he spat. He pulled his cell phone back out and started browsing his contacts. "I told her to be careful," he began.

Emily put her hand on his forearm. "Let's focus, Derek. Where could she have gone? She would have told you."

"Call Garcia," he instructed. "She can run a trace from her home network."

The brunette pursed her lips and nodded. She watched as Derek attempted to call Cate. It rang twice before going to voicemail. "Yes, Garcia, track Cate's phone," Emily repeated into her cell phone. "Please," she begged. "We'll explain later, but I need you to run this now."

Derek paced in front of the bar as his calls were directed to voicemail. Emily snapped for him when he did not answer her calling his name. She pointed to his cell phone; Garcia had sent over the tracking to his cell. "It says she's around here – Emily help me find her!"

"Thank you, Garcia. Let us know if that changes." The brunette disconnected her call and followed Derek. Her heart broke every time he called out his fiancée's name. Garcia had followed up by sending a tracking to Emily's phone as well.

"Catie," he called out. Every second that passed without finding Cate, he threatened Fred Hanson in his mind. If the patriarch was responsible for anything happening to Cate, there was going to be hell to pay. The jail sentence his son had would look like a slap on the wrist.

The family prayed on Cate's friendship with Jade. They knew she trusted her. His sweet fiancée – the woman who would do anything for anyone – was no where to be found and it was because they used her best quality against her.

"Derek," Emily called out as she spotted a blonde stumbling out of Clooney's. Derek raced to where Emily was. "Can I help you?" she asked the blonde.

Jade smiled, "I'm all set."

Derek rushed to stand next to Emily. He remembered seeing this woman in a Snapchat photo Cate had sent out earlier in the evening. "Jade," he started.

She lifted her face to him and smirked. "Ah, Agent Morgan," she said with a soft slur. "You are more handsome in person."

Jade reached out to place a hand to Derek's chest but her wrist was caught in his grasp. "Where is she?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Where is Cate?" he repeated.

The blonde shrugged. "I haven't seen her in about an hour. She took off with a local," she stated as she batted her eyelashes in Derek's direction. "Sorry about that."

Emily watched Derek from the corner of her eye. She could see the lies but wasn't sure if Derek's emotions were going to get the best of him. "I will only ask you this one more time," Prentiss started. "Where is Cate Johnson?"

"Like I said," she snarled in Emily's direction, "I don't know. I don't care, either."

Derek released her wrist and watched as she stumbled back just a bit. "Emily, keep Miss Hanson company."

"Will do," Emily answered. "I'll call for back-up, too." Morgan nodded and ran off in the direction of where he had just come from when Emily called for him.

Every step he took, he became more frantic. It was obvious that Jade was in on whatever her father had planned. He turned up the alley way next to the bar and silently prayed in his mind that he was going to find her. He prayed that she was okay. He needed her to be okay.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a discarded shoe. He stepped closer to it and recognized the espadrille wedge from Cate's collection. "Catie!" he called out again as he walked in the direction of the shoe. "Baby, where are you?"

Derek sighed when he realized he was not carrying his flashlight like he normally would in the field. _You're not in the field,_ he reminded himself.

He turned on his heel when he heard a soft moan coming from behind him. Derek clenched his fists as his eyes darted around and finally landed on her slumped body against the wall of the bar.

-xx-


	71. Chapter 71

**Savior**

 **Chapter 71**

 **-xx-**

"Cate," Derek sighed as he dropped to his knees next to the brunette. He put a hand to her cheek and slowly turned her head towards him. "Baby, I'm here."

She tried her best to crack one eye open, and it took everything in her power to not let her head slump back down. "D," she muttered softly before releasing another moan.

"I've got you, babe," he said as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. The action caused her to wince. He situated himself on the ground so he could grab his cell phone to call Emily. "I've got her, Em," he mumbled into the phone. "Back door of the bar."

He disconnected the phone as he could hear Emily running down the alley way. "Oh god," Emily stammered as she turned the corner to see Derek cradling Cate. "I'm calling a bus, Derek."

He nodded before returning his complete attention to the brunette in his arms. "Hang on, baby," he whispered softly in her ear. Derek felt her go limp against his chest. "I'm right here, Catie. You just need to hold on for me."

Emily bit her lip as she disconnected with the dispatch. "They're on their way. What can I do, Derek?"

He shrugged; when he turned to Emily she noticed his eyes were brimming with tears. In all of the time she had known him, with all of the cases they had experienced together, she had never seen Derek overcome with emotion like this. "Where's Jade?" he asked softly.

The two noticed Cate slowly perk up at the name. She attempted to lift her head from Derek's chest. "She," Cate began, but found herself fumbling with the words.

"She's with an agent out front, Derek. Don't worry about her right now." Emily pulled her cell phone out and turned on her flashlight to help the EMTs find their way when they arrived.

Derek found himself counting Cate's breaths, relishing the fact that she was in his arms. Even with all the harm he was in while in the field, he had never been as scared as he had been this evening. The one thing he loved more than anything else in the world was cradled in his arms.

When Derek and Emily could see the flashing red lights round the corner, Derek released a deep breath.

-xx-

Emily looked up from her spot on the couch to watch Derek pace back and forth in the waiting room. Penelope had stopped by after Prentiss called her to let her know they found Cate; she was currently in the cafeteria getting coffee for them.

"Derek," he turned to the front doors of the ER waiting room and let out a deep breath as JJ stepped through. She pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "What happened?"

"Hanson," he said softly. "He will get his, Jayje."

The blonde nodded. "How's Cate?" She purposefully used her name to bring him back to the moment. "What did the doctor say?"

He shrugged. "The nurse came out a few minutes ago," he stopped mid-sentence. "She was drugged."

JJ covered her mouth as her jaw dropped. "Derek," she began, but found herself lost with how to word her thoughts. "Otherwise? Is she okay?"

"Cut to the back of her head, so they're thinking she may have a concussion," Emily added as she watched Derek slump into the closest chair. "And they're testing," she continued; she knew JJ would know what she was talking about without having to make Morgan hear the words.

He ran a hand over his head. "He will pay," he muttered.

JJ took a seat next to him and placed her hand on his arm. He looked up at her; his face wore a mix of emotions. "He's not the concern right now, Derek. You need to keep it together for Cate."

He nodded before throwing his head back against the cushioned chair. "Coffee," the three turned in the direction of the voice belonging to Penelope Garcia. "Ah, JJ, I thought you were going to Quantico."

"I thought I'd be better off coming here instead. Rossi, Hotch and Spencer are taking over from the office," she said quietly. JJ pursed her lips as she turned to her best friend.

Four sets of eyes lifted to the double doors leading in to the emergency department. Derek sighed as Savannah stepped through them. "Fuck," he muttered softly, barely loud enough for JJ to hear him. She patted his arm before retracting her hand.

The black woman stopped just outside of the doors. "Derek," she began.

He sighed and stood from his seat. Every step he took towards her was a struggle – what was waiting for him behind those doors? "How is she?" he asked. "Can I see her?"

Savannah nodded. "Of course," she replied as she used her badge to gain entry through the doors. Derek turned one last time to see his three co-workers sitting together on the couch; Penelope was doing her best to keep her emotions in check while Derek was in the room.

"So," Derek asked abruptly as the doors closed behind them. He shoved a hand in his pocket and sighed.

"The test came back negative."

Derek let out a deep breath at those five words. "And everything else?"

Savannah motioned towards the room Cate was in. "We're letting the drugs wear off before we initiate the testing for a concussion. Rohypnol starts to leave the system between eight to twelve hours after ingestion."

"Thank you," Derek replied gently as he stood in the doorway of Cate's room. Savannah offered a tight lipped smile before stepping towards another patient's room.

It was not the first time he had stepped foot inside a victim's hospital room; several times he was known to stay with them for as long as he could. But this was different.

It was Cate. It was _his Catie._

He noticed the paper bag sitting on the chair in the corner of the room; he knew it was an evidence bag. Her ripped tank top and her favorite pair of jeans were now evidence. He could breathe a sigh of relief knowing that no one touched her.

Derek pulled a chair over to the bed; she was curled into a ball and he noticed the lights were dimmer than usual. He placed a hand gently to her cheek and ran his thumb over her busted lip. Derek closed his eyes, trying to let the anger building up in him subside; Cate needed him in a good place, and the rest of the team was putting together the pieces.

He watched her face, just praying for those beautiful blues to open up. He knew she needed to sleep off the drugs, but he needed to see her awake.

The black man took her hands in his. He sighed when he noticed her broken fingernails and bruises growing on her knuckles. _She put up a hell of a fight,_ he thought to himself.

It wasn't until Derek wrapped both of her hands in his that he noticed something was missing.

Her engagement ring was no longer on her finger.

-xx-


	72. Chapter 72

**Savior**

 **Chapter 72**

 **-xx-**

"What do you mean – her ring is missing?!" JJ gripped her purse as she stood from her chair in the waiting room. "Did you tell Hotch? They have Jade in interrogation right now."

Derek nodded as he ran a hand over his face. This night was proving to be longer than they all expected. "Rossi is checking her belongings. Do you think she'd be stupid enough to take it?"

JJ shrugged. She turned towards the windows leading to the parking lot. Emily was pacing back and forth with her cell phone to her ear. "We'll find it, Derek."

He was about to open his mouth when Emily stepped through the sliding doors. "Fred Hanson just showed up at Clooney's."

JJ's face dropped at the words. The blonde turned to her best friend and watched the emotion play across his features. "Derek," she warned.

"Morgan, Cate needs you here," Emily reminded as she neared the couch to sit. "Hotch has been informed as well. They're on their way."

"We're closer," he muttered. He shoved a hand into his pocket to pull out his keys.

JJ stepped in front of him as he took his first step towards the doors. "Derek," his eyes flashed with anger as he looked down at the blonde. "Think this out first. You can't be there for Cate if you do this."

Derek placed a hand to the blonde's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Look after her for me," he asked softly before stepping around her and out of the front doors. JJ exhaled and dropped her head.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked from her spot on the couch. She had her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. "Do I follow him?"

Jennifer shook her head. "Give Hotch a heads up that Derek's on his way. It's not going to end well."

"And," Prentiss asked. "What are you going to do?"

The blonde shrugged, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. "I'll reach out to Garcia – she should be in the office by now. I'll get Cate's sister's number and let her know what's going on." She pursed her lips, fighting what she really wanted to say. "We're going to stay here with Cate."

The justification in the petite blonde's voice made Emily nod. "Okay," she said as she stood from her seat. "One of us should be in with her at all times."

JJ blinked away the tears brimming her eyes – she was so sick of people screwing with her family. They had suffered too many losses in the years that she had been on the team. Derek deserved his happily-ever-after and she was not going to let someone ruin that for him.

She nodded before stepping up to the nurse's station to ask for entry to Cate's room.

-xx-

 _Hotchner_

Derek rolled his eyes as he slid the phone to disconnect the call again. It was the third time Hotch had tried to get in touch with him since he left the hospital. Aaron Hotchner could not talk him down now.

" _You can't help Cate if you do this,"_ JJ's words rang in his ear. Derek slammed his hands off of the steering wheel and let out a frustrated yell.

He was ending this once and for all. This family thought they were powerful – they had no idea what Derek was capable of. He would go to the ends of the earth to make sure they kept away from Cate. That woman had been through enough in the past few years. He was not going to let them put her through more.

 _Jareau_

Morgan sighed as his cell phone lit up in his lap. "JJ," he answered harshly.

"Derek?"

He closed his eyes and gripped the cell phone tighter in his hand. "Hey baby," he replied softly as Cate's voice filled his ear.

"Where are you?" She sounded so tired. Her voice was raspy, and he was sure it had to do with the light handprint left on her throat.

"I need to take care of something."

She sighed. "Please don't."

Her sniffles caused him to lift the phone from his ear. His heart was telling him to turn around and let Hotch and Rossi deal with the eldest Hanson, but his mind was telling him to end it all now. "I need to do this, baby."

He could hear her attempt to adjust herself in the bed, and he smirked at the grunts that came out of her mouth. "Come back," she begged. "I'm so tired."

He closed his eyes for a moment; he knew he should have never left her, but he needed to know what Fred planned. What that monster orchestrated had against his fiancée.

Derek needed to find that ring. He only prayed that she had yet to realize it was gone. He laughed in spite of himself – hopefully she didn't notice that several of her nails had broken when she tried to fight back.

"I'll be back soon, baby."

"Promise me," she cried. "Don't do anything stupid."

He pursed his lips. It wasn't stupid to put away a man who was hell bent on ruining her life. "I promise, Catie."

"I love you."

He smiled as he turned the wheel, pulling up to Clooney's Bar. "I love you, Catherine. More than you will ever know."

It pained him to hit _end_ on the call. Derek placed his cell phone on the center console of the truck before stepping out. He chuckled; he could see the agent in the stakeout car picking up his cell phone to most likely call Hotch.

He took one last deep breath before walking in to the rundown bar. It only took seconds to spot the gray haired man sitting at the bar. His tailored suit was an easy find in the main room.

Derek strode to the man in question as the bar and watched as he laughed when he picked up his glass of scotch. Derek reached out to smack the glass out of his hand, sending it flying over the bar.

Fred stood in a huff. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked as he turned towards Derek. His face slowly split into a smirk. "Ah, Agent Morgan," he cooed. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Before Fred could figure out what was going on, Derek had him slammed down against the bar top. He had one arm twisted behind him and Derek's forearm across the back of his neck. "You know damn well why I'm here."

Fred Hanson laughed. "You must have me confused with someone else," he answered gruffly.

Derek applied more pressure to his arm. "Nah," he replied. "I've got the right piece of shit."

"Did something happen to your sweet girlfriend?" Fred taunted, but cried out when Derek kept twisting his arm behind his back.

"Who did you hire?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Agent," he answered.

Derek could sense someone standing behind him. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder, all while keeping pressure on the two points on Fred. "Looking for this?" the man asked with a laugh. A smirk crossed his face as he lifted Cate's engagement ring from his pocket.

He fought with himself mentally as to how to react; keep Fred where is he or lunge for the ring. A ring can be replaced – but letting Fred go could become costly.

Derek Morgan got the last laugh as Rossi stepped up behind the man holding the ring and clicked off the safety on his gun. "You should be giving that back. I don't think that's your size," the Italian said.

The man sighed and dropped the ring out of his hand. Derek released Fred's arm and caught the diamond ring, all while keeping pressure against Hanson's neck. He tucked the ring safely in his pocket before turning back to Fred Hanson.

"Morgan, we've got 'em," Hotch ordered as he stepped up to the bar.

He nodded but could not seem to pull his arm away from Fred. He fought every urge to kill the man where he stood at that moment. "Derek, let him go," Rossi urged as he cuffed the man in front of him. "It's over."

They turned to the man face down at the bar laughing. Derek grabbed him by the hair to stand him up. "It'll never be over, Derek. She put one son in jail, but I have another who'll finish the job."

Aaron slapped the cuffs on Fred's wrists as Derek stepped into his face. "Touch another hair on that woman and I will put you six feet under. Is that understood?"

He fought every urge to smack the smirk off of the older man's face. "I'm sure Pauly touched more than a hair," he added smugly.

Hotch tightened his grip on Fred as soon as Derek landed the punch. The black man turned on his heel and started out of the bar. He never turned back until he reached his truck.

-xx-


	73. Chapter 73

**Savior**

 **Chapter 73**

 **-xx-**

"He never calls me," Cate began, and closed her eyes when the exhaustion took over her body. "Catherine."

JJ pursed her lips as she sat next to Cate on the bed. "He'll be back here shortly," the blonde assured. She took Cate's hand in her two. Jennifer Jareau fought to remain positive; she was trying her best to keep Cate's mind off of everything to let her rest.

"He better," Cate said with a sigh. Her eyes were getting heavy again. She adjusted the thin blanket over her shoulders.

JJ helped her get the blanket up to her chin. She ran a comforting hand over Cate's shoulder, trying to help her fight the chills. It was a sign that the drugs were slowly starting to leave her system, but watching her try to curl tighter into a ball was pulling at JJ's heartstrings.

The blonde lifted her head towards the doorway when she heard familiar boots against the tile. Years in the field together, she knew those boots from anywhere.

Derek paused in the doorway and released a deep breath. JJ stood from her spot next to Cate; blue opens slowly opened as she felt the bed shift. "I'll be back," JJ promised with a smile as she started towards the doorway.

Derek stepped around the bed to climb on behind his fiancée. He gently positioned himself against her in the bed, and wrapped his arm around her the best he could, while keeping his head up with his other hand. "I hope you weren't missing this," he muttered against her shoulder as he unveiled her ring in his hand.

Through heavy eyelids, Cate forced herself to turn towards his hand. She gasped when she saw her diamond in his palm. "How?" she asked meekly.

She immediately tried to lift her own hand and caught sight of her bruised knuckles and broken nails. "It's back where it belongs, baby." Cate reached up to take the ring from him and slowly slid it back on to her left ring finger. She sighed softly at the perfect fit. "I'm so sorry, Catie."

The brunette tried her best to nod. "Don't ever," she stopped to take a deep breath.

"I promise," he cut her off. "I'm not going anywhere. I need you to relax."

She snuggled back against him the best she could. Every ounce of movement winded her quickly. "I want to go home," she begged.

"Soon," he replied as he kissed the side of her head, careful to not touch the fresh stitches in the back of her head. He felt her relax in his arms and could only imagine that she fell back to sleep.

-xx-

"I can walk," she muttered against his shoulder. "Let me walk."

Derek shook his head. "I've got you, baby," he answered back with a smirk. He continued on his way down the hallway from the elevator with his fiancée in his arms. Cate slowly rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "You good?"

She nodded with a tight lipped smile taking over her face. "I just want a shower, and our bed,"

"No washing your hair," he reminded her. He could not help the smile that took over his face when she grunted. "It's only for a few days. They didn't need to put too many stitches up there."

She rolled her eyes as Derek placed her feet gently to the floor before unlocking their apartment door. He pushed the door open for his fiancée and let her walk inside first. She reached out for the light switch for the living room, before getting aggravated that her coordination was working against her.

Cate released a groan before stepping in to the darkened living room. Lack of coordination matched with the darkness caused her to catch her foot on the leg of the coffee table. She braced herself before landing flat on her bottom.

The brunette situated herself against the bottom of the couch and pulled her knees to chest as sobs took over her body. "Catie," Derek began as he flicked on the lights and strode towards her sitting on the floor. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Let's get you to bed."

She shook her head. "Everything hurts," she cried. "And all I feel are," she began, and released a deep breath as she looked away from the caring brown eyes in front of her, "are another man's hands on me." She choked out one more sob as her words hung in the air. "I need a shower."

She tried not to bring attention to Derek's hands clenching around hers, or the fact that she could hear him grind his teeth in frustration. But she was desperate to wash her body and change into something comfortable. Emily was nice enough to leave an outfit from her go bag for Cate to wear home, but all she wanted was her own clothes – or even a t-shirt of Derek's to make her feel better.

"Let me help you," he offered, snapping himself out of his reverie. "C'mon," he said as he stood from his knees. He held his hand out, hoping to help her off of the floor.

"Okay," she muttered, knowing full well she was too tired to do it by herself anyways.

-xx-

Derek peeked in from the balcony to check on Cate; she was situated on the couch wearing a slouchy cardigan over a tank top and yoga pants. She held her coffee cup between both hands in her lap, but Derek was fairly certain she had barely touched it.

He smiled fondly at the memory after he helped Cate in the shower; she fumbled repeatedly with putting her hair in a low braid. With the help of a YouTube video, he was able to braid her hair into a simple braid down her back. JJ would love that story – the infamous Derek Morgan learned how to braid his wife-to-be's hair.

"That sounds good, Jackie. Thanks," he answered in to the phone pressed to his ear. "And book her for Tuesday to come to the salon. She has to go a few days without washing her hair because of the stitches, and she's already freaking out."

He grinned at the words coming through the other end of the call. "I'll make sure she's there," he answered. He nodded at her requests, "I will let you know if we need anything. Thanks Jackie."

Derek hung up the phone and slid the device into the pocket of his sweatpants. "Hey," she mustered up as he walked into the living room. "What's up with Jacks?"

He smiled in spite of himself; she was starting to come around. She was able to make full sentences without getting tired in the middle of them. "She's booking you a nail appointment for tomorrow, and scheduling for you to see her in the salon on Tuesday."

Cate turned to watch him walk towards the couch and take a seat next to her. She then looked down at her hands around the mug and cringed. "I can't go out like this," she said softly.

Derek situated himself on the couch to face her as she sat facing the television. "Like what?" he asked genuinely.

"I feel like a disaster right now." She leant forward to place her coffee mug on the counter and pulled her legs up against her chest. "I can't remember," she began and then pursed her lips together.

Derek scooted towards her and wrapped her in his arms. "We'll get through this, Catie."

She shrugged in his arms. "This should be the happiest time of our lives. We're planning a wedding, and today that house is officially ours." She swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she shook her head. "It's not fair."

"I know, baby," he whispered softly to her as he placed a kiss to the side of her head.

"The last thing I remember," she muttered, "was picking my wedding dress." She released a shaky breath. "And now that memory is tarnished."

Derek inhaled sharply. She was right; none of this was fair. "Do you want to move it back to June?"

She turned to face him head on, her blue eyes screaming with emotion. "No," she stated. "They're not taking _that_ from me. I refuse to let them take you from me."

Those eyes he loved brimmed with tears. Derek placed a hand to her cheek and wiped away the stray tear that fell with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere, Cate. I don't care what anyone does." The justification in his voice caused her to pull her lower lip between her teeth. "I vow to you, right now, Catherine, that I am not going anywhere. As far as I'm concerned, you're already my wife, and I take those vows very seriously."

Through the tears fighting to escape, she broke out in a bright smile. Derek moved both arms to slide around her waist under her cardigan and pulled her on to his lap. She rested her head against his chest, concentrating on his heartbeat.

-xx-


	74. Chapter 74

**Savior**

 **Chapter 74**

 **-xx-**

"Feel better?" Cate turned to Derek as she slipped into his SUV.

She grinned. "You treat me like a queen," she said with a wink as she pulled on her seat belt. "Thank you."

He matched her grin as he started up the truck. "You look relaxed, so I'd say that did the trick."

Cate reached for her water bottle in her purse and laughed. "I just spent over three hours at the nail salon. I've _very_ relaxed." She could grin; Derek spared no expense trying to get to feel comfortable and relax. An hour long facial topped off with a deluxe pedicure and manicure was just what she needed.

"Your mom called," he said quietly as he pulled out of the parking lot. "She wanted to know if you were up for dinner tonight."

Cate pursed her lips. "It's family dinner. I don't miss family dinner."

He nodded. "I just wanted to make sure, babe," he said as he reached across to take her hand in his. "I'm not pushing you to do anything."

She shrugged. "Thank you," she offered. "I'm finally starting to feel a little better." With her other hand, she ran her fresh dip manicure over the top of his hand. "I feel kind of normal again."

"There's no way you're normal – you picked me to spend the rest of your life with."

Her laugh echoed throughout the truck. "I'm definitely crazy," she answered with a chuckle. "Crazy in freaking love with you."

Derek lifted her hand to his lips. "Likewise, baby," he answered against the skin of her hand.

"And apparently every woman in that salon is jealous of you too," she added with a laugh.

"I guess they're not lucky enough to be taken care of like you are." He watched as she grinned against the water bottle she placed to her lips. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you feel better."

She placed the cap back on her bottle and slid it into the open cup holder. "You've got one thing right." She waited for him to turn towards her as he slowed the truck at a red light. "Nobody is as lucky as me. I have you."

He beamed at her admission. "We've got a few hours until we need to be at your parents. What did you want to do?"

"Take a nap?" she asked honestly. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still exhausted."

He nodded. "Then a nap it is," he announced.

-xx-

"No thank you, mama," Cate answered softly as her mother lifted a wine glass. "I have enough of a headache." Her mother laughed nervously before placing the glass back in the cabinet. Cate pursed her lips as she watched her mother.

They were sure to arrive first so Cate could talk with her parents alone with Derek. Helena tried her best to hold her emotions in when she pulled her youngest daughter in for a hug. Teddy remained his stoic self in front of his daughter and future son-in-law, but quickly found himself on the back deck with a glass of whiskey.

"I'm okay," she answered her mother's silent question. She could see the words across her mother's face without Helena needing to say them aloud. "I still don't feel good, but I'm okay. Derek has been taking great care of me," she said as she placed a hand on Derek's thigh under the counter.

"I know," Helena said quietly as she turned back to attend to dinner on the stove.

Cate focused on the glass of water in front of her on the island and sighed. "Can we just forget this ever happened?"

Helena shook her head from the stove. "How do I forget that, Catherine?" She placed the ladle in the spoon rest and turned back to her daughter. "I can't forget your sister calling us in the middle of the night to tell us you were in the hospital. Someone _drugged_ you, Cate."

The brunette pursed her lips and nodded softly. "I know, mama," she answered as she stood from her seat at the island. "But whatever they were planning didn't happen." Cate placed a hand to either of her mom's shoulders. "Because of that amazing man over there," she said as the two women turned towards Derek. "I don't remember much but," she stopped to take a deep breath, "they knew Derek was there. They threw me out of the back door when he got there."

"Catie," Derek said softly. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

She shrugged. "Things come back in little snippits. I don't really remember a lot," she replied. Her mother wrapped her arms around her taller daughter's torso and pulled her close to her. Cate instinctively followed suit. "If you had gotten there ten minutes later," she paused and pursed her lips again.

"Well," Helena said as she swallowed back the emotion growing in her throat. "He got there when he did," she directed a small smile in Derek's direction. The matriarch stood back from her daughter, but held her at the waist. "My girl," she muttered. She held her hand out for Derek and grinned when he stood to take it. "And her husband in just over seven weeks."

"About that," Cate started. Her mother turned towards her daughter and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare, Catherine Autumn," Helena warned.

"I was going to say I was taking your advice," she stated simply. "Grace – from work – her mother is going to make our bouquets and centerpieces. She mentioned a dusty rose would look really nice in them."

Helena smiled. "Good," she answered swiftly before stepped away from the couple to turn back to their dinner.

-xx-

"I thought you could use a refill," Cate announced from the doorway to the back deck as she showed off the whiskey glass in her hand.

Her father turned from his seat on the bench and smiled at the youngest child. "Catie girl," he answered as she walked towards the bench. When she took a seat, he wrapped his arm around her. She handed him the glass.

"I'm okay, daddy."

He nodded solemnly. "I know you are, Cate. You're the strongest woman I've ever met – next to your mother."

"Mama's so strong because she's dealt with all of us," Cate quipped causing a laugh to escape her father's lips.

"Why would you trust her?"

Cate shrugged and relaxed into her father's embrace. "She used to be my best friend," she answered. "She never acted like the rest of them." She turned her eyes to her manicure and sighed. "What's going to happen to her?"

Teddy squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about that, Cate. They deserve every thing they're going to get."

Cate blinked away tears as her father kissed the side of her head. "Is it bad that even after everything they've done, I can't hate her?"

Her father sighed. "I know your mother raised you to not hate anyone, Cate." The brunette slowly nodded. "I can hate them enough for all of us, my girl."

"So you really like that dress, huh?" she asked with a smile as she tried to change the subject.

-xx-


	75. Chapter 75

**Savior**

 **Chapter 75**

 **-xx-**

Cate grinned to herself as she ran her hands over the countertops. Derek was adamant about adding a few upgrades to the kitchen, and she was ready to admit the new granite made the room feel complete. "This is gorgeous."

The brunette glanced across the room to her sister as her smile grew. "Derek knows what he likes," she quipped. "He ordered the countertops when the sale went through."

"Good thing the inspection went smoothly." Cate nodded at her sister's words. "Mom mentioned you guys got a steal. I'm obsessed with this place."

Cate pursed her lips as she took in the new opening between the kitchen and family room. They expanded the doorway to the minimum needed for support. "I love a good quick sale," Cate answered with a wink. "We got a good price because the basement isn't finished yet."

Jackie nodded. "I bet that's on Derek's to-do list." Cate's smile gave away her answer. "You're lucky he's so hands on."

"He's been renovating houses for years," Cate said softly. She turned back towards Jackie as she sat on the window seat she loved so much. "But he's determined to make this perfect."

"He is well on his way," Jackie said with a grin. "You guys have made some great updates already."

Cate rested against the island and sighed. "We should be move-in ready in a few weeks."

The older sister watched her younger sister intently. The way Cate would run her hand over her eyes, and the soft sighs that she would exhale often. "What's going on, Cate?" Jackie asked quietly. "Are you still dealing with the headaches?"

She nodded. "Every once in a while," she answered. She hoped the fake smile she applied would help get Jackie off of her case, but the look on her sister's face was proving otherwise. "I'm fine, Jacks."

Jackie pursed her lips and stood from the seat before making her way over to the island. "Did you go back to the doctor yet?"

"It's only been a few days," Cate countered. "I'll be okay soon."

"Well, you better be," Jackie began. "And you better leave some counter space in here." Cate lifted an eyebrow at her sister's words. "You didn't hear this from me," she started as Cate cut her off with a raised hand.

Cate chuckled softly. "Mom booked the shower didn't she?" Jackie pursed her lips and tried to look away from her sister. "That's why she kept asking what we needed for the house."

Jackie nodded. "Subtly is not her strong suit," she admitted. "She wanted me to talk you into filling out a registry, too." The two laughed. "I'm not sure how I was supposed to convince you to just register for wedding gifts after explaining that you don't want a shower."

"Where is it?"

Jackie grinned. "Corelli's," she answered softly. "And yes," she began as Cate opened her mouth, "she booked the mimosa bar. I wasn't going if she didn't."

Cate rolled her eyes. "I just hope she didn't invite the family we didn't invite to the wedding."

-xx-

Derek released a soft sigh as he slid through the door to their apartment. The light from Cate's laptop illuminated the living room and he could see her typing away in an e-mail. "Hey babe," she called out as she heard the door shut and lock.

"My Catie," he answered gently. He slid his go-bag from his shoulder to the floor next to the table by the doorway. Cate jumped at the sound of his keys hitting the bowl on the table. "Sorry," he muttered.

He ran a hand over his head as he stepped through the living room. He stepped around the coffee table to sit by Cate on the couch; she extended her feet to rest them in his lap as she began to close her laptop.

"Finish," he insisted as he rested back on the couch.

She winked in his direction as she continued on with her work on her laptop. "How was your flight?"

He smiled gently. "It was not quick enough," he responded with a chuckle. "I've been dying to get home to you."

She pursed her lips as she typed away on the keyboard. A pained sigh escaped her lips as she hit send on the paperwork and closed the laptop cover. "You weren't gone long," she said softly as she turned her attention to him.

"Do you have a headache?" he asked seriously. She slowly nodded her head. "C'mon," Derek began as he moved her feet to stand from the couch. He extended a hand to her. "Let's get your medicine and get you in bed." Cate hung her head as she took his hand and stood from the couch. Instead of starting towards the kitchen where he knew her pills were in her purse, he pulled her into a tight hug. "Stop being so stubborn," he whispered against her ear. Derek kissed her forehead as she squirmed out of his hold.

"I'm not stubborn," she retorted. "I'm fine."

He shook his head and started towards her purse on the kitchen island. "You don't need to put up this front with me, Catie. If you're in pain, the doctor said to take them."

She sighed as she followed him into the kitchen, but directed herself towards the refrigerator in search of a water bottle. "I just want to feel better already."

The whine in her voice caused him to smile as he flipped on the light in the kitchen. She sighed and rested against the island counter as he shuffled through her bag in search of the pill bottle. "You need to step away from the computer for a few days," he said as he pulled the bottle from her bag. "Two Tylenol."

Cate pursed her lips together as he handed her the pills. She downed them and followed it with a sip of water. "Thank you," she said softly.

Derek turned to view his fiancée from head to toe. Emily and Derek had been assigned to travel to issue an in-person profile, and ended up being heavily involved in the capture of their suspect upon arrival. It was a quick thirty-six hour trip, but Derek was hesitant to leave Cate home. He enlisted Jackie to spend the day with her after she got her hair washed. "You haven't been sleeping," he pointed out as he stepped towards the brunette.

Cate pursed her lips as Derek placed a hand to each hip and held her in front of him so she could not look away. "I have," she argued. "Not much, but I have gotten some sleep."

Derek shook his head; the bags under her eyes were a dead giveaway. If he knew her well enough, she had perfected her make up before she went to her sister's salon the day before. But she was standing in front of him make up free and in serious need of a good night's sleep. "You seem to need a full night of sleep, Cate. This," he said as he placed a hand gently to her head, "Will not go away if you push yourself too hard."

"I was finishing a sale," she explained, noting what she was working on when he came home.

"Limited time in front of your laptop," he repeated Savannah's words from her discharge. "More rest, less work." She rolled her eyes and tried her best to look away from Derek. He moved his hand from her head to her cheek. "I'm only being hard on you so you get better."

She smirked at his selection in words, but found herself too tired to retort sarcastically. "I know," she muttered.

"We have a lot coming up, so you need to get your rest now," he warned. "We're flying to Chicago next weekend."

Cate's smile cut his words short. "And there's something the weekend after," she said with a lifted eyebrow.

Derek grinned. "Who let the cat out of the bag?" Cate chuckled, as if he should know the answer. "Jackie?"

She nodded. "Of course," she replied with a shrug. "Is your mom able to fly in?"

Derek nodded as his smile grew. "And my sisters," he added. "Desiree is flying in from London on Friday, but Mom and Sarah will be here Thursday night."

"Are you nervous?" Her eyes twinkled as she watched him process his thoughts. "It's the first time our families are going to meet."

The smile on his face was enough of an answer. "They love you, Cate. They'll love your family, too."

"In six weeks, they'll be back in town for our wedding." She beamed at her own words. "It's so crazy that everything is flying by so quickly."

"More reason for you to rest," he added softly. "Let's get you to bed."

-xx-


	76. Chapter 76

**Savior**

 **Chapter 76**

 **-xx-**

"Step away from the computer," Cate grinned as she looked over her shoulder to see Derek striding down the hallway.

She adjusted her glasses as she swiveled around in the chair at the island. "I'm not working," she said as she lifted her hand into the air in a mock salute. "I promised I wouldn't work today."

Derek chuckled as he reached the kitchen. He dropped a kiss to her lips. "Then what are you doing?"

"Shopping," she said nonchalantly.

Cate turned her seat back towards the laptop in question. Derek peeked over her shoulder to see the split screen of Pinterest and shopping websites. "Shopping for what exactly?"

She shrugged. "Wedding stuff," she answered with a raised eyebrow. Derek stepped away from her chair and around the island to retrieve a cup of coffee. "Speaking of," Cate said as she reached for her own coffee mug. "When are you going to get fitted for your suit?"

Derek laughed as he reached into the fridge to grab creamer. "Next time you are heading to your aunt's shop, I'll go with you to get measured."

"No, you won't," she exclaimed. "The next time _I_ am going to her shop is to have my next fitting."

"So?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"So?" she repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You are _not_ seeing my dress!"

Derek chuckled. He placed his mug on the counter and rested against the cabinets behind him. "Are you a stickler for tradition?"

Her eyebrow rose in his direction. "For some things, I guess I am. I don't want you seeing my dress before I walk down the aisle!"

 _Sometimes it was too easy to get a rise out of her_ , he thought. "My measurements are the same as what I have for Desi's wedding, babe. I already sent them to your aunt."

She sighed at his words. She picked up the pen sitting on top of her notebook and threw it in Derek's direction, hitting him in the chest. "You're a pain the ass," she said with a huff.

He grinned in her direction. "Brendan already sent his to Jeanne as well," he added. "And she said she already had your brothers all set." He leant forward to stretch across the island to take her hands in his. "I've got my part all taken care of, Catie."

"You just like stressing me out, don't you?" He winked in response to her question. "It's such a good thing I love you."

He stepped around the counter and leant down in front of the brunette. "Not nearly as much as I love you," he responded before pulling her into a kiss.

"While you're here," she said as they pulled away. She directed his attention to the laptop on the counter and started flipping through different photos. "Grace's mom sent over a few options for centerpieces."

Derek sighed as he glanced at the screen. He placed a kiss to her shoulder next to her tank top strap before returning to his coffee. "I'm not picking centerpieces, Cate," he answered gently. She narrowed her eyes in his direction. "I don't know the first thing about flowers, or table decorations."

"Just tell me from these pictures what you like," she whined. "They're just something to on. Gloria is amazing at what she does."

Derek nodded and turned the laptop towards him on the counter. "You wanted to keep it simple and let the venue speak for itself," he began. Cate rested her chin on her palm as she leant against the countertop and watched him. _He has been listening,_ she joked to herself. "I think the boxes and simple table numbers are nice."

"That's what I was thinking too," she agreed. "But I love that long one too – in different colors, of course. Maybe we can do a smaller version of that on our table?"

"Aren't we sitting with the bridal party?"

She grinned at how interested he became. "No," she answered softly. "We have our own table, my love. They call it a sweetheart table."

He huffed at her answer. "At least B won't be able to steal my food," he joked back, referring to their childhood.

Cate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I was really worried about," she said sarcastically. "It's not like we'll be sitting a lot, anyways."

Derek shrugged his shoulders and spun the laptop back towards Cate. "Do whatever you want, Catie," he urged. "Just as long as you don't make a 'hashtag'," he said, accenting the last word.

Cate chuckled as she placed her mug to her lips. "Sorry, #MorganPartyOf2 is already live on Facebook," she answered with a wink.

-xx-

"What are you so nervous about?" Cate turned to her sister and sighed.

"What if the alterations change my dress too much?" the younger brunette answered honestly.

Jackie scoffed as she placed her coffee cup on the table. She put a hand on each of Cate's shoulders and made her sister look directly at her. "Auntie will not let you take a dress out of here that you do not love," she reminded. "It's going to be gorgeous."

Cate took a deep breath and slowly let it out before stepping in to the fitting room to meet her aunt.

Minutes later, she waited for Jeanne to pull back the curtain. Jackie stood on the other side, impatiently tapping her foot against the tile floor. "Oh wow," her sister muttered as the curtain pulled back. "It's amazing, Cate."

The younger brunette nodded; she was unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face. She stepped out of the fitting room and took in the entire piece in the mirror.

She had spent many days trying dresses on in her aunt's shop; Jackie, Cate and her daughter all played dress up in their younger days. A framed photo in the front of the shop was the three girls around ten years old all wearing wedding dresses that were way too big for all of them.

"Cate," her sister sighed behind her. "You look beautiful."

Cate grinned at her sister's words. The dress was exactly how she imagined it. When she tried it on, the skirt was too full for her liking. Her aunt removed most of the volume under the skirt; Cate was thrilled with the outcome. She loved the full skirt but did not want to be weighed down by excess fabric.

"Derek will not know what hit him," the three ladies looked up in the doorway to see Helena step into the fitting area. "Amazing work, Bean," she added to her best friend, referencing the nickname the kids had given her years prior.

"You've given me two beautiful girls to work on, Helena," Jeanne replied. "I can't believe this is the last wedding dress I get to work on for the Johnson girls."

Cate grinned as she turned to check out the rest of her gown. The bodice fit perfectly; Cate was always a fan of the sweetheart neckline. She had already envisioned leaving her neck open and only wearing a pair of dramatic earrings to match the embellishment her aunt added to the waistline.

"Auntie," Cate started, but lost her train of thoughts as she took in every detail. She ran her fingers over the accent on the waistline; Jeanne removed the satin ribbon that was originally there and added all crystals. "I love it."

Her godmother grinned from next to her. "I'm so glad, Cate."

Most of the extended train had been removed; Cate watched as Jackie learned to bustle the back of it. "Thank God you got rid of most of the fabric," she said with a laugh.

"What do you think Derek will say?" Cate asked cautiously.

"He'll be speechless," her mother assured her. "This is not what I expected that you'd love, Cate, but you look radiant."

Jackie and Jeanne finished the bustle. Jackie let out a content sigh. "I guess it's only fair, since you had to do mine." The two sisters laughed. Her hands darted into her sister's hair, and started showing her what she was thinking. "Up or down?" she asked as she tussled with her curls.

"I'm torn," Cate replied. "I love the look of having it down."

Jackie nodded and stepped back for a moment, taking in the dress. "With the open back, it would look nice."

Helena and Jeanne watched the sisters go back and forth from the couch. The best friends were caught laughing as Cate became frustrated with her sister. "You have plenty of time to decide, Cate," Jeanne offered.

"Six weeks," her mother reminded, leading to a frustrated sigh escaping Cate's lips.

But then she realized – only six weeks stood between her and the man of her dreams.

-xx-


	77. Chapter 77

**Savior**

 **Chapter 77**

 **-xx-**

Cate sighed as she read the paper sitting on the island once more. They had already scheduled a court date for Jade and her two friends from the bar. She ran her eyes over the date once more; how was she supposed to prepare for a wedding when the court date was just days before it?

The knot she felt growing in her stomach returned. Her coffee had gone cold as it sat on the counter next to the discarded envelope. Just reading the words on the page made her feel like her skin was on fire. She could almost feel Paul Garrison's hands all over her body again. She held back the bile as she recalled him unbuttoning her jeans; she was lucky it was moment before a bang on the door to let them know Derek was in the parking lot.

Five days before the biggest day of her life, and she was going to have to relive that night. She'd have to relive everything that family had put her through in the past few months.

Her father explained that her being in court would have a bigger impact on the judge and jury. _"What Cole is facing is nothing compared to what these three will be dealing with,"_ he explained over the phone when Cate called him earlier that morning. He was explaining it all in layman's terms; drugging her with the intent to let those two men do god knows what to her was listed as a Class 3 Felony in Virginia. After some research and more advice from her father, she realized that could mean years in jail for Jade.

" _What about her son?" she asked meekly._

" _Her husband will have full custody, Cate," Ted replied softly._

" _I hope he keeps them as far away from the Hanson family as possible," she retorted._

She could only hope that her husband had the wits enough to stay away from Fred and any other member of their family. Her heart tore at the thought of Colby growing up with his mother in jail. But she feared for the child if he grew up around Fred and Cole. Jade may be facing a longer jail sentence, but Cole was only going to be away for a few more months.

Cate flipped the paper over, not wanting to re-read those words again. She was dealing with the flashbacks at the most inopportune times; things she didn't remember before were slowly coming back to her.

She sat at a stop light just the night before, and watched as the colors changed from red to green, then to yellow and back to red. Her body was frozen as she remembered being thrown out of the back door to the bar. As if Jade slamming her head was not enough, she knew she connected with the brick wall just outside of the door.

Cate pushed back from the counter and stood in the middle of the kitchen. She repeatedly searched the kitchen for anything to do – something to keep her mind occupied – but she realized that she could not deep clean the apartment once more. Three thorough cleanings in over a week was already insane enough for her.

She stormed out of the kitchen and took off down the hallway towards the bedroom. She pulled a suitcase out of Derek's closet and threw it on to the bed. They weren't leaving for Chicago for a few more days, but she was going to pack in hopes that it kept her occupied enough.

-xx-

"I hate everything in my closet," Cate said with a sigh as she plopped down in the chair. Jackie smiled in spite of herself as she tidied up her work station at the salon. "I have nothing to wear to the wedding this weekend."

"Stop over-analyzing everything," her sister warned. "You're going to drive yourself crazy."

Cate laughed as she tapped her nails against the arm rests. "Too late," she began, "this whole thing has made me crazy. And receiving the court summons this morning has only made me crazier."

Jackie pursed her lips. "I'll be there with you," she said gently. "You're not alone, Cate."

The younger brunette nodded. "I know," she answered. "Thank you."

Jackie patted her sister's shoulder on the way to return a few clips to her supply cart. "Back to the problem at hand - you waited until four days before you left to realize that you don't have anything to wear to the wedding?"

Cate shrugged. "I've been a little busy, Jacks," she answered honestly. "And it's too late to order something."

"Come check out my closet," Jackie offered. "You and Derek can come over tonight for dinner and you can shop my closet."

"I need something formal," Cate admitted. "Everything I have is still in storage."

"I have formal dresses," Jackie replied. "The blush dress I wore to Casey's wedding last year." She grabbed her cell phone and pulled up her Facebook account to find a photo of the family at their cousin's wedding.

Cate pursed her lips as she viewed the photo. "I did love that dress," she said as her lip snuck between her teeth. "I'll double check with D about dinner tonight and I'll try it on."

"I've been to enough fancy dinners and weddings in the past few years," Jackie said with a shrug. "You can go shopping in my closet for the next ten events."

Cate chuckled as she pulled her cell phone out of her sweatshirt pocket. "Good. 'Cause I need something for the rehearsal dinner, too."

Jackie rolled her eyes at her younger sister. Some things never changed when it came to her; Jackie was just glad she had already ordered her wedding dress. Knowing Cate, they would be out two days before her own wedding scouring the city for a dress.

-xx-


	78. Chapter 78

**Savior**

 **Chapter 78**

 **-xx-**

"D," Cate called from the top of the stairs. She grinned at Jackie as her sister stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

After a trying week where she not only never felt pretty, but ultimately felt sick for most of the week, trying on gowns at her sister's house was just what the doctor ordered. She had her first glass of wine since her trip to Clooney's and was able to relax with her sister, brother-in-law and niece for the night.

"Wow," Derek started as he began to ascend the staircase. "Look at you."

She could not help the grin crossing her face as he made his way up the stairs towards her. "Is this enough for Desi's wedding?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely," he answered. "I will have the prettiest lady on my arm."

"Desiree will be the prettiest in the room," she corrected. "It is her day."

Derek shrugged. "She'll always be my goofy little sister." The two women at the top of the stairs laughed. Derek stepped in front of Cate and took her hand in his.

She laughed as he twirled her in the hallway. "I loved the blush one, but this is screaming for me," she said as she ran her hands over the skirt of the gown. The midnight blue bodice fit her perfectly, though Cate would admit she was less endowed than her older sister. But it was the floral skirt that she adored.

"And you're taking the purple one for the dress rehearsal, right?" Jackie asked from the doorway.

Cate nodded, "Jackie has so much in her closet that half of that stuff still has the tags on."

Her sister shrugged. "It's usually your fault," she said with a laugh. "You and Madison love to go shopping all the time!"

"That's the understatement of the century," Derek added.

Cate jokingly rolled her eyes. "Just be glad she doesn't need to go shoe shopping," Jackie said with a wink. "But those are good choices, Cate. They'll both pack and travel easily, too."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Cate replied. "Thank you again, Jacks."

Her sister smiled and nodded. "I'd rather them get used instead of sitting in my closet."

-xx-

Cate pulled the pillow closer to her chest as she sat on the bed and watched Derek pack. He was getting his suitcase ready for the weekend as well as his go-bag. She cringed whenever the go-bag came in the apartment. It was a welcome sight because it meant he was home from a case, but watching him re-pack made her realize that he was planning to back in the field.

"What's that look for?" Derek asked as he turned back from his dresser. He stuffed a few more pieces into his go-bag before zipping it up and tossing it to the floor. He meticulously packed the rest of his suitcase for the weekend.

She shrugged, not wanting to let him know how much she wanted him to be home with her. Even if he was just going into the office, she knew he was close. "Nothing," she muttered.

"It's just in case," he said, motioning to the go-bag on the floor. "I'm not going anywhere this week, except back home with you."

The brunette yawned and adjusted the pillow in her arms. "I hate your job sometimes," she mumbled.

Derek slid the suitcase to the end of the bed and knelt down on the mattress in front of here. "Hey," he started, trying to get her to look up at him. "What's this all about?"

Again, her shoulders shrugged, and then fell. "I don't sleep when you're not home," she admitted. "I'm supposed to be getting plenty of rest," she said with an emphasized sigh, "but I toss and turn all night when you're not there."

Derek exhaled softly as he took her hands in his. "Baby, this is what I do." He pursed his lips tightly as he processed his next words. "I know it's tough, and it's not what you signed up for."

She slowly turned her head away from him and nibbled on her lower lip. "I know you love your job," she started. "And I would never tell you to quit. You're too damn good."

The sigh that escaped her lips made Derek's shoulders sag. He focused on their hands together as Cate would not look up at him. "I wish I could be home more," he admitted. She nodded. "What is it about my job that you hate? Let me try to ease your mind."

"These people you hunt down," she began and pursed her lips. "They're monsters. Killers, pedophiles, stalkers – the list never ends." Her blue eyes were turning in to the cloudy gray he always feared. "They're horrible, but you and your team go after every one of them."

"And we save lives, baby," he countered.

The words hung between the two of them. Cate slowly pulled her hands away from Derek's grasp; his words stung because _he_ had saved _her_. They would not be having this conversation if it was not for his team.

She tightened her grip on the pillow and looked towards the window. "We don't blindly chase these people, Cate. We trust our profile and our instincts."

"You got shot," she reminded him. Her eyes flashed as she turned back towards him. "Don't make it seem like what you do is safe."

He bowed his head. "Are you worried that will happen again?"

She nodded. Those big blue eyes slowly began to fill with tears. "What if you don't walk away next time?" Cate lifted her head to keep the tears back. "I can't face this world without you, Derek."

"You won't."

"You can't promise that." Her lips pursed together; one last attempt to keep all emotion from pouring out.

Derek slid a hand to her bicep – the same area where her tattoo rested on her skin. "I promise you that I will always do everything in my power to come home to you, Catherine." His fingers ran over the letters slowly. "Where is this all coming from?"

She blinked away the tears that brimmed the edges of her eyes. She shrugged. "There have been two times in my life that I thought I was going to die," she admitted. Her hand slid off of the pillowcase and her nails dug into the palm of her hand. "But you were there both times."

"I'm not going anywhere, Catie," he promised. "I mean it, baby – you are stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I better be," she said as her voice cracked. "I'm not strong enough to do this by myself."

Derek smirked as he leant forward to place a kiss to her forehead. "You are stronger than you realize." She rolled her eyes at his words. "You don't have to believe me, but I know you are."

She exhaled. "I love you too much to lose you." It came as out just louder than a whisper, but her words spoke volumes.

"I know what I have waiting for me at home," he said as she slowly met his gaze. "Before – sure, I would be the first to break down a door. Kick ass, and ask questions later." He sighed. "But in just the past few months, I realize that I have something – someone – to come home to."

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "With everything going on, and the paperwork I received-"

Derek cut her off. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I want you to be honest with me." She licked her lips, trying desperately to not cut him off. "This," he pointed between the two of them, "only works when we're honest with each other."

He slowly placed a hand to her cheek before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. He slipped the pillow out from Cate's grip and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't keep this all bottled in, baby. If you need to vent about my job, I don't mind." She nestled in his arms and rested her head just above his heart. "Sometimes, it's really shitty. I beat myself up every single day because I can't save everyone."

"You're my hero, you know."

"And you're my saving grace, Cate." He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "You're the beacon in the darkest night." He smiled as he felt her snuggle closer to him. "I'd be lost without you, Cate. I was a mess before you came into my life."

She held her hand up against his; despite the size difference, she realized just how perfectly their hands matched up together. "I don't make things easy," she warned.

"I hate easy," he replied gently. "I want _you_ any way I can have you."

-xx-


	79. Chapter 79

**Savior**

 **Chapter 79**

 **-xx-**

Cate could not keep the grin off of her face as she settled into the driver's seat of her truck. She had just left a successful lunch meeting at their wedding venue. Shelby had introduced her to her "favorite" photographer, who had availability for their date.

" _Kristen and her team are amazing," Shelby gushed over the phone just a few days before. "She's shot a lot of weddings here, so she knows the ins and outs of our winery!"_

The sample books she had brought with her blew Cate away. She was able to capture detail in everything; there was no photo that was missed. She had a team of four who attended every wedding. Kristen explained that she would be with her and her bridal party as they got ready in the morning, and Thomas, her husband, would stay with the groomsmen.

Being able to see Kristen's work on previous weddings at the winery was amazing for Cate. They prided themselves on getting photos of everyone and everything at the big day. _"You've worked so hard to pick the perfect centerpieces, flowers, and décor – it should be photographed!"_

Shelby and Cate finalized several details of the wedding. They scheduled a dinner for the week after Cate and Derek returned from Chicago to finalize their dinner choices. She knew that was one aspect she could not decide on by herself.

The strains of "Heaven" broke up the music playing in the truck. "Hey you," she answered.

"Hey," he replied. "How did the meeting go?"

"We have a photographer." She tapped her nails on the dashboard as she waited for the light to turn green. "Well, actually we have four."

Derek laughed on the other end. "That sounds like overkill."

She shrugged. "The way Kristen explained it, they get _everything_. And one person takes care of the video, so that'll be nice to have."

"Rossi got me the hook up for the cake," her laugh cut him off.

"Big, bad FBI agents talking about fancy wedding cakes," she chuckled at her own words. "I can just picture it now."

He scoffed on the other end. "Keep it up, little lady, and I'll be the one ordering."

"Absolutely not," she replied. Listening to him laugh on the other end made her smile. "We'll discuss it on the plane tonight."

"I should see you shortly." He was cut off by her cursing at the other drivers on the road. "Hey speed demon," he said, trying to get her attention. "I would like you in one piece for this weekend, please."

"This ass clown," she began, and pointed towards the smaller car in front of her, knowing full well that Derek was on the phone and not in the car, "just cut me off!" She sighed. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm just going to swing by the house and check on Jeff before I head back to the apartment. I should be home before you anyways."

-xx-

Cate sighed as she paced in the middle of the apartment's kitchen. She was trying to settle herself before their flight, but her mind would not stop running. Between the updates at the house, her work, her health, and ultimately their wedding, she felt like there were not enough hours in the day to accomplish everything.

She had boxes scattered across the dining room table; Cate left her spare key with her sister so she could go through the boxes while they were away. She had ordered parts for her centerpieces that needed to be delivered to Gloria. Her favors sat in different opened boxes, as well as the bridesmaid dresses. Jackie was going to take those to her aunt to make sure they were perfect.

Everywhere she looked there was something else she could be doing. But she knew the moment she started to work on something, Derek would walk through the door and he was already anxious to get right on the road.

She tried to rest as much as she could before today; she unplugged all day yesterday. She kept her cell phone on only for emergencies, and did not answer any e-mails from clients. Cate had wrapped up all sales for the week and informed clients that she would be away for the weekend.

Her head popped up in the direction of the front door as she heard the lock unlock. A smile came over her face as she knew Derek was on the other side of the door. Between his work schedule in the Quantico office and her schedule of trying to wrap everything up before they left, she felt like she barely saw him.

They had met for a quick, late lunch on Tuesday, but they were limited on time as they were putting together evidence for a case trial. Otherwise, Cate was back and forth between her mother's house and the apartment working on things for the wedding that the pair did not get a lot of time together.

When the black man stepped through the doorway, Cate tried to busy herself with finishing up her carry on bag. She double checked that her spare chargers were in the bag, as well as her iPad and headphones.

"Hey you," he mused from the doorway.

She looked up from the bag and grinned in his direction. "Ah, you really do exist," she replied with a wink. "I was beginning to think I was heading to Chicago by myself."

He slipped his keys into his pocket as he stepped into the kitchen. In one fell swoop, he had Cate in his arms. "I missed you, too," he said, knowing what she was thinking. "But we have an entire weekend to ourselves now."

She lifted an eyebrow; Derek lost himself in the twinkle in those baby blues. "Reminder," she started, "We'll be in your mother's house."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Are you worried you'll make too much noise?" he asked as he planted a kiss to her forehead. He released her and walked down the hallway to retrieve his bags.

"I would like to be able to make eye contact with your mother at breakfast," Cate called out with a laugh.

"Well, it's a good thing we're only staying at Ma's tonight," he said as he started out of the bedroom with his suitcase rolling behind him. His small duffle bag was thrown over his shoulder. "We're in the bridal party block of rooms, so you may have to be a little quieter than usual. I don't know where they're going to set Mom up."

Cate scoffed at his words. "I am not that loud, mister."

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "No, of course you aren't," he added sarcastically. He stepped in front of her and placed his hand to her chin. "But I love it," he whispered in her ear.

He lined up their suitcases and his bag at the front door to the apartment and turned back to Cate. She had a grin stretching across her face, but he watched as she gripped the island counter. She slowly pulled her lip between her teeth.

"Come on, baby," he said from the doorway. "Or we're going to miss our flight."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged away the sensation he had sent over her body. Cate grabbed her duffle bag and her cell phone from the island and followed him silently to the door.

-xx-


	80. Chapter 80

**Savior**

 **Chapter 80**

 **-xx-**

"Oh my god," Jamie exclaimed as she took Cate's hand in hers. "This is beautiful!" Cate blushed as the blonde examined her engagement ring.

After arriving in Chicago and retrieving their rental car, Cate and Derek met up with Brendan and Jamie for a late dinner. Cate stretched in her chair and adjusted her slouchy cardigan as it slipped off of her shoulder. "It is pretty amazing," she answered.

"D, I'm shocked," Jamie said as she looked across the table at her husband's best friend. She let Cate pull her hand back across the table.

"That he picked something that nice or that he actually proposed?" Brendan added with a laugh.

The table broke out into laughter. Cate grinned as Derek placed a comforting hand to her thigh. "When you meet the right woman, you just know when it's time to settle down."

Cate grinned as Derek turned towards her. His wink caused her to nibble on the inside of her lip. "I know what you mean, man," Brendan added as he picked up his glass of wine to cheers with the others at the table. Jamie grinned from behind the straw of her ginger ale. "We have gotten pretty lucky with these two, Derek."

Cate watched as the man next to her nodded. "Extremely lucky," Derek agreed.

"I can't believe you guys are just about a month away from your wedding," Jamie said as she placed her glass back to the table. "It's going to be here before you know it!"

"That's what I'm worried about," Cate said with a soft laugh. "My mother and sister have been amazing at helping, though."

Jamie smiled and nodded. "I loved having a small wedding," Jamie commented. "We had fifty people, and it was just so nice and relaxing."

"Nothing like this weekend," Brendan added. "Does your sister know what she's getting into?"

Derek chuckled. "Collin's a good guy," he answered. "And he treats my sister like gold."

Jamie pursed her lips into a smile. "And that's all that really matters," she said softly. "It doesn't matter that he comes from money."

Cate felt Derek squeeze her thigh softly under the table. She placed her hand on top of his and laced her fingers around his. "Desiree is very happy," Derek said, not able to keep his smile hidden. "That's what matters to me."

"I'm so glad you two were able to fly out early. We've really missed you."

Cate grinned at Jamie's words. "We figured there was no point at flying out Friday morning. Derek had already requested the weekend off, and I can work from my phone." The brunette shrugged. "But I'm so happy we could get together tonight."

"I can always get D to agree when it comes to this place," Brendan said with a chuckle.

"He'll always say yes when food is involved," Jamie interrupted. "But this is our regular dinner when he comes home to visit."

Derek nodded. "They make a mean filet," he said as he turned in the direction of the kitchen. "And speaking of, here comes our food."

Cate grinned; she was starving.

-xx-

"Shh," Derek shushed as he unlocked the front door to his mother's house. Cate placed a finger against her lips but giggled at her own actions. "You're going to wake my mother."

Cate could not contain her giggles as Derek placed a hand to her back to escort her into the house. After not really drinking for a few weeks, the two glasses of wine Cate had at dinner had hit her on the way home. "I'm being quiet," she whispered harshly.

Derek rolled his eyes as he stopped to close the door behind. "Sure you are," he answered as he helped Cate up the stairs. "Let's get you upstairs so I can go grab our bags."

She turned on the stair and lifted an eyebrow in his direction. Derek picked her up in one quick motion and muffled her yelp in his shoulder. He easily carried the brunette up the stairs and into the guest bedroom where they stayed last time they were in town.

He groaned as her purse smacked him in the shoulder when he placed her feet back to the floor. "Stay," he whispered in her direction as he started out of the bedroom.

Cate laughed to herself as she pulled her cell phone and charger from her purse. She dug around in her purse for a moment and waited for Derek to come back into the room.

Moments later, she could hear the door close and lock downstairs. She slipped off her sandals and placed them next to the bedside table. Derek pushed through the door with their bags in tow and put them down in front of the dresser.

"Hey," Cate said, trying to get his attention. "Do you think I need these anymore?"

He turned to see her pull her birth control container out of her purse. Her lip was tucked between her teeth as she dangled the green box between her fingers. Derek's eyes lit up at her words. "Catie," he began as he stepped over towards the bed.

She pursed her lips together as he hovered over her. Her breath caught in her throat at the expression on his face. "Is that a yes? I should toss them out?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"If you don't want to take them any more, I won't argue." She rolled her eyes; he was always the voice of reason.

Cate grinned. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately," she answered honestly. She adjusted herself on the bed to kneel in front of him on the mattress. "I'm serious, D," she added.

"I know you are, Catie," he said softly. His hand slid through her hair to the base of her neck. "It's a hell of a time for you to tell me you've been thinking of this."

The brunette shrugged. "I was watching Brendan and Jamie tonight," she admitted. "And I know that's what I want," she said, leaving the words hanging.

"I want that more than you know, Cate." His answer caused her heart to swell. "If you're ready, baby, I'm ready, too."

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "It won't be overnight," she replied. "So just don't knock me up before our wedding, and my mother won't kill me."

The shrug she gave caused him to laugh as he pulled her closer to him to capture her lips with his. "I think we can make it one more month," he muttered against her lips.

When the two pulled apart, Cate grinned up at him. "So these go in the trash tomorrow morning."

"Why wait?" Derek asked excitedly as he took the container out of Cate's hand. He stepped out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom. Cate covered her mouth to hold in her laughter as she heard them hit the bottom of the empty trash barrel.

When he stepped back into the room, he kicked the door shut behind him and started towards the bed. He picked Cate up and laid her back down on the mattress and hovered over her. "What? Are you trying now?" she asked with a laugh.

"Practicing, baby," he answered with a wink. "It's all about the practice."

-xx-


	81. Chapter 81

**Savior**

 **Chapter 81**

 **-xx-**

Cate adjusted her ponytail as she descended the staircase. The last time they were in Chicago, their schedule had been so packed with family events that Derek was excited to have most of the day to show Cate where he grew up.

"You better not be late tonight." Cate grinned as she turned into the kitchen to see Derek being scolded by his mother. "Good morning," Fran offered when Cate stepped into the room.

"Good morning," Cate replied softly. "Thank you," she answered as Fran offered her a travel mug with coffee in it.

The redhead smiled and nodded as she turned back to her son. "I mean it, Derek. Five pm, sharp."

The black man nodded. "I heard you, Mama. We'll be on time."

Cate chuckled. "I'm usually the reason he's late," she offered.

Fran laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "When he is home, he gets caught up with friends," she warned. "He's known to stroll in late when we have made plans with his sisters."

Cate positioned a hand to her hip as she narrowed her eyes at Derek. "And you said it was always my fault."

The red head chuckled as she turned back to the sink. "It usually is, Cate," he answered and held his hands up defensively. "We've been on time to dinner at your parents one time."

She shrugged. "We've gotten there before dinner was served every time," she defended. "There is no set time to show up to my parents."

"Go," Fran called from the sink. "Derek James, I swear to God if you are not on time," she warned, but was cut off as Derek kissed the side of her head.

"We'll be on time, Mama," he promised. "We're going to grab some breakfast, and we're going to make our way over towards the hotel to check in."

The Morgan matriarch nodded and pursed her lips together. "Have fun," she offered as the two started out of the kitchen.

"So where are we off to?" Cate asked as she got situated in the passenger seat of their rental car.

Derek grinned as he slipped into the driver's seat and slid on his sunglasses. "Ziggy's for breakfast," he began. "It's my favorite place around here, but we didn't have time to get there last time." He reached across the center console to take her hand. "And I was thinking maybe we could swing by my buddy's jewelry shop." He saw her eyebrow rise out of the corner of his eye. "He should see who's wearing the beautiful ring he made."

Cate blushed. "You bought it when we came to Chicago? That was months ago, D," she exclaimed. "So much for 'watch browsing.'"

He nodded as he continued to drive. "I was honest with you when I said I went to check out his watch collection," he said all while keeping his eyes on the road. "But when I saw it, and it just so happened to be your size, I knew."

"What luck," she answered as a smirk crossed her face.

"I held on to it for a month before I had the balls to ask for your father's permission." His admission caught her off guard; she was not expecting the words to come from him. "And a lot happened in that month that made me realize that you are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She could feel his thumb run over the ring in question. For once, she was speechless. She absent mindedly reached for the end of her ponytail as she contemplated her response.

"Sarah knew," he said off hand. "She knew just by the way I looked at you."

Cate adjusted their hands so she could tighten her grip on his. "Who knew where we'd be in just a few months," she answered as she licked her lips.

He lifted her hand to press his lips to her knuckles. "I get to call you mine in just over a month."

"I've been yours since the second you looked across the bar at me," she said as she turned her attention to their surroundings.

Derek smirked against the back of her hand. "Is that so?"

Her smirk matched his, but he could not see the twinkle in her eyes behind her sunglasses. "We spent the better part of forty-eight hours together after meeting at a bar," she reminded. "I felt like I hit a gold mine. I was starting to think that true love was a load of shit."

She pursed her lips as he pulled into the parking lot. Derek killed the ignition and turned in his seat to face Cate. "That wasn't the first time we met, Cate." His words caused her to pull her lip between her teeth. "I kept visiting you in the hospital because I felt this pull towards you," he admitted.

Cate bowed her head. "Derek," she began.

"If only I got three more years to love you, Catie," he said softly. She slid her sunglasses to the top of her head as she lifted it to face him. "C'mon," he said as he shrugged towards the door of the car and the front door of the restaurant. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Cate nodded as she pulled her hand back from him. She grabbed her purse before stepping out of the rental car. Derek waited for her in front of the car and took her hand as they stepped in to the old school diner. "Wow," Cate muttered as they walked inside.

"Derek!" The two turned to the squeal behind the counter. He chuckled as an older heavy set woman started towards them from the register. "Look at you, Derek Morgan!"

Derek never dropped Cate's hand as the woman pulled him into a tight hug. "Rosa," he started as she pulled away. "Meet my fiancé, Cate," he said as Cate smiled and extended her hand.

"Fiancé?!" the black woman exclaimed. "Oh my!" she replied as she shrugged away Cate's hand and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe it, Derek! You're getting married?"

He grinned and nodded. Cate felt him give her hand a squeeze. "We are," he answered. Cate could have sworn she saw his chest swell with pride. "Next month, as a matter of fact."

"Wow," Rosa said with a low whistle. "Martin," she called as she looked behind the counter to the grill. The man in question offered a wave as he went back to work. "Our boy is getting hitched!"

Derek winked in Cate's direction as her eyebrow rose. "We're staying for breakfast," he promised as he ushered Cate to an empty table. Rosa nodded and started back behind the counter to retrieve the coffee pot. He saw Cate shyly looking up from the menu. "This was my Pops' favorite place for breakfast," Derek said as he exhaled a small sigh. "I used to meet him here every Saturday morning after he worked the night shift."

Cate grinned. She pointed towards the counter with her thumb. "Were they close to your dad?"

Derek nodded. "Martin inherited the shop from his dad," he replied. "And he went to school with my Pops."

Rosa returned with the coffee pot and poured out two fresh cups for the couple. "Hank and Marty were inseparable," she said as she patted Derek on the shoulder before returning to the counter.

Cate grinned as she focused on the wall across from them. There were photos of several regulars covering the wall, but the picture frames in the middle caught her eye. "Is that you and your dad?" she asked as she pointed to the one in the middle of the set of three.

Derek could not contain his grin. From left to right was Derek's Academy graduation photo, a photo of him and his father at the counter, and his father's CPD portrait. "Yup, that's me and Pops."

Cate reached across the table to place her hand on top of his. "You look just like him," she said softly. He nodded but seemed lost in his thoughts.

"He'd be in here screaming that his baby boy is getting married," Rosa mentioned as she started back towards their table to take their breakfast order. "We're so happy for you, Derek."

He grinned. "Thank you," he replied softly. "I know Pops would have loved Catie, too."

The admission brought a smile to the brunette's face.

-xx-


	82. Chapter 82

**Savior**

 **Chapter 82**

 **-xx-**

After breakfast, the pair ventured to Derek's friend's jewelry shop so he could introduce Cate to the man who designed and created her ring.

"It's stunning," she admitted to Calvin. "I lose myself in it sometimes."

Calvin could only grin from behind his counter. He was looking through different boxes and getting frustrated at not being able to find exactly what he was looking for. "Derek told me to hold this one for you," he muttered as he finally pulled out the box in question. "It fit that ring perfectly," Calvin said softly as he stood from his crouched position.

"Wow," Cate was able to mutter as he held out the diamond band.

He smiled at her compliment. "Let's try this on, shall we?" Her smile confirmed her desire to try it. "Derek," he called to the man across the room checking out the new watches. "I'm not slipping this ring on to your future wife's finger."

The black man grinned as he crossed the room. "Perfect fit," he said as he slid the wedding band on with Cate's engagement ring.

Cate's grinned rivaled his as she looked down at her hand. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

He chuckled at her self-consciousness. "There is not enough for you, Catie." She felt the blush rising in her cheeks at his words. "Do you like this one?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Calvin, this entire set is exquisite."

"Thank you," he replied as Derek slid the ring off of her finger. "I'm so honored that a good friend has chosen it for his wife."

The brunette beamed; she was never going to get tired of being called Derek's wife. "I told you," Derek interjected. "Cal knows his diamonds."

She laughed and shrugged off his comment as he went back to looking at the watches. Cate noticed he picked up the same one as he had in his hand previously when Cal had called him over.

His cell phone rang in his pocket, causing him to place the watch back on the counter. "I'll be right back," he muttered to Cate as he stepped into the back office area.

"Work," Cal and Cate said at the same time causing the brunette to laugh.

"Can you do me a favor?" Cate asked quietly. "When he's done looking at that," she said, gesturing to the watch on the counter. "Can you put it aside for me?" Cal nodded.

"He hasn't stopped looking at it since you came in," Calvin said with a shrug as he started to walk towards it. "It's a brand new Invicta Transatlantic."

Cate pursed her lips into a smile. "I don't know anything about watches, but I know he likes this one." She stuck her hand into her purse and pulled out a business card. Cate smirked as she handed it to Cal. "If I buy it now, it won't be a surprise. Can you ship it?"

Calvin nodded. "Of course," he replied. "But I want you to know it's an $800 watch."

Cate shrugged. "And?" she asked with a laugh. "I'd be a fool to say he doesn't have good taste."

The two laughed. Cate busied herself with browsing a separate case as Derek stepped out of the back room. He placed a kiss to her cheek when he stepped next to her. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Emily was looking for something on my desk." Cate nodded.

-xx-

Cate absentmindedly played with the necklace hanging around her neck as she surveyed the restaurant. Following the ceremony rehearsal, they drove to a local restaurant for dinner.

She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Her body relaxed as she turned to see Sarah next to her. "Sorry," the black woman apologized. "You looked lonely."

The two laughed. "I'm good, thanks," Cate replied softly. She was admiring Derek from afar as he was in the middle of an animated conversation with the groomsmen.

Sarah nodded slowly. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly as she gestured towards the table next to Cate.

Cate pursed her lips as she took a seat across from Sarah. Her shrug gave Sarah silent answers. "I have good days," she replied quietly. "Some are better than others, but the headaches are still there."

Sarah frowned as she reached across the table to place her hand on top of Cate's. "If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to reach out."

A shy smile played on Cate's lips. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Sarah nodded. "I'm sure you're looking forward to Aruba in a few weeks."

Cate's face lit up at the mention of their upcoming trip. Derek had joked with her that she earned them a free honeymoon as it was booked for the week following the wedding. "I am in desperate need of some relaxation in the sun."

The two laughed. "You deserve it," Sarah mentioned. "Besides everything else you have been dealing with, you tolerate my brother and his crazy schedule."

"He's not that bad," Cate mused as she searched the restaurant for him. "He deals with a lot when it comes to me, too."

Sarah shrugged. "His work schedule is not all that accommodating," she suggested.

Cate nodded. "It can be difficult. I've taken quite a few rain checks on dinners."

"His work ethic comes from our father," Sarah said gently. "Daddy was always the first to pick up an extra shift so Mama could be home with us."

The two looked up from the table as Derek slid two wine glasses down in front of them before taking a seat next to his fiancé. "Thank you," Cate said as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

He nodded as he ran this finger around the rim of his whiskey glass. "Is this thing almost over?"

Sarah scoffed at the whining sound that he made. "Just remember – this will be you two in a month."

Cate beamed at her words and chuckled when Derek bowed his head. "We're not as fancy as this," Cate said as she waved her hand to show off the room. "But it'll be a good time."

"Collin's mother is very proper," Sarah warned. "Desiree had to talk her down from a few different ideas she had."

"I can't wait to see what tomorrow has in store, then," Cate replied as she lifted her wine glass to her lips.

Derek cleared his throat. "I'm already waiting to take that tux off tomorrow night."

The two women laughed at Derek's expense. "The bridesmaid dresses are no joke, either," Sarah challenged. "And we have heels."

"Ah, so I am the favorite after all," Cate exasperated with a laugh. "I picked comfortable dresses and you can wear whatever you want for shoes!"

"Let's just talk about the groomsmen's attire that _you_ picked," Derek retorted with a laugh. "Was the vest really necessary?"

Cate nodded. "Absolutely," she answered. She turned to Sarah to explain. "Navy suits, dark gray vests and a navy tie." She watched as Sarah's face lit up at the explanation.

"That actually sounds beautiful," Sarah replied. Cate gestured to Sarah when she turned to Derek, as if to say 'she agrees!'

He laughed and waved the two off. "Yeah, yeah," he shrugged them off. "I'll wear whatever Catie wants to me to wear."

Cate grinned and shrugged. "Cate you're coming tomorrow morning to get ready with us, right?"

The brunette peaked at Derek out of the corner of her eye. "You should," Derek urged. "I'll be tied up with the groomsmen for most of the day."

She shook initial shock from her face and smiled in Sarah's direction. "Yeah, that sounds great."

-xx-


	83. Chapter 83

**Savior**

 **Chapter 83**

 **-xx-**

Cate smiled into the pillow as she snuggled herself deeper into the mattress. She could hear Derek at the door accepting their room service tray, but she could not pull herself from the bed just yet.

"C'mon Catie," he crooned as he set the tray down on the small table. "Breakfast is here."

She sighed as she rolled to her back and started to wake up. Her smile grew as she felt the bed shift, and then felt Derek hovering over her. "Mm," she started, "This is a pretty good wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes to see her fiancée straddling her in only a pair of basketball shorts. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Time to get up," he whispered in her ear.

She slipped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. "Do we have to?" she whined. "I'm quite content right here."

Feeling him grin against her cheek made her heartbeat increase. "I wish we could spend all day in bed, too," he bartered, "But, yes, we do need to get the day started."

She sighed as Derek stood from the bed and pulled back her comforter. Cate sulked as she took his hand and stood in front of him. "I told Sarah I'd be meeting with them around 2," she said as Derek kissed her forehead. "Jackie gave me step by step instructions on how to wear my hair today."

Derek chuckled as he let Cate go. He took a seat at the breakfast table and reached for his coffee. "They have an entire team of hair and make up people, Cate. Go get pampered for a little while."

She shrugged. "I'm just waiting for this headache to go away before I plan the day any further."

He sighed as the brunette took a seat across from him and reached for her own coffee. "We're booking you a doctor's appointment as soon as we get home."

Cate waved off his words. "I have too much to do when we get home," she answered. "We have a dinner reservation at the winery on Tuesday night," Cate reminded. "And you booked a cake tasting for Thursday."

He nodded. "But you can still fit in a trip to your doctor."

She rolled her eyes. "They're getting better. I think it's been a whirlwind of forty-eight hours. My body is just tired."

Derek pursed his lips together as he reached for the silverware to begin eating his breakfast. "More reason for you to rest, Cate." She lowered her eyes towards the table and sighed. "We have so much going on the second we land at home. You need to take the time now to relax, or you're not going to be able to enjoy this wedding that you're putting so much work into."

She exhaled a deep breath. "I know," she muttered. She would be the first to admit she was not the best at taking time off, or even just relaxing. "Monday and Tuesday will be for relaxing, I promise."

He grinned as his fork dove into his breakfast. "Good," he answered. "Eat before it gets cold. We have a long day."

-xx-

Cate grinned as she took the champagne flute Sarah was offering her. "She looks gorgeous," Cate said as the two watched Desiree and Collin take their professional photos after their 'first look' before the ceremony.

"She does," Sarah agreed. She was so happy to watch her baby sister with her new husband. "And you," the older woman turned towards her future sister-in-law and grinned. "If this is anything like what you'll look like on your wedding day, you are going to knock Derek off his feet."

Cate bowed her head as she felt the blush grow in her cheeks. "Oh my," the two turned to the voice behind them. "Two of my beautiful girls," Fran said as she stepped up to the two in the middle of the courtyard. "And my bride," she gestured to her youngest daughter. "I am one lucky Mama."

The two women grinned at her words. "Not as lucky as us," Sarah replied as she pulled her mother into a hug. "And look at this sister we're gaining," she said as she gestured to Cate.

The brunette blushed once more as Fran gave her a hug. Fran held on to an arm on each of them and grinned. "Sarah is downplaying her beauty today," Cate pointed out with a wink. "Thank you again for letting me crash on everyone getting ready."

Sarah waved her off. "You weren't crashing," she said softly. "We need to squeeze in all the bonding time that we can with our new sister."

Cate could not keep the grin off of her face. "Look at those beautiful Morgan women." Sarah chuckled as Derek stepped up to the three women. "This is just not fair."

He kissed his mother's cheek before wrapping an arm around his fiancé's waist. "Hi," Cate muttered as she settled in to the familiar scent.

Fran and Sarah exchanged smiles before heading in Desiree's direction. "You are absolutely stunning," he mumbled against her lips. "It's not fair to anyone showing up tonight."

Her grin grew as she lost herself in his touch. "Thank you," she answered softly. "You clean up nicely yourself," she said as she forced herself to push back from Derek to take in his attire.

Derek chuckled as he looked her over. He knew she made sure to do her own hair and make up before meeting up with his sisters that afternoon. Her brown locks were pulled back from her face and braided across the back as the rest laid in curls down her back. "I cannot wait to show you off tonight," he said as a grin took over his face.

"Ah," she began as her eyes twinkled. "I get to meet the rest of the Morgan family tonight."

He nodded. "Desiree invited everyone," he warned. "Our family isn't huge, but it is close."

She grinned at his words. He always lit up when he spoke of his family. "I can't wait," she replied. Cate rested her forehead against his as the two enjoyed a quiet moment in the busy day. They were snapped out of their moment by Desiree calling for her brother to come over.

Cate pulled her cell phone out of the hidden pocket in the skirt of the dress and snapped away as they photographed Derek with his sisters, and then their mother joined the shot. "C'mon, Cate!" Desiree hollered over the talking bridal party. "We need the entire family!"

She beamed before slipping her cell phone back into the pocket and started towards her welcoming in-laws.

-xx-


	84. Chapter 84

**Savior**

 **Chapter 84**

 **-xx-**

"Thank you," Cate said as Brendan placed a fresh wine glass in front of her on the table.

"You looked like you needed it," he replied as he slipped into Derek's vacated seat. "I'm sure Jamie wishes she could join you for a glass."

Cate smirked as she leant in to whisper in Brendan's. "There are so many of them," she said with a laugh. "How do you keep them all straight?"

Brendan chuckled. "I've known them since I was a kid," he answered with a shrug. "Auntie Yvonne and Cindi," he said and pointed to the two women in question, "are probably the closest ones in here."

"Derek talks about them a lot," she replied with a smile. "They were really close when they were younger, huh?"

Brendan nodded. "If Derek wasn't at my house, he was usually at Aunt Von's when his parents were working." He smiled at the memory. "If only we knew what would be in store for us at 40."

"He's not 40 yet," Cate said with a wink.

Brendan held his hands up. "Neither am I, but we're getting close." He took a sip from his beer bottle. "Derek hits the big 4-0 in June."

Cate pursed her lips together. "I will be in touch about planning something for his birthday."

He smiled. "Nolan is due in December," he mentioned as his grin grew. "But I'm sure I could get Jamie to go away for a weekend for my brother's birthday."

"Well, hopefully we won't be too far behind you guys," Cate said softly.

"Really?" Brendan asked as he leant back in his chair. "D would be the best father."

"I think so, too," she agreed. Cate lifted her wine glass and swirled the liquid inside before taking a hearty sip.

"Woah, woah, woah," Cate laughed at the voice. "I get up to dance with my grandma and my best friend hops into my seat."

Brendan rolled his eyes as he held his hand out to shake his best friend's hand. "You left her all by her lonesome," Brendan bartered. "Someone had to keep her company."

Brendan winked in her direction as he stood from his seat and grabbed his beer bottle. He clapped Derek on the shoulder before starting back towards the table where his wife was waiting for him. Derek held his hand out to Cate. "Would you do me the honor?"

She grinned as she took one last sip of wine before standing from her seat.

-xx-

Cate let out a deep breath as she rested next to the bar counter. "To be a Morgan, you need to brush up on your dance skills."

She grinned as Sarah stepped up to the bar next to her. "Dancing has never been my strong suit," she replied with a laugh. "Derek is really good, though."

Sarah placed her order with the bartender and turned back to the ballroom as the two watched Desiree hike up her dress as she made her way to the bar. "He was sneaking in to parties and clubs when he was a teenager," Sarah joked. "It was 'easier' to snag the ladies when you can dance like that, he used to say."

Desiree laughed as she stepped up to the bar and grinned at her sister when she handed her the shot glass. "Don't worry, Cate," Desi said as she adjusted the skirt of her ball gown. "We'll take care of the dance floor at your wedding next month."

"Much appreciated," Cate replied with a laugh. She let out a sigh as Sarah handed her a glass as well. "To Desiree and Collin!"

"To this whole thing being over," Desi replied with a laugh as the three downed their drinks. "Don't get me wrong – this is stunning and more than I ever could have dreamed of." Cate blotted at her lips as they placed their empty glasses back on the counter. "But my new mother-in-law went overboard with this whole thing."

Sarah scoffed. "That's what you get for marrying an only child," she said as a chuckle escaped her lips. "She only gets one chance to do this," she emphasized her words as she pointed out the overly decorated ballroom, "So it was go big or go home."

"Just don't expect this next month," Cate said with a grin. "I'm a little bit more low-key, much to my mother's disappointment." She thanked the bartender and picked up her new glass of wine. "My sister's was like this, though, because she was the first to get married."

"Deshawn and I ran off to city hall," Sarah said with a smirk. "And then we hosted a big family dinner to tell everyone." She sighed, "We video chatted with Derek because he was off on a case."

"You know he would have been there if he could," Cate replied softly. "I'm going to attempt to get him back here more often."

Sarah nodded. "His work comes first," Desi said gently. Desiree turned as she heard her name being called. "I'll be back."

The two watched as she took off towards her new husband. "We'd love for him to be around more – I know Mom misses him a lot, but he loves Quantico. Even when he's not working, we know he's pretty busy. At least now we know he's in good hands."

Cate grinned. "I do my best, but he's a tough one." The pair laughed.

"And speaking of my mother," Sarah began as she gripped her glass in her hand. "She said she found something in the bathroom yesterday morning, but she was too embarrassed to ask Derek about it."

Sarah laughed as Cate's face dropped. "Oh shit," she mumbled. "He didn't hide it in the barrel."

"In Mama's defense, it is a tiny barrel and there was nothing else in there."

Cate quickly took a sip of her wine as she let the conversation replay in her head as she tried her best to answer Sarah's questioning eyes. "After a few glasses of wine at dinner the other night, I mentioned to Derek that I wanted to stop my birth control." Sarah's eyes widened at the explanation. "I was going to stop after that package, but he kind of talked me out of waiting. A month isn't too long, anyways."

"I'm a little shocked," Sarah admitted, "but I do know he will be amazing."

Cate beamed at Sarah's admission. "I think so, too. I watch him with my nieces and nephews, and it's so great."

Sarah placed a hand to Cate's bicep. "I'm so happy for both of you. I'm extremely happy he has decided to settle down, and we could not be more excited about who he's chosen."

"I'm the lucky one," Cate replied. "I'm getting some pretty amazing in-laws!"

-xx-


	85. Chapter 85

**I hope you all had a magical holiday season - I'm a little sad its over, but I'm ready to get that dang tree out of my living room.**

 **xo**

 **-xx-**

 **Savior**

 **Chapter 85**

 **-xx-**

Cate was thankful to be in her flip flops and leggings as she made her way down to the bar area. Derek had gone down before her to meet up with his cousins; several members of the family had taken out blocks in the hotel for the wedding and had decided to take over the bar after the reception ended.

She slid her hands into the front pocket of her Victoria's Secret sweatshirt and sighed as she watched the numbers decrease in the elevator. She fought every urge to climb in to bed for the night; she knew Derek was just downstairs with his family and friends, but the way he begged her to come out pulled at her heartstrings.

He could not stop gushing about his future wife as he introduced her to several people throughout the night. She was excited to finally be able to meet his grandparents and other key family members that he spoke about often.

"There she is," Cate laughed as his voice echoed throughout the hallway. It was not too often that he was able to enjoy himself with alcohol, so she grinned as he pulled her into a passionate kiss in the lobby of the hotel. "You look good," he whispered in her ear.

Cate blushed; he had shed the tuxedo in their hotel room and changed into jeans and a tight olive green Henley. She loved watching his muscles flex under the fabric. "Sorry I took so long," she muttered as he took her hand in his.

The two started back towards the bar in the front lobby. "You're here now," he commented. "That's what matters."

He always knew just what to say to her to make her smile. She was shocked when they turned the corner and headed into the bar area – it was packed. Sarah waved from the table she had saved with her husband. Cate stepped up to the bar next to Derek and grinned as he ordered her wine. "Thank you," she mumbled as the bartender slid the glass to her. "Last one for me," she said as she locked eyes with Derek.

He winked before taking his own whiskey glass and slipped his arm around his fiancé. "Sounds like a plan," he replied before pressing his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips as she felt his hand slip under the bottom of her sweatshirt. "Nothing on under this huh?" he asked in a whisper against her ear.

She could feel the blush rise in her cheek as she bowed her head into the crook of his neck. In her mind, it was a thin enough material that it was more like a shirt than a sweatshirt, and she often slept in it. She found it long enough to cover her bottom in the leggings she wore, but comfortable enough after being in a gown all day.

"Are you playing shy?" he asked with a soft laugh. "Where'd my Catie go – she'd tease me until she got me back in our hotel room."

His whisper against his ear caused goose bumps to climb up the base of her neck. Without looking, he knew her lip was tucked between her teeth. "We're with your family," she reminded quietly.

"And?" She pulled back when she heard the question escape his lips. The twinkle in his eye caused her to smirk. Her fingers slipped around his belt loop as his fingers danced across the small of her back. "It's your fault, baby."

Her eyebrow rose as she took a sip from her wine glass. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "My fiancé is the sexiest woman in this room, and she knows it drives me wild when she plays shy." Cate laughed at his quiet words. "We'll finish these," he said as he gestured to their drinks, "and I'm taking you upstairs, woman."

Cate pursed her lips together as he lost himself in the blue eyes he loved. "Behave," she scolded with a chuckle. "Or you're sleeping by yourself."

"I can't behave when I'm around you, Cate," he said as he kissed her cheek. "I thought you knew that by now."

The brunette shook her head as she slipped out of Derek's grasp and headed towards the table where his sister and brother-in-law sat. "This one is trouble," she said as she thumbed back in her fiancées direction. "All trouble."

Sarah laughed. "If you're just realizing that now, you're a little late to the game."

Cate chuckled as she placed her glass of wine to the table. "He just keeps reminding me," she said as she rolled her eyes. Derek slid in to the seat next to her and pouted. Cate placed her hand to his cheek and smirked. "But I think I'll keep him."

"Are you two flying home tomorrow?" Deshawn asked as he reached for his beer bottle.

"Monday morning," Derek answered. "I was able to make it a long weekend away from the office, so pending the team does not get called out on Monday, we'll fly home then."

Cate pursed her lips as she focused on her wine glass. "I'm sure they could manage one case without you, D," Sarah offered.

"I've requested a lot of time off in the next few weeks," he countered. "Between the wedding and then Aruba, I'm using up my vacation time for the year."

"What about next Sunday?" Sarah asked as she took a sip of her own wine.

Derek shrugged. "I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee that I'll be there."

Cate let her shoulders drop as Derek placed his arm on the back of her chair. "It's a party for the ladies, anyways," Deshawn added, only to receive a smack to the arm by his wife. "What?" he asked as he turned towards Sarah.

"Just because we didn't have one does not mean they're not fun," she replied.

"I didn't want one," Cate said with a laugh. "My mother just needs a reason to plan a party."

Sarah grinned. "Sounds like a mom," she said softly. "They always need a reason to show off their babies."

Cate nodded as she ran her fingers across the base of her wine glass. "I'd be lost without her, though," Cate added. "With the wedding planning and the time crunch, on top of everything else we're dealing with." She let her words roll off her tongue and then settle across the table.

Sarah placed her hand on top of Cate's. "We're a phone call away," she reminded. "And anything you need for us to do next weekend to knock off your to-do list – just ask."

Cate bowed her head as a smile danced across her lips. "Thanks Sarah," Derek added as he noted his fiancée's silence. "Cate is under strict orders to relax this week. She's been going crazy with all of the wedding planning that she needs a few days off to chill."

"That's not a bad idea," Sarah commented. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to, anyways. There's no reason to stress yourself out more than you should."

Cate nodded. "I know," she muttered. "As much as I'm looking forward to everything over the next few weeks, I'm kind of ready to be done with it all."

"Vegas doesn't look so bad now, huh?" Derek asked with a smirk. Cate rolled her eyes at his words, but laughed when Sarah glared at her younger brother. "We would have told you guys – eventually."

Sarah shook her head at her brother. "You're going to have a gorgeous and perfect wedding," she reassured Cate. "If you choose someone other than him," she gestured to Derek, "in the next couple of weeks, we'll understand."

The two women laughed as Derek could only shake his head. "Nah," Cate said with a shrug. "He's a keeper."

-xx-


	86. Chapter 86

**Savior**

 **Chapter 86**

 **-xx-**

"What are you doing?" Cate asked with a laugh as Derek killed the ignition to their rental car. She placed her coffee cup back into the cup holder and lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't we supposed to be heading to the airport?"

Derek nodded as he slipped off his sunglasses and let them hang from his shirt. "We'll get there," he commented as he opened the driver side door. He stepped around to open Cate's door for her. "I made a little comment the last time we were here and I never followed through," he began as Cate took his hand and stood from her seat. "I promised to show you where I grew up."

Cate smiled and nodded. "We hit most of your favorite places this weekend," she reminded him. Her eyebrow rose as they walked hand in hand towards the football field. "What is so special about this place?"

"Well," he started as they stopped at the fence surrounding the field. "This field changed my life." He rested back against the fence and pulled Cate in front of him so he could place a hand to her hips. "After my Pops died, I spent a lot of time at the youth center," he said as he gestured down the street to the building he had pointed out previously. "And it was through the center that I got into football."

Cate smiled as she rested her arms on his shoulders; one hand wrapped up to the base of his neck. She watched as his jaw jutted out as he processed the words he wanted to use in his mind.

"Carl Buford took me in at the youth center, and he taught me a lot," he said as he focused on something over Cate's shoulder. "A lot about sports, mainly, but a lot about life, too." Cate pursed her lips together as she waited for Derek to continue. "He's the reason I'm in the BAU."

"Why?" was all that Cate could ask. She licked her suddenly dry lips as Derek slowly bent his head down.

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he continued, "To put men like him away," he said softly. "He, uh," he stuttered. He would purse his lips together as he tried to get his words to come out correctly. "I was molested when I was a kid."

Cate's eyes shot open; those cerulean blues showed everything he feared. Derek dared to slowly look up towards her. "Derek," she cooed softly. She sighed when she was unable to follow up his name.

"I'm not telling you this for sympathy, Cate," he said simply. "You deserve to know about my past." She nodded slowly.

"You don't need to go into detail, Derek," she replied.

His pursed lips formed into a tight smile. "I threw myself into football," he continued, "And I ended up getting a scholarship to Northwestern because of it. I used what Carl did to push myself to the FBI." Cate could not help the shy smile taking over her face as Derek finally lifted his head all the way. "This is the field where all of that happened. I made something of myself right out there."

He turned from her and pointed towards the 50 yard line. "There's more to you than what this man did to you," Cate said softly. "You are so much more than that."

Derek slowly turned back to his fiancée and smiled. "I chose my job because I want to get rid of as many men like Carl Buford as I can." Cate let a soft sigh escape her lips as she remembered their conversation from before they left for Chicago. "I've been able to help a number of boys who were just like me."

She slowly slid her hand from the base of his neck to his cheek and smiled when he rested his face in the palm of her hand. "I would never tell you to give up your job."

"I know," he answered. "But I need you to know why I do this. I need you to know why I willingly put myself in harms way." Derek matched her by moving a hand from her hip to cupping her cheek. "I will always come home you to, Catie. I promise you that." His other hand slipped to the small of her back to push her closer to him. "But I need to do this job."

"You're too good at it, anyways," she said with a laugh. "But you make a difference, D. Every single day – every person you save."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I never thought –" he struggled with his wording. "When I busted into that condo, Cate, I never expected we would be standing here right now."

She took a deep breath as she felt the tears start to prick her eyes. "Me neither," she admitted. "I honestly never expected to make it past that day."

Derek's hand shot up to wipe the tear that escaped her eye. "When you coded in the ambulance, I thought I lost a victim," he said quietly. "But I knew you were a warrior when they were able to bring you back." He watched the emotion play over Cate's face. "I couldn't stay away from you, Catie." He could see her biting the inside of her lip. "And then when I got the second chance – in that bar – I wasn't letting you slip away again."

Cate had to tear her eyes from him and look out towards the field to keep her emotions at bay. Her hand dropped from his cheek back to his shoulder.

"So when I tell you I'll be back to you, that is a promise, Cate," he said softly. "After everything the two of us have been through, we deserve this. We deserve to be happy."

"Nothing makes me happier than knowing I'm going to be your wife," she confided as she slowly turned back towards him. Her lips slowly turned up into a smile. "I count down every single day until I get to call you my husband. Derek Morgan, you don't understand how excited I am."

"I think I do," he argued, "because I cannot wait until they pronounce us man and wife." She grinned as he leant in to claim her lips with his. "If we did not have a plane to catch, I would be dragging you behind those bleachers right now."

-xx-


	87. Chapter 87

**Savior**

 **Chapter 87**

 **-xx-**

Cate looked up from the notebooks laid out on the coffee table and sighed. After going out with Jackie to get an outfit for the shower that upcoming weekend, she set herself to work at the apartment. She was making lists of things needed for the wedding and another list of things for the new house.

She had kept her word and tried to relax as much as she could when they arrived back at the apartment, though she did make a detour to check in at the house when they landed.

Derek boasted about the new countertops and flooring in the kitchen and open living room; he even agreed that the taupe color on the wall was perfect for their vision. It was going to be carried throughout the main floor and the hallway on the second floor.

Cate even finalized plans with Jeff and his team for the master bathroom renovations. It was the one thing she was willing to fight Derek on, even though he saw no issue with it the way it was. Color schemes and flooring decisions had been finalized for the master bedroom and the first guest bedroom.

Derek had walked in to the second bedroom, the closest to the master, and saw Cate sitting in the middle of the floor and taking in the entire room.

" _It's going to make the perfect nursery one day," she muttered as she could feel his presence in the doorway._

 _The black man smiled as he rested against the door frame. "When its time, Catie," he replied. "I will make this perfect, myself."_

 _She licked her lips as she ran her hand across the floor in front of her. For once, she was willing to look at the future with an open mind; she was no longer going to worry about the injuries she had suffered three years ago. She was ready to linger in the anticipation of starting a family with the amazing man standing behind her._

 _Derek crossed the threshold and knelt on the floor behind Cate. She eased into his arms as he wrapped them around her from behind. "I will make this room exactly what you want," he promised._

A glance at the clock caused a sigh to escape her lips. Derek was due home from work at any minute and then they were off to the vineyard to sample their reception dinner options.

Cate tapped her pen against her notebook and laid it across the page before standing from the couch.

-xx-

Derek hung back a few steps as he watched his fiancée and Shelby walk through the reception space. They had the tent up for an upcoming event the following night, so Cate was able to take in the entire set-up. He could not help the grin crossing his lips as the two went back and forth on different ideas.

"This is where the DJ or band usually sets up," Shelby gestured to the area she was standing in. "And since you chose a DJ who usually works with us, I know he'll be the perfect fit."

Cate grinned as she turned to take in the tent space from where their DJ would be set up. She started pointing things out to Shelby, where specific tables were going to be set up. "Sweetheart table here," she muttered, and then made an outline with her hand of the dance floor.

Derek stepped away from the two to take in the rest of the oversized event tent. Cate seemed to be in her element as she worked with their wedding coordinator. He found himself standing next to the fire pit; a grin took over his face as he remembered the night Cate fell in love with this vineyard. He took a seat and rested his forearms on his knees as he leant towards the glowing fire.

He had to pinch himself; in less than a year, he was able to open up and fall in love with an incredible woman. A woman who not only loved him with all she had, but she tolerated his career. He understood her reservations about it; he had those same reservations when he started all those years ago. He had watched his parent's marriage suffer on occasion because of his father's workload.

But he was willing to do whatever it took to make that woman happy for the rest of her life. He would move mountains for her if she so much as asked him to.

"Catie," he called out gently as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _PROFILERS ASSEMBLE._ He chuckled at the text message from Garcia, but inwardly groaned knowing full well there was a case that could not wait until the morning.

"Baby," he called out once more as the two women started in his direction.

Derek held up his phone and Cate could tell just by the reaction on his face. She just nodded and turned towards Shelby. "I'm so sorry, but we're going to have to cut this short," Cate said softly. "Work calls," she said as she gestured towards Derek and his cell phone.

"I completely understand," Shelby replied with a bright smile. "I am going to draw up a few seating designs and I will e-mail them to you. Take your time in letting me know which one you'd prefer."

Cate smiled kindly. "Thank you so much," she responded.

"Shelby, thank you," Derek said as he stood from his seat at the fire pit. The two shook hands. "Cate raves about working with you, so I want to just thank you for making her so happy."

Shelby tugged on her blazer as she pulled her hand back. "This is why I love my job – I get to make the most important day of your lives so memorable. Cate has been amazing to work with; even under our time restraint – she has been the best!"

Cate tucked her head away as the blush rose in her cheeks. "We'd better be getting back. I'll keep an eye out for that e-mail."

The brunette slipped her arm around Derek's as the two started back towards the parking lot and to Derek's truck. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Cate shrugged against his bicep. "No biggie," she replied. "I'm just glad you were able to come for dinner."

Derek lifted her hand and pressed his lips against the back of her hand. "I didn't want to rush you out," he answered.

"I know," Cate said with a slight sigh. "But its fine – work comes first."

Derek pursed his lips as he unlocked the truck and opened the passenger door for her. He waited for her to be situated in her seat before closing her door and stepping around to the driver's side. "It shouldn't have to be like this, Cate."

Again, the brunette shrugged. "Derek, its fine, I swear. We were going over things that can be done by e-mail. Don't beat yourself up about it." She focused on her cell phone as he started the truck.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised.

She pursed her lips into a smile. "Just be there on October 20th, okay?"

"That's a guarantee," he added.

-xx-


	88. Chapter 88

**Savior**

 **Chapter 88**

 **-xx-**

Cate could not contain her grin as she looked around her mother's dining room table. Fran and Sarah were in animated conversation with her own mother and sister; it reminded her of growing up with her mother's family until careers took them away from each other.

The two Morgan women had flown in earlier that afternoon; Cate made sure to be at the airport to pick them up as Derek was still in Nevada working on a case. He had sent numerous texts to apologize that he would not be with her when their families got to meet, but Cate kept telling him not to worry about them and to focus on the case they were on.

She was trying her best to keep upbeat when faced with the possibility of him not making it to the shower on Sunday. There were two days left for them to solve the case, and she knew if anyone could, it would be the BAU.

"Cate," her mother interrupted her thoughts. "Are you with us?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Sorry Mama," she replied. "I'm in my own head."

Her mother nodded as she gripped her tea cup. "Auntie wants your bridesmaids at the shop tomorrow morning for fittings," she reminded. Sarah winked in Cate's direction to confirm the plan. "Desiree will just have to meet you ladies there right from the airport."

"As long as Jackie and Sarah are there for our appointment, I can get Desi from the airport and we can meet everyone there." Cate watched her mother purse her lips before nodding and jotting the note down in her notebook. "Otherwise, everything is just about done. I have a few packages that I'm waiting to come in the mail, and then I think we're all set."

Her mother scanned through her list with her pen before smiling in her youngest daughter's direction. "Favors," her mother began.

"Done," Jackie interrupted. "Maddy and I took care of them last weekend." She pulled up the photos on her cell phone to show her mother. "And we dropped off the centerpiece accessories to Gloria."

Helena checked off two more things in her notebook. "Your rings, Cate?"

Sarah grinned. "I will be bringing those," she admitted. "Calvin promised to have them done in time."

"Done in time?" Cate asked as she looked up from her cell phone.

Sarah held her hands up. "D asked me to grab them when Cal called. That's all I know."

Cate rolled her eyes at her fiancée. He was always up to something. "Guest book?" her mother interrupted.

"Shipped out the other day," Cate replied. "Derek doesn't know, but it's actually the top of a whiskey barrel."

Sarah and Fran 'oohed' at the idea. "That's so clever, Cate!" Sarah said excitedly. "He'll love that!"

"Seating chart," Helena continued as she wrote down more notes. "Is that ready yet?"

Cate shook her head. "Shelby and I still have yet to finalize the table set up, but I have an idea of where everyone is sitting."

"Mhm," her mother mused. "That needs to be done ASAP so we can do the seating cards."

"We're not doing regular cards," Cate replied.

"The corks are all ready," Jackie interjected. "All they need are the table numbers. Names and everything are all done."

Cate pursed her lips and pointed towards her sister. "See what happens when I leave her in charge? Things get done."

Helena rolled her eyes as the two sisters clinked their wine glasses together. "Girls," her mother scolded. "Why can't you just use normal escort cards, Catherine?"

"Because that's boring?" she answered a shrug of her shoulders. "It's at a vineyard, Mom. Wine corks, bottles – I'm trying to incorporate them without being over the top." She tried not to laugh at her mother's face. "We're using cards but displaying them on wine corks," she explained.

"The age of Pinterest," Fran added before taking a sip of her own coffee. "I think it all sounds wonderful, Cate."

"Thank you," the brunette replied before swirling the wine in her glass. "Why have a fun venue but keep things traditional and boring?"

"Traditional is not boring, Catherine," her mother responded. "Moving on," the matriarch continued. "Are your shoes in yet?"

Cate nodded. "They are," she replied. "I told Auntie I'd bring them to my next fitting."

Helena nodded her approval. "DJ and photographer are all set?"

"Yes, mama." Cate tried her best to not roll her eyes as they continued the check list. "Shelby has already confirmed with them. And before you ask, yes, the menu is complete."

"Cake?"

Cate pursed her lips together. "We postponed our appointment because Derek had to leave for a case." Cate lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. "Barring any issues, we are set to meet with them on Monday."

"I told you," Jackie began. "I'll step in for Derek when it comes to cake."

Cate could not help the grin spreading across her face. "Problem solved," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Are we done with the interrogation?"

Her mother chuckled and nodded. "Yes," she replied softly. "Now let's get to dinner."

Jackie stood from the table to call for Maddy in the living room as the other women around the table stood to get ready to head out.

-xx-

"I'm going to try my best to get there," Cate sighed as she turned away from the face on her cell phone. "You'll never believe what we're dealing with out here."

"Crazies," she replied, before turning back to face Derek.

His smile caused her to grin. "We're close, Cate," he replied. "I'll drive home if I need to."

She shook her head. "Don't be crazy," she responded. "I didn't even want this shower."

The black man nodded. "I know – and I tried to tell your mother that, but she persisted."

"Sounds like her," Cate mumbled.

"Mom and Sarah had no issues getting in, right?"

Cate shook her head. "Nope," she replied. "Mom said the flight was nice and smooth."

"I wish I could have been there when Mom met your mother."

Cate pursed her lips. "They're quick friends," she explained. "Especially after a bottle of wine at dinner."

Derek chuckled. "Mom is a light weight," he replied.

"Let's just say, Jackie and I didn't learn how to drink from my mother." The two laughed. "It was hysterical."

He watched Cate shuffle around in their bed, trying her best to get comfortable. She finally rested her phone next to her so she could lie down on her side. "Get some sleep," Derek insisted. "I will call you tomorrow morning."

She nodded. "I love you," she offered.

"Love you more," he responded.

-xx-


	89. Chapter 89

**Savior**

 **Chapter 89**

 **-xx-**

"Thank you for the ride," Desiree said as she slid into the passenger seat of Cate's SUV. "I know we had the appointment with your aunt this morning – I could have met you guys there."

Cate waved her off as she started the truck. "No way," she replied. "The drill sergeant is there, so things are being taken care of."

The two laughed at Cate's description of her mother. She would agree that she'd be lost in the wedding planning without her mother, but sometimes Helena Johnson could not step far enough away.

"She means well," Desiree replied. "Collin's mother was the same way. At least you're able to get what you want."

Cate nodded. "Your entire wedding was stunning, Desi," Cate complimented as she pulled out of the airport parking lot. "I think sometimes they forget it's for us, so they want to take over."

"It doesn't help that Collin is an only child, either," Desi responded. "This was Mary Beth's one chance of an over-the-top event, and she went for it."

Cate chuckled as she pointed to the upcoming Starbucks. "Coffee?" she asked as she pulled into the lot.

"Yes, please," she replied excitedly. "It was a very early morning."

"I really appreciate you flying out directly from your honeymoon."

Desiree grinned. "Collin was going to stay a couple extra days for a business meeting, so I'd rather be home with family."

-xx-

"Look who finally showed up," Jackie called out with a laugh.

Cate shrugged. "We got here as soon as we could! Who knew Saturday morning traffic from the airport was so crazy."

The brunette placed her purse down on the couch and turned to see Sarah and Jackie in their bridesmaid dresses as Auntie Jeanne went to work on fitting Sarah's perfectly. "What do you think?" her aunt asked when she caught Cate's reflection in the mirror.

"I love them," she gushed.

The top was a rose gold bodice matched with the bottom of the dress in dark navy. They were not too tight, and so far Jackie and Sarah looked extremely comfortable in them.

"Ladies? Thoughts?"

"I'm in love," Sarah replied. "It's beautiful but not restricting."

Jackie nodded. "It's a winner, Cate," she mentioned before twirling in the gown.

Madison turned the corner from the mirror and beamed at her aunt. "I love it, Auntie," she exclaimed. She wore a shorter version of the same dress matched with navy ballet flats. "I feel like a princess!"

"Well, you are my princess," Cate answered as she crouched down in front of the petite blonde. She took her hand and spun her around, causing a belly laugh to escape the young girl's lips.

Desiree stepped out from behind the curtain and offered a thumbs up. "Gorgeous choice, Cate," she said softly.

Cate took a seat on the small sofa and watched her aunt go to work on the alterations for each of their dresses. Everything was slowly being pieced together and she was amazed that in just over a few weeks she was going to be married.

-xx-

"When is it going to be ready for move-in?" Desiree asked as the Morgan women walked through Cate and Derek's new house.

Cate grinned as she rested against the kitchen island. "Another two weeks," she answered. "But once the main floor is painted and ready we're going to start moving in a little at a time."

"Nothing like doing everything at one time," Sarah joked.

Cate shrugged. "Go big or go home, right?" The women laughed. "We put the house under contract and then I got the e-mail from Shelby. We didn't really want to wait for either, so we're doing both at the same time."

Fran found herself by the French doors that led to the back deck and yard. "I can't wait to see babies running through here in a few years."

Cate tried her best to paste a small smile on her face but she focused on the cell phone in her hand. "No need to rush them, mama," Sarah interjected, noting the look on Cate's face.

"When the time is right," Desiree agreed.

Fran nodded with pursed lips. "This house is gorgeous," Fran added. "I am so pleased for both of you."

Cate beamed as she ran her hands over the kitchen island. "We got lucky with this one." She watched Desiree and Sarah walk through the first floor. "That'll be my office," she said as Sarah pointed towards a room off of the front hallway.

"Ooh, that'll be perfect!" Sarah exclaimed. "I love the built-in shelving!"

Cate nodded. "Right? It's such classic work but totally functional."

Fran hung back in the kitchen taking in the entire house. She could not help her grin as she watched her three girls go over everything on the main floor.

-xx-


	90. Chapter 90

**Savior**

 **Chapter 90**

 **-xx-**

Cate sighed as she ran her fingers through the curls in her hair. Jackie was due at the apartment any minute, but Cate chuckled knowing that she's not the only child who is never on time.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. Cate was able to find a dress that she loved; it was an off the shoulder white lace dress that stopped just above her knees. She matched it with a pair of simple heels.

The brunette was trying her best to find a smile for the day. It should be a great day – she was able to celebrate their upcoming wedding with their friends and family.

It just would have been better if Derek had made it home from their case.

" _It's a ladies party anyways," he said quietly over the phone. "We knew this was a possibility, and I'm sorry I can't be there."_

 _Cate sighed as she pulled his pillow closer to her chest. "It's fine," she said dismissively. "We need you out protecting the world."_

 _She could almost picture him in his hotel room; sitting at the desk and running a hand over his head. He explained that they were taking a break for dinner at the hotel, but that usually meant everyone went off to their own rooms to go over their profiles separately._

" _Besides, I think you'll be happy to miss it," she said with a huff. "My mother is known to throw over the top showers."_

" _I wish I could be there to see it," he replied softly. "I'm going to make it up to you, Cate."_

 _She pursed her lips. "Just come home to me safely."_

" _I promise," he whispered into the phone, causing goose bumps to crawl up and down her arms. "Just a few more days, baby."_

" _I can't wait to see you," she mumbled. It was one of the longest cases she had to deal with. Tonight would be the sixth night in a row she was going to bed by herself._

" _Very soon," he replied. "I love you."_

 _She grinned at his words. "Love you, too," she responded._

A knock at the apartment door broke her from her thoughts. "Coming," Cate called out as she started down the hallway.

She opened the door to see Jackie standing on the other side, juggling a tray of coffee with her purse. "Morning," she offered.

"Its noon," Cate replied with a raised eyebrow.

Jackie shrugged. "Whatever." She thrust the tray of coffees towards Cate and started off towards the bathroom. "I've had to pee since I got in line next door!"

"So you do like that coffee shop," Cate teased as she placed the tray down on the kitchen island. "Monty does a good job over there. I will actually miss it!"

Cate busied herself with making sure her purse was all set. She unplugged her cell phone from the charging port in the kitchen and checked the messages on there quickly.

She stopped on the incoming text from Derek; she had sent him a photo from earlier in the day of her dressed for their shower.

 _You are absolutely stunning. Save that dress – I want to see it on in person. xo_

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Jackie quipped sarcastically as she stepped out of the bathroom. "You look great," she complimented.

"Thanks," Cate mumbled back. "I'm glad you spilled the beans – can you imagine what I'd be wearing otherwise."

The two sisters laughed. "On a Sunday afternoon?" Jackie asked as she pondered the question. "Mom would kill you if you wore jeans and a t-shirt."

Cate rolled her eyes. "It would be her own fault if she didn't give me the heads up!"

Jackie took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "Very true," she agreed. "But knowing her, she'd have something picked out for you."

"It would go great with the rest of my disheveled look," Cate joked. "If I didn't know about this, I wouldn't have put in the effort this morning."

Jackie rested against the island. "You have been listening when I teach you new things," she said with a chuckle. "Though you could have gotten away with a bold lip with that outfit."

Cate shrugged. "I have no idea what that means," she said with a laugh. "I got the palettes you told me about and followed the damn tutorials online." She pulled up the camera on her phone and set it to selfie. "I think I look good."

"You do," Jackie admitted. "I just like giving you shit because you're my little sister."

Cate grinned as her sister snuck in behind her to snap a photo with her.

-xx-

"Put your phone down," Cate glanced up to see her mother standing over her. "Be in the moment, Catherine. Mingle with your guests."

The brunette sighed before stuffing her cell phone in her purse. She glanced around the rental hall and grinned. She would admit – Helena put a lot of work into setting the space for her daughter's shower. Of course, she knew the restaurant better than most people after hosting three previous bridal showers at the same venue.

There were accents of the navy and burgundy, much to Cate's pleasure, and the centerpieces were different shades of the dusty rose her mother loved.

She stood from her seat at the family table and sauntered around the room making small talk with friends of her mothers. It seemed as if Helena Johnson just needed a reason to throw a party together and show off in front of her friends.

Her own friends from school and work took over three tables in the corner – Grace quipped that they were closer to the mimosa bar. The brunette started towards the table with her co-workers.

She offered a wave before slipping into a vacated seat next to Grace. "Just a few more weeks," the redhead offered with a grin. "Are you excited?"

"For Aruba?" Cate asked jokingly. "Absolutely! Fun in the sun!" The entire table laughed as they all knew about the trip – several of them were invited as well. "But yeah, I'm really excited. Mostly because it'll all be over and my mother will not be calling me at all hours of the night asking what I have done."

"She's excited for you," Maura added from across the table. "And we all know Helena is sad that this is the last wedding she gets to plan."

Cate chuckled and thanked a co-worker as they handed her a glass of mimosa. "I already gave her Grace's information. She's just waiting to hear that they're finally getting married."

The table broke out in laughter.

"Cate!" The brunette in question turned around towards the front entranceway of the hall. "Can you come over this way?"

She took a hearty sip of her mimosa before placing the glass back on the table and following her mother's instruction.

Just as she neared where her mother was standing, she watched Derek step into the hall with a bouquet of roses.

Her eyes started to well up with tears as she stepped closer to him, and ultimately gave in as he pulled her into his arms.

"You didn't actually think I was going to miss this, did you?" he whispered in her ear.

-xx-


	91. Chapter 91

**Savior**

 **Chapter 91**

 **-xx-**

"So who knew that you were actually going to make it?" Cate asked as she began to organize things in the kitchen of the new house.

They decided since they were closer to the house on Cardinal Road rather than their apartment that they would drop off most things there rather than filling the small apartment.

Derek chuckled as he carried in another load of kitchen equipment. "Your mom and my mom," he admitted. "And obviously Garcia."

Cate nibbled on her lower lip and sighed. "Was it just perfect timing or did you plan it?"

He sighed as he rested against the kitchen island and watched her move seamlessly around their new space. "We wrapped it up late last night." Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't usually fly out right after a case, so we made sure to leave first thing this morning."

"I'm shocked you and JJ didn't hijack another FBI car and drive home," she replied with a wink.

"Don't think that the thought did not cross my mind," he answered. "But to drive from Seattle would take over forty hours. We landed about an hour before the shower started."

Cate pursed her lips and tried her best not to lunge at him now that his hands were empty. "Seeing you walk in the room made my day," she admitted. "I'm really happy you could make it."

"I wasn't missing you in that dress," he said as he eyed her up and down across the kitchen. "If you look anything like that on our wedding day, I am kicking every one out."

She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Good luck with that," she muttered.

"You don't even know how beautiful you are," he complimented.

Cate bowed her head away from his scrutinizing eyes. It was amazing that even months later he could make her feel like the only thing in the world. They had a beautiful home around them – one that they got together – but he could not take his eyes off of her.

Derek offered her a hand; she happily obliged and stepped over barefoot, as her heels had been discarded by the front door the second they arrived. "I am the luckiest man in the world," he mumbled against her lips before claiming them with his own.

When the two finally pulled apart, Cate wrapped her arms around his neck and snaked her hands up to the base of his neck. "You are pretty lucky," she replied as a smirk took over her lips.

Derek nodded as she messaged the back of his neck. "I can't wait to take you home," he muttered as he pulled her as close as possible to him.

"We are home," she reminded him. "This is all ours."

Derek smirked and lifted her in one swoop and planted her on the kitchen island. "Yes it is," he said before kissing her once more. "Mom said you brought them over to see this place."

She shrugged. "I figured why not," she answered. "They loved it."

"It's hard not to," he replied. "Mom said she mentioned kids and you froze."

Cate closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Derek's. "I just don't want them to get their hopes up," she mumbled. "Trust me, I'd love to give your mom a grandbaby, but."

Derek placed his fingers tenderly over her lips. "No buts," he cut her off. "It'll happen somehow, someway, baby."

She opened her mouth to reply to him but sighed and closed it again when he added just a bit of pressure with his finger.

"Everything will all work out," he promised. "When it's time, and He knows when it's time for us, baby, we will have everything we ever wanted and more."

Cate nodded against his forehead and finally opened her eyes. "Let's finish getting everything in here so we can head back to the apartment and catch up."

Derek ran his hands up and down her sides as she sat in front of him on the counter. "And what did you have in mind?"

The wiggle of his eyebrows caused her to chuckle. The two relished in the sound echoing throughout the house. "A little Netflix, some wine?" she asked with a grin crossing her face.

"I could make that work," he answered. "Too bad we weren't all set up here," he said as he helped Cate down from the counter. "That new bathtub you special ordered is looking better every single day."

Derek started back towards the front door to grab more boxes from his truck. "Hey! That's _my_ bathtub, mister," she called after him.

-xx-

Cate released a relaxed sigh as she swirled the wine in her glass. They stopped for a quick dinner on the way back to the apartment, but Cate was anxious to get home and change - and give her feet a rest.

Derek relaxed back on the opposite end of the couch next to her; his feet were propped up on the coffee table and his eyes were slowly closing as he tried his best to focus on the movie in front of them. Cate placed her glass on the table next to the couch and pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch. She swiftly crossed over the couch and curled up next to the black man.

His arm instinctively wrapped around her and rested her against his chest. "My girl," he mumbled, his voice dripping with sleep.

"My love," she muttered back, and smiled against his bare skin. She placed a kiss to his chest before settling back down against him and wrapping the two in the blanket. "I'm so happy you're home."

"There is no place I'd rather be right now," he said as he ran his hand over her shoulder. "Besides maybe in that bath with you," he added with a tired laugh.

Cate could not help the smirk crossing her lips. _I've lost it already and the damn tub hasn't even been installed yet,_ she thought to herself. "Do I have to send you back to the land of the crazies tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "I will be working from home," he answered. "I just have a few reports to finish tomorrow morning and then I'm all yours."

"Perfect," she mumbled. "I have a meeting in the morning, and then a closing around eleven. I am open after that, though."

"Mmhmm," Derek released the muffled sound against the side of her head. "I do owe you a date night," he reminded her.

"Don't forget we have a cake tasting, too," she added.

Her smile tickled his skin as she curled in closer to him. Cate settled herself on listening to Derek's heartbeat. She was excited to have her man back next to her; his heartbeat was evident of that.

-xx-


	92. Chapter 92

**Savior**

 **Chapter 92**

 **-xx-**

Cate grinned as she heard the apartment door close. Derek had rearranged his day to take his sisters and mother out to breakfast before dropping the three women off at the airport. He had been upset the night before about not being able to spend the time with him that he would have liked due to his work schedule.

When his future wife offered to move their flights back so they could enjoy the morning together, Derek jumped at the opportunity. Sarah was quick to call work and let them know her flight was 'delayed' and she would be in tomorrow.

"Thank you," he called out as he locked the door behind him. "I just wish you could have joined us."

"Me too," she answered as she turned back to the cards in front of her on the kitchen island. "For once, a closing was quick and painless, too."

Derek chuckled as he rested his keys on the table next to the door. "What are you doing?" he asked as he stepped in to the kitchen. He dropped a kiss to her cheek before rounding the island to retrieve a drink from the refrigerator.

"Thank you cards," she replied without looking up from the one she was working on.

"The shower was yesterday," Derek pointed out.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "And I have time to get them done now," she bartered. "Why wait until we have ones for the wedding, too?"

Derek shrugged. "So just send one?"

Cate shook her head and continued on her work. "Such a guy," she muttered out loud.

The black man's laugh echoed through the kitchen. "Yes, I am, baby," he responded. "Don't start complaining now."

Cate finished the one in her hand and tucked it in to the envelope. "I need those addresses," she reminded him. "JJ, Emily and Garcia. Oh, and Beth and Krystall!"

Derek grinned; the three ladies he worked with were just as anxious as he was to make it to the bridal shower. But it was a welcome surprise to see Hotch and Rossi's other halves at the shower.

Derek stepped around the island and placed his hands to the top of Cate's shoulders and began to massage them. "I need to finish these," she tried to explain.

"Mhmm," he answered swiftly. "Those can wait." She rolled her eyes as she sat up straighter in the chair at the island. His long fingers worked at the knot growing in her shoulder. "You need to relax," he whispered in her ear.

A simple smile crossed her lips as she placed her pen down and let him go to work. "I have too much on my plate right now to relax," she explained as she lowered her head to let him massage the base of her neck.

"Time to hand off some of that responsibility," he countered. "Let your mother and sister deal with the last minute wedding plans."

A quiet laugh escaped her lips. "It's not even that," she began. She sighed and swiveled her chair around to face the man behind her. "Jeff called this morning. They're done on the main floor. His painters will be in tomorrow to finish the second floor."

Derek pursed his lips and nodded. "I told you he was good," he said with a smirk.

"We've barely picked out furniture for the new house," she continued, barely acknowledging the compliment for his friend. "And we need to clear out the storage space." She let her shoulders fall. "But between work and getting all of the wedding stuff done, I'm stretched thin."

Derek cupped her face and cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. "We're in no rush to move in to that house, Catie," he replied softly. "If we move after we come back from Aruba, that's fine. If it takes until the end of the year – it is what it is, baby."

Cate sighed once more. "And then the trial starts right before our wedding."

Derek could not help the chuckle that came out of his mouth; he knew she was listening to what he said, but the list in her mind was taking control. "Catie," he said quietly, trying to break her train of thought.

She shook her head. "I need to get everything done because I'm going to be a fucking mess that week." She pursed her lips, but Derek could see the emotion across her features. "It's not fair," she whined. "Of all days, they had to pick the week of our wedding."

"You don't have to go on the stand," Derek said firmly. "It's too much, Cate. Tell them no."

She narrowed her eyes in his direction. "You of all people know how strong my testimony will be," she shot back. "They deserve to go away, and I'm going to make sure of it."

Derek sighed. He had tried to voice his opinion since she received the paperwork, but he knew how committed she was to making sure they spent as much time behind bars as they deserved. He would be lying if he didn't agree. He honestly thought they deserved more than what was already suggested.

"I wish there was another one of me," she muttered, defeated. "There's just too much going on in the next few weeks."

Derek nodded. "And with my work schedule, I feel useless," he admitted. Cate's expression softened at his admission. "That's why I'm trying to enlist the best help on the house – so you don't have to worry about it."

Cate's pursed lips turned into a smile. "And I appreciate it, more than you know," she replied. "I just wish I could snap my fingers and we could be standing under that arbor saying our vows."

"Soon enough," Derek whispered as he pulled Cate in to a standing position and wrapped her up in his arms. "I am counting down the days until I can call you my wife."

Derek lost himself in the pearly white smile flashing in his direction before she burrowed further into his chest. "Add that to the list," she mumbled. "We still need to get to city hall."

Derek rolled his eyes as he held her as tight as possible. "Can you shut that brain off for five minutes and just enjoy the peace?"

Cate laughed as she tried her best to quiet her mind and relax into his hold. She knew everything would work out the way it was supposed to, but hearing Derek remind her of that made her finally realize it.

She was taking on too much, and after finally starting to get over her headaches, the last thing she needed to do was work herself up over every little thing at that moment. She had all that she truly needed; she was holding on to his for dear life at that moment.

Their moment of peace was interrupted by the buzzer by the front door. Derek sighed before letting go of Cate and stepping towards the device. He pressed the button to answer. "What's going on, Carl?" he asked impatiently.

"Miss Cate has a visitor, sir," came the voice from the front desk. Cate lifted an eyebrow as they were not expecting anyone today. She knew Carl was always looking out for anyone coming to see them. "A Mr. Seth Hanson."

Derek turned to Cate to see the color drain from her face and her lips purse together. "I'll be right down," he answered before disconnecting the call. "The other son?"

The brunette swallowed the growing lump in her throat and nodded.

-xx-


	93. Chapter 93

**Savior**

 **Chapter 93**

 **-xx-**

"I want you to stay up here," Derek pointed to the couch. He sighed as the woman standing across from him rested her hands on her hips. "Cate," he began, but was cut off by a shake of her head.

"He wanted to see me," she shot back.

Derek shook his head. "Are you insane?" he asked in a huff. "Fred Hanson already threatened to send him – do you think I'm willingly going to let you go downstairs by yourself?"

Cate shrugged. "He wouldn't show up here to hurt me," she retorted. "He's not that stupid."

The black man ran a hand over his head as he watched Cate slip on her flip flops that were next to the table by the front door. He blocked the door the best he could. "How do you know that? You're the one who said Jade was harmless."

She scoffed. "I never said I was going downstairs by myself," she replied with a lifted eyebrow. She watched Derek's expression slowly change and soften. "But he would not show up here to do anything, D," she repeated. "As much as we never really got along, he wasn't a bad kid."

"And neither was Jade," Derek said roughly.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Derek," she said exasperated. "If you were planning to do anything, would you show up to their apartment building and check in with the front desk staff?"

"I'm not a psychopath like every member of this family," he pointed out.

"Let's just go find out what he wants," Cate begged. "Please."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine," he mumbled. Derek barely moved from the spot he was standing on, but crouched down to unlock the safe that was built in to the table.

Cate's eyes grew as she watched him open a case inside of the safe. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked as he pulled out a gun. She knew it was not his FBI issued one, but he had that locked away in the bedroom.

"Cate," Derek sighed. "I don't like this family," he said as he stood with the gun in his hand, and slowly tucked it in the back of his waistband. He pulled his shirt over it and closed the door to the safe with his foot. "No," he shook his head, "I don't _trust_ this family."

Cate pursed her lips and sighed. "Why did you never tell me you had that there?" she asked as she pointed to the table.

He shrugged. "I guess it never came up in conversation," he answered with a wink. Derek gestured towards the door as he grabbed his keys off of the top of the table. "Ready?"

She nodded as he opened the door for her. Cate slipped under his arm as he held it open above her head.

Cate kept a few steps behind Derek as they walked in silence to the elevator. His body language screamed with anger as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"I'm sorry," the brunette muttered as she stood in the back of the elevator. She gripped the hand rail as the elevator began its descent.

"For what?" Derek asked as he bowed his head and waited to hit the ground floor.

Cate bit on her lower lip as she contemplated the reasons in her head. Because this family would just not go away? Because she felt like they were never going to be rid of them? Because their home was being invaded by Fred first, and now his son?

When Derek glanced over his shoulder, she shrugged and looked away from his intimidating gaze. He noticed her turn from him and sighed. "I'm not mad," he said softly.

"You seem angry," she pointed out.

He slowly turned in her direction. "Not at you," he continued. "I hate this family."

"Join the club," she said with a laugh. Derek smirked in her direction. "I'm sorry that they've come here."

Derek nodded. "It's not your fault, Cate."

She shrugged as the doors to the elevator opened. Cate smiled as Derek reached out to take her hand. She laced her fingers around Derek's as the two stepped out of the elevator.

Cate gestured in the direction of a younger man sitting on the couch. He had his hands clasped in front of him as he stared at the rug in the sitting area. "Seth," Cate started as the two neared the couches. "Hi."

His eyes shot up towards her. "Catherine, hey," he said softly as he slowly stood up. "This must be Derek," he said as he held his hand out.

Derek warily shook his hand. "What's going on?" Cate asked cautiously. "You shouldn't just show up here."

The dirty blonde shook his head before running his hand through his hair. "I wanted to talk," he started quietly. "Can we?" he asked as he pointed towards the couches. Cate nodded and took a seat on the couch that kitty-cornered the one he stood in front of. Derek waited for Seth to take a seat before sitting next to Cate. "I know the trial is starting soon."

Cate could pick up on the pain in his voice. "It is," she answered justly. "And I'm not going to sugarcoat anything I say on the stand."

Seth nodded. "Good," he answered sharply. "Because they deserve everything that is coming at them." He looked towards the brunette and noticed the contorted expression on her face. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, Cate."

"Did you know?" she asked; her voice was just above a whisper.

The blonde shrugged. "Sort of," he answered. "My father kept talking about getting 'revenge', but we both know he's always been all talk." He rested his chin on his clasped hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "I just didn't think he would bring Jade in to it all. I thought she finally turned her life around."

Cate could almost feel the anger radiating off of Derek next to her. She slowly moved her hand from her lap to the black man's knee. His hand instinctively rested on top of hers.

"I'm so sorry, Cate," Seth repeated as he finally made eye contact with the brunette. "If I had just reached out to you," he started and then sighed.

"Seth, it's not your fault," Cate answered. "You're not responsible for your father."

He nodded. "I know – it's just," he stopped and smirked. "I always thought you were too good for that asshole brother of mine." Cate snickered at his words. "But Dad and Cole would not give it up after you guys broke up. Cole was convinced he was going to get you back."

Cate could only laugh at what her ex-boyfriend's brother way saying. She knew Cole was hell bent on getting back with her after her brothers had words with him. "We both know that wasn't going to happen."

The blonde sighed. "And then Cole went off the deep end." Seth let his arms rest on his thighs as he sat up straighter. "I never thought he'd try to hurt you."

"I didn't either," Cate answered.

Seth smiled. "I'm happy you finally left him," he admitted. "You've always deserved better than the way he treated you." Cate pursed her lips as she could feel Derek tighten his grip on her hand. "I just wanted to apologize in person for what my sister and father did to you."

Derek watched the brunette next to him tense up at the memory. "They're going to pay for it," Derek added to the conversation.

"I hope they do," Seth agreed. "Cate and I never really got along when she dated my brother," he admitted as he lowered his head just a bit. "I used to argue with Cole about the way he treated her, and I basically ignored her because of it."

Cate licked her lips as she let her shoulders slowly relax when she could feel Derek's fingers lace around hers. "It's in the past, Seth."

He nodded. "I know – but I owe it to you now," he replied. "I've been asked up and down by the lawyers and cops – I didn't know they were planning that at the bar. If I did, I would have warned you."

"Thanks," Cate muttered.

"You deserve more than this, Cate," Seth added. "I just hope you don't lump my mother and I in with those three."

Cate smiled at the fond memory of the Hanson matriarch. She was a timid little thing, and always seemed to be walking on egg shells, but when Cate was finally able to get alone time with her, they got along well.

"I don't," Cate promised. She could see Derek glancing at his watch. "We do need to get going, though," she said gently.

"Yeah," Seth said quietly. "I'm sorry I showed up unannounced. But I didn't think you'd answer if I tried to call."

Cate let the words linger as she stood from her seat on the couch. "It was really good to see you, Seth. Say hello to your mother for me, please."

The blonde nodded. "I will." He stood from his seat and shoved his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. "I'm really sorry, Cate."

With pursed lips, Cate shrugged. "Thanks."

Derek stood next to her and adjusted his t-shirt to conceal the gun in his waistband. He slipped an arm around Cate as the two watched Seth give Carl a slight wave before walking out of the front doors.

Cate let her shoulders sag as she rested back against Derek. "Was that genuine?" Derek asked with genuine concern.

Cate nodded as she watched Seth walk towards the visitor's parking lot through the front windows. "Yeah, I think it was."

"Do you feel better?"

She nodded once more. "Yeah," she muttered. "I actually do."

-xx-


	94. Chapter 94

**Savior**

 **Chapter 94**

 **-xx-**

Cate swirled the wine in her glass and sighed. She looked across the table to see her sister finishing up a text message and Jackie placed her cell phone face down on the table. "Mom is taking care of the rehearsal dinner," Jackie started as she picked up her own wine glass. "So that's one less thing to stress over."

The younger brunette smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Jack," she replied sincerely. "I mean it – without you and Mom, I'd be so lost right now."

"You're plate is overflowing," her sister pointed out. "I'm just happy you're letting us help."

Cate pursed her lips before taking a sip of her wine. After a final dress fitting at her aunt's shop, Jackie was able to talk her sister into going out for dinner. She could see the stress crossing her sister's face and went right to work taking care of the rest of the planning.

"I should be able to do it all without an issue," Cate said with a sigh.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You need to learn how to ask for help," her sister countered. "You've never been good at it, but it's time you learn." Cate chuckled before placing her glass back on the table. "Especially now – you're getting married. You can't be afraid to ask Derek for help."

"I do," she said quietly. "But with his work load, I don't want to seem like I can't handle it."

Her older sister placed her own glass down and tore a piece of her dinner roll apart. "If you ask for help, and it doesn't get done right away – especially because he was called away for work – it does not mean you need to do everything yourself. Sometimes, things can wait."

Cate let her shoulders sag. She hated when Jackie was right about things like this. Being in such a committed relationship was pretty new to Cate; with Cole, she never felt like they were a 'team', like she felt with Derek. They were never on the same page; Cole was always envious of Cate's success at work, and Cate shied away from telling him about it due to his jealousy.

"Besides, Mom loves planning things," Jackie said, trying her best to change the subject. "It'll keep her off of your back if she's able to plan the rehearsal dinner. Shelby is probably going to hate us though."

The two laughed; her mother could be a little over-bearing when it came time to plan a party or event, and she feared that Shelby would be overwhelmed with the Johnson matriarch. "She knows how to get what she wants," Cate pointed out.

Her sister nodded. "By any means necessary," Jackie responded. "Otherwise, I think every thing is all set. Grace's mom will be delivering the flowers the morning of the wedding, and you guys finalized the cake last week."

Cate picked at the salad in front of her. "That was probably Derek's favorite thing in the planning for this wedding," she said with a laugh. "That man was in chocolate heaven!"

"I'm a little jealous," Jackie admitted with a wink. "But you guys needed some time together." Cate nodded. "Does he usually get called away this often?"

She nodded once more. "It seems like it," she said softly. "This is their third trip in less than four weeks. It's crazy."

"Tell him to take Steve next time," Jackie said sarcastically. "I could use the break."

Cate shook her head as she laughed. "You're terrible," she pointed out.

Jackie shrugged. "We'll just have to plan another girl's weekend – can you tell Derek to not get shot this time?"

"I'll get right on that," Cate replied with a roll of her blue eyes. She sat back in her chair and let out a content sigh. "How are we just over two weeks away?"

"I told you it would fly by," Jackie reminded her.

"I'm ready for the next two weeks to fly by," Cate announced. "I've stopped taking on new clients right now, because between all of this and the trial, I'm already stretched pretty thin."

Jackie pursed her lips in to a tight line. "Are you worried about the trial?"

Cate nodded solemnly. "I don't know if I can face her," she admitted. "Seth came by last week, too."

"And you didn't tell me?" Jackie exclaimed. Cate thanked her lucky stars that the restaurant was pretty quiet and there were not too many people around them. "What the hell did he want?"

"To apologize," Cate answered. "On behalf of him and his mother."

Jackie huffed and she took another bite of her roll. "Do you believe him?"

Cate shrugged. "We never really got along great, but he wasn't a bad kid." Cate placed her fork down and sighed. "He said Cole and Fred had this plan to get me back," she scoffed at her own words. "Like that would have ever worked."

"Not if Alex or Nate knew about it," Jackie mentioned their brothers; a simple reminder of the 'conversation' they had with Cole to get him to leave Cate alone while she was in the hospital. "I'm sure Nate would have just _loved_ to run in to him again."

Cate rolled her eyes. "It never would have happened, Jacks," she confirmed. "You guys did the best thing for me."

Jackie nodded. "I know," she said with a wink. "We saw what you couldn't and put a stop to it. You deserved better – and you found it."

Their waitress stopped by the table to drop off their entrees and pick up empty plates. "So much for a pre-wedding diet," Cate said with a chuckle as she looked down at her dinner.

"Oh please," Jackie scoffed. "You'll be fine."

Cate chuckled before starting on her meal.

-xx-

Cate pulled on the sleeves of her cardigan to cover her knuckles and sighed as she looked around the apartment. She caught sight of the package of moving boxes sitting next to the kitchen island. She had the sudden urge to start packing up the apartment, but knew she should wait for Derek to help since a majority of the apartment was his.

She glanced at the screen of her laptop as it sat open in front of her on the couch. Between scheduling deliveries at the new house and continuing her shopping spree for the house, she found a way to keep her mind at ease.

She was scheduled to meet with Jeff the next day to go over the walk in closets off of the master bedroom. Cate had several different 'pins' saved on Pinterest to show him the ideas she had.

The majority of the furniture for the main living area was scheduled to arrive in a few days. She hoped Derek would be home to help her re-arrange it to their liking. She just wanted him home. Period. With her head a scrambled mess, and her stress through the roof, she was eager to be back by his side.

But she knew his work came first. He had taken so much time off in the next few weeks that she knew she had to be patient. She'd get him to herself in Aruba.

Cate chuckled as she jotted down in the notebook next to her, _Shop for Aruba._ She had the majority of what she needed in her closet, but a trip to the mall with her niece was just what she needed.

She needed that little girl in her life more than ever before. Cate was just days away from facing Jade and her two accomplices in court, and her nerves were running heavy.

But the light was at the end of the tunnel. She could get herself through those few days in court; she prayed she only needed to go in once.

As soon as she was done reliving her hell, she was able to look towards her future.

-xx-


	95. Chapter 95

**Savior**

 **Chapter 95**

 **-xx-**

Cate paced the small bit of open space she had in the hallway of the court room. Derek sat next to her on the bench, trying his best to take her mind off of the situation at hand.

She had asked the lawyers if she could stay in the hallway until they needed her, and they obliged. One even said he was going to suggest it.

Her ponytail swung behind her with every turn she would take as she started back on her route. Her short kitten heels echoed through the hallway with every step she took.

Cate knew her father and brothers were in the courtroom. Her mother and sister were currently in the bathroom, but were by her side as she stepped in to the courthouse that morning. Her mother was not going to step foot in to the courtroom until Cate did. Jackie was in and out for most of the morning.

"Catie," Derek said softly, trying to break her pattern. She barely looked in his direction. "Hey," he tried once more.

He watched as she counted the long breaths she took. She ran her hands over the front of her pencil skirt once more, trying her best to keep calm. _Long, steady breaths_ , she mused to herself.

"Cate," Derek said just a bit more sternly than before. Her eyes flashed towards him when she heard her name.

It wasn't until she turned to start back in the opposite direction that she slowed her pace. Derek stood and took a stance in front of his fiancée. He placed a hand to her hip and one to her chin to tilt her head up to look at him.

"You don't have to do this," he reminded her. "The evidence is strong enough."

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "I know," she answered meekly. "But I'm nailing this case shut."

The justification in her voice caught him off guard, but also filled him with a sense of pride. Her strength was evident as she held herself together in front of him. He knew she was so close to breaking down, but whenever she would feel the emotion begin to take over she would jut out her chin and lift her head. Her shoulders would relax back and she would continue her pace in the hallway.

"Hey," he muttered softly. "I will be with you the entire time."

She nodded. "I know," she repeated. Her hands clasp in front of her as she played with the diamond ring adorning her left hand.

Those vibrant blue eyes bore through him. Derek ran his hands over her arms as she tugged on the bottom of her blazer to straighten it out. "What do you need me to do?"

Her lips curled in to a small smile; he was so out of his element. Derek was usually the strong one, and in situations like this he was the voice in the courtroom. He would deliver his testimony on behalf of the FBI and the BAU, but Hotch informed him that he could not take the stand.

"You're doing everything I need," she said, silently pointing out that she just needed his presence. It was enough to keep her nerves down. "I just want to get this over with."

"Soon enough, baby," Derek said cautiously. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

She pursed her lips as she rested her forehead against Derek's chest. He wrapped his arms around the petite brunette and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Miss Johnson," the two turned towards the voice in the doorway. Cate looked down the hall and could see her mother and sister rushing around the other people in the hallway.

-xx-

Cate sat on the marble bench outside of the courthouse and forced herself to take deep breaths. She was crouched over with her head almost between her knees as she tried her best to not break down right there.

Derek sat next to her rubbing her back. He was not pushing her and let her take all the time she needed.

 _Cate tried her best to force her eyes away from the photos of her after her attack but it was harder with every second she sat in the seat. Her fingers repeatedly snapped the hair elastic around her wrist as she could feel the gaze coming from Jade as the woman sat across from her._

 _Her lips were dry. Her hands were shaking and sweating. She was overheating in the blazer._

 _Every once in a while, she would catch the smirk crossing Jade's lips, but she would look past the blonde to her mother and brother sitting behind her. Her husband sat next to them; he spent most of the time with his head in his hands and bowed down._

" _You were friends with Jade Jenkins previously?"_

 _Cate's eyes shot up towards her lawyer. "That's correct," she answered. "I previously dated Mrs. Jenkins' older brother, and we developed a friendship over that time."_

" _And how were things when that relationship ended?"_

 _Cate pursed her lips. "I cut off all contact with the Hanson family," she replied. "I was going through some things physically, and the added stress of ending that relationship and the reaction from his family was not helping my recovery."_

 _Cate locked eyes with Derek across the courtroom; he nodded and offered her a small smile. "When did you get back in contact with Mrs. Jenkins?"_

" _Almost two months ago," she answered as she licked her lips. "I was out to lunch and working on my computer. Jade stopped by my table to say hello."_

 _She had to constantly remind herself to keep her eyes on her lawyer and not on the blonde sitting smugly behind the table. "And what happened after that?"_

" _Jade said she wanted to meet up," Cate said with a roll of her eyes. "I honestly missed that friendship so much that I did not think twice and I gave her my card. I didn't expect her to actually text me."_

" _So you two met up?"_

 _Cate nodded. "That's right," she began. "We met for drinks at her uncle's bar. It was where we used to go all the time."_

" _Can you tell us what happened that night?"_

 _Cate felt her heart sink at the question. She was going to have to go over what happened that night._

 _Her breath caught in her throat as she snapped away at the hair elastic once more._

Her jacket had been shed the second she stormed out of the courtroom. She did not give up her stride until she made it outside and the fresh air hit her in the face.

The sobs coming out of her mother in court almost sent her over the edge, but she remembered to relax her shoulders and take a deep breath. Recounting that night was as tough as she expected but doing so in front of her family took the wind out of her sails.

The looks on the faces of her mother and sister caused her to stop her in her tracks a few times.

As soon as she was able to step down, she made sure to walk past Jade with her head held high. She stepped through the gate where Derek stood waiting for her. He had to keep up with her as she bee-lined out of the courtroom. Even the staircase was no challenge for how quickly she wanted to get out of the building.

"I want to go home," she squeaked out as she turned towards Derek.

There was no hesitation; he stood from his seat and extended his hand to help her stand. She released a deep breath as she stood firmly on her own two feet.

With one last glance back at the courthouse, she started to descend the staircase.

-xx-


	96. Chapter 96

**Savior**

 **Chapter 96**

 **-xx-**

"Catie," Derek offered as he stepped in to the living room. The brunette was curled up on the couch under the blanket that usually drapes the back of the furniture. Her make up had been washed off and her neat ponytail was replaced with a messy bun on the top of her head.

Her eyes were red and puffy from finally letting out all of the emotion after returning to the apartment from the courthouse. She had barely said a word since they stepped inside; her mind was running in over-drive. She would flash back to the night in the bar, and then cut to Jade's face as Cate sat across from her in court.

The smug look on the blonde's face made the bile rise in the back of Cate's throat. She was proud of herself; proud of the agony she put Cate through.

"Cate," Derek repeated as he held out the cup in his hand. "Tea?"

She shook her head. "No thank you," she mumbled.

"You need something, baby," he crooned. "Do you want to talk?" he asked as he placed the mug on the coffee table. Derek moved her legs over just the slightest so he could take a seat next to her.

She shrugged and snuggled further in to the oversized blanket. "About what?" she asked meekly.

"Anything," he replied, not missing a beat. "Today? Or the amazing events coming up over the next few days?"

"Cancel it," she muttered.

Derek reached for her hand under the blanket; the blank stare on her face was startling. "We're not cancelling our wedding, Cate."

Again, she shrugged.

"What's going on?"

"I hate her," she muttered. Those three words caused the waterworks to start once more. "I never thought I could, but I hate her."

Derek pulled back the blanket and slid in to lie next to her on the couch. He pulled her body next to his and let her cry it out.

"Why would she do that to me?" she cried. "We were friends."

She knew she sounded pitiful at the moment, but everything was jumbled in her head. Cate just wanted to shut off her emotions – even for just an hour. She needed a break from everything.

She sniffled. "I should have never pressed charges against Cole," she continued as her fingers played with the fabric of his t-shirt. "If I didn't, this never would have happened."

"He could have killed you," Derek reminded softly. He watched her purse her lips together and shrug. "Maybe not in that parking lot, but you heard Seth – they weren't giving up."

Cate nestled her head against his chest and sighed. "They'll never stop," she murmured. "Cole is out in a few months, and God only knows what he's been planning."

"We'll put a stop to them," Derek replied. "I promise you that, Cate. That family will never hurt you again."

"You can't promise that," she said with a sigh.

Derek pulled her closed to him. "One way or the other, baby, they will never bother you." She ran a hand over her face as she took a deep breath. "And there is absolutely no way we are cancelling our wedding – it is just five days away."

Cate could not help the smile crossing her face.

"You said it yourself – they're not taking this from us," he reminded her of what she said when she returned home from the hospital. "The best revenge is to show them how happy you are."

"We are," she corrected. "We're a team, right?"

Derek grinned against the top of her head. "You're damn right we are," he answered before pressing a kiss to her head. "We're going to order something for dinner, and then you are going to relax for the rest of the night."

"But," she began but was silenced when Derek placed his finger over her lips.

"No buts," he said softly. "I don't get much time with you between now and Saturday, so I am taking full advantage tonight." Cate slowly tilted her head up to face Derek. "Me and you, a bottle of wine and some Netflix is just what the doctor ordered for tonight."

She was not going to argue; it seemed like the best possible plan after the day they had.

-xx-

"Cate," her sister called from the pedicure chair a few seats down from her. "Earth to Cate."

The brunette forced a smile to her face. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Sarah offered a sympathetic smile from the seat next to her. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it in a few days early," she offered.

"Thanks," Cate replied. "But I had the best support system there, and I know you guys would have been there."

Desiree nodded. "In a heartbeat," she answered, supporting what her older sister said. "But," she began as she lifted her glass of wine. "There are two days until the most important day of your life - you and that damn brother of ours."

"He really is the best," Cate retorted. "He's been my rock this week."

"I believe it," Desiree answered. "He's always been our pain in the ass, but he has a heart of gold."

Cate let a content smile settle across her lips. She tapped her aluminum foil wrapped fingers against the arm rest of the pedicure chair. After an hour long massage the day before, and a hair appointment with her sister earlier in the day, a night at the nail salon with her bridesmaids was the perfect ending.

She fumbled with the glass of wine in her hand but succeeded in taking a sip. She settled back against the massaging mechanism as she listened to her mother call out the schedule of events for the next two days. Helena loved being in charge, and Cate was more than willing to give her the satisfaction of feeling like she was running the show. It was less work for her at the moment and her mind was already working in over time.

"Shelby is dealing with all of the deliveries to the vineyard," her mother continued. "The ceremony starts at 5, so we should be leaving the hotel by 3 o'clock. Does that work, Cate?"

The brunette nodded. "Yup," she mumbled. "Fine by me."

"Cate has the bridal suite at the hotel, and Jackie said she'd stay with her tomorrow night-"

"I'm fine, Mom," Cate argued. "I actually prefer the silence."

Helena pursed her lips together at her daughter's words. She normally would fight to stick with her plans, but she knew Cate wanted the time alone. "Okay," Helena mumbled.

"I'll be with Mom and Maddy if you need me, Cate," Jackie offered as she stood from her pedicure chair to go get her manicure done. "And we're all doing a late lunch together before we get ready," she added.

Cate laughed as she could see her mother add things in to the lists on her cell phone. She always joked that her mother's lists had lists, but everyone knew Helena was the most organized person around. "Shelby set us up at the restaurant down the street after the ceremony rehearsal at the vineyard." Cate watched the ladies in the room nod at the mention. "She has really been the best to work with. Great choice on the location, Cate."

The brunette grinned at her mother's words. "They've been exceptional," Cate added.

"I didn't think it would go off without a hitch," her mother admitted. "The time restraint was very tight, but everything is working out perfectly."

Cate nodded. "You all have been amazing help, too," she responded. "I'm so grateful for you all."

The ladies all broke in to different conversations as they moved through the different parts of the salon.

-xx-


	97. Chapter 97

**Savior**

 **Chapter 97**

 **-xx-**

Cate sang along with the music playing through the apartment as she worked on the gift bags for her bridal party. She had each piece set out across the kitchen table and island; she was currently at work writing out her handwritten notes to each of them.

She felt like she needed to pinch herself; it was all finally coming together. It was the final countdown. As soon as she finished the bags, she knew she had to get ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight.

Derek was expected home from work soon - he was going in for the morning to make sure that Rossi's testimony in court sealed Jade's fate. Rossi and Hotch worked closely on pulling together all of the information and keeping Derek as far away from it as possible. They were not taking the chances of the courts finding it tampered with if Derek knew about anything.

She pushed all thoughts of Jade and the trial from her mind as she busied herself boxing up the customized robes she ordered for her bridesmaids. She had a matching one in white in her suitcase that was coming to the hotel with her tonight. Cate also had custom tumblers made for each of them with the wedding colors as well as jewelry for the wedding. Flip flops and a bottle of wine completed each bag.

Madison's was special though; instead of the bathrobe, she had a zip up sweatshirt made for her in the same style as the robes. Her jewelry was more age related and she made sure to include some of her favorite snacks in lieu of the wine she gave her bridesmaids.

She had the music playing so loudly that she did not hear Derek slip through the apartment door. "Celebrating your last twenty-four hours as a Miss?" he asked as he slid up behind her as she danced in front of the kitchen island.

Startled, she pulled back from his grasp, but laughed when she turned around to see Derek standing in front of her. "The final day," she said with a grin. "It's finally here."

Derek's grin matched hers. "The last few days took longer than the two and half months you took to plan this."

"I didn't do it all by myself," she said as he pulled her close to him. He cut her off by kissing her. Cate felt herself relax in his arms as he deepened their kiss. She pulled back in desperate search of air, but a smile crossed her lips.

Derek kissed her forehead before pulling her tight to him. "I am so lucky," he mumbled next to Cate's ear. He could feel her grin grow against the fabric of his t-shirt. "What time are you meeting your mother?"

She shrugged. "Whenever I get there," Cate said with a laugh. "Jackie is coming by to grab my bags shortly."

Derek nodded. "I'm really not allowed to see you after dinner tonight?" he asked as Cate stepped back and just out of his grasp. Derek's hand lingered on her waist. "That's not fair."

The frown crossing his face caused Cate to laugh once more. "It's just one night," she bartered. "We'll be in the same hotel, but different floors."

Derek's face never changed. "I don't like it," he said swiftly.

"You have your own room," Cate said in a sing-song tone. "Just think – for once, you get the bed all to yourself."

His fingers slid through the belt loops of Cate's jeans. "What if I don't want to?" The way in which he asked the question caused Cate's heart to beat faster. "I want to spend every moment with you that I can."

Cate had to purse her lips to calm her heartbeat. "After tonight," she said with a wink. "C'mon, it's tradition."

"Tradition," Derek recited with a scoff. "To hell with tradition."

Cate snickered at his words as she snuck out of his hold to finish her work. "I need to get these done before Jackie gets here."

"You trust her not to look through them?" Derek asked with a laugh as he stepped around the kitchen island.

Cate shrugged. "If she looks, she ruins her own surprise," she said justly. Derek rested back against the counters and watched Cate get back to work putting the finishing touches on the monogrammed tote bags. "It's just less for me to forget when we leave later."

Derek nodded as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Is your dad still at the courthouse?"

The brunette slowed her work as she heard Derek's words. With a nod, she forced a smile to her face and finished the work in front of her. "He is," she muttered.

"Rossi just sent me a text – the jury is expected back after lunch." He watched Cate tense up at the mention of the trial. The Italian had promised to stay until the end of the trial and keep an eye on Ted Johnson. Teddy vowed to not miss a second of the trial.

She pursed her lips as she slid the tote bags in to one oversized reusable shopping bag. "Dad expected that," she mused as she moved around the kitchen area, tidying up the mess she had left in the wake of putting together the gifts. "I don't really want to know."

Derek nodded. "Okay," he answered softly. He couldn't blame her. It had taken long enough to get her mood to change after spending the day in court. Derek was not willing to put her through it again if he did not have to. The court had everything saved for the trials of Jade's two accomplices and Fred Hanson. She was not going to have to relive it in another court room.

She accomplished her goal of proving her strength in front of Jade. Her goal was to not break down in front of the blonde who tried her best to ruin her life. But Cate got the last laugh – she was walking out of that court room and not going to a jail cell like Jade was.

"I need to finish getting my stuff together," Derek muttered from his spot against the counters. "You're all packed, right?"

Cate nodded. "You can't sneak a peek at my dress," she joked. "My mother has it."

Derek laughed. "I think I can wait one more day," he said as he started to walk towards her in pursuit of the bedroom.

"You better cry," she said to him with a pointed look.

The black man chuckled before dropping a kiss to Cate's shoulder. "Don't hold your breath, baby. I don't cry."

Cate shrugged. "Mhmm," she muttered as she watched him start down the hallway towards the bedroom. "You owe me if you do!" she called out after him before laughing and finishing up what she was doing.

-xx-


	98. Chapter 98

**Savior**

 **Chapter 98**

 **-xx-**

"First the shower dress and now this?" Cate grinned as she turned around to face Derek. Her mother and sister were going over last minute details with Shelby, so Cate finally got a moment to herself as she looked over the set up for the wedding. "I don't know how you're going to top it."

Cate accepted Derek's kiss before taking his hand in her two. "I almost went with something like this for tomorrow," she admitted as she stepped back to let him take in the white lace dress she wore. It stopped mid-thigh and covered her chest completely, all while leaving the back wide open.

She laughed as Derek twirled her. "You're so beautiful," he complimented. Cate bowed her head at his words, only for him to lift her chin with two fingers. He pecked her lips quickly.

"C'mon Cate," the two groaned as she heard her mother call across the patio area. The brunette rolled her eyes as she could hear her mother mumble about her taking her time.

Derek kissed her cheek before softly patting her on the butt and directing her over towards her mother. She took her time walking over to where her sister and Derek's sisters were standing, taking the time to run her hands over the chair set up.

She loved how everything was starting to come together. She found it hard to believe that by midnight tomorrow everything was going to be over. The weeks of work put it and it'd all be over in just over twenty-four hours.

She shrugged it off before stepping up to meet up with her three bridesmaids and flower girl. Jackie handed her the 'bouquet' made of all the ribbons and bows from her bridal shower gifts. "Tradition," the older brunette said with a wink.

"You and Maddy did a great job," Cate replied. The young blonde grinned in her godmother's direction. "Are you ready, Maddy? You lead us all out!"

The blonde nodded excitedly. "I'm _so_ ready, Auntie!"

Shelby came over to show the ladies where they would be standing while they wait to walk down the aisle. Cate was relieved when she realized it was out of sight and she could make her grand entrance.

-xx-

Cate looked up from her sister's cell phone as the two were taking selfies. She watched her future husband tap on the side of his glass before offering Cate a hand to help her stand up. "We just wanted to take a minute to thank all of you for making this weekend possible."

Cate grinned at Derek's words. She adjusted her hold on the wine glass in her opposite hand. "We definitely got on the fast track to get here, but every single person in this room was so helpful in making it a dream come true for the two of us," Cate added. "I know we've had a crazy few months," she continued and could feel Derek give her hand a squeeze, "and we're so excited to join these two families together."

Derek pressed a quick kiss to Cate's lips before escorting her back to their end of the table. "Quick and painless," he said with a wink.

"I want time to slow down," Cate said and sighed. She glanced around the restaurant and grinned; the love in the room was overwhelming. From Derek's family that flew in from Chicago, to Cate's family, the excitement in the room was strong.

She brushed a curl back from her face and rested her head on Derek's shoulder. "I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle tomorrow," he admitted before kissing the top of her head. "I'm dying to show off my beautiful _wife_."

Cate looked down at their joined hands and gave his a quick squeeze. She always noticed how perfectly her hands fit in his. She could feel the eyes on them from around the room, but for right this moment, she needed to be next to him.

The two were interrupted by Brandon tapping the side of his glass to get everyone's attention. "This'll be good," Derek said with a laugh as he sat up straighter in his seat.

-xx-

Cate glanced around the suite and sighed. Her bridesmaids just left to get some sleep before the big day. They had killed off two more bottles of wine in the room after Cate handed out their bridesmaid gifts. She wanted to make sure they all had the robes for their hair appointments in the morning.

She knew the room was going to be bustling again in just over nine hours, but it was already too quiet for her liking. After the past few days of not getting any time to herself, she was not expecting to hate being alone.

The brunette ran a hand over the garment bag holding her wedding gown. It was finally happening. She was marrying the man of her dreams – the man who brought her comfort and stability. He truly cared for her, and that was something she had never been able to say about anyone before.

It seemed quick; people were always telling her that they did not know each other well enough to get married so soon, but she begged to differ. The curveballs that life had thrown at them in the eight months they had known each other brought them closer than they ever could have been. No one seemed to understand what they had, but that was okay with Cate.

Because she knew, after tomorrow night, nothing was going to change how they felt about each other. She truly believed that fate brought them back together three years later, and that was not something she was going to let slip away.

Cate pulled on her cardigan and sighed. She was way too lonely for the night before her wedding. She closed the closet door to hide the garment bag as well as those for her bridesmaids before walking back towards the bed.

She grabbed her cell phone from its spot on the charging dock.

 _To hell with tradition. Come upstairs? xo_

She nibbled on her lower lip as she hit send on the text message.

-xx-


	99. Chapter 99

**Savior**

 **Chapter 99**

 **-xx-**

Derek placed his glass of whiskey back down on the small table in his hotel room. After the rehearsal dinner, Cate's two brothers dispersed to their own rooms with their families. Brandon just left a few minutes ago to meet Jamie in their room.

He took a seat at the table and ran a hand over his face. He knew he should be getting some sleep; Derek had planned to meet with his groomsmen for a late breakfast before they all started to get ready at the vineyard.

His mind wandered back to David Rossi's words – they had dinner with Dave and Krystall the night before the trial started. Rossi explained that he wanted to make sure Cate was okay enough to take the stand, but figured dinner at his house would be more comfortable than at the BAU office.

 _Cate excused herself to the bathroom as Derek lifted his glass of whiskey to thank Dave. "I've watched you for the last twelve years," David began as he turned his attention to the black man sitting across the dining room table. "And I don't think I've ever seen you this content with your life."_

" _She has a big part to do with that," Derek replied as he gestured to the hallway Cate just walked down. "She makes me want to be better."_

 _Dave nodded. "That's not something you would have said a few years ago," he said softly, mentioning the last woman Derek introduced to the team._

 _Derek let his head hang for a second at the mention of Savannah. "Cate is completely different," he bartered. "Even after every thing she has gone through – three years ago to just a few months ago – she looks for the best in people, Rossi."_

" _Is she going to be okay on the stand tomorrow?" the older agent asked as he took a sip from his own whiskey glass. "Or will she crack in front of Jade?"_

 _Derek shrugged and sat back in his seat. "I want to tell you that she'll be fine," he answered._

" _But," Dave urged. "I need to know so we can give her attorneys the go ahead to put her on the stand."_

 _The black man turned away from his mentor as he thought about Dave's words. He knew they weren't coming from a bad place; he meant well and only wanted to help Cate's case. "She's the toughest woman I've ever met," Derek confessed. "She'll be fine up there."_

 _Dave nodded. "Good," he replied. "Are you going to be okay?"_

 _Derek licked his lips as he processed the question. He had been so focused on Cate and how she was handling everything that he never thought of himself. "I'll be good," he answered._

 _Rossi tapped his fingers against the table top as he watched the younger man across from him. "She needs you to be strong, Derek." They were the most honest words he had received in regards to the entire situation. "And I don't mean 'busting down doors and takin' out an unsub' strong."_

" _I know," Derek replied in a hushed voice. The two could hear Cate and Krystall laughing in the kitchen. "I'm handling it," he admitted. "I wish I could be better for her – to make all of this go away."_

" _And you're kicking yourself in the ass because you can't?" Rossi finished his sentence. Derek smirked at his words. "We've all been there, Derek." Dave sighed at the memory of his first wife, Carolyn. "Its how we follow through that matters."_

 _Derek let the words linger across the table as the two women stepped back in from the kitchen. He was going to be a better man; he was going to be everything that Cate could have needed._

His phone buzzed on the table in front of him. The words on the screen caused his lips to curl in to a smile.

-xx-

"If I remember correctly, you yelled at me when I said tradition was insane." Cate rolled her eyes as Derek shut the door to the suite.

"I didn't 'yell' at you," she countered with a smirk crossing her lips. "But tradition is proving to be really lonely," she said softly.

Derek crossed the hotel room and took his future wife in to his arms. "We can't have you being lonely," he answered before pecking her lips.

"I thought you'd agree," she said with a chuckle. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she shook her curls out over her shoulder. "Stay tonight," she pleaded. "But just be out by nine am?"

Derek laughed. "What are we – teenagers who are afraid our parents will catch us sneaking around?"

Cate shrugged. "I will never hear the end of it," she replied. "You know how my mom is."

Derek lifted an eyebrow in the direction the brunette. "Where is Helena?" he asked with a glint in his eye. "I'll go let her know that I am taking my future wife to bed, and I will be here all night long."

She hung her head to the side and glared in his direction. "Shush you," she whispered harshly. "Or you can go right back downstairs."

"We may even be trying for that grand-baby, for all she knows," he said with a wink. "I overheard our mothers talking about grand-babies at dinner."

Cate closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Typical," she replied as she opened her blue orbs. "But I mean it – out by nine."

He laughed. "I'm hearing you loud and clear, baby," he answered. "But I'm here and you can't get rid of me now."

Cate lost all effort to pretend to be frustrated with him as a smile broke out across her face. Even just having Derek in the same room made her feel whole. "What are all the single ladies in the world going to do now that Derek Morgan is spoken for?" she mused with a smirk dancing across her lips.

His facial expressions matched hers. "I've been off the market for months now, Catie," he reminded her. "Since you agreed to go to dinner with me, no other woman has crossed my mind."

Her polished nails ran down the side of his neck softly. "What was it that JJ said?" she asked out loud as she racked her brain. "'The FBI's Most Eligible Bachelor' was it?"

He laughed at the nickname the blonde had given him years before. "Jen and Garcia used to call me that all the time," he admitted. He sighed contently as she ran her fingers across his fresh shave.

"Well, I apologize to all of those ladies, but you're all mine now."

Derek nodded and grinned down at her. "Damn straight I am," he answered before kissing her once more.

Cate could not help the shy smile on her lips. "As I am yours, my love," she replied as her eyes sparkled in Derek's direction.

He could only grin as he started to lead her backwards over towards the bed.

-xx-


	100. Chapter 100

_100 Chapters. I can't believe we made it here! Keep your love coming - it helps me stay really active here!_

 _xo_

 **-xx-**

 **Savior**

 **Chapter 100**

 **-xx-**

Cate let out a deep breath as she ran her hands together in front of the mirror. She knew she was being photographed, but at that moment, she wanted to take in every inch of the work her sister did.

She had to admit – Jackie was damn good at what she did. Her hair and make-up looked flawless; she opted for a partial up-do as her hair laid in curls down her back. Her aunt had made a headband to match the belt she made for her gown. Jackie was going to attach her veil when they made it to the vineyard.

"What do you think?" Jackie asked as she peeked over her sister's shoulder in to the mirror. She played with a stray curl and tucked it back where it was supposed to be.

Cate could on grin as she locked eyes with her older sister through the mirror. "I'm in love," she said softly.

Jackie kissed her sister's cheek. "I'm glad," she answered. "You make a beautiful bride, sis."

Cate reached up to put her hand on top of Jackie's on her shoulder. "Thank you," she replied. "For everything."

"That's what we do," Jackie responded quietly. The older sister peeked over her shoulder to see her mother starting to pack up what needed to go to the vineyard with them. "How about we go get you married now?" she asked with a smirk.

Cate beamed at her sister's words. "Sounds like a plan."

-xx-

"Yo, D," Brandon called as he stepped in to the room. They had bottles of beer and whiskey littered throughout the room on different tables. Derek looked up from his cell phone. He was trying to pass the time by playing around on the different apps. "Jackie just dropped this off for you."

He chuckled as his best friend carried over a navy blue gift bag. Derek accepted the bag and looked up at his friend. "Did you," he started, only for Brandon to cut him off.

"I gave it to Jackie," he replied. Derek grinned.

He moved aside the tissue paper and pulled out the card inside. Derek knew immediately by the cursive handwriting inside the card who it was from.

 _D,_

 _I have dreamed my entire life of this day, of these moments._

 _My heart has been saved for you._

 _I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you more than you'll ever know._

 _You are my everything._

 _I know you prefer your father's watch, but I wanted to get you a little something to remember our special day by._

 _Always,_

 _Catie_

Derek tried to ignore the photographer watching his every move. He could not hide the grin that took over his expression at Cate's note.

He placed the card and envelope on the table and pulled out the yellow box that sat inside. Derek could only shake his head as he opened it to find the watch he eyed back in Chicago. " _Meet me at 5 o'clock, C,"_ read the tag that hung around the piece.

"Wow," Derek said as he ran his fingers over the watch. "She always one ups me," he called out to his groomsmen with a laugh.

"She does that," Alex replied jokingly.

-xx-

"Miss Johnson," Jackie called out in a sing song voice as she stepped in to the bridal room. "I have something for you!"

Cate took a deep breath before taking the card and gift bag from her sister. "He's trying to make me cry already," she said to a round of laughs from the ladies in the room. Cate adjusted her white robe that had 'Mrs. Morgan' bedazzled across the back as she took a seat on the couch to open them.

 _My Catie,_

 _I rack my brain trying to figure out how lucky I am to have you to spend the rest of my life with, but I cannot find a logical explanation. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I promise to love you to the ends of the earth and back._

' _ **Tomorrow, tonight, the rest of my life  
I wanna be the man you want me to be'**_

 _I love you,_

 _Derek_

"He quoted Kane," she said with a laugh. She took the tissue her sister was offering as she tried her best not to bother her makeup. "I just love him," she sighed as she slipped the card back in to the envelope.

Cate could not help the smile on her face as she pulled out a custom oversized coffee mug that read "Wifey" on one side and their wedding date on the other. She almost missed the small box sitting in the middle of the mug.

Her breath caught in her throat as she opened the box to reveal pave diamond studs. "Those are gorgeous," Jackie exclaimed over her shoulder. "He's such a keeper!"

Cate pursed her lips and nodded. "Definitely," she agreed as she slid everything back in to the gift bag. "What do you ladies say – let's get this show on the road?" She accepted the wine glass that Sarah offered her as she watched her ladies start to move around the room to get changed.

-xx-

"Are you ready?" Cate turned to look at her father. Her hands were starting to sweat under the weight of her bouquet.

She let out another deep breath as she tried to steady her heart rate. She nodded. "More than ready," she answered softly.

Jackie turned around from her spot in front of her sister and fixed a stray hair. "A beautiful bride," her sister said softly. "You good?"

Cate nodded again. "Yup," she answered as she let out a long, deep breath.

Jackie winked in her sister's direction. "He looks good up there," she said, causing a smile to take over her sister's face. Jackie always knew just what to say to her.

She could feel Shelby behind her fixing her veil to lay it out completely. Her father gave her hand one last squeeze as she watched Madison start out towards the arbor. Slowly, Derek's sisters followed behind her, and then suddenly Jackie was no longer in front of her.

Cate let out a last deep breath as she kept in step with her father as they sauntered towards the arbor. She could not turn to look at anyone in their seats; her eyes were locked on Derek's.

She beamed when she saw him mutter 'she's beautiful,' to Brandon, and noticed his best friend nod in agreement. It seemed to take a lifetime, but when they finally stood in front of the Officiant, she could only smile at the tear forming in the corner of Derek's eye.

It all seemed like a blur; they were the only two in the world. Cate broke out of her reverie when her father adjusted to shake Derek's hand and then kiss his daughter on the cheek.

Jackie took her bouquet from her and helped her fix her dress as she turned to take Derek's hands. "Hi," she mumbled, not able to wipe away the grin on her face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered back, trying their best not to interrupt the ceremony.

"Told you," she muttered as she wiped at the lone tear that slid down his face.

His smirk caused the butterflies in her stomach to start their flight. She licked her lips as they slowly turned their attention to the ceremony. "Catherine, repeat after me," he began.

She pursed her lips before reciting, "I take you to be my best friend," she paused for him to continue. "My faithful partner and my one true love." Derek's eyes never left her as she continued. "I promise to encourage you," she could feel his thumb run over the tops of her hands. "And to love you truly – through good times and bad."

Cate could see him slowly shifting his weight back and forth. To everyone else, they only saw how calm, cool and collected he was, but she could see his happiness waiting to explode.

"I will forever be there," she repeated. "To laugh with you," she said with a smile. "To lift you up when you are down," Cate said before pursing her lips as she fought back another deep breath. "And to love you, unconditionally, through all of our adventures in life together."

Their fingers laced together as Derek recited the same words. Cate could not keep the grin off of her face at his words.

All Cate could focus on was answering, "I do," before slipping Derek's wedding band on. She could only see him. She knew if she turned to see any one else in the audience, she was going to break down right then and there. But when Derek slipped her band on, she knew the tears were going to start shortly.

"It is my privilege, on behalf of the state of Virginia, to pronounce you husband and wife." Cate beamed at the pronouncement, but the smile crossing Derek's lips sealed the day for her.

"Derek, you may kiss your bride."

-xx-


	101. Chapter 101

**Savior**

 **Chapter 101**

 **-xx-**

"My cheeks are going to hurt so bad tomorrow," Cate said in a mock complaint. "I can't stop smiling."

Derek grinned at her admission. "This," he began as he waved towards the tent and the cocktail area. "Is amazing, Catie." She nodded. "You did an amazing job."

Her lips settled in to a soft smile. "It's pretty amazing, huh?" She turned towards the area where their friends and family were and relished in the peace they were surrounded in.

"Cate and Derek," Kristin, their photographer, called over. "Its just you guys now – your bridal party is off to mingle with your guests."

Cate nodded and followed the redhead a little further in to the vineyard for more shots of just the two of them.

-xx-

"It is my pleasure, to introduce for the very first time, the new Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan!" their DJ announced as Cate and Derek made their way in to the tent for the reception.

The brunette made sure to keep a tight hold on Derek's hand as the two danced their way to the middle of the dance floor. The music from their introduction slowly started to wind in to "Heaven" by Kane Brown.

Derek twirled Cate around the dance floor before slipping a hand to the small of her back. "You are absolutely radiant," Derek whispered softly in her ear.

She could only grin at his words. Cate truly felt like a princess, but seeing Derek's reaction as her father walked her down the aisle was the icing on the cake for her. "Thank you," she mumbled. "You look pretty great yourself."

Derek laughed as they danced across the floor. He could not wait to shed the jacket and vest, but he knew how much Cate loved seeing him wearing them.

He could not get enough of his bride. Her gown was made just for her. When she hinted at it weeks before, and said it was not was he would expect, he thought she was just trying to get him off of the trail. But when she stepped out to the end of the aisle, his breath caught in his throat. It was completely different than what he expected, but it was so _her._ It was feminine, strong and ultimately beautiful.

It was the smile that seemed to be permanently residing on her face that he was the most in love with. Her happiness was genuine, and it seemed nothing was going to let it falter.

"I love you, so much," she muttered to her new husband as the two stayed close to each other for their first dance.

"I love you," he offered back, acknowledging the emotion he was trying to hold back. "That watch is beautiful, too. Thank you."

She smiled before letting him claim her lips in a kiss. Derek pulled back to twirl his wife one last time before the song ended.

The two walked hand in hand to their sweetheart table. Cate reached for the glass of water and took a hearty sip before taking a seat for a moment. She wanted to take in the atmosphere.

The reception area was set up just how she wanted it. The centerpieces Grace's mother put together were stunning; no two were the same. The rose gold overlays on the tables made each of them pop.

Cate turned to her right to see Jackie walking up to her with her customized tumbler in her hand. The navy blue bottle was adorned with 'Bride' and 'Catherine' down the side in rose gold glittered letters. "Thank you," she offered to Jackie as she took the cup from her.

"Make sure you stay hydrated," her sister reminded her before tapping her own cup against her sister's. "Let me know if you need anything."

The younger brunette nodded as Jackie started back towards the table where their bridal party was seated with their spouses.

"Want to go say hi to everyone?" Derek asked softly from his seat next to her. She nodded.

-xx-

Cate grinned as she took Will's vacated seat at the table for Derek's co-workers. "You look gorgeous, Cate," JJ offered softly from the seat next to her. "This is all stunning."

She beamed and nodded. "Thank you," she said with a content sigh. "I can't believe it's here, and now it's almost over."

"We haven't even gotten the party started yet," Penelope called from the other side of the table. "Once that dance floor is open, it's really going to get started!"

"I'm sticking with you ladies," Cate answered. "Sarah and Desiree always point out that Derek married someone who doesn't dance."

Chuckles came from around the table. "We'll take care of you," Emily added with a smile. "We can't let the bride look out of place."

"Much appreciated," the brunette said softly. "Thank you all for coming. I know Derek is pretty excited that you're all here."

She turned towards the section outside of the tent where the cigar bar Derek requested was set up. "Leave 'em," JJ said with a light laugh. "You're going to get some pretty good pictures out of that."

"I hope so," Cate added.

"I can't wait to see Reid attempt to smoke a cigar," Emily said as a smirk crossed her lips. "That will be gold if they capture that!"

"David will teach them," Krystall spoke up.

JJ nodded. "I'll never forget being at the Rossi household for 'family dinner' one night and Dave took out his cigar collection!"

Emily shrieked as JJ reminded the table of the night. "Whiskey and cigar night," she announced. "I think that was a favorite for Hotch and Derek!"

"It was the one thing D asked that we added on," Cate said softly. "I couldn't say no!"

"Ah, you're learning the art of compromise," JJ said with a wink in Cate's direction. "Will is a cigar fan as well, so he's in his happy place over there."

Cate took a sip from her glass of wine. "I agreed to the cigar bar if I got the photo booth," she said nonchalantly. "He doesn't know that the photo booth came with the package, but we don't need to tell him that."

The laughter at the table was infectious. "What he doesn't know won't kill him," Penelope announced. "I'm sure you had to 'compromise' a few other things to get him all dressed up."

The brunette turned towards their sweetheart table where Derek had shed his jacket before they started to mingle with their guests. "I had to beg a little bit," she admitted. "But it was worth it – he looked amazing."

"Catherine," the bride closed her eyes and pursed her lips as she could hear her mother call her name. Helena neared the table as Cate fixated a smile to her face. "Dinner is going to be served shortly. You should go get Derek."

She nodded. "I will," she confirmed. "Thank you, mother."

Helena nodded before starting back towards one of the family tables. "She likes to be in charge, huh?" Emily asked softly.

Cate nodded once more. "She _loves_ being in charge," Cate replied. "That's the only reason I'm happy all of the planning is over."

JJ placed a comforting hand to her forearm. "That's a mother for you," she said with a smile. "They mean the best, but they can be overbearing."

"That is true," Cate agreed. "I should go bring the men back in before dinner is served."

"We'll meet up on the dance floor," Penelope promised as Cate stood from Will's seat.

Cate winked in Garcia's direction before grabbing her glass of wine and starting back towards their table. Derek stepped up to their table just as she reached it from the opposite side.

He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him; she had to juggle her wine glass as to not spill anything on the two of them. "Look at my beautiful wife," he said softly. The beaming grin on his lips made her heart race.

Cate tried to ignore the flashes from the cameras next to them as they kissed.

-xx-


	102. Chapter 102

**Savior**

 **Chapter 102**

 **-xx-**

"We have a special dedication," the DJ announced. Cate turned from her conversation with Jackie and Sarah at the sweetheart table to see Derek crossing the dance floor. The smirk on his face gave away who requested the next song. "The groom has asked for a special song for his new wife. Cate, if you will please join Derek on the dance floor."

She shook her head before taking one last sip from her water bottle. Derek stepped towards their table and held out a hand for her to stand with him. She grinned as she stood from her seat and placed her bottle back on the table.

"For all of the married couples in attendance, please feel free to meet our newlyweds on the dance floor," he continued.

Cate could only chuckle as she heard the first few strains of the song. "I heard this the other day and could not help but think of you," he whispered to her.

She situated herself in his arms as they swayed to the song. She was so comfortable in his arms; Cate rested her head against his shoulder. She could see a few other couples start to make their way to the dance floor to surround them.

 _If life's just wakin' up to  
Another day of lookin' at you  
If all we get is just to be together  
It makes me wanna live forever  
You make me wanna live forever_

"Forever," he sang along with the lyrics in to her ear. "You tell yourself that you'll never grow old, 'til you find the hand you were meant to hold."

Cate leaned back just enough to purse her lips to hold back her emotion as he sang to her. She matched him, "Now I never wanna see you one last time. I never wanna know a kiss goodbye," she recited.

She gripped his hand the best that she could as they danced; neither noticed the dance floor fill up. Derek was unable to take his eyes off the brunette he was holding. If someone had told him a year ago that he would reconnect with this woman, they'd fall in love and be married within eight months, he would have laughed. They were crazy.

But he could not see his life any different than it was at that moment. They had planned to finalize things on the house before they left for Aruba in just a few days. There were plans to move into the new house once they returned from their trip.

He wanted to celebrate tonight; celebrate their love, but ultimately, celebrate their future. For once, he could see a future with a woman – this woman, and it seemed brighter than ever before.

"Catherine Morgan," he whispered in her ear as the song drew to a close. It was met with an upbeat tempo. They began to pull apart from each other, just to keep dancing. Cate grinned as they were joined by a few of his co-workers.

"I love the sound of that," she answered with a wink.

Derek grinned in her direction as he was slowly scooted out by their friends.

-xx-

"I will be so upset if you smash that in my face," Cate warned as Derek picked up a piece of their wedding cake. The smirk on his lips and the way he held the cake in his fingers made Cate weary. "I mean it, Derek. Don't you dare screw up my make-up."

He chuckled; that was her biggest concern. Derek gestured for her to pick up her own piece. "I won't, I promise," he said softly as she slowly picked up her own small piece of cake. "Truce?" he asked with a wink.

The brunette nodded. They crowd cheered as they fed each other their slivers of cake. Derek could not help the grin crossing his face as Cate took her time to eat the cake off of his fingers.

She pulled her hand back just enough from his and blotted frosting on his nose. He could only shake his head; the infectious laugh and smile coming from his bride was totally worth it.

He wiped his hand quickly on a napkin before pulling Cate to him and in to a passionate kiss, much to the chagrin of those in attendance. Cate wrapped her arms around his neck, trying her best to keep her frosting covered fingers away from him.

The small crowd around them slowly dispersed as Derek pecked her lips once more. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Derek asked softly as he ducked next to her ear.

"I am," she mumbled and nodded. "I still can't believe this is all for us."

He placed a kiss to her neck before standing up straight. "You made this possible," he reminded her. "I'm pretty stoked that we don't have to wait until next spring, either."

"Me too," Cate answered as her lips parted in a smile. "Everything worked out perfectly." Derek nodded. "Now let's go hit the photo booth."

The twinkle in her eyes was enough to convince him to follow here wherever she wanted to go. Derek could not help the laugh that escaped him when he saw his team in the area set up with the photo booth.

"Perfect timing," Penelope announced as the two walked towards them. "Group photo!"

After taking a few photos with everyone, Penelope kicked all of the men out of the photo area. Cate could not contain her laughter as they all made silly faces in the booth with their props.

"Make sure those make it in to the photo album," Cate said as they all stepped out from their spot in front of the camera. "I'll get extra copies of them, too."

"This is such a great idea," JJ said softly as they watched Garcia go to work putting all of the printouts in to the photo album that was set up like a guest book.

Derek had raved about the original 'guest book' outside of the tent; he complimented Cate's choice of using the whiskey barrel cover for everyone to sign. For her, having the photo album was a creative way for guests to leave notes with their pictures.

"They offered it as part of the package," Cate replied. "I would have been a fool to say no!"

Emily nodded. "It's really fun!"

"Catie," the brunette turned to the sound of her husband's voice. "Kristin wants to get group shots of the entire team."

Cate beamed at the idea of their photographer. She turned to see JJ already in action getting any one who had made it back to their table.

Derek situated himself and Cate in the middle of the group; he was ecstatic to have his second family with him on the biggest day of his life. These other six people worked together so well, but also took care of one another to an entirely different extent. They trusted each other with their lives.

But ultimately, they supported each other in every decision they made, whether it was for the team or personally. They were all very accepting of Cate, even as most of them knew her past. They never once judged Derek for starting a relationship with someone he met through work as a victim.

Dave, especially, supported the change in the man he worked alongside of for several years. He had seen the man grow professionally for years, but was very happy to see him settle down and grow personally. He saw Derek like his son, not just his co-worker or mentee. He only wanted the best for that man, and seeing him with his new wife was just that.

-xx-


	103. Chapter 103

**Savior**

 **Chapter 103**

 **-xx-**

Cate jumped as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders; she turned and smiled in her brother's direction. "He's a good one, sis," Alex complimented.

She nodded. She had the perfect vantage point to watch Derek's dance with his mother. Cate grinned when he spun Fran around the dance floor. "How did I get so lucky?" she mused with a content sigh.

"Is this everything you ever wanted?" he asked softly. Cate turned her head just a bit to take in her brother's face as he spoke. "You're happy, right?"

Again, she nodded, this time with a grin crossing her lips. "I've never been happier, Alex," she admitted. "I just feel like he completes me, ya know?"

Her brother pursed his lips in to a smile. She laughed; Alex was not one to show too much emotion. She almost had to bribe him to smile when they were taking the professional photos in the vineyard. "I know exactly what you mean," he answered. "It's a great feeling, isn't it?"

"The best," she replied.

Cate reached for the glass of wine she had placed on the bridal party's table when she came over to chat with her sister and new sisters-in-law. "I'm really happy for you. And I wanted to thank you for including us in today."

Cate rested her head on her brother's shoulder and smiled softly. "I think today was perfect," she said. "Our closest family and friends was all we needed. And having the most important people in our lives standing up there with us was the perfect touch."

"Save a dance for me?" the man with the shaggy brown hair asked with a wink as he started off towards the bar.

Cate swirled the wine in her glass and sighed contently as she took in the atmosphere under the tent. It was lit just enough with all of the hanging chandeliers, but the shadows made it just that much more romantic. The DJ had the dance floor lit up to party.

"Catie girl," the brunette licked her lips and turned towards her father. "We're next."

She grinned as she thought about the father-daughter dance.

-xx-

Derek stretched out in his seat next to Brandon at the bridal party table. Jamie was off chatting with Derek's mother and sisters.

Morgan had a keen eye on his bride as she danced with her father to "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. He knew by the look on Cate's face that Ted was cracking jokes to his daughter; it was his coping mechanism to not cry while dancing with his youngest daughter.

"Have you stopped grinning like a fool yet?" Brandon asked as he turned towards Derek. Derek shrugged as he slowly tore his eyes from the dance floor. "She looks amazing," Brandon complimented.

"She does," Derek said as his grin crossed his lips once more. "We are two of the luckiest men in the world," he joked as he clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Thank you for being here. I really appreciate it."

Brandon smirked. "I'd be pissed if you asked any one else," he answered honestly. "We're not blood, but we're brothers."

Derek nodded, "You've got that right," he replied.

"Besides, no one else will deal with you like I do," Brandon joked. "Does Cate know what she's in for with you?"

The two men laughed. "She has the patience of a saint." Derek reached for his glass of whiskey and sighed. "I don't know how she puts up with my shit, but she does it and she doesn't complain about it."

"It goes both ways," Brandon explained. "That's what make these things work. I know she's had some crazy shit happen in the last few months – and I wanted to come out this way to be here for both of you – but I know you're taking care of your girl."

Derek paused to contemplate his best friend's words. "It all finally seems to be going away," he answered quietly. He kept his eyes on the brunette on the dance floor, beaming as her father spun her around. "Jade's going away; Rossi confirmed that she was found guilty the other day."

"Cate doesn't know, does she?"

Derek ran a hand over his head. Brandon knew him better than anyone else; he could always read between the lines.

"She didn't want to know before the wedding," Derek replied. "It was tough enough for her to be in the courtroom with that nutcase." He sighed and took another sip from his glass. "She wanted to cancel all of this," he mentioned quietly.

"How bad was it?" Brandon knew he should not be bringing it up at the wedding, but Derek needed someone to bounce ideas off of. They were not down the street from each other like they had been growing up, and there were some things you could not talk about over the phone.

Derek pursed his lips. "Bad," he muttered. "She was lucky to walk away with a few cuts and a concussion." He flexed his hand around the whiskey glass. "If I didn't get there when I did…" he let the sentence linger in the air.

"Its behind you guys now," Brandon interrupted. "And she doesn't have to testify again, right?"

Derek shook his head. "They taped her testimony from Jade's case. But given the fact that she was found guilty, it should be fairly easy for the two that helped her. And don't even get me started on her piece of shit father."

"Sorry for bringing it up, D," Brandon offered softly.

Derek shrugged. "I've wanted to tell her since yesterday," he muttered. "But I didn't want to ruin this for her." He let out a deep breath, trying his best to muster up a smile again. "I needed to get it off of my chest, though."

Brandon nodded, "that's why I'm here."

-xx-

Cate beamed in the direction of Kristen's camera; her three bridesmaids flanked her on the stone bench. She grinned as they looked over the fire pit to take a few quick pictures before the ladies stepped out for Derek to sit next to her.

"I sat right here and decided this was where I wanted to get married," she said softly as she watched their friends and family help themselves to the s'mores bar that was set up outside of the tent by the fire pit.

Derek and Cate had just come back from taking a few more pictures; Cate had to admit that Kristin had an eye for photography. She would use the shadows and the limited light to her advantage as they toured the winery to take some late night photos.

Derek was happy to shed the jacket, but left on the tie and vest because Cate mentioned how sexy he looked in them. He looked no where near as amazing as the brunette who now shared his last name.

Cate did her best to keep the smile on her face as Kristin played with the members of the bridal party around the fire pit. She knew the pictures were going to be amazing, but she was ready for a break. Her lips were in dire need of a rest, and she could have sworn she heard the chocolate calling her name.

Kristin gave a thumbs up before turning to snap photos of their guests.

Cate rested her head on Derek's shoulder and sighed. "What's going on, baby?" he asked softly as he wrapped an arm around the brunette.

"I want a s'more," she said with a laugh. "And then we're going dancing. I'm showing your sisters that you picked the right woman."

Derek chuckled. "They're just kidding," he replied. "And I think you held your own for our first dance."

She rolled her eyes. "With all of the practice we've had, I would hope so."

"You're fine, Cate," he answered softly before kissing her cheek. "Let's go get you that s'more."

-xx-


	104. Chapter 104

**Savior**

 **Chapter 104**

 **-xx-**

Cate pulled her sweatshirt closer to her body as she danced the rest of the night away with Penelope, Emily and JJ. The navy blue zip up was a gift from Derek's sisters; the colors matched their bridesmaid gowns and the dusty rose lettering on the back matched the flowers in the centerpieces.

'Mrs. Morgan' was emblazoned the back of the sweatshirt as well. Cate wore the piece with pride.

"So she can dance," Desiree said with a laugh as the two Morgan sisters waltzed up to the ladies on the dance floor. "We were wrong!"

"Penelope has given me great tips," the brunette responded before winking in the bubbly blonde's direction. "I know I can't keep up with my hubby, but I can certainly try!"

The ladies looked towards the man in question as he entertained Madison on the dance floor. Cate's heart swooned at the sight of her new husband and her goddaughter. Madison could not stop giggling as Derek twirled her around the dance floor.

"Enough wine will help too," JJ added as a smirk crossed her lips.

Cate shrugged at the suggestion. "That's what happens when you host a wedding at a vineyard," Emily pointed out. "There's copious amounts of alcohol every where you turn."

"It makes for a good story," Garcia said with a laugh.

Cate grinned as she looked around the dance floor. It was the most packed as she had seen it all night. Her entire bridal party and their significant others were dispersed throughout the crowd; Cate's co-workers had joined the party on the dance floor as well.

Slowly, Derek's co-workers started to join the women on the dance floor. Beth and Krystall joined as well.

She squealed when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind, but instantly relaxed when she picked up on Derek's cologne. "You ladies don't mind if I steal my wife for a bit do you?"

"Not at all," Emily said with a grin crossing her face.

"You just like saying 'wife,'" Penelope shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Derek nodded. "I do," he said as a smirk took over his own lips. "Especially when I am lucky enough to have a wife this beautiful."

Cate tucked her face away as the blush began to grow in her cheeks. "Go love birds," Penelope called out and waved the two off with a laugh. Derek chuckled as he took his wife's hand in his and twirled her away from the gaggle of ladies.

Just seeing her new name across the back of her sweatshirt brought a smile to Derek's face. He would never be able to admit how proud he was to share his name with her. His mother kept raving about her new daughter-in-law, and he knew if his father was around, Hank Morgan would be thrilled with his choice for a wife.

"There is too much dress here," Derek said with a sigh. Cate rolled her eyes as he pulled her as close as possible. "I know I've told you a million times tonight, but you are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," she muttered softly. She eyed him up and down while grinning. "After all of your complaining, you're still wearing most of that suit, huh?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Today is about you. I want to make you happy."

Cate shook her head. "Today is about us," she corrected. Her fingers started to pull out the gray vest from his waistband. "You need to be comfortable to enjoy yourself."

Derek placed his hands on top of hers to stop her. "I'm always happy if you're happy," he said softly. "I can handle a few more hours in this for you."

"Two," she said with a frown. "There's only like two more hours."

Derek shrugged. "And knowing your sister, they've already planned an after party back at the hotel."

Cate lifted an eyebrow in his direction as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did I wear you out last night?" Derek scoffed at her words. "So much for consummating the marriage."

Derek tightened his grip on her waist causing her blue orbs to travel back to his face. "I can never get enough of you," he reminded her. "But I know you enjoy spending time with your family."

Her nails danced across the base of his neck. The twinkle in her eye caught him slightly off guard. "Tonight is not about them," she whispered in his ear. "You've been mentioning our wedding night for weeks. Don't disappoint me now."

She placed a kiss just under his ear. Derek could feel her grin against his skin. "I only aim to please, baby," he replied.

Cate slowly pulled away from his ear as he slipped his hand on to her cheek before placing his lips on hers.

-xx-

"Ladies and gentlemen – it is time for the last song of the night for our bride and groom!" Cate turned from her conversation with Grace and Maura from work at the announcement. Derek was heading in her direction from the tables where his family sat.

She grinned when she heard the first few strains of the song. Derek reached out to take her hand and led her towards the dance floor. "I know this was one of your favorites," he said with a wink.

Cate nodded. "It is," she agreed as they started dancing. "Brunch tomorrow," she said softly. Derek lifted an eyebrow in her direction. "Jackie put together a brunch for everyone who flew in tomorrow. We officially have the rest of the night to ourselves."

Derek beamed as he spun his new bride across the dance floor.

 _And we'll build this love from the ground up  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be_

She gripped his shoulder as he sang in to her ear. She fought the laugh rising from her chest; just months ago, Derek had such a disdain for the music she liked, but in time, he grew to like some of it. She knew it was all for her, but it made her happy to know he put in the time and effort.

"This means we can start on Operation Baby now, right?" he asked with a wiggle of his brows. He would never get enough of the laugh that escaped the brunette's lips.

"Consider it officially started," she said with a wink in his direction. She giggled when Derek lifted her in to a spin in the middle of the dance floor. "Ready to get out of here?" she asked with a content sigh leaving her lips.

Derek nodded. "I am most certainly ready to take you home," he whispered in her ear. "Well, back to the hotel for tonight."

She looked for Kristin and Shelby as they started off of the dance floor. Shelby was setting up just outside of the tent and Kristin was scurrying away from the dance floor to where the wedding coordinator was.

Cate could not contain her smile; she was praying the weather held off for today, and not just for the outside ceremony. When Shelby mentioned they started doing sparkler send-offs, Cate could not hide her excitement. _"It'll be the perfect send-off," Shelby said at their last meeting._

She could see their guests start to head out of the tent and line up on both sides of the walkway where they were given their sparklers. Once Cate and Derek gave the thumbs up that they were ready to head out, they were all lit.

The brunette grinned the entire way through the pathway surrounded by their closest friends and family. She knew Kristin was snapping away at the end of the walkway, and the photos were going to come out great. They stopped close to the end to seal the night with a kiss.

-xx-


	105. Chapter 105

_-xx-_

 _I've had a few people reach out about this story. No, it's not over. No, I didn't forget about it._

 _If you follow my other story, Take Two, you'll know that my father passed away back in March. On the same day as my last update. I just let this one go for a bit to focus on the other story and keep my mind occupied on one thing._

 _Updates here may become more sporadic, but trust me, I have not given up on Cate & Derek. _

_xo_

 _-xx-_

 **Savior**

 **Chapter 105**

 **-xx-**

"Do we really need to go downstairs for breakfast?" Cate asked with a whine. She pulled the white bed sheet closer to her body as she attempted to sit up in the bed.

Derek grinned in her direction as he stepped out of the bathroom. "You agreed to it," he said with a wink.

Cate licked her lips as her new husband crossed the hotel room. His sweatpants hung low on his hips and his top half was bare of everything except a smile. "I think I finished off two bottles of wine by myself yesterday," she argued. "I am not responsible for agreeing to things after that."

"Get married at a vineyard," he started with a laugh.

"It'll be fun they said," she finished for him. "Well, it was, so 'they' were right."

Derek smirked and nodded as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Cate tried to wrap herself the best she could as she crawled towards his spot. She rested her chin on his shoulder and let out a content sigh. "Look at my beautiful wife," he complimented. "After all this time, you're still trying to hide that body from me."

She tucked her face in to the nook between his shoulder and neck as she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "I think you saw enough of it last night," she murmured against his skin. Derek nudged her just out of his way to lie back on the mattress as his feet rested on the floor beneath him.

Cate repositioned herself to lay the opposite way across the bed, and watch him. She propped herself up on her forearms next to him and grinned down at him. "I could never get sick of seeing you," he admitted.

She was bare of any make up and her loose curls sat in a bun on the top of her head. Bringing her back to the hotel room after their wedding was the perfect ending to her storybook night.

Cate let out a content sigh as she thought back to the night before. He was so gentle with her, as usual, but knowing it was their wedding night, everything was that much more special.

It was finally just the two of them. The past few weeks leading up to the wedding felt rushed and busy. Cate felt like she was always trying to keep someone happy, or accomplish something on her mother's list. She barely had a chance to breathe alone.

But being in Derek's arms was her perfect place. This man would do anything to keep her safe and make sure she knew she was loved.

She was so happy with how they did it; the wedding was everything she could have ever wanted, and he was to thank for that. He dealt with her craziness for the past few months to make sure everything was perfect. His love never faltered.

She grinned in his direction as he played with the tendrils that fell out of her bun. "Good morning, Mrs. Morgan," he said with a smirk dancing across his lips.

She could not help the excited laughter that escaped her lips. She was never going to get sick of hearing her new name. "I love you, so much," she said before placing her lips to his.

"I love you more," he answered sweetly.

"So," she started as she shifted her weight between both arms. "Are you ever going to tell me about the trial?"

Derek took a deep breath as he could feel her blue orbs stare at him. She had such a glow about her this morning that he was not ready to mention Jade Hanson. "Are you sure you want to bring that up now?"

She nodded. "I said after the wedding," she reminded him. He closed his eyes to try to shield himself from her gaze. "It's after."

He chuckled softly to himself before sitting up right. Derek turned to the brunette next to him and took both of her hands in his. "Guilty," he said softly. He watched the expressions change over her face, but ultimately settle for a smile. "They'll have her back for sentencing, but you don't need to be there."

"Yes, I do," she answered softly before pursing her lips. "I need to."

Derek sighed and let his head hang. "There is no reason to put yourself through this all again," he said gently.

She shrugged. "I need to see it, and hear it, for myself," she explained.

"And what about the other three?" he said, his tone a little harsher than he meant. "Are you going to stress yourself out over this?"

Cate licked her lips and let his words wash over her. She tried to shrug them away. "We shouldn't be arguing about this," she muttered. "I'm not spending my first morning as a married woman fighting with you about _them_. That's what they want."

"I just don't think you should give them the satisfaction," he reasoned. "Jade and Fred get off on it, Cate. Remember the look on her face as you sat on the stand? That's how proud she was of what she did."

A sigh escaped her pretty pink lips. "You're right," she said quietly. "Will Rossi be there?"

Derek nodded. "Unless we're in the field, he plans to be there for all of them."

She forced herself to take a deep breath as she applied a genuine smile to her face. "Okay," she mumbled. "And we both know my father won't miss a second of it." Her face read upset even with the bright smile adorning it.

"If we're starting Operation Baby, there's no reason to add the stress to your life," he explained.

She laughed softly. "We started that last night," she reminded him before leaning across the space between them to kiss her new husband. "Thank you," she muttered on his lips.

"For what?" he asked genuinely as the two pulled apart by inches.

"You're always looking out for me," she answered. "And the future us."

The idea of a baby brought a smile to Derek's lips. "You are under strict orders," he said with a wink. Cate lifted a brow in his direction. "To relax. After the house is ready to go, I want you to take the time to relax."

"Isn't that what we're going to do when we spend five days in Aruba this week?" He smirked and nodded. "I can handle this, Derek," she assured him. "Let's just pray that it's as easy as we hope it is."

"When it's meant to be, Catie," he reminded her. "However – whenever – it'll happen."

She smiled in his direction and nodded. He had such an optimistic view when it came to their future, but she knew he had not sat in on her frequent doctor's appointments. He had not watched the expressions on her doctor's face when she explained the severity of her injuries.

A baby was the one thing Derek Morgan wanted, and she was going to make it happen. If she had to put her body on the line for that, she was willing to do it for him.

-xx-


End file.
